


Company Policy

by LarissaFae



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: A Creepy-Ass Town Doesn't Mean Consent Isn't Important, CONSENT DAMN IT, Consensual Desert Bluffs, Consensual Night Vale, Desert Bluffs is creepy, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone is PoC, I accept no other way, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Kevin and Santiago are dorks, Light mentions of blood and gore, Multi, No One is White, consent is important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 96,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarissaFae/pseuds/LarissaFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StrexCorp's ban on queerness has made Kevin's life difficult, until he meets the head of StrexCorp's science division and learns that for the important and powerful, 'bans' are merely obstacles that the right set of permissions can do away with.</p><p>Supposedly updates the 1st of each month, but let's be real, I ran out of pre-written chapters and now we're back to my usual wildly-erratic posting schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters with smut/other warnings will be noted as containing such.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this man, who is so learned in the ways of science?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this one. There is m/f smut in this chapter. Congratulations, you found it. You found the smut.
> 
> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

"Until next time, Desert Bluffs. Until next time."

Kevin cut the broadcast and pushed his mic away from his face before leaning back in his chair and stretching. What a great broadcast day. Everything was going great in Desert Bluffs. He got up and headed to the bathroom, where a hot shower and a clean set of clothes waited. StrexCorp was so thoughtful, cleaning his work outfits each day for him. They truly knew how to take care of their employees. Well. For the most part.

He nodded to Vanessa, who was also about to shower. "Great show today, Vanessa! Thank you so much for your help."

"It was my pleasure," she said as she grinned back at him.

He turned partially away from her as they undressed -- not out of some shame over her seeing his body (as if StrexCorp would allow such a thing to interfere with an employee's work ability), but simple politeness. That and Vanessa sometimes looked him up and down with an expression that said she wouldn't mind -- would rather enjoy -- an escalation of their relationship from purely work-related to deeply personal, and Kevin was wholly uninterested in just such an escalation.

Dangerously uninterested. Perhaps he _should_ follow through on her obvious attraction, if only to foster a more acceptable outward appearance. He didn't think he'd ever given anyone -- from StrexCorp to the people he passed on the street -- any reason to suspect he had attractions and desires that were explicitly banned for StrexCorp employees, and he _was_ very dedicated to his work, enough that pursuing a romantic relationship would put a damper on his productivity. So … he was probably safe. Safer. He was very cautious. Even as a young man, before joining the workforce, he'd kept his inappropriate thoughts and feelings to himself, and the two relationships he'd had with other men had been very secretive and subdued. Kevin didn't know if StrexCorp even knew about them.

Then again, StrexCorp knew everything, didn't it? He'd heard about the HR retraining that people like him went through when the company found them. He didn't want to go through retraining. So if the company knew -- and the more he thought about it, the more likely it seemed that they _did_ know -- it was also a safe bet that he was a good enough employee for them to overlook it. Or maybe there was a certain amount of times one could break certain rules without punishment? Or his infractions hadn't been severe enough to warrant punishment.

He was giving himself a headache, and borrowing trouble. He'd had sex with a total of two men a total of five times in his entire life. It had been almost eight years since the last time, and even if he _did_ want to break company rules again and pursue a forbidden relationship, he wouldn't know where to look for men like him, anyway. He'd stay single and keep to himself until management started dropping hints that he could use a wife, and then he would find one. Kevin finished his shower, dressed in the clean outfit provided, said goodnight to Vanessa, and hurried outside to catch the company shuttle back to his little apartment. The only vacant seat was next to a broad-shouldered man in a business suit and a lab coat, who was going through what appeared to be lab reports when Kevin settled next to him with a cheery smile. The man wasn't smiling. He wasn't frowning, either -- he had a look of intense concentration on his face, the way he didn't brush back the thick black curls that fell over his eyes, the way his brows knit together, the way his white teeth contrasted so well against his dark skin as he bit his lip gently.

He glanced over at Kevin suddenly, catching him staring, and Kevin tensed. "Sorry, there, friend!" he forced out. "Didn't mean to stare. Great night, isn't it?"

The man looked him up and down out of the corner of his eye before turning back to his work. "… Lovely." His bluntness took Kevin aback. He'd never been spoken to in such a short manner. Not that the man was being rude, but every other person in Desert Bluffs was unfailingly friendly and upbeat.

He sunk lower in his seat and didn't try to engage the man in further conversation. It was just his luck that on one of the rare days he thought deeply about his situation, he also sat next to the most attractive man he'd ever seen on his way home. Kevin looked away and made a conscious effort to not betray his nervousness or attraction through involuntary physical tics. He had a book in his bag. Yes, that would do nicely. Reading would keep his mind off of the handsome stranger next to him, who clearly didn't want to interact with anybody. It was a good book, an approved book, and Kevin buried himself in it.

Or, he tried. The man next to him would shift slightly, or take a soft breath in, or flip a page, and Kevin's attention would immediately be back on him. No matter how hard he begged his body to not betray him, he kept glancing over when the man made a sound, kept tensing when the man's sleeve brushed his arm, when he moved his long legs.

He finally couldn't take it any more. "Well, have a great night!" he squeaked when the bus came to the next stop. He was over a mile from his apartment, but he couldn't handle sitting next to the man even a moment longer. He got a soft grunt that made him remember heavy breathing in the dark, covers pulled over heads to hide from the outside world, the feeling of another man above him, below him, around him, inside him.

So he ran. He leapt off the shuttle and down the street, huddled into his light jacket against the cold of the desert night. The jog would do him good, he promised himself. It would clear his mind. He'd stop thinking about the man's dark fingers tracing over his skin, stop remembering other men's fingers tracing over his skin. He'd get back to being normal. He might even invite Vanessa out for drinks after work. After all, eventually he'd find a woman he wanted, right? He'd never find her if he never looked. It didn't matter that he didn't _want_ to look. He _had_ to look. He _had_ to be normal. He _had_ to.

~~~~~

Jogging to and from work the past week -- at least, the last mile between the two either way -- did, in fact, help. If Kevin was exhausted at the end of the day, he spent less time thinking about the handsome man. The _intelligent_ handsome man, going by the lab coat. The man in a position of considerable influence and power, going by the exquisitely-tailored business suit. His strong jaw, the hint of stubble, the shape of his lips …

Kevin groaned and banged his head gently against the shower wall. All right, it didn't help as much as it could. Not nearly as much as it could.

"Are you okay, Kevin?"

He turned quickly, plastering a smile on his face. "Oh, Vanessa. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache, is all. Are … are _you_ okay?" She was looking him up and down and a smile was slowly spreading across her face. Kevin looked down, as well, and then whirled back around in embarrassment. "Oh! Oh, gosh, wow, I'm so sorry, Vanessa. I didn't mean to --"

"Oh, it's fine," she purred behind him. She placed her palm lightly on his back and he tensed, so she removed it. "Do you need any … help … with that?"

She was so close to him. He could feel her breath on his shoulder blades, and the thought of her hands on him make his stomach twist, but here was a chance to prove he was normal. He coughed and cleared his throat before nodding. "Wow, that would be … that would be swell, Vanessa." It wasn't until she laughed softly that he realized the pun he'd made. She stepped just that much closer, her breasts brushing against his back as her hands slid from his shoulder blades to his hips, then around to his thighs. Kevin sucked his breath in and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as she cupped his balls in one hand and stroked the length of his erection with her other hand. She molded the length of her body against his and kissed his shoulder gently. He trembled. "Oh, wow … Ahhhhh …" The manual stimulation felt good. It felt _really_ good, if he didn't concentrate on Vanessa's breasts against his back, or the fact that she was a woman. Kevin gasped and rocked his hips tentatively into her grip, which made her sigh. She bit his shoulder gently, which reminded him of the way the man on the shuttle had bit his bottom lip, and it brought a loud groan from Kevin's lips as he pumped his hips faster. But he couldn't exactly fantasize about the man from the shuttle when he was trying to be normal, now, could -- He came with a gasp at the thought, body shuddering and hips jerking erratically. "Ohhhhh …"

"How long has it been?" Vanessa whispered against his skin as he caught his breath.

"Too long," he whispered back. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Speaking of, it would be rude of him to not take care of _her_ needs, too. Kevin shifted, snaking his arm back and around Vanessa's waist, pulling her in front of him and pressing her against the wall. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and trailed his fingers down her softly rounded belly, lingering at the start of the soft hair between her legs. "May I …?"

Vanessa pressed her hips forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "That would be so kind of you," she half-moaned.

He didn't reply, just slid his fingers down through her curls and between her legs, listening to her changing breaths to find out what she liked the most. She told him, too, in tense whispers and soft pleas, and he listened. He gradually slid three fingers into her and kept his thumb rubbing patterns over her clit, content to do that and press occasional kisses to her skin until she came, her nails scratching down his back as her voice cracked. He waited until she took his wrist and pulled his hand away from her before stopping.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear before sucking gently on it.

To his credit, Kevin didn't pull away in disgust. He did pull his head back, though, and kissed the corner of her mouth. "You're welcome. Thank _you._ "

"Any time." Vanessa grinned up at him and trailed her fingers down his chest. "Would you like to come over tonight? I'll make dinner."

He looked at the clock on the wall and shook his head, stepping back and grabbing the body wash again. "That sounds great, but it's really late. I've got to get up early, and I still have a lot to do tonight." Vanessa made a non-committal sound as they both washed again and dressed, then walked with him to the shuttle stop. She didn't have to -- she lived within walking distance of the radio station. Vanessa was always polite, though, and if he wasn't going home with her, keeping him company was the least she could do. They made small talk as they waited, and when the shuttle pulled up, Kevin kissed her cheek with a smile. "Thank you. For -- for everything. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Sure thing."

He got on the bus as she waved, then swiped his employee badge and slid into the nearest vacant seat. Had that been believable? She'd seemed satisfied. And that was good -- Kevin was honestly glad that he'd given Vanessa a good orgasm, and he was thankful that she'd been so thoughtful as to take care of him, as well. If she wasn't the sort of person he was attracted to, well, that wasn't her fault, and he shouldn't nitpick. And if anyone from StrexCorp asked, she would be able to honestly tell them that, to her knowledge, Kevin had a strong attraction to women. Which was excellent. In fact, if he was careful, he might be able to carry on a convincing relationship with her while keeping his productivity up. Which wasn't quite fair to Vanessa, no, he had to admit that, but there was a point at which his own survival trumped everything else. And besides, he liked Vanessa. She was a good intern. She also, like him, had a keen sense for not only radio, but for survival. She might just understand his need for her, if he went about it the right way. Possibly by --

His book landing in his lap brought him out of his thoughts with a start and an embarrassingly shrill squeak, and the handsome man in the lab coat just raised an eyebrow as the corner of his mouth twitched. "You left this last week."

Kevin looked between his book and the man for a moment, then smiled brightly. "Why, thank you, friend! That's awfully nice of you to return my book." The man was … wasn't _staring_ at him, exactly, but was looking him over slowly, deliberately. His expression didn't give anything away, but Kevin had the sense that the man's mind was working at incredible rates, figuring out … what, exactly? Kevin clutched at his book. "I don't know how to repay you." The man was silent, so he held out a hand that only trembled slightly. "I'm Kevin!"

The man took his hand firmly, but didn't squeeze it too hard. Kevin's heart leapt to his throat. "I know who you are. I'm Santiago."

"Nice to meet you, Santiago! You know who I am?" Did the man have access to his employee records? Had he been sent to see if Kevin would act on his banned desires?

Santiago snorted, though not unkindly. "You're as chipper in person as you are on the radio."

Kevin relaxed quite a bit, though not completely. Of course. His show. Everyone had to listen to it -- it was mandatory. How else would they get community updates, otherwise? Of course this handsome man -- Santiago -- knew who he was. "Oh, right. Of course." He laughed lightly and kept his eyes on his book. "I forget I'm somewhat of a celebrity in our little town."

"More than 'somewhat,' I think. It's good that you don't let it go to your head."

That brought an unseeable flush to his cheeks and he took a steadying breath. He needed to _calm. down._ "Well, you know, signing autographs isn't very productive."

Santiago's warm bark of laughter made Kevin raise his eyes, then drop them right away at the easy smile on the other man's face, the way it made the corners of his eyes crinkle. He. Was. _Beautiful._ And he smelled amazing, too. "No, I suppose it's not. Are you hungry?"

The question caught Kevin off-guard, so he answered honestly before he could stop himself. "Yes? I mean, I have things at home. I've got a lot to do tonight, and I have to go in early tomorrow, too. Paperwork, you know." He wasn't being _asked out_ or anything. Santiago was just being polite.

"Ah. We just passed your stop, you see. I was wondering if you were headed to the Sunshine Cafe for dinner."

 _Shit._ He'd gotten off the shuttle early the week before. Kevin bit his lip and fiddled with his jacket as he willed the panic to a controllable level. "Oh, no, my stop's up ahead a ways. I, uh, sometimes I like to walk the last mile or so home. Clears my head, gets some good exercise in, you know? Plus, our town is so beautiful at night. I really get to appreciate it."

He saw Santiago nod out of the corner of his eye. "Mmm, true. Pity you have to work early, though. I rarely find people who will talk with me. Most people find me very … intimidating."

His voice dropped low on the last word and _did things_ to Kevin. He was suddenly very glad for the book in his lap and almost had to sit on his hands to keep from shaking or squirming. He coughed a little. "I'm … not sure why?" He knew exactly why. The man was terrifying. It was like he was looking right through Kevin, like he knew _everything_ about Kevin, every dirty little secret, every dirty little thought.

" _You_ seem intimidated."

Had he moved closer? Kevin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He could _do this._ His life might depend on it. "Oh, I'm just a bit tired from this last week, is all." The stop for the Sunshine Cafe was coming up and Kevin weighed his options. On the one hand, this man put him on the verge of spilling every secret he'd ever had, every secret that could get him _permanently_ altered. On the other hand, he was _clearly_ in a position of power and influence in the company. Being friendly with him -- friends, even, possibly -- could only benefit Kevin. If the man just wanted to talk, what harm could there be? He glanced down at the book in his lap. Well. Other than the obvious. "Oh, what the heck," he chirped. "It's not _that_ much paperwork."

The shuttle came to a stop and Santiago stood, motioning with an elegant wave of his hand for Kevin to also get up. "Excellent." They started toward the diner, but Santiago paused after a few yards and looked over his shoulder at Kevin. "You don't have to walk behind me. This isn't a professional outing."

"Oh!" Kevin took a couple of long strides until he was next to Santiago, who gave him a tight smile and a sharp nod of approval before continuing to the cafe. "Habit, you know. So sorry."

"Don't be." When they got to the cafe, it was Santiago who held the door open and waved Kevin through, still with that small smile on his lips. Kevin felt like the entire world could see his flush -- which, considering his natural complexion, was ridiculous. And he was a radio host -- _the_ radio host in Desert Bluffs -- and it wasn't strange for a man of Santiago's obvious stature to show him respect. A good relationship with the media was essential, after all. "Two, please," Santiago told the hostess when she turned to them.

"Of course, Doctor Herrera. This way, please."

It wasn't until they were sitting and Santiago had ordered drinks for them that Kevin put the pieces together. Exceptionally-made suit that screamed wealth. Vaguely menacing demeanor. Doctor. Santiago Herrera. Doctor Santiago Herrera. _The head of StrexCorp's entire science division. One of the most powerful men in StrexCorp._ And he was riding the employee shuttle that didn't start anywhere near his labs, and ended out in cheerfully affordable housing for middle income workers, and which certainly wasn't anywhere near the exclusive high rises and penthouses of the powerful. And _why,_ when he had his own car and driver -- possibly more than one of each? And what did he want with _Kevin?_

Santiago carefully placed his lab coat and suit jacket next to himself, then rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "So. Tell me about yourself, Kevin."

Kevin shrugged out of his own, much less expensive, jacket, and took a deep breath. "I don't suppose there's anything I can tell you that you don't already have access to." He kept his head lowered, but raised his eyes to meet Santiago's.

The man's smile twitched, but not in a bad way, Kevin thought. If anything, he looked even more amused as he chuckled lightly. "Well, no. But I do like to hear things from their source. You can project so much of your own thoughts and feelings onto the written word, you know. I prefer to … avoid that."

Kevin shrugged and took a sip of his drink to wet his throat and mouth. "That's probably best. So … Well, I was born and raised here in Desert Bluffs. I got an internship at the radio station my senior year of high school, and I worked there through college."

Santiago's eyebrows went up. "And your family?"

The man cut an imposing figure even when he wasn't trying, and Kevin took a hesitant breath. "Well … My parents, of course. Still in love after almost forty years. I have an older sister and a younger brother, too."

That made Santiago leaned forward just slightly. "Ah? I'm an only child, myself. What are your siblings like?"

The waitress brought salads, though Kevin didn't remember ordering. Sometimes he didn't remember doing things, though. Or maybe Santiago had a usual meal. He poked at his salad with a shrug. "Oh, they're okay, I guess. I mean, as far as siblings go. Sherelle and I are only two years apart, so we fought a lot. Had to rebuild the house a couple of times. Lost some dogs, a guest or two. Nothing really big. Ah … Ricardo and I got along better. So did him and Sherelle. Probably the wider age gaps. He's three years younger than I am. Sherelle's a mechanic, now, and Ricardo's part of StrexCorp's research and development team. He just got a promotion."

"Do you see them a lot?"

Kevin shrugged again. "Not a lot. Sherelle had a baby last year, and Ricardo's busy with his own family. We do holidays, though, when work permits."

"But you're not married, yourself."

A deep, slow breath calmed the pounding in his chest and a bite of his salad gave him an extra moment before he shook his head. "I'm pretty much married to the radio station," he offered lightly.

That made Santiago laugh and he settled back against the seat of the booth. "I know that feeling. Strex _does_ work its employees hard, but it also allows for the development of … personal … relationships when the need arises."

Kevin blinked rapidly and kept his eyes on his salad plate. He was reading into things. Things he shouldn't read into. Projecting. Santiago had merely stated a fact, and any innuendo that Kevin heard was a product of his own troubled mind. "StrexCorp takes excellent care of its employees," he murmured. Their salad plates were whisked away and their drinks were refilled before he looked up again. "So, what about your own family? If it's alright to ask."

Santiago looked out the window and shrugged, waving his hand idly. "Oh, not much to tell. Mother, father, single child, recruited out of college, worked hard and made my way up the corporate ladder. That sort of thing."

"No embarrassing secrets to exploit?" Kevin asked with a smile.

The taller man looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and Kevin thought he might have overstepped his bounds until Santiago turned and leaned forward, a smile tugging one corner of his finely-shaped lips up. "Well," he confessed in a low voice, "I _do_ have a weakness for kittens. They're quite adorable."

Kevin laughed. The idea of this man, of this powerful man, being affected by the cuteness of baby animals, was ludicrous and most likely meant to set him at ease. It worked, at any rate. He relaxed and idly dragged his fingertip through the blood on the tabletop as the waitress brought their meals -- two steaks cooked well and seasoned, with vegetables on the side. Kevin tried not to let his lip curl as he raised his eyebrow at the meal. It would be rude of him to not accept it. And he hadn't said anything beforehand, either. So … He picked up his fork and poked at the meat doubtfully.

"They're tofu steaks," Santiago told him as he cut into his own meal. Kevin's head snapped up in surprise and the man smiled at him. "I'm a vegetarian. I hope you don't mind."

Kevin laughed, a little incredulous. "Mind? Heavens, no! I'm a vegetarian, too. Thank you."

"Are you really." It was phrased as a question but his tone said he already knew. Still, he seemed pleased. "Any particular reason?"

"I just don't like the taste or texture of meat." Santiago's cocked eyebrow meant nothing. Kevin took a bite and smiled brightly. "Wow, this is good!" Then he cleared his throat. "I mean, of course it's good. It wouldn't _not_ be good, I mean, not for _you._ " He realized he was starting to babble and shut his mouth.

Santiago's laugh wasn't unkind. "Oh, I understand. It's difficult to get a good vegetarian meal in Desert Bluffs. I've had … words … though, with the restaurants I frequent, and they're kind enough to indulge my eccentricities. I'm glad you like it. It's actually my own personal recipe. I can give it to you, if you'd like." He took his phone out and raised his eyebrows.

To his credit, Kevin didn't choke on his food. Not only was one of the most powerful men in StrexCorp offering to give him a personal recipe, he was asking _permission_ to have Kevin's personal information. Information he no doubt already had access to, but he was clearly making a point by asking Kevin for it. Kevin nodded. "Oh, of course! That would be swell. Thank you so much. My number's --"

Santiago tapped at his phone, and Kevin's phone beeped with an incoming message. "I already have it. That's my personal number, by the way. You can contact me any time. I may not answer right away, but I'll always get back to you when I can." Kevin nodded mutely. "So, did you grow up in town?"

"Oh, no," Kevin replied automatically. "I mean, in the city limits, yes, but my family has a farm out on the edge of town." He looked down, then up, smiling. "Grandmother Josephine is my actual grandmother. My mother's mother. I think my parents lived in town for a while after they got married, but then they moved back out there with her."

"Grandmother Josephine is a good woman. She's served StrexCorp well over the years."

Kevin's dark cheeks heated with the praise. "Well, she'll be glad to hear that, sir. If I can tell --"

"Please," Santiago interrupted as he raised his hand slightly, "there's no need to stand on formality, Kevin. My first name is just fine to use between the two of us. And of course you may tell her. She deserves to know."

"I'll … I'll let her know, then. Thank you."

They finished their meals in silence, and when the waitress came to take their plates, Santiago rested two fingers on her wrist as he looked Kevin over. She waited calmly, and then the scientist nodded. "No coffee or dessert tonight, Maybelle, I think. We both have early days tomorrow."

"Yes, Doctor. Have a good evening, gentlemen."

Santiago slid out of the booth and gestured for Kevin to get up, too. At Kevin's slight frown, he just smiled tightly. "It's an expense account. It will be billed, tip included, straight to StrexCorp."

"Oh."

Kevin followed him to the door and tried to open it first, but Santiago just chuckled softly and held it open for him. "Let me treat someone, for once, Kevin. It's refreshing to not be fawned over."

"Is that why you ride the shuttle?" Which, thankfully, ran twenty-four hours a day, all year. Kevin didn't feel like walking the rest of the way home after such a good meal.

"Sometimes, yes. It pays to have a good understanding of how lower-level employees live." His hand at the small of Kevin's back made Kevin's entire body stiffen. "My personal car is this way. Unless you thought I was going to drag you out to eat and then let you take the shuttle home."

"Oh, I … I didn't want to assume," Kevin whispered. He let himself be guided to the sleek black Mercedes that waited just to the side of the Sunshine Cafe, Santiago's fingers lingering on him and sending fire along his nerves. The driver opened the door and Santiago handed Kevin in, then slid in next to him and buckled up.

The auburn-haired woman in the passenger seat flipped her sun visor down so she could see them. "Good evening, Doctor. Pleasant dinner?"

"Very pleasant, Miranda, thank you." Santiago's knee brushed against Kevin's and Kevin bit the inside of his lip.

"Very good, sir. Mr. Yamada wants to know when --"

"I'll get in touch with Sven when I feel like it," Santiago interrupted. He was displeased and pursed his lips, but it didn't seem to affect Miranda. She just raised an eyebrow at him as he turned to Kevin. "Kevin, this is Miranda, my personal assistant. Miranda, Kevin."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," Kevin said cheerily. Sven Yamada, StrexCorp's head of security. He filed that information away for later.

Miranda gave Santiago a look he couldn't decipher, then smiled slightly. "Likewise. Is Mr. Dahmer …?"

"We're taking him home, yes."

"Very good, sir." She nodded to the driver, who started the car and pulled out to the road. "Now, about your morning appointments, sir, the --"

Santiago took a breath. "This can wait, Miranda." He turned to Kevin with another of his tight smiles. "Miranda never lets me rest."

"You wouldn't be where you are now if I did, sir."

"I should probably throw her out a window."

"You wouldn't last the ten minutes you'd need to get another assistant, sir."

"Or fit her with a ball gag."

"That's against company dress code, sir."

"Or cut her pay."

"I know where you sleep, sir."

Kevin sat back and enjoyed their banter. It was clear, despite the half-hearted threats, that they had a good working relationship and respected one another. He'd interviewed people in power before who clearly had little to no respect for their assistants, and it was good to see that Santiago didn't fit that particular mold. Once at his apartment -- about a quarter mile from the cafe -- the driver got out and opened the door for him again.

"Well, it was a pleasure, Kevin," Santiago told him as they shook hands. "And it so rarely is. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It was. A real pleasure. And thank _you._ " Kevin managed not to stutter and smiled at them both. "It was nice meeting you, Miz Miranda." She was on the phone and just nodded and smiled at him, holding one hand up in a gesture that might have been meant to push him away, or to tell him goodbye. "Ah … Well, see you around, maybe! Have a good night."

Santiago settled back in his seat and smiled. "You, too, Kevin."

Kevin turned and hurried to his little apartment, trying not to think of Santiago for the rest of the night and utterly failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Santiago and Miranda went home and Santiago drew hearts and shit all over Kevin's employee record picture until Miranda made him go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Santiago gets a lot more complex than I had anticipated. Thanks, Santiago -- you're a real bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight self-harm and mentions of eating babies, as well as actual puppy Santiago.
> 
> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Kevin was waiting in line to order when someone lightly bumped into his arm from behind. He shifted to the right to give them room without looking. They bumped into him again and again he moved. By the third bump-and-move, he was entirely out of the line, and finally turned to ask the person to please stop. Santiago was grinning down at him and his words died unspoken, his mouth half-open as his eyes bugged out.

"You're just going to let me steal your place in line?"

"Uhm … uhm …" He was dressed casually, in pressed dark blue jeans and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps and the top two buttons undone. His thick black hair, without any -- or much -- product keeping it strictly under control, was wavy to the point of fluffy. His jeans were snug without being obscene, and Kevin was running out of places to look that wouldn't end with him staring.

Santiago draped a companionable arm over his shoulder and eased him forward with the line. He didn't seem to notice Kevin's muteness, or the way his shoulders tensed at his touch. "I'm glad you're here. What are your plans the rest of the day?"

"Nothing!" It came out a squeak and Kevin cleared his throat. "Nothing. Just the game, then home. Why do you ask?"

"Excellent. Dinner is on me tonight. Miranda is … unavailable." They'd gotten to the front of the line and he flashed his employee badge at the cheery cashier. "A large Dr Pepper, please, two vegetarian burgers with fries, and whatever else my friend wants. Oh, and a cotton candy."

Kevin was blushing -- not that it showed on his dark skin, which he thanked the Smiling God for -- and shook his head. "Oh, you don't have to --"

"I know. The second burger's for you. Order."

"Uhm, the same, please. I mean, the drink. The Dr Pepper. That." Santiago's arm was only on one shoulder, but it _felt_ like Kevin was being crushed under burning rocks. He wasn't normally this affected by men -- even ones as handsome as Santiago -- and wondered if his medication was somehow no longer as effective as usual, and if he could get it checked without telling his doctor about his unnatural desires. "Thank you, Doctor Herr--"

"Please, my first name is fine. Too many people call me either 'Doctor Herrera' or 'sir.' It's tiring. As long as we're not interacting on an official level, you can use my first name." They'd moved to the next window to get their food. "Where are you sitting? Are you here with anyone?"

"Ah, no, I'm not. I was --"

"Excellent!" He took the tray of food and Kevin took their drinks. "Come sit with me. We've got one of the upper-level rooms."

"We?"

"Some friends." Santiago walked through the crowd like it wasn't there and Kevin followed in his wake. His jeans fit as well in the back as they did in the front. Kevin made a mental note to invite Vanessa over on Monday night. Maybe his lack of attraction to women was because he'd never been with one. That seemed logical. Yes, he'd do that, and stop waking up from dirty dreams about Santiago that had him guiltily masturbating in the dead of night.

"Do you go to games often?" He was so lost in thought that Santiago had to nudge him again. "Kevin?"

He started. "Oh! Sorry. I go as often as possible. I can always read a recap on Mondays, but I feel a personal account gives a better report."

They'd stopped at the elevator door leading up to the VIP seating, and Santiago balanced both trays of food on one arm as he pressed the fingerprint scanner. "Santiago Herrera and guest." The door let out a shrill squeal and the light above it flashed red. Santiago rolled his eyes as Kevin looked around in alarm. "Sven, let us in right now. Don't make me swear in front of Mr. Dahmer." There was muffled laughter from the intercom as the door slid open partway. " _Sven._ You're being _rude._ I'm so sorry for Mr. Yamada's behavior, Kevin," he continued as he looked back. "He's a dick." Kevin had been smiling at the two men's interaction, but gasped a little and raised the drinks over his face when Santiago swore, scandalized. A giggle still managed to force its way out, though, and Santiago winked at him. "Come on, Sven. I bought you cotton candy." The door didn't budge. Santiago swore under his breath and turned sideways, squeezing himself through the doorway and promising swift and bloody retribution on Mr. Yamada as he did.

Kevin had considerably less bulk than Santiago did, so it wasn't going to be as tight a squeeze for him to get through. He started to turn to slide through, but the doors opened all the way with a cheery ding. Santiago let out a string of curses that Kevin had never even heard of, and not all of them were in English. Then he cleared his throat as the elevator started, giving Kevin one of his tight smiles that held no menace.

"My apologies for my language, Kevin. I'm afraid Sven _does_ bring out the worst in me at times."

"Oh, it's ok," Kevin assured him. Their arms brushed even though there was plenty of room. He breathed deeply and evenly. "I've never heard most of those words. It was educational. And quite impressive."

Santiago chuckled as the elevator dinged again and the doors opened. "Well, I'll try not to do it again, no matter how impressive it was."

Sven Yamada -- short, barrel-chested, and all muscle -- was leaning back against the Plexiglass windows and grinning. "Hey, Santiago! Trouble with the elevators?" He was glared at as he pushed away from the window and sauntered toward them. "And this must be Mr. Dahmer. Of course you're Mr. Dahmer. Sven Yamada."

Santiago had set the trays down and taken their drinks, letting Kevin delicately accept the offered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

They shook, and Mr. Yamada looked Kevin over with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What's Santiago not going to impressively do again?"

There were three others in the room -- a man and two women -- and they were also watching Kevin with interest. He shrugged. "Oh, he just said some things."

" _Ooooh,_ " the Korean woman cooed as she crossed her arms over the back of the long couch and rested her chin on them, " _San_ ti _aaa_ go, _were_ you _swea_ ring around sweet, _inn_ ocent _Ke_ vin? You _bad_ boy. _Ke_ vin, come _sit_ with _us. San_ ti _a_ go's a _bad_ in _flu_ ence. _We'll_ teach you _bet_ ter swears."

"Kevin will sit wherever he wants," Santiago said with forced mildness, "and you will _not_ teach him inappropriate language." He patted next to himself and Kevin sat, only to have Sven sit next to him and the other three crowd around him. "Leave him alone."

"Oh, _but_ we _like_ mee _ting_ your _boys, San_ ti _a_ go," the Korean woman giggled. Santiago's head snapped around as Kevin hid his sudden frown in his drink. She _hadn't_ meant that sexually.

"Right. We've heard a _lot_ about you," the other man added. Well, he _was_ the town's primary radio host. His position was important, even if he himself wasn't.

"Leave him _alone,_ " Santiago growled again. "I didn't invite him up here to be gawked at." He picked up a glob of viscera and draped his arm casually across the back of the couch behind Kevin. Kevin looked at him sharply as Sven yelled and jumped up, grabbing at his back.

"You asshole!"

Santiago laughed as Sven tried to get the viscera out of his shirt. "You started it. You should be nicer to your friends, Sven. You have so few of them."

"If I _wanted_ friends," Sven snapped as Kevin tried not to laugh and Santiago grinned at him, "I'd _pay_ for them."

"Aww, _poor_ Sven," the Korean woman laughed. "But _San_ ti _a_ go, you _hav_ en't _in_ tro _duced_ us _all._ Kevin, _I'm_ Jin _Hyun,_ head _of_ the _a_ gri _cul_ tur _al_ de _part_ ment. _This_ is _Li_ ly _Bao,_ my con _trac_ ted _part_ ner."

"A pleasure to meet you both." Kevin turned to shake their hands. "What do you do, Ms. Bao?"

She smiled and leaned her head against Ms. Hyun's shoulder. "I work under Jin."

Santiago made a strangled noise and Kevin glanced at him, but he seemed fine. His shirt stretched nicely across his chest. "Ah … what _is_ a contracted partner, if I may ask?"

"If you don't know, it's not relevant," Santiago murmured before anyone else could answer. He leaned forward, his fingers sliding briefly along the back of Kevin's neck, and opened his burger to put condiments on it. "The other gentleman is Toshihiko Hess. He's our PR director." Mr. Hess and Kevin exchanged pleasantries before Santiago touched his elbow. "Your food's getting cold."

"Oh!" His heart skipped a beat whenever Santiago touched him. Kevin busied himself with his food, acutely aware of the man sitting next to him as he half-listened to the conversation flow around him. It was a truly amazing view from the VIP seating. Santiago and his friends didn't do much actual watching of the game, though. They discussed business, shared stories, and generally socialized more than anything. They were gradually joined by other important people, sometimes alone, sometimes with aides, and sometimes with people -- always the same gender -- who were introduced as their contracted partners. Kevin had a smile and a kind word for everyone even as he tried to figure out what, exactly, a contracted partner was. They weren't as formal as the aides were; they were downright affectionate with one another, actually, in ways that Kevin wasn't sure were legal. Sven and Santiago paid them no mind, though, so it must have been alright.

"Beautiful."

Santiago's voice above and behind him, and his hand placed lightly at the small of his back, brought Kevin out of his thoughts. The fading sunlight caught previously-unseen coppery highlights in Santiago's hair and bathed his skin in bronze as he smiled down at Kevin. It took his breath away. Kevin didn't know if the other man was talking about the sunset or him, and he didn't want to know. He just nodded silently and smiled shyly before turning back to the view.

~~~~~

"What do you want out of life, Kevin?"

Santiago asked it as he leaned against his personal Audi and lit a cigarette while staring up at what could be seen of the stars through the lights of the city. He'd been jovial and at ease all evening, through dinner, and as they'd said goodbye to his friends; now, though, he was tense, pensive, frowning as he blew intricate smoke rings and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kevin stood in front of him as he sighed deeply, and thought for a moment. What _did_ he want out of life? To be normal. What did he want that he could tell Santiago? He shrugged. "To be a good employee."

Santiago's snort was barely audible. "You don't want to be happy?"

"A good employee _is_ happy," Kevin replied. "Strex takes care of us."

He got another snort. "And if you felt differently, there's no way you'd dare tell _me._ " Santiago shifted, pulling the collar of his shirt down and putting his cigarette out on the delicate skin of his collarbone with a groan that was almost sexual as his head dropped back. "I like you, Kevin." He was panting softly and Kevin's traitorous body was responding as his heart skipped a beat. "My friends like you, too."

Kevin managed a small grunt and huddled back against the car, hoping his erection wasn't obvious in the dark, that his jacket covered enough. Santiago's was, straining against his already snug jeans, and Kevin closed his eyes and waited. Some of his friends liked pain. It wasn't unusual. Such a public display was, but Santiago could probably do pretty much whatever he wanted with minimal consequences. It wasn't _his_ fault that Kevin was a freak.

Santiago shook himself and cleared his throat as he straightened. "My apologies, Kevin." His voice was rough. "That was inappropriate."

Kevin shrugged. "Thank you. It's not … I mean, some of my friends … I don't --" He sighed. "I'm usually better at talking."

The other man chuckled as he unlocked the Audi and opened the passenger door for Kevin, who slid in with mumbled thanks. He only spoke once the car was running. "You've met a lot of very important people today, on very short notice. I'm impressed that you can talk at all."

"Talking's my job."

"Mm."

They fell silent as they drove, away from the stadium, away from Kevin's apartment, out onto the freeway, leaving the lights of Desert Bluffs behind. The top of the Audi slid back and down as they passed the city limits sign, the warm night air sweet around them as it ruffled through Santiago's hair and caressed Kevin's skin. He let out a soft sigh and leaned his head against the headrest as he stared up at the stars. If Santiago was in a pensive mood and wanted company, he was happy to oblige.

They'd driven for half an hour before Santiago spoke. "Do you remember before Strex came to Desert Bluffs?"

"No," Kevin replied truthfully. "They came when my grandmother was young."

He got an absent nod. "I was ten when they came to my town." Kevin turned his head, his interested piqued. Santiago was silent for a long time, then he let out a long, low, aimless whistle. "It was … different. Before Strex. It took a few years for the company to own the entire town. Do you know what bloodstones are?" Kevin frowned at the question and shook his head. Santiago's next sigh was wistful as the headlights caught the flash of a jackrabbit bounding across the highway. "They're beautiful. Illegal, now. But beautiful." He started to say something else, mouth open as he breathed in, but then he stopped mid-breath and glanced over at Kevin before smiling and laughing a bit. "Oh, but you're not interested in hearing questionably-legal talk, I'm sure." Kevin was actually _very_ interested, but shook his head anyway. Santiago stretched his arm over the back of his seat, tilted his head just far enough back that he could still watch the road, and let out a long sigh. "Oh, well. I don't want to get you into trouble. _I'd_ just get a glare from Sven, but _you_ …"

"It's the privilege of the powerful, I suppose," Kevin said after a moment. They crested a hill and in the dark valley below them, the lights of a small town burned like embers. Above them, the stars faded into inky, fathomless blackness, and Kevin's soul shuddered as he had to turn his face away. "What _is_ that?"

The car eased to a stop at the side of the road. "That's Night Vale." Then Santiago glanced at Kevin and then up to the sky. "And _that_ is the Void. It's an amazing phenomenon unique to this area. We're still studying it." _He_ was able to look at the celestial maw with no problem, Kevin noted. In fact, Santiago leaned his seat almost all the way back and crossed his arms behind his head as he stared upwards. "It's beautiful."

"Like bloodstones?"

That got him a chuckle. "No, Kevin. Not like bloodstones. Bloodstones are …" He sighed deeply once again. "Maybe I'll show you, one day. I can get you permission." Fifteen, twenty, maybe thirty minutes later -- Kevin wasn't sure -- Santiago shook himself and sat up, starting the car and turning it back toward Desert Bluffs. "Well. Tomorrow may be a day off, but I've still got business to take care of, and Miranda will be furious if I've slacked off while she's gone."

"Where did she go, if I may ask?"

They were going perhaps a bit faster than was strictly necessary, but Kevin was enjoying it. "Oh, her sister-in-law gave birth a week ago. She ate her last child, so Miranda's gone to help keep an eye on her. I'll have weekends off for at least a month. Are you free next Saturday? I have a business dinner, if you'd like to accompany me."

"You should probably take a lady friend," Kevin answered as he watched the bright lights of Desert Bluffs grow larger. Did the stars fade out above his town? The light pollution made it hard to tell.

"Miranda _is_ my lady friend, when we feel like it," Santiago laughed. Kevin looked at him, startled. "Surprised? Don't be. It's a mutually-beneficial relationship with protections against any forms of abuse written into the job description and her contract, and Strex regularly checks that neither of us is unhappy with the arrangement. Unhappy or hurting employees aren't as productive. So. Dinner on Saturday?"

A business dinner meant a fancy restaurant. Kevin had never been to a fancy restaurant before. It would also keep him on Santiago's good side, as well as introduce him to more powerful people. Kevin was attracted to power. He nodded. "I'd love to go with you. Thank you for inviting me."

The grin that Santiago gave him made him light-headed. "Excellent! Let's do lunch on Monday, then. You'll need a new suit -- my treat, since you're doing me such a favor. The radio station is close enough to al-Mernissi's, so we can possibly do a couple of fittings throughout the week. Does that sound good?"

Kevin nodded. "It sounds great. Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure, Kevin."

The tone of his voice and the look on his face had Kevin coughing nervously, then Santiago wanted to know more about his family, and they spent the rest of the drive sharing stories about their childhoods and young adult years. It wasn't until the desert air had finally lost its warmth that they said goodnight outside of Kevin's apartment complex, and Santiago waited until Kevin had texted him to let him know he was safely inside before leaving. Kevin took a long, hot shower and spent the rest of the night trying to convince himself that Santiago wasn't attracted to him, and that his instincts were, for once, wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Santiago called Miranda and was all "OMG HE THINKS I'M IMPRESSIVE AND HE'S GOING TO DINNER WITH ME ON SATURDAY I LIKE HIM SO MUUUUUUUUUUUUCH" and Miranda was all "That's nice, boss. Shut up and go to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These fucking dorks need to stop flirting.
> 
> Implied sexytimes at the end.
> 
> Also, my vendetta against sweater vests is made plain in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

+My driver will pick you up at noon. Is that acceptable?+

Kevin almost dropped the mug of coffee that Vanessa had just given him as Santiago’s text appeared on his phone. At least the man hadn’t shown up with no warning, he mused. He gave Vanessa a smile to soothe her worried frown and sipped his coffee before sending a polite affirmative.

“Is everything ok?” she asked.

He nodded. “Of course. I’ll just be having lunch with a friend today. Ah, Vanessa, I was wondering …” She smiled and raised her eyebrows as Kevin swallowed nervously and gripped a handful of flesh and organs for moral support. “Would you like to, ah, come over tonight? For dinner?”

She looked him over before answering. “I’d get home really late.”

“We can take the shuttle in the morning. If that’s what you’d like.”

Vanessa giggled before leaning over and kissing his forehead, leaving bloody lip marks as Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. “That sounds wonderful.”

The first half of his day went smoothly after that. It wasn’t until Vanessa called him out of his booth that he remembered he was supposed to be having lunch with one of the most powerful men in StrexCorp at one of the most expensive tailors in town, and his heart rate nearly tripled. Then he looked at the clock. He had at least fifteen minutes before the driver was supposed to be there to get him. Him. With a driver. Someone else’s driver, true, but him, Kevin, being driven around like he was important. It was both heady and terrifying.

Vanessa looked him over and shook her head. “Go shower and change. You didn’t tell me your friend was _important._ ” She followed him and stood in the doorway as he showered. “Who _is_ it?” Her eyes were gleaming with excitement and she was licking her lips. Kevin wasn’t the only one who was attracted to power.

“I swear, it was an accident,” he said apologetically. She rolled her eyes. “Doctor Santiago Herrer—”

“ _You’re friends with Doctor Santiago Herrera?!_ ”

He wasn’t sure if she was going to kiss him or kill him, and shrugged. “Well … sort of? Not really? I don’t know. We met on the shuttle -- don’t laugh, we did! The night you … helped me … after work. We had dinner and just … talked. Then we met at the game this weekend. He said he likes not being pandered to for once.”

Vanessa’s laugh was low and sensual. “ _I’d_ pander to him. Any. Way. He. Wanted.” The thought was an illegally appealing one and Kevin turned the shower off before reaching for the towel. “So … is he in the car?”

“No, I’m just getting picked up. He just wanted some company this weekend.” She raised her eyebrows as he dressed. “Some dinner. I’ll need a new suit.” He looked down as his cheeks heated. “I just … I don’t know, Vanessa. But I’m not about to tell him no.”

“Well,” was her cheery response as she followed him to the front door, “let him know that I’m free, too. And have fun!”

“Thank you, I will.” He hurried to the waiting Mercedes and smiled when the driver opened the left passenger door for him. “Oh, thank you.”

Once inside, and without the distraction of Santiago next to him, he was able to better admire the expensive and modern vehicle. It was sleek and black, with black trim on the inside cabin, and all-black upholstery that had been recently cleaned, from the smell. If he wasn’t mistaken, it was an S550. He nodded absently as the driver gave him brief instructions on how to operate the heated and multicontoured seat. The armrests and door panels were heated, too. The roof was a panoramic one, and as they finally started driving, Kevin stared up at the cloudless blue sky through it before looking around again. There was a capped drink in a chilled cup holder, with a hand-written note from Santiago, asking that he please enjoy it, and saying that there were more in the beverage compartment if he liked it.

He _did_ like it, he found when he uncapped it and took a sip. al-Mernissi’s wasn’t that far from the station, and he wasn’t that thirsty, so he didn’t finish it by the time they’d arrived. He left it in the holder, but he did slip Santiago’s note into his pocket and felt only a little guilty about doing so. The driver opened the door for him at the same time he himself opened it, and looked only a little peeved. Kevin ducked his head and mumbled an apology. A shop attendant met him at the door and politely -- if rather pointedly -- opened it for him, while another man walked toward him briskly.

“Ah, Mr. Dahmer. You’re early; very good. I’m Tran al-Mernissi. It’s my pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. al-Mernissi,” Kevin replied as they shook hands. al-Mernissi took the opportunity to both pull him along and start measuring him.

“Excellent. Doctor Santiago is one of my favorite customers; I’m happy to help a friend of his. Hmmm … He specified what he wanted; do you know what size you usually wear? This way, please. I think pleats are out, for your frame, at least. Maybe something to make you look a bit wider. Not that you don’t look fine, Mr. Dahmer, but the doctor was very specific.”

Kevin just let the man talk and measure as he followed him through the pristine showroom and back to what he presumed were the fitting rooms. Not that anything was off the rack -- everything would be measured, double-measured, and altered to fit him perfectly. Kevin was, frankly, excited, and was smiling when they got to the room that Santiago was in. He was relaxed in a chair, reading some report or other over the tops of his thick-rimmed, rectangular glasses -- clearly worn for fashion only, as Strex would _never_ allow _any_ of its employees to be hampered by bad eyesight -- while Miranda sat upright next to him and tapped at her tablet. He looked up when Kevin entered, a warm and welcoming smile on his lips.

“Ah, Kevin! You made it. And you’ve met Tran, of course. He always likes to meet new customers.”

“Oh, I’m not sure I’m a customer, exactly,” Kevin demurred. “You’re the one paying.”

Miranda snorted and al-Mernissi laughed. “He has a point. Now, off with your clothes, please.”

Kevin started. “What, all of them?”

“We do need exact measurements,” al-Mernissi explained calmly. “You may keep your underwear on, provided they’re the same style you’ll be wearing on Saturday.”

Kevin was burning as he was prodded up onto the small stand where the tailors would measure and fit him, and took his outfit off. al-Mernissi looked over each piece with a critical eye and sniffed. “Sweater vests. In the desert. Really. I don’t know what station management is thinking. Sweater vests! In the desert!”

That made Kevin laugh, and Santiago grin. “Well, they don’t exactly let me wear what I want. But it’s functional.”

“Sweater vests!” the tailor mumbled as the room suddenly filled with men and women, all crowding around Kevin and silently measuring him.

“How has your day been?” Santiago asked as they worked. He was leaning back and still grinning, his teeth very, very white against his dark skin.

“Oh, it’s been fine, thank you. How has yours been?” He wasn’t staring at Kevin. Kevin wasn’t sneaking peeks at him in the mirrors.

Santiago shrugged. “Miranda scolded me.” He definitely wasn’t pouting, but Miranda definitely rolled her eyes at him and adjusted her long, thick braid in a vaguely threatening manner. “Other than that, it’s been fine, thank you.”

“How is your sister, Miz Miranda?” Kevin asked politely as he was turned around and around.

Miranda shook her head. “She’s still under twenty-four-seven monitoring. But physically, she’s fine, thank you. By the way, Doctor, I instructed the health department to up their research into antihistamines and chronic pain. You’ll need to sign this.”

He signed without looking. “Of course.” Miranda sat back with a small smile on her lips, and Santiago leaned forward when he caught Kevin’s slight frown. “The best part of my relationship with Miranda is that at this point, she can give most anybody orders and then come to me later for confirmation of them. It makes my work a lot easier.”

“Oh, is _that_ the best part?” she murmured without looking up.

The smile that Santiago directed her way was far from professional. “Well. Officially.”

Then he cleared his throat and turned back to Kevin. His gaze was direct as he watched the fitting, offering small suggestions here and there. al-Mernissi just grunted with each one and made Kevin hold as still as possible while he considered the input. Sometimes he accepted it, sometimes he altered it slightly, and sometimes he ignored it altogether.

“Yes, yes … you are excellently formed, Mr. Dahmer.” Kevin ducked his head at the compliment. “Head up!”

He snapped his head back up as Santiago covered a smile. “Tran, be nice. Kevin has never been to one of your fittings before.” He got a grumble and Kevin got a prod. “You mentioned on Saturday that you travelled a bit after college. Where did you go?”

“Oh, it was just a week, in Luftnarp. Nowhere fancy. I stayed at a hostel —”

Santiago’s eyebrows went up. “A hostel? What was it like?”

It occurred to Kevin that Santiago had never travelled -- at least, not the way someone without a lot of money would travel. Kevin had had just enough money to get to Luftnarp and back, with only a little left over for food and a souvenir or two. He pursed his lips a bit, not wanting to talk ill about his former hosts. “Well … it certainly made me appreciate life in a company town more.” Santiago chuckled and Kevin shivered. “The people were … not as friendly as they are here, but maybe it was just how they are. It certainly wasn’t anything you’re probably used to. It was … quaint. I _did_ enjoy it.”

“I’m sure you would enjoy pretty much anywhere.” Santiago’s smile wasn’t as warm as it was when they were in private, but they _were_ in a room full of strangers, and he _did_ have his professional image to consider. He settled back and draped one arm around Miranda’s shoulders. She gave him quite a bit of side-eye, but said nothing. “You’re very sincere, Kevin. You honestly enjoy everyone’s company. I admire that about you.”

“Thank you,” Kevin replied evenly. He wasn’t quite able to meet Santiago’s gaze, though, no matter how steady his voice and body were. He didn’t think anyone noticed. Or if they did, they kept their opinions to themselves. “I’ve been told it’s a weakness, but … I like people.” He arched his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit in an imitation of a shrug. “I like my town. I like our pets. I can’t really think of anyone I _don’t_ like.”

“Liking people isn’t a weakness, by far,” he was assured. “Unwarranted, blind _trust_ can be bad, but that depends on who you’re trusting.”

“I said I like everyone,” Kevin said quietly, with a slight smile as he looked at Santiago through half-lowered eyelids. “I didn’t say I _trusted_ everyone.”

Santiago’s eyes unfocussed as he stared at Kevin, his lips parted and the lower one just possibly trembling ever so slightly. Kevin wasn’t sure if he was turned on or about to attack, and before he could decide, Miranda had set her foot firmly on the ground and that snapped Santiago back to reality. He chuckled, low and dark and dangerous, and nodded. “That’s probably why you’re still alive.”

His attention was too much. Kevin turned his gaze away and watched the tailors, instead. “Do you have the time? I can’t be late to work.”

“I think we can wrap things up for today,” al-Mernissi said. As one, the group of silent tailors stepped back and gathered their things before gently undressing him. “Wednesday, then?”

Santiago uncrossed his long legs and stood easily, offering Miranda a hand up. She was already halfway up, but took it anyway -- probably mostly for show. “That will do fine, Tran, thank you. That _will_ do fine, right, Kevin?”

He’d raised his eyebrows politely and Kevin nodded as he dressed. “Of course. I save all my socializing for nights I don’t have work the next day. Thank you for your time, Mr. al-Mernissi.”

Santiago once again rested his hand lightly at the small of Kevin’s back as al-Mernissi walked them to the door. Kevin didn’t tense; he was expecting it by now. “You’re also an excellent employee. Yet another reason you’re still alive.” He seem inordinately pleased as the driver opened the door for Kevin. Santiago went around the other side and Miranda opened his door, then she got in the front seat. Santiago leaned back in his own seat and turned his head to watch Kevin. His long black lashes perfectly framed his dark brown eyes. Kevin met his gaze steadily, and raised his eyebrows in a politely questioning manner. “You …” He cleared his throat and was silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts. “My apologies. We didn’t have time for lunch today.”

“I didn’t think we would,” Kevin replied. Santiago’s hand twitched rhythmically in his peripheral vision, making short grasping motions. “I ate something before your driver came to get me.”

Santiago was looking him up and down, then licked his lips slowly. Kevin blinked just as slowly. A tight smile crossed the other man’s lips. “Well. I’ll make sure we have something on Wednesday. Initial fittings always take the longest, anyway. Are you free tonight?”

“I have a … friend coming over.”

“A … friend?”

“Yes. A lady friend.”

Their voices had dropped to near-whispers and Santiago just smiled slightly as his eyes fluttered a bit. “… Ah. I see. Well. Do enjoy your night, then.”

They were at the station, and it was Miranda who got out to open Kevin’s door. “I will,” he murmured. “Thank you. I’ll see you Wednesday, then.”

“Of course,” Santiago whispered as Kevin got out and Miranda got in.

The last Kevin saw of them was Miranda leaning over Santiago and Santiago resting his head against the back of his seat, eyes closing and throat exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Santiago pouted the rest of the evening because Kevin was busy and got sent to bed with no dessert because he was being a grumpy-pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sass and ghost sex and stuff, I guess.
> 
> There is m/f human/ghost smut in this chapter. Congratulations. Once again, you have found the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Vanessa was a sweet girl. Kevin pondered this as he watched her translucent dark hair, forever set in large, soft curls, move as she took him into her mouth. She looked up at him and he smiled. He didn’t want her to think he was unappreciative of her attentions and efforts. And it _did_ feel nice. He wondered what Santiago thought of ghosts, and his pulse sped up. He whimpered a little at the memory of the curve of Santiago’s lips, the way he’d looked at Kevin at al-Mernissi’s, the fluttering of his eyelids as he’d leaned his head back while Miranda had leaned over to do what Vanessa was doing now.

She’d been nervous about spending the night with him. Ghosts were useful to Strex, yes, but not as useful as the living. She knew her place in society; had worried that Kevin would look down on her for it. He didn’t care, honestly. As long as people thought that he was attracted to women, he didn’t care. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered words of encouragement even as he imagined doing this to Santiago, Santiago doing this to him. That was the only thing that let him get off, and he hated himself for it. He waved away Vanessa’s whispered apologies when she wasn’t substantial enough to prevent his cum from falling back onto his thighs. Of course she wouldn’t be that substantial this far from where she’d died. Her own home, yes, but certainly not his.

“Don’t worry,” he soothed her as she settled next to him, her touch leaving very light shocks across his dark skin. “Thank you. That was wonderful. Let me …”

She laughed and pushed at his shoulders when he started to kiss down her chest. “Oh, what you did last time will be fine. There’s a bit of, uhm … finesse … involved when I’m this far from work.”

He chuckled. “Well, you’ll have to teach me, sometime.” Then he gladly settled back up and kissed her, sliding his hand between her legs as she sighed and returned his kiss. His mind wandered as his fingers worked and Vanessa gasped and arched her back. It was okay that he needed to think of men right now, he decided. He just needed to train himself to not need those awful thoughts, bit by bit. It was like learning to properly eviscerate someone. It took time and effort and practice. Soon enough, with the help of the Smiling God, he’d be normal like everyone else. He’d stop thinking that the looks Santiago gave him were in any way sexual. The man was just of an entirely different social class than Kevin was, and had different social interaction norms. What seemed like heavy looks and flirtation were just him behaving in a typical manner for social class. He was more at ease with other men than Kevin was. It wasn’t Santiago -- it was Kevin. Kevin was a freak.

He’d gotten up to bathe during his musings, and turned the shower on as hot as it would go with a sudden snarl. The water turned scalding almost instantly, and he let out a long hiss as he braced himself against the wall and let it pound on his back, rear, and legs, each droplet a fiery reminder of his failure and unnatural existence, a reminder that by all rights, he _shouldn’t_ exist. He turned and exposed his front to the onslaught as tears ran freely from his black eyes. He exposed his throat, spread his legs, and prayed to the Smiling God for forgiveness, to wash away his sins, to cleanse him of his terrible desires and make him perfect.

As usual, his resolve to physically cleanse himself buckled before the hoped-for spiritual cleansing happened, and Kevin fumbled for the faucet with hands that burned and trembled as they sought relief. The sudden coolness that washed over him left him a quivering heap on the shower floor and he gasped, hoping the sound of the water covered the sound of his sobs. He lay there and shivered until he had control of himself again, and then took deep breaths for a few minutes. The pain centered him, cleared his mind, and filled him with a new resolve. A new thought, too. Santiago had put his cigarette -- another privilege of the important, Kevin supposed -- out on himself. He’d been obviously aroused. Maybe he _was_ fighting the same urges that Kevin was, albeit far more effectively.

Kevin stood up and grabbed for a towel, hissing as his raw skin met the rough fabric. That was ridiculous. He couldn’t even entertain the thought. Strex knew _everything_ about _everyone._ There was _no way_ that Santiago would have gotten to his position if he’d been … aberrant. It was impossible. The thought made Kevin laugh, perhaps a little shrilly, but honest laughter nonetheless. He shook his head and toweled off before heading back to his bedroom. Ridiculous. He should go in for re-training just for the thought, as appealing as it was to his deranged mind.

“Uhm, Kevin …”

He was grabbing some sweats to sleep in, and glanced over his shoulder at Vanessa as she stood at the side of the bed. “Hmm?”

Then he registered Miranda, standing on the other side of the bed, dressed in navy and dark grey, with her auburn hair pulled tightly back and her arms held loosely at her sides in a position that was neutral at first glance, but the closer Kevin looked as he calmly finished dressing, the more apparent it was that she was clearly trained in some sort of unarmed combat and clearly ready to put her skills to use. He turned back to grab a long-sleeved shirt -- he hated getting blood on himself after he’d just showered -- and glanced at her in his dresser mirror as he slipped his stiletto knife up his sleeve.

“Oh, Miz Miranda. I’ll be right with you.”

Vanessa was wringing her hands and looking between the two of them. “I’m sorry, Kevin. She just walked in. I didn’t hear the door or anything.”

“You won’t need the knife, Kevin.” He continued to smile pleasantly as he turned around. Miranda managed to roll her eyes without ever taking them off of him. “Miss Vanessa can go home now. Kevin, put the knife away. Santiago caught me leaving and declared that if I was going to go out on secret missions, I had to look the part. That’s all this is. I’m lucky he didn’t insist I hum a theme song as I came in.” Kevin laughed a little. It didn’t relax her. “Kevin, I need you to put your knife away. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“You didn’t knock.”

She waved one hand over herself. “Secret mission? That big baby I work for insisted I had to do it right. I’d say he wasn’t hugged enough as a child, but I’ve met his family.”

Rather than putting the knife away, Kevin just leaned back against his dresser and tilted his head at her. “I’d like Vanessa to stay.”

“This has nothing to do with her. She can stay over another time. If I’d wanted you dead, Kevin, you’d be dead right now.” She flicked her fingers at Vanessa, who gasped and flinched back before completely dissipating. Of course Miranda would have brought ghost-repellant. Kevin relaxed completely and let his eyelids drop halfway. Miranda didn’t turn away from him once. She was smarter than a lot of people. “Now. You know about my sister and her child.” The change of topic was expected, but the topic itself was surprising. Kevin just hummed a bit. “Santiago’s decided he likes you. He likes that you’re not going to try to stab him in the back, literally or metaphorically -- you may be ambitious, or you may not be, but either way, it doesn’t put his job or his life in danger. This means that he’ll want to spend a lot of time with you, and I can’t be with him on the weekends for a while.” Miranda pursed her lips. “You’re aware that Santiago has … moods.” She waited until he’d nodded. “He’s not a danger to himself or others, but right now, I can’t be with him all the time. I need you to provide companionship for him.”

Kevin snorted a little in amusement. “Are you calling him _needy?_ ”

Miranda’s laugh was more of a bark. “Santiago … prefers to not be alone, if it can be helped. I just want to make sure that you’re okay with him hanging around. My number’s in your phone if you need anything. I take Santiago’s health and welfare _very_ seriously, Kevin.” He shifted a bit and Miranda shifted with him. He wasn’t going to take her by surprise if it came to a fight. “Honestly, that’s all I’m here for. I told him dressing up wasn’t going to help. You don't know him well enough to find this amusing -- just suspicious. I do apologize.”

“So … You just want me to … to _babysit_ him for you?” Kevin snorted again, and Miranda followed suit as she shrugged and nodded, and after a few moments they were both laughing. “Is he … _always_ … like this?” he giggled.

“Oh, absolutely. I’m employed by a literal five-year-old.” Miranda leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, and Kevin relaxed with her.

“Do _all_ bodyguards sleep with their employers? I’m just curious.”

Her smile was tight and fleeting. “I make myself as indispensable to Doctor Herrera as possible. I’m _very_ good at my job and _everything_ in my job description and contract. Why? Are _you_ looking to become a bodyguard?”

Kevin’s jaw tightened. “I’m happy where I am, thank you.”

“Yes, you’ve put yourself right on top of the radio station hierarchy. And you defend that position _quite_ well.” She glanced toward the bed, still rumpled from where Vanessa’s ghost had lain. “I think we both defend our territory however we feel necessary.”

“And does Santiago need defending from me?” There _were_ times that Kevin wanted to rip out that glorious throat in order to keep his illegal thoughts at bay, but he’d never act on the urge. Santiago was too important. Kevin was too disturbed. He was sure that, if it came to it, his resolve would falter -- and there was no way that his thoughts weren’t being recorded to be used against him, to be used as proof of his instability.

Miranda looked him up and down. “No,” she finally said quietly. “I don’t think he does.” Both of Kevin’s eyebrows went up. “Not right now, at any rate. Honestly, he doesn’t let a lot of people close, and as he’s decided that you’re worthy,” and she rolled her eyes again, “I need you to keep tabs on him for me while I’m gone. He won’t accept any other bodyguard. He’ll send them away or just let them go.” Cute company-speak for kill them. Kevin’s lips twitched. “He doesn’t really need protection, but I need to know that the companions he surrounds himself with have his best interests at heart.”

“And what about _my_ best interests?”

Miranda laughed as she pushed herself away from the wall and toward the door. “Oh, I think both your interests dovetail quite nicely. Good night, Kevin.”

Then she was gone, faster than Kevin had thought she could move. She wasn’t in the tiny apartment when he went to the bedroom door right after her, nor was she on the landing outside the front door. He sighed and locked up again, pulling his shirt off and keeping his stiletto in a firm grip before climbing into bed. Miranda wanted him to keep Santiago company while she was gone. If he could convince Vanessa that tonight had been a one-time thing, what with Miranda’s interruption, he should be able to keep his urges at bay. He settled in and closed his eyes, slipping into StrexCorp-approved dreams gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santiago: Where are YOU going?
> 
> Miranda: Out.
> 
> Santiago: Can I come?
> 
> Miranda: NO. Go to bed.
> 
> Santiago: But I want to come toooooooooo.
> 
> Miranda: No, you big baby.
> 
> Santiago: Fine. But if you're going out on a secret mission without me, you have to dress up like a spy.
> 
> Miranda: Santiago Herrer--
> 
> Santiago: Do it.
> 
> Miranda: I'm not paid enough for this ...
> 
> Santiago: :3c


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago is a precious dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

"It's not like I'm asking you to do anything illegal, Sven. All I want -- No, it's _not._ You've done it before." Santiago ran his fingers through his styled hair and clenched his jaw as he glanced over at Miranda. His lips pursed until he saw Kevin walking in right behind her. Then his shoulders dropped and his fists unclenched, the tension leaving his body as his snarl turned into a genuine smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes and lit them to a warm brown. "I've got to go, Sven. There's someone here who I like a lot more than I like you." He laughed at his friend's reply. "I'm working on it. I'll call you later. So sorry about that, Kevin," he said as he slid his phone into his pocket. "You know how Sven is. Oh, I made sure we had food today." He stepped forward and shook Kevin's hand firmly before sliding his own hand up to Kevin's elbow and eagerly guiding him forward, to where a table full of food sat at the other end of the room. "I, ah, I didn't know what you'd like, so I ordered a bit of everything. You can have however much you want. Take some home, if you like."

They both looked back when Miranda let out a soft groan. Santiago frowned, but Kevin just beamed, touched by the other man's generosity and kindness. "Oh, wow. Thank you! You didn't have to do this much."

Santiago flashed him a brilliant smile, and Kevin's heart skipped a beat. "It's my pleasure. You're early, so eat, please. The risotto is delicious."

He hovered at Kevin's elbow and offered suggestions and comments about each dish. Had he been anyone else, Kevin would have thought that he was nervous, eager to please, eager for Kevin's approval. But that was a ridiculous thought, especially considering Santiago's corporate rank and social status. Still, Kevin liked the way his eyebrows arched ever so slightly with each compliment he gave the food, the way the corners of his mouth twitched like he was trying to keep a teeth-baring grin under control. He was beyond flattered that Santiago was being so attentive to him. It _was_ obvious, now that he knew to look, that Santiago genuinely enjoyed his company, and that he had been, at the very least, _very_ bored while Miranda had collected Kevin from the radio station.

"Do you know how many chefs I had to go through before I found one who would make vegetarian meals?" Santiago asked as Kevin once again stood on the small podium and al-Mernissi marked his suit. "I swear to the Smiling God, no one has a bigger ego than a chef. No meat? In _their_ precious meals? They nearly fainted."

"And _you_ don't pitch dramatic fits when _you_ don't want to do something?" Miranda asked as Kevin laughed. 

"Not when it's about my job," Santiago sniffed. "I'll register a protest, but I'll also do as I'm told."

"We should all do as we're told," Kevin agreed, and Santiago gestured to him with a smug look at Miranda, who just shook her head. He laughed a little. The man _did_ act more like Miranda was a sibling, rather than an employee. "So, what sort of dinner is it going to be?"

"Hmm?" Santiago had been looking him up and down and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Oh. Right. Nothing big. Just a casual dinner with the head of Financial. I've got a new project I'm trying to get funding for."

"You _always_ have a new project you want funding for."

"No one asked _you._ " Miranda rolled her eyes again and held her hand up at Kevin, fingers splayed as she mouthed 'five' at him. He giggled, and Santiago frowned a bit. "What?"

"Nothing," Kevin assured him. "You have a very good relationship with Miz Miranda. How long have you worked together?"

"Too damn long," Santiago muttered. 

Kevin covered his cheeks at the swear word, and Miranda shrugged. "Fifteen years."

He did a double-take. " _Fifteen_ years? No. Really? You _can't_ be past thirty."

She grinned. "I'm not. I started interning for Santiago just after my fifteenth birthday. I was officially hired on the morning of my eighteenth birthday."

"Wow," Kevin murmured appreciatively, and possibly a little sarcastically. "You must be _very_ good at your job."

" _All_ aspects of it," Miranda nearly cooed, and Santiago stepped between them and their shared smile with a frown.

"Am I missing something?"

Miranda threw a pen at him, and he let out an irritated grunt. "Great Smiling God, Santiago, you don't _always_ have to be the center of attention!"

"I'm not trying to be the center of attention."

"Liar."

"Are you two talking to each other behind my back?" he pressed, looking absolutely peeved at the thought.

"Oh, yes," Kevin cut in. Miranda and Santiago both turned to stare at him. "We're going shopping soon. For the baby. We didn't think you'd be interested, so we didn't tell you." He grinned as Santiago's mouth worked silently, his head snapping between Kevin and Miranda as he tried to decide if he was being teased or not.

Miranda smiled and shrugged. "It's true. I think Tuesday works best, now that everything's out in the open. I'll get a list of what Mekkie needs this weekend. You're busy on Tuesday anyway, boss, so it works out perfectly." She and Kevin shared another grin at Santiago's expense. He clearly wasn't used to being _left out_ of plans, and sat suddenly, but with practiced ease. "Oh, don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking," he said shortly, picking up a file folder and pulling out a stack of papers. "I have work to do."

Miranda's laugh was far more open than Kevin's. "You don't like babies, anyway."

"Maybe I'd still like to get your sister a gift."

"Maybe you're just jealous because we're leaving you at home."

"Maybe I already have plans."

"Maybe you're a big baby, yourself."

Santiago glared at her over the tops of his glasses. "Maybe I'm your employer, and _maybe_ you should treat me with a _little_ more respect."

Miranda snorted. "I respect you enough to not let you get away with childish behavior." She stretched her legs out and toed him in the shin. He grunted and shifted away from her.

Kevin laughed again and decided to be daring. "We'll bring you some ice cream when we get back."

Santiago paused, then looked at Kevin over his paperwork with a slow grin. "Dippin' Dots?"

" _No._ " They both looked at Miranda, who raised an eyebrow at her boss. "I'll get you Dippin' Dots some other time."

"You're no fun," Santiago murmured as he lowered his paperwork to watch Kevin get dressed.

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Yes," he agreed with her, standing to walk Kevin to the car. He grinned down at the shorter man, and Kevin had to look away. "They do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then Santiago whined to Sven AND Miranda about how he's unappreciated by everyone, to which they responded by going to dinner without him. 
> 
> He sulked into his box of kittens the rest of the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has exciting news.
> 
> There's mention of het sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

"Great news today, Desert Bluffs! Wow, I'm so excited. It seems that StrexCorp has authorized a carnival this summer!" Kevin giggled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to a carnival. "That's right, a _carnival._ It seems we've all been so productive, StrexCorp has decided we _all_ deserve a couple days of fun! Now, there _are_ some _rules,_ as usual." He skimmed the paper he'd been given. "You need to have enough work hours in to qualify. But don't worry -- Strex will be extending business hours to accommodate everyone. So if you work extra-hard, this will be a great opportunity for fun for the whole family! Wow. What a great thing for Strex to do for us, right? I hope we all work hard, Desert Bluffs." He switched to a commercial as Vanessa popped her head into the booth. He'd apologized for Miranda's interruption of their night, and she'd accepted it with a shrug. They'd kept their activities to their post-work showers since. 

"How was your lunch?" 

He smiled. "It was good, thank you."

"And the doctor?"

"He actually wasn't there today. He had a meeting." The final fitting hadn't been nearly as interesting without Santiago's conversation. It was of little comfort that Kevin was now the owner of three bottles of expensive wine, along with an apology note from the man. Vanessa gave a few words of sympathy before slipping back out of the room. Kevin leaned forward in his seat as the last commercial ended. It was probably for the best. The more he was around Santiago, the more his diseased brain thought the man was attracted to him. He needed time away from the doctor, time to collect himself and get his deviance under control. 

He ended up at Vanessa's that night, head buried in the crook of her neck as her nails slid over his shoulders and down his back. She was wearing his shirt and nothing else, and it hid her small breasts and let him pretend that she wasn't she, that she was he, that this was an act that Kevin wanted with a person he wanted. If she mistook his inability to orgasm as commentary on her lack of living body, she didn't mention it. She was probably used to it. Kevin let her think what she would as he showered and lay back down next to her. He kissed her and held her because it was expected of him, but his thoughts were on Santiago and his unexpected meeting.

Kevin had missed him, plain and simple. He considered the man a friend. Kevin didn't have many male friends, strictly to keep his attractions under control. If he could keep his secret from Santiago, maybe they could continue to be friends. 

He rolled over with a sigh and watched Vanessa's body dim as she entered whatever state passed for sleep with ghosts. 

~~~~~

al-Mernissi made one last adjustment and stepped back, beaming as he twirled his finger to indicate Kevin should turn slowly for him. 

" _Perfect,_ " he breathed. "Yes, yes, Doctor Herrera will be _entirely_ satisfied. What do you think, Mr. Dahmer?"

The suit fit him like a second skin. It emphasized his shoulders and narrowed his hips, black with pinstripes so pale a gold they almost looked white. His tie was a rich yellow, standing out against the white of his shirt. Looking closely, the shirt had the same pinstripes the suit did. 

Kevin was at a loss for words. al-Mernissi just grinned as if he were used to it, then motioned for Kevin to step off the podium. "Well, well, we mustn't keep the good doctor. The plane is waiting. Come along, Mr. Dahmer."

Kevin hadn't asked where the dinner was. He's assumed it would be in town. As al-Mernissi bid him farewell and Santiago's diver took him to the airport and the private jet that waited there, though, he took another look at the situation and concluded that maybe dinner wasn't in town, after all. He was guided up the stairs to the plane by a smiling, black-eyed employee, and as he passed through the door that separated the stewardess' area and the main part of the jet, Santiago looked up with a welcoming smile that melted into what couldn't have been a look of awe. His jaw went slack and his gaze crawled over Kevin as he stood there, then cleared his throat loudly and stood, striding quickly to Kevin and grasping his shoulders with a smile that was getting wider by the moment. He looked him over as heat rose to Kevin's cheeks, then let out a long sigh. 

"al-Mernissi is a matter of his craft. You look amazing. You'll give a very good impression tonight." Then he cleared his throat again and stepped back. "But come, sit, please. How have you been? My apologies for missing yesterday's fitting. The vice-president decided she needed to meet with me." He made a face as they sat, then poured them both some brandy. His outfit matched Kevin's, except for his tie being a deep gold. Their fingers nearly intertwined as he handed Kevin a glass. 

Kevin, for his part, was getting better at ignoring Santiago's flirtatious nature. The man was just a very tactile person, he decided. He always seemed to be touching Miranda, and had touched his male friends at the football game quite a bit, as well. Miranda's comment about thinking he hadn't been hugged enough as a child but for meeting his family slid through his mind as he took a sip of the brandy and collected his thoughts. Santiago's presence was making it difficult. The man was breathtaking in his suit as he patiently waited for Kevin to answer him. 

"I've been good," Kevin finally managed as the alcohol settled into a warm pool in his stomach. "A carnival is coming to town next month."

It was a ridiculous thing to say, but Santiago raised his eyebrows in interest. "Oh? I haven't been to a carnival in years. I'll have to set aside time to go." He took a quick drink. "Are _you_ going?"

Kevin nodded. "If I have time. My nieces and nephews and cousins will want to go. It would be nice to take them -- I don't see them a lot these days."

The corners of Santiago's warm, soft brown eyes -- how had Kevin ever thought they were cold and hard? -- crinkled as he smiled, highlighting the faint crow's feet that were the only indication of his age, aside from the distinguished silver at his temples. "You really care about your family, don't you?" he asked quietly. 

"Of course I do."

He got a gentle laugh as Santiago stretched his long legs out. "I must confess, I'm jealous that you have such a big family. I would have loved to have had more family around when I was growing up."

"Sometimes I couldn't stand them, honestly. Sometimes I wished there hadn't been so many of them."

"I imagine that privacy would be hard to come by."

"That, too." Yet somehow he'd managed to do illegal things without being found out. Kevin blinked that thought away. "You get used to it."

"Mmm." Santiago regarded him for a moment. Kevin glanced out the window to avoid the intensity of his looks, only then noticing that they'd already taken off. "You live alone, now." He nodded. "Do you prefer it that way?"

"I like not having to fight for privacy or the bathroom," Kevin laughed. Santiago smiled. "But sometimes I miss not having people immediately around. I can't just go to the next room when I want company." He hesitated a moment. "I've ... heard that Strex might mandate roommates. Is that true at all?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not exactly in a position where Strex can tell me who to live with. But I'll find out for sure," he continued, leaning forward and briefly touching Kevin's knee. "Would you not like a roommate? I can probably get you an exemption, if you'd like."

Kevin flushed at both the physical contact and the offer. He swallowed sharply. "No, I don't mind a roommate, thank you."

Santiago's fingers lingered on his knee for a moment before he sat back. "Let me know if you change your mind. Dinner is at Swanson's. It's ... Well, you did wonderful meeting my friends and associates. You'll be fine tonight."

Kevin wasn't familiar with life outside of Desert Bluffs, so he just nodded. Santiago continued to smile at him for a moment before excusing himself and picking up some paperwork. Kevin looked out the window and watched the clouds pass by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santiago was up all night trying to decide how to apologize for missing the final fitting. It would have been fine, if he hadn't been rolling around on Miranda's bed the whole time and keeping her awake.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not a date, and there are definitely no ulterior motives behind this not-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Santiago could play three different instruments, and speak four different languages. Kevin learned that during their flight. He could play the violin, piano, and flute, and speak English, Spanish, Russian, and Korean. Ms. Hyun had taught him Korean. His singing voice was a rich bass that he himself wasn't fond of, but that Kevin loved.

He didn't know why Santiago had opened up to him. Kevin didn't know a lot of things. But he knew that while neither of them were drunk, the alcohol had certainly calmed his nerves and put him more at ease. He knew that he wanted Santiago to do horribly illegal things to him. He knew that he would probably slip up in time and be either re-trained or let go for his sins. He knew that at the moment, he didn't care. Santiago was leaning in close and murmuring "company secrets" in his ear, ridiculous nicknames and foolish escapades, including the time he and Sven had been convinced by Santiago's then-contracted partner and Sven's then-fiancé to swim through a pool full of jellyfish. 

Kevin laughed in disbelief. "How did --"

"A _lot_ of alcohol." Santiago's breath on his ear as he laughed made Kevin shiver. "And a _very_ persuasive contracted partner and fiancé. They were very impressed. I might show you the scars at a later date."

Kevin was going to spend a long time wondering at the placement of said scars, imagining them on Santiago's naked body. He took a quick sip of his brandy and almost missed, flushing while Santiago laughed and gently held the tumbler steady for him. "Why would you need to impress your contracted partner?"

That brought another low laugh, sweet breath warm on his cheek as Santiago covered his hand and gently took the brandy away. He set it down without looking and ended up dropping it on the carpeted floor of the plane, but just laughed and swore softly as Kevin gasped. It was expensive brandy, brought by black-eyed stewardesses that disappeared deeper into the plane when not needed. He leaned forward to clean it up. "Oh, leave it. You don't need to do that." Santiago placed a hand on the back of Kevin's arm and Kevin almost bit right through his lip. He sat up and looked at his lap. "Like I said, we'd had a _lot_ of alcohol. It seemed like an amazing idea at the time. I don't think either of them thought we'd actually do it." He laughed again and leaned back in his seat, his absence from Kevin's side both sweet relief and bitter torment. "Ah, well. I learned my lesson."

"And what was that?"

He flashed Kevin a grin. "Always make sure nothing _actually_ dangerous is around when I'm drinking. That incident is why we have non-poisonous jellyfish now."

"We have some in the aquarium. My niece loves them."

Santiago smiled like he'd just won an award, the sun from the window lighting his eyes to a clear caramel. "I'm glad. Do _you_ like them?"

Kevin nodded. "They're very beautiful." He watched Santiago slowly lick his lips and then bit his own, looking down. "You're a lot friendlier than I would have expected someone of your position to be."

"I'm a _real_ people-person," Santiago purred. His low laughter filled the plane and twisted Kevin's stomach pleasantly as they began their descent. "You've never been to another Strex-owned town, have you?" Kevin shook his head. "Come here. Have a look." He gestured with one hand and tapped the window with a knuckle of the other, and Kevin was possessed with the urge not to unbuckle and kneel in front of Santiago, but to lean over his lap and look out the window. His knees dug into his seat cushion and he rested his forearms on the far armrest, gazing out the window in delight as Santiago raised his arms above his head. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kevin knew that Desert Bluffs wasn't a large city. He knew there were cities that dwarfed his bustling town. _This_ city, though ... This city _sprawled,_ not just outward but upward, more highways than Kevin had ever seen twisting together like a nest of concrete anacondas, the heart of the metropolis rising out of the mass of streets and buildings like jagged spires reaching toward the heavens. It sent shivers down his spine and made his gut clench in fear and awe. 

"Yes," he whispered. He watched the airfield approach and sighed. "Wow. Traveling is amazing."

"Mmm." Santiago's voice sounded just a bit strained, and Kevin looked over at him. He had his arms crossed behind his head and was watching Kevin with a tight smile.

Santiago didn't move. Kevin didn't move. He was sprawled across Santiago's lap with his ass in the air, and Santiago's arms were crossed behind his head because there was nowhere other than Kevin to put them, and Kevin's heart pounded and his lips trembled as he tried to form words but the words weren't there and Santiago was still staring at him with a look he couldn't decipher, and he slowly, slowly, drew back, a frightened animal caught in the gaze of a predator that may or may not have been hungry. He drew back until he was hunkered in his own seat and Santiago continued to stare at him, his hands clasped so tightly Kevin could see his knuckles turning white. Despite his pounding heart, Kevin was calm. If Santiago chose to let him go, it would be sweet relief for the radio host. Kevin's only regret was that Santiago would be upset with him. 

He ducked his head and accepted his fate. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

He wasn't expecting Santiago's laugh. "What for?"

"I ... That wasn't appropriate of me to do."

The jet shook as it descended, which didn't make Kevin jump. Santiago's arm falling across his shoulders made him jump. He squeezed Kevin's shoulder and chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You're my friend, Kevin. We're allowed to be informal around each other."

Kevin stared at Santiago's hand on his shoulder out of the corner of his eye and took deep, calming breaths. Santiago was accepting Kevin laying across his lap as a perfectly normal thing for friends to do. Kevin decided he shouldn't push the issue. He hadn't been acting sexually, after all. He hadn't even considered it a sexual act -- not consciously.

"Senior employees have a different culture than everyone else." He closed his eyes. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Kevin? I'm used to a _very_ physically demonstrative crowd."

Santiago was making him _very_ uncomfortable, but Kevin didn't actually _want_ to be comfortable. His stomach was in knots and his heart was skipping every other beat, it seemed, and he loved it. He loved _all_ of it. He shook his head breathlessly as he opened his eyes. "I'm fine, thank you. I should get used to this. If I'm going to meet more of your friends, and all."

Santiago was watching him and tilted his head slightly. "Only if you want to. You're under no obligation to do anything with me that makes you uncomfortable. I insist that you don't, in fact."

He drew his arm back and Kevin was on the verge of blurting out that he didn't want to do anything illegal, but the jet touched down then and Santiago was picking up the phone in his arm rest and speaking Russian into the receiver. It gave Kevin time to compose himself, and as they were disembarking, he was back to his regular self -- as much as he could be around Santiago.

"I've been hearing rumors about _Strex Pets ._ Are they real? What _are_ they?"

"Biopets," was Santiago's immediate reply as he guided Kevin to a waiting red Ferrari. "Studies show that people with pets live longer, happier lives. With Strex Pets, employees will get the benefits of owning a pet, without the hassle of having to feed it or clean up after it." They got in, Santiago in the driver's seat. He handed Kevin a small device with a mouthpiece. "Blow in this." Kevin obeyed, and Santiago nodded as numbers flashed on it. "Good. Not intoxicated. Strex Pets will fulfill a psychological need while reducing the amount of time people normally waste on pets. They'll also," he continued with a side glance at Kevin, "let the company better monitor employees. To make sure they're happy, and well-adjusted." Kevin's heart skipped a beat and his stomach twisted as he nodded. "We expect to roll them out in the next six months."

"That sounds amazing. Will everyone get one right away?"

"Not _right away,_ per se, but all employees should have one by this time next year. If we have time tonight, I can show you one. My main labs aren't far from the restaurant. I can give you the full tour. I should personally check on a few projects, too. I'll show you what I want funding for -- why we're having dinner with the head of Financial. There are _so many_ things to work on right now, so many scientifically fascinating things, and it's always difficult to not only pick _a_ project, but to delegate other projects. My only regret with my position in the company is that I'm not in the lab nearly as much as I'd like anymore. I prefer to _do,_ not _organize._ I'm a scientist, not a project manager." Then he stopped, looked at Kevin as they came to a red light, and cleared his throat. He seemed embarrassed. "But I'm sure that's not interesting to you. I can check on my team's projects later."

He turned his attention back to the road, much more subdued, the hand he'd been gesturing excitedly with now gripping the steering wheel, his lips pursed into a thin line where they'd just been grinning. "No, please, let's check on them tonight," Kevin insisted. The surprised look he got hurt almost as much as Santiago thinking Kevin wasn't interested in his work. "I'd like to see your labs. I don't know much about science," but oh, was he _ever_ so interested in it these days, "but I'd like to see where you work."

Santiago was silent long enough that Kevin wondered if his obvious passion for science was ignored or ridiculed by the people around him. He obviously contributed a lot to the company, but that didn't mean anyone showed a personal interest in his interests. He finally let out a long breath and smiled broadly, and Kevin's heart metaphorically soared. "All right. I'd like that." The silence that followed was a comfortable one -- it was getting easier to just enjoy Santiago's company without getting flustered. Kevin trailed his fingers along the leather of the dashboard, which caught Santiago's attention. "Do you like the car?"

"Hmm?" Kevin nodded with a smile. "It's beautiful. Is it yours?" He bit back a sigh. Of course it was Santiago's. 

"Miranda's, actually. Well, I gave it to her. We're not sure how long we'll be in Desert Bluffs, though, so she left it here."

"Oh." Kevin didn't want him to leave town. "Why _are_ you in Desert Bluffs? If I may ask."

Santiago just smiled. "Oh, we had a conference."

"I remember that. That was a couple of months ago."

Santiago nodded, looking at Kevin out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I found a very ... compelling reason to stay. Something I want. It just so happens that the project I'd like funding for would do well based in Desert Bluffs."

"That's a lovely coincidence." Kevin bit the inside of his lip. "How long do you think you'll stay?"

"If I can get the funding, indefinitely." They pulled up to a restaurant and both their doors were immediately opened by black-eyed valets. Santiago got out and handed his keys over. "If I can't ... Well. We'll see. Come on."

Kevin had struggled only a little getting out, mostly because he was surrounded by people he'd only ever seen pictures of -- people of rank in the company and obvious socialites, everyone dressed far more nicely than Kevin had ever seen. Santiago touched his elbow gently to lead him into the restaurant, nodding to and greeting people. 

"Are you all right?" he asked in a low voice. "Don't be intimidated -- they'll just assume you're my contracted partner and ignore you. I'll do all the talking."

"I still don't know what a contracted partner _is._ " They were being led through the restaurant, and everything was so _clean._ That unnerved Kevin more than the upper-crust of society around him. The tables were set below the pristine white floor in cut out circles, offering private areas for guests. Colored lights shone from the ceiling, creating patterns on the floor, walls, and giant fish tank in the center of the restaurant.

"It's a type of mentoring program. Don't worry about it. Ah, here we are." They were led down into one of the private areas, where three women were already seated. Santiago held his hand out for the older woman in a business suit. "Director Fong, how nice to see you. Thank you for dining with me tonight. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Director Fong's skin was almost as dark as Kevin's, her eyes naturally black rather than the hollow black of lower-level employees such as himself, with a pronounced epicanthic fold. Santiago made sure Kevin was seated across from the younger woman on Director Fong's right before taking his own seat. She glanced up at him with a brief smile before looking back down at her lap.

"Not long at all. How was your flight?"

"Excellent, thank you. I'm sorry that your husband couldn't make it."

Director Fong shrugged before reaching out and gently tracing her knuckles down the cheek of the young woman next to her. The brunette smiled nervously and flicked her gaze to the director, then back to her lap. "Tatiana was able to come. That's what's important, isn't it, dear?" She got a mute nod, but no one seemed to find Tatiana's reactions -- or Director Fong's borderline-intimate attentions to her -- odd. Kevin kept his expression pleasantly neutral. "Such a good girl. Santiago, you've been partnerless for a while."

It was said with a faintly questioning lilt, Director Fong clearly probing for information, but Santiago merely shrugged and raised a glass of wine. They all had them, and Kevin hadn't even seen the server. "Yes, I have," he conceded after taking a sip. "Ah, excellent. Just the year I like."

Director Fong glanced between Kevin and the other woman at the table. She was in a business suit, her kinky black hair pulled into a severe bun, with no place setting in front of her -- not so much as a glass of water. "But maybe not for long. Tell me, how is that little town of yours?"

"Fascinating. I find myself quite enjoying it. You should visit."

"I'll have to, if I give you the money you're begging me for."

Santiago smiled, but it didn't show his teeth. "I don't beg, Director." She raised an eyebrow. "Not in my professional life, at any rate."

"And how is your _personal_ life?"

Kevin recognized the faint squint of Santiago's eyes. He clearly didn't want to answer, but apparently, if he wanted his funding, he was going to have to. "Quite well, thank you."

"How are you dealing with Miz Dubashi being gone every weekend? How long will she be away?"

Santiago made sure that Kevin had his appetizer before dishing his own, smiling slightly at him before turning back to Director Fong. "Contrary to popular belief, Director, I'm quite capable of getting along without Miranda's presence."

"Fifteen years of it says you aren't."

"And as you can see, I'm doing quite well without her. The rumors about my dependency on Miranda are _very_ exaggerated, I assure you. She'll be back in less than a month."

Now the director turned her attention to Kevin. "But in the meantime, I see you've found a friend."

"Mr. Dahmer is the radio host in Desert Bluffs. His knowledge of the city has been invaluable."

Director Fong glanced at the third woman again, an odd smile on her lips. "I see. I like your suits. al-Mernissi?"

"Thank you, and yes."

"Desert Bluffs is a bit small for him, don't you think?"

Kevin frowned into his salad, and Director Fong's chuckle may or may not have been a result of it. Santiago touched his leg gently. "If all goes like I anticipate, Tran will do quite well in Desert Bluffs."

The small talk continued until dinner was over, and they had moved on to cocktails and dessert in the restaurant's bar. Then Santiago and Director Fong drifted away to talk business, leaving Kevin and Tatiana at the bar with their drinks and dessert. Kevin wasn't sure if he was allowed to talk to the young woman, so he kept his attention on his drink and cheesecake until she spoke up. 

"Are you going to be Doctor Herrera's contracted partner?"

Her voice was high and sweet, a contrast to Director Fong's husky alto. Kevin looked at her in surprise. "No. I don't think so. I don't know anything about it, really."

She'd sounded hopeful, but sighed and looked down again as she nodded. "Oh. It's just a mentorship program."

"I'm a radio host. He's a scientist. I don't think there's a lot of crossover between our professions."

He got another shrug. "There's more than you might think. I'm not in finance, but ... Laleh's really nice when she doesn't have to be professional." She said it in a hurry, as if she felt she had to defend her partner's behavior.

"So is Doctor Herrera," Kevin told her soothingly.

She calmed down a bit and nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm just ... I'm new. To being a contracted partner. I mean, I go to the classes -- _we_ go to the classes -- but ..." She looked over Kevin's shoulder and paled. "I'm sorry, this doesn't concern you. What's it like working at a radio station?"

Kevin shifted and glanced to his right. The woman in the business suit had sat next to him. He didn't know why she'd alarmed Tatiana. "Oh, it's really swell," he said cheerfully. She couldn't have been over twenty-five. He kept himself between the two women and told Tatiana every funny story about his job that he could think of, and by the time Santiago and Doctor Fong showed up again, she was relaxed and laughing.

"Are we having fun?" Director Fong asked.

She slid her arm across Tatiana's upper chest and shoulders, and Tatiana smiled up at her. "Kevin was telling me about working in radio. He's so funny!"

Director Fong smiled down at her, then at Kevin, but the smile for him didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, so I hear. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Are we going? Can we go dancing?"

"Of course she's alright." Santiago sounded a bit miffed, but placed his hand casually on Kevin's shoulder. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Kevin gets along with everyone. It's a talent, really. I wish I could bottle it."

Kevin flushed and looked down. "Oh, it's not, really."

"Of course it is. Don't sell yourself short. Now, ladies, thank you for the splendid evening. Enjoy the rest of it."

"You, too, gentlemen."

Tatiana slid off the barstool and took Director Fong's arm, waving at Kevin. "Goodbye, Kevin! I hope we see each other again."

"Of course," Kevin replied before they were gone. He looked up at Santiago. "Did you get your funding?"

"She's going to review everything. I'll know in a week or so. She knows if she's going to give it to me, if course. She knew before dinner. She just likes to keep people on their toes. Did you have a good evening?"

Kevin nodded. "Oh, yes, thank you. Tatiana is very sweet."

Santiago looked toward the door, his lips pursed. "Mmm. Fong is too controlling with her contracted partners." He shook his head and this time his smile was genuine. "So. Home?"

Kevin stood up. "I thought you wanted to go to your labs?"

Santiago brightened, taking Kevin's elbow as he started in on all the experiments he was currently overseeing. By the time they'd gotten to the labs and Kevin had been given a tour, his head was swimming with information he didn't understand, but he was happy to let Santiago talk, and to encourage him when he faltered. 

"I'm not boring you, am I?"

Kevin laughed as he adjusted the safety goggles and lab coat he'd been given. "Of course not. I don't understand a lot of this, but I can hold a beaker."

"That's a flask."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm good at holding it."

Santiago laughed and stood close behind him, covering his hands as he helped Kevin pour the chemicals into another beaker. Or flask. Kevin didn't care which was which. He was enjoying the warmth of Santiago's body against his back, how Santiago's hands covered his, how good Santiago looked in his own lab coat and goggles. "Yes, you are. Now, slowly ... gently ... _perfect._ "

The lights flicked off as they finished pouring, and Kevin jumped just a little. He would have been more concerned if Santiago hadn't stayed where he was, a comforting, solid warmth in the sudden darkness. Before he could ask what had happened, the chemicals began to glow green, and he gasped in delight. Santiago's laugh rumbled through his chest behind him, his hands circling Kevin's wrists as they watched the effect. It was for safety reasons, Kevin told himself. Santiago was so close, touching him so much, for safety reasons. It was very kind of him. Who knew when a mixture might explode? His cologne was intoxicating.

"That's so impressive," he whispered. 

"It's how glow sticks are made," Santiago whispered back. After a few more minutes, the lights came back on and he stepped away from Kevin, clearing his throat. "My apologies for being so close. If something happened --"

"Safety first," Kevin said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't want you to think I'm violating Strex Corp rules," Santiago explained.

"I don't think that one bit," Kevin assured him. 

Santiago looked him over with another smile -- or maybe it was the same one he'd been wearing since they'd left the restaurant. Kevin wondered how he'd ever thought the man was menacing. After barely two weeks, he'd gone from a distant figure of terrifying authority to a friend. Kevin liked that. 

"Well," Santiago said after clearing his throat again, "let's get this cleaned up. I want you home at a decent hour."

"Three in morning?"

Santiago looked at the clock on the wall and flushed as he ducked his head. "Two, actually. We crossed time zones."

"It was a two-hour flight."

"All right, all right," Santiago exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll get you home far too past curfew. You'll be grounded for life. You may as well stay at my place tonight." Kevin had been laughing, but faltered. "It's closer to the airport than yours, so you can get more sleep. You can stay in my room; I'll stay in Miranda's."

"Oh, I couldn't take your room."

"I insist." They were done cleaning up, and only then did Kevin notice that the woman from dinner was in a corner. He looked up at Santiago, but the man just shook his head briefly.

"Well ... We'll figure out who's sleeping where when we get there," Kevin decided. Santiago just smiled, and three hours later they were both sprawled on Santiago's bed -- a California king-sized thing of true luxury -- as they argued sleepily about who was sleeping where. It had devolved mostly into Kevin occasionally mumbling something along the lines of "no," with Santiago just laughing softly. They were both wearing sweats and tank tops, courtesy of Santiago, and Kevin blearily watched the man's shoulders and biceps as he lay on his stomach and watched Kevin in return. By the Smiling God, he was beautiful. 

Santiago laughed again, then pushed himself up and knelt, drawing the covers over Kevin. "Go to sleep," he whispered. "Good night."

Kevin mumbled one final protest as Santiago padded out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Santiago called Miranda and was like "GUESS WHO'S SLEEPING IN MY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEED OMG OMG OMG I'M SO FUCKING EXCITEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!" because he's a giant fucking nerd.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure all my chapter summaries for this fic could be nothing but "these fucking nerds" and they'd all be accurate. 
> 
> So.
> 
> Without further ado:
> 
> These fucking nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is Post Blue, by Placebo, part of [CuddleFuddle's](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlefuddle) amazing [soundtrack](http://www.8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic.

Warm sunlight and the feel of an unfamiliar bed beneath him woke Kevin. He couldn't quite recall how he'd gotten there, but he knew he wasn't in any danger, so he lounged for a while, slowly coming to his senses and enjoying the novelty of waking up so slowly. The sheets smelled amazing, drawing a twitch of interest below his waist. That was unusual. Kevin shifted onto his side and idly slid his hand beneath his sweats, but the splash of water somewhere else in the room made him stop and come almost fully awake.

Someone was in a fair amount of water, very close to him. 

He willed his breathing back to sleep levels and wondered why he wasn't armed and where he was. He'd been out. He'd come to this place. He'd lay down, arguing with --

His eyes flew open as, across the very dry room, Santiago stood in a pool of water, completely nude. His back was mercifully toward Kevin, for a given value of "mercy." He was toned and taut, his skin glistening with water as he bathed. He was solidly built, his broad shoulders tapering down to slim hips, which filled out into firm buttocks and strong thighs and calves. His skin was almost golden in the sunlight and water. Even the faint scars that Kevin could see were perfect. He bent to cup water in his hands and splash his face, and Kevin bit back a needy moan as his half-aware interest sprang fully to life. Of course the smell of the sheets had turned him on -- he was in Santiago's bed. They smelled like the naked man across from him.

Kevin turned sharply to the wall and pulled himself into as tight a ball as he could manage. He'd been a fool to agree to stay over. Then again, he hadn't expected Santiago's bathing area to be open-air and in the middle of his bedroom. He hadn't expected Santiago would be taking a bath when he woke up. He lay there and shuddered until he heard soft footsteps and the click of the door, and only then did he dare to peek over his shoulder. Santiago was nowhere in sight, but there was a handwritten note on the pillow beside him. He picked it up. 

_Kevin;_

_Please help yourself to the bath. The towels are for you. Should you need it, the lavatory is to the right of the bath as you face the wall. Breakfast will be ready whenever you wake up._

_Yours,  
Santiago_

It was an oddly formal note. Kevin left it on the stainless pillow and scurried to the bathroom. He was ashamed to do what he did then, ashamed not only for doing it because of a man, but because he was in said man's home and practically desecrating it with his illness. It was a relief, though, and he felt he could act normally around Santiago once he was done, and he sent a brief thought of penance to the Smiling God as he surveyed the bath. 

It was glorious. It was sunk into the floor with steps down into the water, large and square, with a fireplace set into the wall. There looked like a shower apparatus built into the ceiling, as well as a good view out the open balcony doors. It must have had sensors in it, because as he sank into the water, hot jets started, targeting his most tense muscles. Kevin relaxed and sighed as he lay his head back on a cushion. The water was perfumed, too. It filled his senses and eased his nerves -- it must have had some sort of low-grade drug in it. Kevin was grateful. After some time he ducked under the water and came up with a gasp, then reached for the body wash and loofah. Strex didn't allow his kinky hair in any hairstyle he liked, so he kept his head shaved. It made washing that much quicker, anyway. 

It took him probably half an hour to pull himself out. He laughed at the wrinkled tips of his fingers and stood, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out. The vented floor blew warm air up to help dry him off, and Kevin laughed again, delighted at the amount of luxury he was surrounded by. He tilted his head as he dressed in his now-clean new suit. There was music -- _was_ that music? -- coming from the living room. It had a deep, solid beat that tugged at Kevin's chest and gut and pulled a primal urge inside of him. It sounded almost deadly. It wasn't anything he'd ever heard in his life. He stepped quietly to the bedroom door and opened it a crack, but the position of the bedroom didn't give him a view into the living room. 

He _heard_ Santiago, though. He was singing. " _It's in the water, baby, it's in the pills that bring you down. It's in the water, baby, it's in your bag of golden brown._ " Kevin eased out of the room, drawn by curiosity. All the music he'd ever heard had been aggressive, yes, but aggressively cheerful. Nothing like _this._ " _It's in the water, baby, it's in the pills that pick you up. It's in the water, baby, it's in the special way we fuck._ " Kevin peeked around the corner as Santiago continued to sing along with the song's tenor. He was lounging on the couch, writing on a tablet with his left hand and holding a few papers with his right. He was in dark blue jeans and a white tank top, his feet bare as they rested on the low coffee table. " _It's in the water, baby, it's in your family tree. It's in the water, baby, it's between you and me -- Bite the hand that feeds ... tap the vein that bleeds ... down on my bended knees ..._ " Kevin must have made some noise as he leaned against the wall and listened with a smile, because Santiago looked over at him suddenly, eyes wide. " _I'd break the back of ... love ..._ " He cleared his throat and trailed off, his cheeks darkening. "Ah. Good morning."

Kevin laughed softly. "You don't have to stop," he said. "I liked listening."

Santiago blinked rapidly as he made a sharp gesture and the music cut off, mumbling something about permissions as he scrambled up and nearly tripped over his own coffee table. His papers and tablet fell, scattering on the floor, and he cursed and hit his knees to gather them up, apologizing the whole time. 

Kevin laughed again and knelt next to him, picking up papers and organizing them. "Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Here, I've got --" Their hands brushed more than once as they each kept reaching for the same paper at the same time. Santiago's touch sent shocks up Kevin's spine. They were both laughing breathlessly by the time they'd gotten everything together, sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch. 

"I'm so sorry," Santiago said for the thousandth time. Kevin waved the apology off, giving one of his own for interrupting, and they laughed again. "Well. Now you know my secret. I'm only smooth and suave when I'm on the clock."

"I thought you were _always_ on the clock," Kevin teased. 

Santiago covered his face with one hand. "Yes. Well. Miranda's not here to keep me professional."

That made Kevin laugh again. "Says the grown man. You told Director Fong that you don't _need_ Miranda to help you."

"I may have been lying," Santiago mumbled from behind his hand. Kevin snorted with giggles. "Just a little." There was a beep as a small robot rolled around the corner of the couch, a tray with coffee, tea, and breakfast foods in its hands. Kevin gasped in delight and Santiago was smiling as he took his hand off of his face and draped it around Kevin's shoulders, reaching for the tray with his right hand. "Ah, good, coffee. That's exactly what I need. Coffee or tea for you?"

Kevin sighed, but it was due to Santiago's arm around his shoulders. He resisted the urge to turn his head and nuzzle the man's bicep. He wanted to kiss the soft flesh, trace the muscle groups with his tongue, and know what Santiago tasted like. He had tattoos covering his left shoulder and a quarter of the way down his arm. The geometric shapes almost matched his skin tone. They weren't Strex-brand tattoos, and Kevin wondered how Santiago had gotten permission to get them. 

"Ah, tea, please ..."

"As you wish." Kevin got to pick the flavor he wanted, and the robot brewed his cup for him. Then they sat back and enjoyed their breakfast and the view of Desert Bluffs and the desert that surrounded it that the suite's bloodless floor-to-ceiling glass windows framed perfectly. Kevin managed to discreetly pull a couch pillow into his lap, which let him continue to enjoy Santiago's touch without giving away his perversion. He hated himself for it, but he liked the weight of Santiago's arm around his shoulders and the way their thighs pressed together too much to pull away. "Are you comfortable?" Santiago murmured when their meal was long gone.

Kevin nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak.

"Good." Santiago looked back to the view, then to the right when the front door opened. "Sven." He got up easily, leaving Kevin cold and breathless on the floor. "How are you?"

"Not as good as you. You're aware that there are rules you need to follow, right?"

There were footsteps behind the couch as Kevin caught his breath. "Of course. Have I not been following them?"

"Oh, you've been following them. You've got your toes all _over_ the line, but you're following them. You just watch that your toes don't slip. I'd hate to be either of us if _that_ happened." The couch dipped as Sven settled in it. "Dahmer. How have you been?"

Kevin smiled at him brightly. "Oh, I've been good, sir, thank you. How have _you_ been?" He got a bored wave of the hand, then cleared his throat and pushed himself up onto the couch. "I'm sorry, we, ah, some papers spilled and --"

"Santiago is an uncultured heathen who likes sitting on floors. Don't worry about it. How was your dinner? Did you get the funding? I don't want to stay in this town longer than I have to." He glanced at Kevin. "No offense."

"None taken." Kevin said it perhaps a bit cooly, and Sven's lips twitched.

"You know full well that Fong likes to make people stew," was Santiago's reply as he picked up his reports again. " _You_ can leave whenever you want. _I_ happen to enjoy being in Desert Bluffs."

"And that's why I have to stay. Someone has to keep you in line. Look, Dahmer, do something about your friend, all right? Make him see reason."

Kevin shrugged. "I don't want him to leave." Both men turned to look at him. "That was the best bath I've ever taken. If he leaves, who knows if I'll ever get another one like it?"

Santiago pursed his lips together tightly as his face went through several contortions. Sven just threw his head back and howled. Santiago glared at him, and Kevin got a hearty whack on his back. "See? All your friends are using you, Santiago. Even Dahmer."

For a moment Santiago looked like he might start yelling, but then he let out a little huff and turned away. "I don't mind a little use now and then."

That made Sven choke on the coffee the little robot had made for him. He glared at his friend's back as Santiago caught Kevin's eye in the window's reflection and winked. It pooled warmth in the pit of Kevin's stomach and he grinned back.

"Yes, well, when do you expect Miranda back?"

"This evening." Santiago was now calmly pulling out records and examining them before setting them aside. "And then she and Kevin are going shopping for the baby on Tuesday. Without me."

"Yes, you cried about that to me." Sven cracked his neck. "When was Dahmer planning on heading home?"

"Whenever he feels like it."

Kevin stood up awkwardly. "If you two have business, I can go."

"No," both men said at once as Santiago's head snapped up. Kevin just blinked at them. Santiago cleared his throat and looked down again as Sven snorted. "Sit down, Dahmer. You don't have to go. How are the kittens? Freshly washed with your tears?"

Santiago pursed his lips as he found a record he liked and put it on. Pleasant instrumentals filled the air. "Don't talk to me ever again."

" _You're_ touchy today."

"I'm going to touch a knife to your kidney if you keep talking to me."

Sven laughed and turned to Kevin. "Santiago's not usually one for death threats. Did he not sleep well last night?"

Kevin ducked his head and hunched his shoulders. "I don't know. He stayed in Miranda's room."

"Ah, yes. Mustn't give the appearance of sin, now, mustn't we?" Sven was still grinning, though, as Kevin tentatively sat back down. "Especially not someone of Santiago's rank." He was clearly needling his friend, who was ignoring him as he opened the French doors on the other side of the room and stared out at the desert. "How _would_ you break the law, Santiago? If you could?"

" _With permission,_ " Santiago snapped as he slammed the balcony doors shut. He whirled and stalked over to Kevin, kneeling in front of him with a tight smile. "Would you care to help me with a few personal projects?" He looked Kevin over. "And maybe borrow an outfit for the day?"

Kevin nodded eagerly -- but not too eagerly, he hoped. "Of course. And thank you. I suppose I'm just a _little_ overdressed for a day off."

Santiago's whole demeanor warmed as he laughed. "Just a little."

"I don't know," Sven put in. "I've _always_ worn formal wear on _my_ days off."

Kevin laughed, but Santiago didn't look amused. "Don't you have places to be?"

Sven's attitude turned serious instantly. "Yes. Right here."

Kevin watched the two men look at each other for a long moment, neither moving, before Santiago nodded sharply. "I see. Well. Let's see what I have that will fit you, Kevin. Come with me."

"Is everything alright?" Kevin asked after they'd gotten to Santiago's room.

One entire wall parted down the middle at a gesture and drew back, revealing an extensive walk-in wardrobe. Santiago was quiet as they walked in and he pulled out two drawers, pursing his lips and surveying the jeans and shirts folded neatly in them. He pulled out a couple of pairs and held them up to Kevin's waist, but all of them dragged on the ground. His face screwed up tightly as he kept pulling out pants, and he finally covered it. Kevin bit back an apology for not being as tall as him. It wasn't until his shoulders started to shake that Kevin realized Santiago wasn't upset, he was amused. He kept holding up jeans and tilting his head when the cuffs reached the ground, his face half-covered as he fought back laughter. He finally had to back up and sit on the platform his bed rested on, covering his face with both hands and laughing into them.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ that I'm _short,_ " Kevin huffed.

Santiago shook his head as he waved a pair of pants and a shirt at Kevin. "It, it's not that. Put these on. You're going to look _adorable._ "

He dissolved into choked giggles as Kevin snatched the pants with a glower. " _Adorable_ isn't really the look I'm going for." He looked around. "I don't have anywhere to change."

These was a deep sigh from Santiago as he lay back on the bed. "I'm fairly certain I have everything you have, but I won't look."

He was being laughed at, even if it was good-naturedly, and the sting from that prompted Kevin to disregard his discomfort and change right there. He threw his shirt at Santiago, who laughed out loud as it covered his face. Finally he was dressed, his fists on his hips. "All right. Laugh away."

Santiago sat up with a grin and slid off of his bed to kneel at Kevin's feet, looking up at him as he rolled the cuffs of his pants up. Kevin tried to glare at him as he worked, and filed the image of looking down at Santiago from that angle away for later, when it was dark and he was alone and could pretend that Strex didn't know exactly what he was doing and why. He had too many secrets. He wondered why he hadn't been let go in one of Strex's occasional purges. He should have been let go when he was fifteen. He should have been let go so many times ...

"You know," Santiago murmured as he finished rolling the second cuff, "most people wouldn't look so unhappy to have someone of my position at their feet." He pushed himself up before Kevin could answer and gestured out the door. "After you. I'll have Sven make lunch while we work."

"You mean, while _I_ hold beakers and _you_ work."

"Flasks. And you hold them better than Miranda does."

" _Who_ does _what_ better than Miranda?" Sven called from the kitchen. "Because I find that _very_ hard to believe."

Santiago laughed. "Pees standing up."

Sven barked a short laugh as he came around the corner with a sandwich. "Bullshit. Miranda pisses standing up _drunk_ better than I do _sober._ Woman could run this company if she had the mind to."

"Good thing she doesn't have the mind to," Santiago said as he unlocked his personal lab. It was a converted bedroom next to the kitchen, with what Kevin assumed was another bedroom on the other side of it. The lab itself was spotlessly clean and full of equipment, some of it humming, with various mixtures bubbling in Erlenmeyer flasks with rows of dials above them along the tables against the walls. Santiago sighed softly as Kevin stared around in awe. "Home sweet home," he murmured.

Sven scoffed. "You're a fucking nerd. Look at this place. Mad scientist nerd."

"And that mad scientist nerdery grew you a new leg, so I'd shut my mouth, if I were you. Here, Kevin." He was handed another lab coat and set of goggles, and put them on as Sven sat in a chair. "Are you _really_ going to just sit there all day?"

"Absolutely."

"Am I not trusted?" Santiago pulled his own lab coat and goggles on, then gathered his hair into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck and tied it off.

Sven was quiet for a moment as he watched Kevin. "Let's just say ... You shouldn't push those boundaries quite so much. It's not so much that you've done anything wrong as it is that that's how it looks to others. Important others."

"Important others can suck my dick," Santiago grumbled to himself. 

"I'm sorry?" Sven asked lightly as Kevin choked. "I didn't quite catch that?"

"I _said,_ " Santiago told him loudly, "that the _wisdom_ and _skill_ with which the higher-ups run this company is _a religious experience unto itself._ "

Sven hit the table with his open palm as he guffawed. "You fucking liar."

Two hands covered Kevin's ears gently. "Don't swear in front of Kevin."

He and Sven both rolled their eyes. "I'm not that innocent," he protested. Santiago told him no, he was. "I'm not! I've heard swear words before." Again, he was told he was wrong. "I've even _said_ swear words." Santiago let out an over-exaggerated, incredulous gasp as Sven started howling with laughter. "I'm not a virgin, either."

" _What?_ Has our _entire relationship_ been a _lie?_ "

"I believe I've mentioned having a lady friend over before," Kevin said shortly. 

Santiago took a seat, grasping at his heart. "Yes, for ... juice, and ... hopscotch."

Kevin groaned. " _No._ For _sexual relations._ " For some reason that made Santiago laugh harder, so Kevin stepped closer, leaning over slightly to enunciate in his face, "For _fu-cking._ "

The other man's eyes widened and his nostrils flared a bit as he bared his teeth in a grin. "Did you like it?" he asked huskily. 

"Yes," Kevin lied to his face.

"Does it tingle?" Santiago whispered. "When you _fuck_ your ghost girl?"

"She _has_ a _name,_ " Kevin bit out. He wasn't sure if this was an argument or foreplay. _He_ was certainly ready to throw himself onto Santiago -- but whether to tear his clothes off or his throat out was still up for debate. Santiago looked ready for the same questionable activity. 

"And _this_ is why I'm here," Sven cut in. An electric rod slid between the two agitated men, humming with the promise of horrible pain. "Step back, Dahmer. Santiago, quit baiting him."

As soon as Kevin did as he was told, Santiago turned and pulled a microscope toward himself. "Sven, go make us lunch. Kevin, that locker there. Top shelf. First row of petri dishes. I need them." He flashed them both a stunning grin as Kevin slowly did as he'd been asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight or fuck, you nerds. Please choose one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Wow. There's smut in this chapter and oh my gOD I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT I'M SO SORRY IT JUST KIND OF HAPPENED anyway Kevin and Miranda go shopping for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

"So, where are we going?" Kevin asked as he got in the passenger seat. 

At the wheel, Miranda shrugged. "You're the one who decided we were going shopping."

His cheeks warmed. "Ah. Right. I was really just teasing. Did I overstep --"

"No, you're fine. You two had a good weekend." It was a statement, not a question, and she went on before Kevin could answer. “Good. That’s good. You’re armed.”

He didn’t ask how she knew. “I’m always armed.”

She smiled slightly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “Of course you are. We all are.”

“It’s not because of you sneaking into my apartment. I’m just always armed.”

Miranda nodded as she tapped the steering wheel, then looked at him briefly. “I’m sorry about that, Kevin. I honestly would have knocked on your front door if Santiago hadn’t insisted. It’s my job to make sure the people he’s around aren’t threats to him -- and you are by no means a threat to him -- but that can be done just as well, if not better, by talking to them. I’ll protect Santiago in any way I need to, of course. But I’d rather not … provoke … people. I didn’t want you to think I meant you any harm.”

Kevin’s mouth was half open, both in surprise and because he’d been about to speak. He closed it with a snap and a slight smile as he took a deep breath. A knot he hadn’t even realized was in his stomach loosened, and he breathed deeply and let it out slowly. “Wow. Thank you. I didn’t -- I mean, thank you. I didn’t want to hurt you, either. I’m not even sure I _could._ And I don’t want to find out. I’d love to know how you got in and out so quickly, but you probably can’t tell me.” She shook her head. “But … thank you.”

“You’re welcome. That’s a lovely stiletto you have, though.”

Kevin giggled. “Well, sometimes people can get a little _too_ affectionate.”

Her smile broadened. “And what sort of affection do _you_ prefer?”

He drawled his answer. “Oh, the kind that doesn’t leave scars, or death.”

That brought a laugh as they stopped at a red light, and Miranda leaned toward him, holding her phone up. “That’s the preferable kind. Smile.” He did, her head on his shoulder, and she righted herself before sending the picture she’d taken.

“Do you _really_ have to tease him about us going out?”

“Oh, yes. Don’t worry, Mr. Yamada and Mr. Hess are keeping him company. Miz Bao’s expressed some interest in botany, so she and Miz Hyun will probably also be over sometime tonight. He’ll be fine. Besides, he drove my car without permission. He deserves what’s coming to him.”

Kevin laughed, and they were comfortably quiet for a while before he spoke again. “So … What made you want to intern for him?”

He got raised eyebrows. “He was -- and still is -- intelligent, talented, charismatic, ambitious, and powerful. I like those qualities. He’s also, objectively speaking, absolutely gorgeous, and has only gotten more so with age. That’s a plus.” Kevin kept his eyes on the road, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with her. She glanced at her phone at the next stoplight. “Well, _that_ was uncalled for, Santiago. It’s nothing,” she said when Kevin looked over at her. “My employer is extremely petty when he wants to be. He’ll regret it.” They pulled into a parking lot and up to the valet parking. Miranda got out and tossed the keys to the black-eyed, only mildly blood-stained valet before linking arms with Kevin and leading him inside.

“I think you can both be petty,” Kevin observed.

He got a flash of a grin, white against her dark brown skin. The salmon skirt suit she wore brought out its reddish undertones, complemented by her jade necklace and earrings. She took a few more pictures as they headed to the proper store, scoffing each time Santiago replied. She never let him see what was going on.

“No, Kevin, they’re _dirty_ pictures,” she said with a laugh when he craned his neck over to look at the latest reply. “I have to keep you pure and innocent, per Santiago’s orders. He thinks getting laid will make me jealous.” She glanced down at the latest picture. “I think either Miz Hyun or Mr. Hess are taking the pictures. This was probably Miz Hyun’s idea. I work with a bunch of hedonists. It’s pretty hot, though.”

Kevin laughed into the onesie he’d been looking at. “Is he with Miz Bao?”

That made Miranda snort with laughter as she took his picture. “Oh, _heavens,_ no. Miz Bao isn’t interested at all.” She tilted her head at her phone. “Oh, this one’s a video …” Kevin rolled his eyes and walked further away, giving her a bit of privacy and trying not to watch the way she bit her lower lip, the way it slid between her teeth as her breathing deepened. He _desperately_ wanted to see what she was seeing. He turned his back instead, and didn’t look at her until she came up behind him and slung one arm around his shoulder before kissing his cheek. He laughed and she snapped a picture, then grinned at him as she sent it. “I’m fairly certain that onesie is cute. You have nieces and nephews, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes. They’re just darling.” Kevin took out his own phone to show her pictures, which she dutifully complimented. “If I can get the time off next month, I’m taking them to the carnival.”

“That’s good. Santiago will probably get you the time off. Oh, that poor baby is throwing a hissy fit.” She was laughing to herself, though, as she looked at whatever Santiago had sent her. “Jealous bastard.”

“Why would he be jealous?” Kevin asked. His heart swelled with the ridiculous hope that Santiago was jealous of _Miranda_ for being out with _him,_ for kissing _him,_ but he squashed his illegal feelings down and chastised himself for them. “ _He’s_ the one you … ah … assist. Not me.”

Miranda concentrated on the small mobile she was holding, her lips pursed and eyes almost squinting. “Mmm … He’s finicky. Great Smiling God, this is why they make gift registries.” She strode over to a kiosk and started entering in information as Kevin followed and watched her. “All right. An employee will get what we need and have it at the registers in a few minutes.”

Kevin was still holding the onesie. “Oh, that takes all the _fun_ out of shopping.”

She snorted and pulled her braid around to the front. It dangled past her hips. “I’ve generally got better things to do with my time, but if you insist. Show me how _fun_ shopping can be.”

Ten minutes later they were both laughing as they wore tiny headbands with little bobbles on them, posing with their cheeks together -- Kevin had to crouch down a bit -- as they snapped a series of pictures. They’d already sent Santiago a short video. He’d replied with a picture of himself, hands and shoulders raised in an “I don’t care” gesture, his shirt unbuttoned and laying open over his chest, a hugely satisfied smirk on his face, and the top of someone’s head visible as it rested on his hip. Kevin had been scandalized, but Miranda had just laughed.

“It’s been a while since he’s had anyone other than me. Maybe this will calm him down.”

“You don’t mind sharing?” Kevin was mystified at the thought, but Miranda rolled her eyes as they walked away from the register.

“I can have that man begging in two minutes or less. He knows which side his metaphorical bread is buttered on. We’re not in a _romantic_ relationship, anyway. Bedding him is part of my job. And I’m incredibly good at my job.”

“Frozen yogurt?” Kevin asked. Miranda nodded and they strolled, arm-in-arm, toward the nearest shop. “I’m not sure that’s normal for personal assistants _or_ bodyguards.”

“It’s not,” she replied cheerfully. “You should find a way to ask him about it, sometime.”

Kevin snorted. “Right. I’m sure that will come up in conversation.”

“Oh, I don’t know. It might. You two talk about a lot of things.” Miranda was smiling as they stepped up to the counter to order, and Kevin watched her green-flecked brown eyes, admiring them.

He ordered after her, then they sat to wait for their yogurt. Kevin looked down at the bloody tabletop before looking back up at Miranda. “Oh, we just … talk about whatever we talk about, I guess.”

“Is he boring?”

“Oh, no! Santi -- Doctor Herrera’s very intelligent and interesting.”

“You can call him Santiago around me.”

Kevin cleared his throat. “Well. He’s really smart, and I like listening to him talk. Sometimes I don’t understand what he’s talking about --”

“You’re not the only one,” she murmured with a smile.

“-- but he’s very passionate about everything he does.”

“Except paperwork.”

Kevin giggled again. “Well, yes. But I really enjoyed the tour of his labs that he gave me over the weekend. The StrexPets are _so_ cute! And the work he’s doing with oranges is _fascinating._ And we made glowstick … fluid? That was fun.”

“He can enjoy his work to a fault.” Miranda leaned forward when the shop attendant brought her yogurt, taking a bite before speaking again. “But it’s good that you’re taking an interest in it. Not all of his friends have the patience to listen to him go on about science and plants for an hour when a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ would have sufficed." Kevin bristled, and it must have showed, because she shook her head. "I like his passion. Don't get me wrong. But I also like _understanding_ what's being talked about, and talking about things _other_ than science once in a while. If you can keep up with him, by all means, talk away. I'm glad you two are friends."

"I'm not even sure why we are," Kevin murmured. Miranda made a questioning nose and he looked at his yogurt. "Well, I'm just a radio host. He's the head of an entire division. We don't exactly have similar life experiences or tastes or anything. I mean, yes, we _are_ both vegetarian, which is odd, but ..." The realization that he sounded as if he were talking about relationship troubles hit him, and he closed his mouth with a shrug.

Miranda sighed after a moment. "Ignore his rank." Kevin looked up in surprise. "As much as you can, at least. _He_ does. He doesn't _care_ that you're 'just a radio host.' He likes your sense of humor and your worldview. He likes that you treat him like a normal person, and aren't trying to get anything from him. You're humble. And a dedicated employee, too -- that's always a bonus."

"I don't know ... Does he always keep everything so _plain?_ "

That made Miranda laugh. "Ah, yes. That's another little quirk of his. He keeps his labs as plain as possible so there's less chance of contamination, and since he has a lab at home, that stays plain, too." She leaned across the table with a conspiratorial grin, and Kevin leaned forward, too. "You know he wasn't born in a Strex town," she murmured. Kevin nodded. "That's why. Non-Strex towns aren't as decorated as Strex towns are. It just stuck with him. He has terrible decorating tastes." Kevin laughed and Miranda say back, finishing her yogurt. "Don't worry about if you're 'good enough' to be his friend, Kevin. You are. And he appreciates your friendship."

Kevin was flushing, though no one could see it. He nodded and finished his own yogurt. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." Miranda sighed deeply and stood up. "Well. We may as well get back before he floods the penthouse with petulant tears." The attendant brought her a bag and she nodded. "We promised him a treat," she said when Kevin tilted his head. 

"Oh, right. We should go, before it melts."

The ride back to the penthouse was quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet. It was after dark by the time they pulled up to the valet, and Miranda handed Kevin the bag as they entered the elevator, which was manned by a black-eyed attendant. Kevin wasn't sure if they were male or female, but they were efficient at their job and Miranda ignored them just the same as Mr. Yamada had when he'd taken Kevin down to the car two days prior. So Kevin ignored them, too, and followed Miranda into the penthouse. The living room wasn't visible from the foyer, but they turned a slight left and then another slight left and then Santiago's large couch was visible, as was Santiago -- his shirt still open, his hair mussed -- and the naked, dark-haired woman laying across his lap, keening softly with every open-palmed smack he gave her already-red bottom. He himself wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. He was busy talking about plant classifications with Miz Bao, pointing out various specimens around the living room, while Mr. Hess and Miz Hyun watched the spanking with obvious pleasure. Miz Hyun's arm was around Miz Bao's waist as they sat on the couch next to Santiago and the woman. In fact, Miz Bao was _in_ Miz Hyun's lap, and between that and the spanking, Kevin started choking and froze where he stood. 

It drew everyone's attention -- minus the woman across Santiago's lap -- and Miz Bao jumped up, clearly alarmed, as Miranda sighed and stalked over to her employer. He just grinned at her. 

"Did you have a nice day?"

"What is _that?_ " Miranda jerked her head at the woman and Santiago looked down with a frown, hand mid-smack. 

"I ... I'm not sure. When did _you_ get there?" He sounded, and looked, genuinely perplexed. The woman just whimpered and squirmed, then gave a small shriek as Miranda pulled her up by one arm and tossed her casually to the side. She scurried to the corner and the similarly dark-haired man who was sitting in it and pulling his boots on, as Santiago rolled his eyes. "That's no way to trea- _ea_ \--!"

Miranda had grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back, raising her foot and pressing the toe of her shoe firmly against his groin as she kissed him, hard. Santiago's hands flew out to the sides, grasping wildly at the air as he continued to make startled noises. Then _he_ whimpered as Miranda continued to apply pressure on and off his groin. His hands settled over, but not touching, her hips, still grasping uselessly as he otherwise relaxed into the couch and her grip on him.

When she finally pulled back, Santiago's eyes were glazed over and he was clearly trembling. "I don't know what you want," he mumbled in a daze, "but you can have all of it." Miranda laughed in his face and then looked down and raised her eyebrows. Santiago looked embarrassed. "Uhm ... I'm sorry ... I just ..." He jerked his chin in the general direction of the two in the corner. "I'll need some time- _time!_ " Miranda had pulled sharply on his hair with a snarl, and Kevin glanced at Mr. Hess and Miz Hyun, glad to see he wasn't the only one aroused by the situation. Miz Bao had settled on the arm of the couch, one hand on Miz Hyun's shoulder. Santiago waved one hand frantically. "Toshihiko, in my lab, top shelf of the yellow fridge, green liquid, get it."

His friend laughed. "Oh, what, can't get it up for Miranda without help?"

"Not this soon," Santiago snapped. "I need some time, _or that drink, so go fucking get it._ "

Miranda laughed and let him go. "Not until you've had a bath. You smell like a whore."

"I should hope so," was the woman's comment from the corner. "He's been in _me_ half the night." She was dressed, still shaking slightly, and the man with her had a hand on her elbow. "Are we done for the night, Doctor?"

Santiago was still trying to process everything. He blinked at the woman a few times, then nodded. "Ah, yes, Miz Hunter, Mr. DeSilva, we're done. Thank you both for your time."

Miz Hunter pulled her hair back into a ponytail. “Oh, right. Miranda, if I could get your curry recipe, please? I love it.”

Miranda pulled out her phone and nodded. “I’ll email it to you.”

"It was our pleasure, as always," Mr. DeSilva told Santiago as he and Miz Hunter walked to the door. "Have a good night, Doctor."

"You, too -- _what the hell is **Kevin** doing here?!_ "

The room erupted into laughter as Santiago finally noticed what everyone else already had -- Kevin, standing by the hallway to the foyer, shoulders hunched as he tried to melt into the floor in embarrassment. Santiago scrambled up, but it turned out his pants were around his ankles, and he pitched forward with a curse. Mr. DeSilva and Miz Hunter had already slipped past Kevin as they fought back laughter.

"We brought you frozen yogurt." Miranda said it as if it explained everything, coming over to take the yogurt from Kevin. "I was serious about that bath. Go on, try to get your dignity back. Kevin, come help me with dinner."

"Oh, I'm making teppanyaki," Mr. Hess managed to say, still laughing into his hand. Miranda took Kevin by the elbow and led him to the kitchen, Mr. Hess following them. "So, how was your afternoon? Did you get a lot of stuff for the baby? ... Kevin, are you alright? Don't worry about Santiago. This happens all the time. He'll be fine."

Kevin's face was on fire. "I, uhm ... I should actually probably go ..."

Mr. Toshihiko looked hurt. "But my teppanyaki ..."

"It's fine," Miranda told him quietly. "I'm sorry about that, Kevin. We forget that you're ... not part of our usual circle. Do you want me to take you home?"

He shook his head. "Ah, no, I'll be fine. Thank you. I just ..."

"That _was_ quite the scene to walk in on. All right. But you're eating my teppanyaki some other time."

Kevin nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Miranda walked with him to the door. "It's alright, Kevin. _We_ should apologize, not you. Santiago will probably sulk for a few days, but I'm sure he'll contact you to apologize soon. I was the one embarrassing him, but he'll still want to apologize."

"You're not sorry, though," Kevin pointed out as the elevator door opened. 

Miranda shrugged. "I'm sorry it embarrassed you. Otherwise, no."

They said goodbye and Kevin went home, grateful that he lived alone. He made his nightly prayers to the Smiling God after relieving himself of the burden of Santiago nearly shirtless, begging for forgiveness that never seemed forthcoming. It would be good to not hear from Santiago for a few days. It would let them both recover from that evening.

He curled up tightly in bed and didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I JUST DON'T KNOW. I'M SO SORRY.
> 
> But Santiago is still sulking and his friends are still laughing at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago gets to meet some of the family. And it's Sven's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

"And that," Kevin finished as he downed the rest of his beer, "is how I met Doctor Santiago Herrera. Are you happy now?"

Ricardo laughed. "You are unbe _liev_ able, Kevin. Only _you_ could randomly meet one of the heads of this company and make friends with them. _Un_ believable." He reached over and punched his older brother lightly on the shoulder. "Think he could get me a promotion? Since you're buddies now, and all."

Kevin grabbed his wrist and casually dislocated it. Ricardo hissed in pain. "No. I'm not using him to get you a promotion. Maybe to get you let go, though." He watched Ricardo try to pop his wrist back into place for a moment. "Need help with that?"

" _No,_ and you can wipe that grin off your face. I didn't invite you out to be abused." Kevin laughed. "Where's your ghost girl? I thought she was coming out, too." He shuddered a bit as Kevin shrugged. "Ghosts. They're creepy."

"Vanessa is a very valuable employee. ... And she's good in bed."

Ricardo grinned as he finally got his wrist back into place. "Yeah? I hear it tingles." Kevin motioned the bartender for another beer and nodded. "Well, it's not like you can marry her, but at least you've finally got a woman."

"I'm sorry that I work a lot." Kevin might have snapped a little. Ricardo just snorted. Then, hesitantly, "Is there ... Was there anything wrong with me being single?"

He got a sideways glance, then a shrug. "Not that I know of. I mean, most people are married by your age, but you _do_ work a lot ... Is there any _reason_ for people to be concerned? I mean, it's not like you're ... aberrant."

"No," Kevin assured him quickly. "I just ... I'm busy with work."

"Alright, then. But really, what sort of tingle is it? Like electricity? Or if your foot falls asleep?"

"Oh my _goodness,_ " Kevin groaned as he held his head in his hands, "I am _not_ telling you that! That's personal information!"

"Fine. I'll ask her when she gets here. If she gets here."

The bartender had been talking with one of the bouncers, then came over. "Mr. Dahmer?"

"Yes?" Kevin and Ricardo both answered, then elbowed each other. 

"Ah ... Mr. Kevin Dahmer?"

"That's me," Kevin replied. "Is everything ok?"

He got a shrug. "Oh, it's just that there's a ghost at the door -- says you invited her here. Says you're her boss."

Kevin whirled in his seat. "Oh, _darn_ it!" He hurried to the door, where Vanessa was being blocked from entering by the other bouncer, who was holding a can of ghost repellant at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "Vanessa, I'm so sorry, I forgot -- Sir, can she please come in? She won't cause trouble. I promise. I'm Kevin Dahmer," and he handed his ID over, "I'm her boss. I'm sorry, I totally forgot ..."

The bouncer sighed and looked at the door woman, who shook her head. "It's against the rules to let ghosts in, Mr. Dahmer. I can't do anything about that."

"It's all right, Kevin." Vanessa gave him a halfhearted smile. "I'm used to it. I should have asked when you invited me. I've got work back at the station to do."

"But --"

"It's ok." She turned, only to find herself blocked in by a small group of well-dressed people. "Oh, uhm, excuse me."

"I _told_ you _that_ was _Ke_ vin," Miz Hyun said accusingly. Kevin's eyes widened in surprise."And _you_ must _be_ his _ghost_ girl. _Oh,_ how _love_ ly."

Santiago coughed and didn't quite meet Kevin's gaze. "So it is. Ah, my apologies for my friends, Mr. Dahmer. Is everything alright?"

Kevin sighed. "Oh, just a misunderstanding, Doctor Herrera. I asked Vanessa out and forgot to check if ghosts were allowed here. They're not."

Santiago raised his eyebrows and considered the situation as Mr. Yamada and Mr. Hess grinned at each other. Miz Bao pushed her way to Miz Hyun's side. "What, she can't come in? Are _we_ going in? I thought we were going somewhere else."

"Somewhere higher-class," Mr. Hess muttered.

"I've never been to this type of bar," Santiago mused. His friends all groaned. "It doesn't seem our type, but let's try it. Oh," he continued as he flashed his ID at the door woman, "and Miss Vanessa will be coming in with us. She's a valuable employee," he continued when the door woman frowned and opened her mouth, "and I want her to come in with us."

"... Yes, Doctor Herrera," the woman sighed. 

Santiago grinned, and he was beautiful. "Thank you. Miss Vanessa, if you'll allow me ..." He held his arm out for her and her cheeks literally glowed pink as she took it, letting him escort her inside. He raised an eyebrow at Kevin, who just gave him an innocent smile.

"You won't get in trouble?"

Santiago laughed. "Hardly. Sven, am I going to get in trouble?"

"For not taking me where _I_ wanted to go on my birthday? Absolutely. For getting a ghost in here? Not worth my time."

Kevin smiled brightly as he led them to where Ricardo was. "Oh, happy birthday, Mr. Yamada!"

"Happy birthday," Ricardo echoed, then looked them all over before leveling a strained smile at his brother. "You didn't tell me your _other_ friends were coming out, too."

"It was a last-minute decision," Santiago assured him, holding his hand out. "Doctor Santiago Herrera."

"Ricardo Dahmer. It's my pleasure to meet you, sir."

Santiago raised his eyebrows and his smile broadened. "Oh, you're Kevin's brother. It _is_ a pleasure to meet you. He's told me a lot about his family."

Sven was sitting beside Kevin, his forehead propped on one hand as he laughed to himself. "I need something to drink. Something strong. You, whatever your top shelf whiskey is."

Ricardo gave Kevin an unreadable look as he and Santiago shook hands. "I ... see. He was just telling me how you two met. Would you like to sit down?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I don't want to disturb the birthday boy. Ah, a round for everyone," he told the bartender. He glanced around causally. "I think we're overdressed."

They really were. The ladies were in thigh-length dresses of the same style but different colors, form-fitting and off the shoulder with sheer, embroidered sleeves and bodices, with their hair and makeup done perfectly. The men were in dark suits with matching ties and contrasting shirts.

"Welcome to where the plebes gather," Miz Bao laughed. She squeezed Miz Hyun's arm and extended her hand to Ricardo. "I'm Lily. This is my partner, Jin, and that's Toshihiko and Sven."

Ricardo shook everyone's hand with a grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Really. A pleasure."

Mr. Hess had been murmuring in Santiago's ear as the doctor stood behind Kevin. Santiago gave a low laugh. "I bet," he replied. "I don't suppose there's a coat check?" he asked as he unbuttoned his suit jacket.

Kevin laughed and handed him the whiskey he'd ordered. "This place is a little too low-class for a coat check. Sorry."

"Ah, well." Santiago raised his shot. "To Sven. A happy birthday, and may you have many more to come."

"To Sven," everyone repeated, then clinked their glasses together before downing their shots.

The looks on their faces as they tasted the alcohol were priceless. Kevin covered his mouth to keep his laughter muffled, but his shoulders shook with it, and Miz Bao didn't even bother with that much politeness. She laughed out loud, turning her face into Miz Hyun's shoulder and shaking her empty shot glass at the others as Santiago and his friends pursed their lips, blinked rapidly, and tried not to make faces.

Santiago was the first to recover. "Ah ... ah. That's ... That's whiskey."

Miz Bao had to lean against her partner to stay up. Miz Hyun nodded. "Ah ... yes. _Yes,_ it most _cer_ tainly _is._ Are _you_ done _lau_ ghing, _dear?_ " Miz Bao shook her head as she giggled. 

"It's not _that_ bad," Mr. Hess offered as he stared doubtfully into his own glass. 

"It's shit," Mr. Yamada stated flatly. "I asked for top shelf."

A laugh escaped as Kevin shook his head. "This is what mid-level employees get. Do you all need water?"

"No," Santiago assured him over Mr. Yamada's adamant yes. "We're not _rude._ "

"I am. Give me some damn water." Vanessa and Ricardo both looked at him in shock, and he rolled his eyes. "Give me some _darn water._ "

"You're really crabby for such a high-level employee," Santiago fretted with a grin. "Maybe I should get you some medicine for that."

"You're the head of science, not medical. You can't do that, and if _you_ had to deal with you, _you'd_ be crabby, too." Mr. Yamada drank his water hurriedly, then slid another shot toward Santiago. "Keep drinking. I may as well have fun tonight if we're not going where _I_ wanted to go."

Santiago downed the shot with a shrug, then leaned his hip against Kevin's chair. "He's trying to get me drunk," he told the radio host. He shrugged out of his jacket and Kevin watched how his shirt stretched across his chest in the mirror behind the bar. "What are you two having? Put their drinks on my tab," he told the bartender. "It's all on me tonight."

"That's going a bit overboard, don't you think?" Mr. Hess asked as Mr. Yamada guffawed and hunched over a row of shots.

"I spare no expense for my friends. Miss Vanessa, what are you having? Are you substantial enough to drink?"

Vanessa was between Kevin's legs, leaning against his chest. She shook her head. "No, sir, I'm not. I could still taste it, but it won't do anything for me. And the drink would just ..." She was blushing again, head lowered. 

Santiago nodded. "Understood." 

"Would what?" Ms. Bao asked. 

"I'll _tell_ you _la_ ter," was Ms. Hyun's reply. Vanessa gave her a grateful look. " _Ke_ vin, _dar_ ling, _what's_ the best _tast_ ing _drink_ they _have_ here? _Sven_ may _like_ the _burn,_ but _Li_ ly's _throat_ is _de_ li _cate."_

The lilt of her speech was always fascinating. Kevin shrugged and tugged a bit on one of Vanessa's curls. "I just drink beer. I'm not very fancy."

"Oh, nonsense. You're perfect the way you are." Santiago squeezed his shoulder and Kevin flushed. His skin was too dark to show it, he reminded himself as the other man smiled like he _knew._ "Bartender -- what's your name? Millie? -- Millie, something fruity and sweet, please."

"Santiago just gets shots of this," Mr. Yamada put in. He gestured to the whiskey he was working his way through. "And hurry. He's behind."

"We are _not_ having a drinking contest _here._ "

"Oh, yes, we are. Drink up." Santiago pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, but grudgingly obeyed. Ms. Bao took her drink and tugged on Ms. Hyun's arm.

"I want to _dance,_ " she half-whined. "Vanessa, come dance with us. The men are boring."

"It's ok," Kevin murmured when she looked back at him. "I'll watch. Have fun."

"I'm telling Miranda you made me drink in public." Santiago downed another shot and visibly shuddered. "That takes some getting used to. What brings you two out tonight?"

"Just catching up," Kevin told him. "We both had some free time, and Ricardo wanted to meet Vanessa, too."

One corner of Santiago's lips twitched up, flashing the dimple that hid there. "Ah. Meeting the family, I see." He was handed another shot and gripped the edge of the bar as he tossed it back. "May I at _least_ have some water?"

"No."

"Oh, it's nothing serious." Kevin wanted to distance himself from the idea that his relationship with Vanessa was that important to him, while enforcing the idea that he was attracted to women. "I just --"

"Don't have a lot of time to date, even casually, so naturally your family is curious." Santiago nodded. "It's understandable. Ricardo, Kevin tells me you're in research and development. What area?"

His brother looked startled that he was being talked to, but smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm a chemical engineer. A food engineer, actually."

Santiago brightened as Mr. Yamada groaned. "Oh? I'm a botanist by trade."

"Really? I minored in botany."

"Here we go with the plant talk."

Santiago ignored Mr. Yamada's grumble, pushing the next shot away from himself. He leaned over Kevin's shoulder to better hear Ricardo, a warmth both comforting and dangerous against Kevin's back. " _Really._ What areas did you study?"

"Pharming and biotechnology. You, sir?"

"Oh, a bit of everything. My specialties are plant breeding and pomology, but I've always had a soft spot for horticulture, too."

"Kevin!" Ms. Bao ran up, giggling, and took Kevin's hand. "Come dance with us!"

He looked at his brother and Santiago in alarm. "Oh, I don't --"

"Come on!"

His brother and friend laughed as he was dragged out onto the dance floor and promptly squeezed between Vanessa and Ms. Bao. "I can't dance!" he laughed.

Vanessa slid her arms around his neck with a grin. "We'll show you."

There was a lot of giggling involved in showing him how to dance. Kevin had a good sense of rhythm, and he actually enjoyed dancing, but with Santiago and his friends there, watching him as they all talked, he was nervous. At least Santiago and Ricardo were getting along. Kevin sighed as he slid his hands around Vanessa's waist, conscious of the stares they were getting and ignoring them. Better to be thought lusting after a female ghost than a living man. He closed his eyes and moved to the upbeat tempo of the music, and by the time the women let him go, he'd worked up a sweat and a good thirst. Luckily for him, Santiago had another beer and a glass of water waiting for him. He got up and gestured. 

"Have a seat."

Kevin shook his head as he leaned against the bar between his friend and brother. "Oh, I couldn't." He took a gulp of the water before following it with beer. "Thank you. Ms. Bao has a lot of energy."

There was a low laugh. "I'm sure you can call her Lily. Isn't that right, Lily?"

She squeezed between Kevin and Santiago with a cheerful grin. "Oh, please! Please call me Lily. Oof, you're in my way." Her informality made Kevin raise his eyebrows, but Santiago just laughed as he shifted, pulling her into his lap. She squealed a bit and kicked her legs. "Ooh! I'm telling Jin!"

"And _I'm_ telling her that you're misbehaving. Really, my dear, have some respect for my position."

"Your _position,_ " Lily huffed with a grin back at him, "is on the barstool that _I_ want to sit on. Jin would move for me."

"I'm not your partner. I don't have to move." He kept a steadying arm around her waist, but his hand was closed and he was acting more like an older brother than anything else. Kevin's pang of jealousy eased even as disgust at himself rose. "Now, Ricardo --"

Lily, having appropriated the rest of Kevin's water for herself and drank it all, pat the arm around her waist. "Come dance with us, Santiago!"

Santiago sighed. "This isn't my type of music." He let her wiggle off of his lap. "Now, Ricardo, with a classification of --"

He oofed as Lily tugged as hard as she could on his hand, pitching off the barstool while Mr. Yamada and Mr. Hess laughed at him. "Come _on! Kevin's_ dancing with us."

Santiago was trying to give her a stern look, but Lily just beamed up at him as he righted himself. " _Excuse_ you, Ms. Bao. You appear to have forgotten --"

Ms. Hyun stepped out of nowhere and slung her arm around Lily's shoulder. " _Oh,_ get _over_ it, _San_ ti _a_ go, and come _dance_ with _us._ You _like_ to _dance,_ I _know_ you _do. Ke_ vin, _are_ you _co_ ming? We _left_ Va _nes_ sa _all_ a _lone._ "

He downed the rest of his beer in a hurry. "Ah, right."

As he pushed away from the bar, Santiago stood up and shrugged. "Well. I can give this music a try."

Kevin turned and watched him as he tugged his tie loose and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, watching Kevin the whole time. He dropped his tie and jacket on the barstool, then walked smoothly past Kevin and onto the dance floor, coming up behind Vanessa and turning her to face him. She jumped, but relaxed when she saw who it was. Kevin blinked rapidly as he rolled his hips to the music and held Vanessa close. She was glowing pink again, and it took Lily pushing him forward for him to come up behind her. Lily squeezed behind him, laughing at the look of fraternal irritation on Santiago's face. It smoothed away, though, as they danced. Occasionally his hands brushed Kevin's. The shock each time was better than any tingle Vanessa ever gave him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched Santiago's hips move against hers, panting by the time they broke apart. Santiago appeared to be just as aroused as he was. Well, that was grand. They could both be degenerates in their odd desires -- Santiago's for a ghost and Kevin's for Santiago. At least Santiago's wasn't a desire that could get him let go. Kevin shook his head and pushed away from them and back to the bar. He sat down again and wiped at his face as Mr. Yamada pushed more water at him. 

"Are you alright, Dahmer?"

He nodded as he gulped it down. Mr. Yamada was the Head of Security. He could be being mind-scanned. He forced his thoughts to more innocent things. "Oh, yes. I'm just not used to dancing so much. You don't seem to be having much fun, sir."

Mr. Yamada laughed. "Oh, I'm enjoying myself. Santiago likes to take me out on my birthday. I don't care, personally. But he has fun. And I get to make him drink."

"Well, as long as we keep you two away from the jellyfish." Kevin realized that he probably shouldn't have said anything and started to apologize, but Mr. Yamada laughed again and slapped his back.

"We will _definitely_ stay away from dangerous situations. Of course he would tell you that. He's going to ruin my reputation."

"You're still terrifying, sir." Kevin assured him. He got a hand wave. 

"I guess if he's letting you call him by his first name, you can call me Sven. Relax, Kevin. You're not in any sort of trouble. For anything you've done."

Kevin had been handed another beer, and looked down at it, carefully peeling the label off as he tried to figure out if the man's words held any deeper meaning. Sven would have access to Kevin's personnel records, and all of his actions since the day he'd been born. He was the Head of Security and Santiago's friend. If Miranda needed to make sure Kevin wasn't a threat, Sven needed to even more. If his past ... indiscretions ... had been recorded, he would know. Which meant he was telling Kevin that he wouldn't get into trouble for them. On the other hand, if they _hadn't_ been recorded, if the company _didn't_ know, then Kevin was treading very dangerous ground by even associating casually with Santiago. He needed to figure out which it was, but had no idea how. 

"Kevin's never done anything wrong." Ricardo laughed. He was feeling the buzz from the free drinks.

Sven just smiled into his drink. "Well, I wouldn't say _that._ We've _all_ let the company down in one way or another. Even me. Even Santiago."

"Santiago lets everyone down," Lily said as Santiago carried her up to the bar. She was clinging to his back, his arms under her legs. "Except me. My legs don't work."

"Her _drink_ was _just_ a _lit_ tle _stron_ ger _than_ an _ti_ ci _pa_ ted," Ms. Hyun explained. She had one hand on the small of Lily's back, and was rubbing gently. " _Poor_ thing. _We_ should _get_ _her home."_

"Don't wanna go." Lily rubbed her face in Santiago's hair and he scowled. "You smell nice."

"Regular bathing does that, my dear."

"'M not a deer."

He turned and set her on the bar, carefully untangling himself as she grabbed at him and laughed. He finally held both her wrists in one hand, smiling gently as he tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "You are the most adorable little deer I've ever seen." Santiago stroked her hair as she giggled, then rubbed the shell of her ear. "Such beautiful fur. Such lovely velvet."

Lily leaned forward and hid her face against his chest. "Stoooooooop." The she hiccuped. "Jin, am I a deer?"

Her partner was smiling. " _I_ don't _know. Do_ you _have_ a _lit_ tle _tail?_ "

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. Feel my butt." Then she started laughing again.

"She's precious," Ricardo said.

"She's falling asleep." Santiago lifted her up again with a sigh. "We should go. Kevin, Ricardo, may we give you a ride home? I insist."

They looked at each other, then Kevin shrugged. "Thank you. We would appreciate that."

They collected Mr. Hess and Vanessa from the dance floor on their way out, and once in the limo -- Lily stretched out across Santiago's lap, with her head in Ms. Hyun's -- Sven opened up more alcohol and handed it to Santiago with a grin. Santiago groaned and tried to wave him off, but he was insistent, and ten minutes later Santiago was blinking unfocused eyes and mumbling about creative ways to either make Sven die, or turn him into a plant. Then he reached his foot across the limo and nudged Kevin's leg. 

"Hey."

Kevin was trying not to laugh, and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

Santiago nudged him again. "Hey. Kevin."

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

Santiago opened his mouth with a grin and Mr. Hess kicked him. He whined a little before closing it with a glare at his friend. "Tell me a story. Tell me a ... a story. Your voice tastes good."

Kevin laughed. "Voices don't --" Sven was shaking his head, so he stopped. "What do you want to hear?"

"Anything. I like your voice. I like ... kittens. Tell me about kittens."

"Uhm, ok. Let's see ... Kittens are well known to be less vicious than adult cats. And ..."

Kevin went on, telling Santiago as much as he knew about kittens. His friend slouched and dropped his head back against the seat, closing his eyes as he licked his lips and made small, gentle grasping motions with his hands. They dropped Ms. Hyun and Lily off first, then Ricardo, and by the time they stopped in front of Kevin's apartment, it was only him, Santiago, and Sven in the limo. Santiago leaned forward and took Kevin's hand in one of his, holding his wrist with the other as he smile warmly.

"I'm sorry Sven made me drink. I mean, that I drank so much. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

Kevin swallowed as he flushed. He shook his head. "Oh, no. Not one bit. I hope you enjoyed your evening."

"Oh, I did. Thank you. We should do this again sometime."

"Some place classier," Sven said after a moment of Santiago and Kevin just looking at each other. 

Santiago cleared his throat, let Kevin go, and sat back as the driver opened the door. "Of course. Well, then, Kevin, have a good night."

"You, too. Both of you." Kevin got out and hurried inside. He texted Santiago once he was locked in and got a smiley face in return, then a bed with z's above it. Kevin laughed and obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Sven tucked Santiago into bed with all his kittens.
> 
> And, uhm, I'm not too sure what just happened with Lily. I think his older brother instincts kicked in. Santiago. Bro. Don't do this to me. Bro. Come on, bro.
> 
> Bro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santiago is darling and I totes love Tatiana, ok? There is a sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Miranda was outside the station when Kevin and Vanessa left, leaning against her Ferrari. There was a black Mercedes next to it, and someone in a white suit was leaning in the back door. Vanessa hurried towards her apartment as Kevin's heart sped up. He didn't know how they collected people to be retrained. He didn't want this to be how he found out.

"Santiago wanted you to come over for dinner," Miranda said as he got to her, "but you have a guest."

She gestured as the person in the Mercedes straightened and turned around. It was Director Fong, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else, and she was helping her young partner out of the car. 

"Mr. Dahmer. A pleasure to see you again."

The Director of Finance wouldn't be the one to take him to be retrained. His freakishness was still a secret. Kevin's tenseness melted into confusion, but he smiled brightly. "Director Fong! The pleasure is all mine. And Miss Tatiana, right?"

She blushed and hid her face in Director Fong's arm, holding it tightly. "He remembered me," she whispered. 

Director Fong patted her hand. "Of course he did, my dear. Mr. Dahmer, Tatiana was curious about your work here at the radio station. If you're not busy, we were hoping you would be so kind as to give her a tour. I would be in your debt."

Kevin glanced at Miranda, who had raised her eyebrows slightly. She nodded. He dug his station key out. "Of course. I'm happy to show you around, Miss Tatiana. Ah, Miranda, I can --"

"I'll let him know. It'll give him more time with his plants."

She stayed at the car when Kevin turned back to the station, Director Fong and Tatiana on his heels. “I’m sure you’re used to bigger radio stations,” he commented as he unlocked the door again, “but welcome to Desert Bluffs Community Radio."

He showed them in and Tatiana looked around, eyes wide. A horizontal scar on her throat caught Kevin's attention when she looked up, just peeping out of the high collar of her turtleneck. It was jagged and still red, still relatively new. He didn't miss a beat as he talked about his job and how the station worked. He ended up grabbing some towels from the showers when Tatiana whispered enough questions through Director Fong that he got the hint she wanted to try his equipment out, layering them over his chair until the blood stopped seeping through when he pressed down on them.

His producer had powered down for the night, but Director Fong had no problem going in and waking him up, ordering him to turn Kevin's soundboard on and keep the broadcast off, but record it. Tatiana had tensed as soon as she'd left the room, despite Director Fong's assurances that she would be in sight and right back, and only relaxed once the other woman was behind her again, hands resting on her shoulders.

"Mr. Dahmer, if you wouldn't mind doing a short show with Tatiana?"

"Oh, of course. It would be my pleasure." Kevin wiped down the spare headphones and put them on, grinning at Tatiana. "Good evening, Desert Bluffs, Kevin here. I know we don't usually do an evening show, but today I've got a special guest with me." He giggled. "Miss Tatiana, welcome to the show. How are you tonight?"

She'd gone pale and was shaking, swallowing almost convulsively, her eyes wide and her breaths short and panting. Director Fong leaned down and rested her cheek on the young woman's, and Kevin just smiled at her. Eventually she whispered, "G, good." Even softer, "Thank you."

"Why, it's my pleasure," he told her. "I'm so glad to have you on the show tonight. Tell me, what would you like to talk about?"

It took more time for her to work up the courage to speak, but she eventually managed it. "I ... I just ... I really like your show. You're very nice."

"Why, thank you," Kevin replied when it seemed she was waiting for him to speak. "You're very nice, too. So is your partner."

That brightened her, and her lips twitched into a sort of smile. "Oh, Laleh's very nice. She takes very good care of me." Tatiana faltered a bit. "I mean, I work. I work hard. I'm her assistant. I help her."

"Of course," Kevin soothed her. "All of us have to help our superiors. I bet you're a great assistant."

Director Fong squeezed Tatiana's shoulders a bit. "She says I am." Tatiana looked down, then up, then down again. Kevin smiled and pushed the weekly calendar toward her. She picked it up with shaking hands and cleared her throat, then started to read it. Kevin nodded as she went, ignoring when she faltered, and waiting until she finally got to the weather. He muted their microphones as it played, and grinned her.

"Wow. That was amazing. You're great at this!" She turned to Director Fong and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, burying her face in her stomach, her shoulders shaking. Kevin waited until the weather ended, but the girl didn't look up again. He unmuted his mic. "Wow, what a great show today, Desert Bluffs. Miss Tatiana was an amazing guest, wasn't she? Hopefully she'll come back soon. That's it for today, Desert Bluffs. You all have a great night, and I'll see you tomorrow. Until next time, Desert Bluffs. Until next time."

He cut the recording, but before he could say anything, Director Fong was lifting Tatiana up and nodding to him. "Thank you, Mr. Dahmer. I'll have the recording sent to my office."

Kevin got up quickly. "Of course. I'm happy to have, uhm, helped. Will she --"

"She'll be fine, thank you."

Kevin nodded and walked them out. Santiago was leaning against Miranda's Ferrari, and Miranda herself was swatting at him. He made a face and finally straightened up, tucking his phone into his pocket and laughing to himself as Miranda leaned down to make sure he hadn't scratched the paint. He turned with a subdued yet welcoming smile, nodding to Director Fong. “Director. How are you tonight?”

She didn’t answer until she’d settle Tatiana into the car, then turned. “Well, thank you. Tatiana wanted a tour of the station.”

“I hope she enjoyed it.”

“She did, thank you.”

Tatian peeked around Director Fong’s waist and Santiago didn’t smile _at_ her, but his smile _did_ noticeably warm. “If Miss Tatiana is feeling up to it, I’m having some guests over tonight. Their partners are out of town and can’t bring them along. I would be honored if you two would care to join us for dinner.”

Director Fong’s eyes had narrowed, but then she smiled flatly. “Ah, yes. I’ve heard about you babysitting the girls when their partners go out of town.”

Santiago shrugged and held his hands up and out with a smile of his own. “It keeps them happy. Would you two care to join us?” Tatiana wrapped her arms around Director Fong’s leg and hid her face in the woman’s hip, shaking her head as the other woman rested her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll be showing the girls the kittens.”

That made Tatiana look up and she tugged at Director Fong’s suit jacket. The Director turned to her and knelt, and there was a whispered conversation before she stood up again. “Alright. But Kevin is coming, as well, and we’re leaving as soon as Tatiana needs to go.”

“Perfectly understandable.” Santiago turned and his smile changed as he looked Kevin up and down. “Kevin, did you have plans tonight?”

Paperwork at home. “Dinner with you, apparently.”

“Excellent. Ladies, we’ll see you at the penthouse.” Santiago opened the passenger door of Miranda’s convertible and leaned the seat forward as Miranda herself got in and the top slid back. “After you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Kevin got in and slid over when Santiago motioned, frowning when the other man got in next to him. “Ah … shouldn’t you sit in the front?”

Santiago laughed, his brown eyes crinkling and his teeth straight and white. “Miranda’s hair gets in my face with the top down.”

“My hair gets in your face a lot, and you never complain,” Miranda murmured to herself.

Santiago’s skin noticeably flushed. “ _Miranda. Manners._ ” Kevin’s cheeks heated and Santiago reached into the front seat as they drove off, sitting back with an expensive bottle of wine. Kevin didn’t even have to look at the label to know it was expensive. This was Doctor Santiago Herrera. Of course it was expensive. He also already had three _other_ bottles at home. Santiago cleared his throat. “Also, ah, I wanted to apologize for what you walked in on a couple of weeks ago. And for not apologizing sooner. Miranda should have told me she was bringing you back, and I should have asked. She’s been disciplined.”

“No I haven’t.”

That brought a sigh from the man next to him. “She’s been made aware of the inappropriateness of her actions.” Miranda snorted, but when she caught Kevin’s hollow black eyes in the rearview mirror, she was smiling. “I promise, nothing like that will happen again. And please, this is for you.”

Kevin gingerly took the wine. “I still have the other three bottles you gave me.”

“Well,” Santiago said in a low voice, “perhaps I can come over for dinner one night and we can open one.”

Santiago’s hands grasping his bloodstained sheets flashed through Kevin’s mind and he turned his face away sharply, taking deep breaths. “My apartment isn’t nearly nice enough to have you over.”

“ _I’d_ like to be the judge of that.”

“You have tattoos.”

There was a pause.

“Yes.”

“They’re nice.”

“Thank you.”

“How did you get them approved?”

“I had them before Strex came to my town.”

“They let you keep them?”

“... I had very well-connected partners. I was useful enough, had enough potential, that they weren’t an issue.”

"Oh." Santiago was watching him and making no secret of it. Kevin kept his eyes on the back of Miranda's seat and his breathing even. "It's nice of you to have ... people over."

"The ladies can't always take their contracted partners with them, so they drop them off with me, usually. It makes them all more comfortable. They'll play in the pool, watch a movie, play some games ... I'll let them eat too much candy and stay up past their bedtimes ..."

Kevin laughed a bit. "They're not children."

"And the oldest one is twenty-four. I'm twenty-one years older than the oldest girl coming over. Trust me. They're children."

And there was a whole bevy of them in the penthouse. And they all squealed with delight when Santiago entered. And they all rushed at him, hugging him and clinging to him and all of them asking for things. A shout from the pool said there were more outside. Miranda, who had slipped into the kitchen and now stood in the doorway, was holding a tray of finger foods. She rolled her eyes as Santiago smiled and hugged the young women, stroking their hair or cheeks gently, his face tender as he accepted kisses on the cheek and gave them in return.

"He's a softie," Miranda said when Kevin managed to edge past the group and up to her. "The girls are in good hands with him. And ... into the pool he goes." He hadn't put up much of a fight, honestly. Kevin laugh as Santiago broke the surface of the pool, his hair covering his face as he gasped for air and treaded water. The group that had pushed him in just huddled together and laughed, and as he wiped his face, he laughed, too.

"Really?" he asked. "Really. I'm _finally_ showing you the kittens, and _this_ is how you repay me? I see. I _see._ "

"Wait, he _actually_ has kittens?" Miranda laughed and set the tray of snacks on the coffee table before turning back to the kitchen. "You all _weren't_ teasing him?"

"Well, yes, we were, but he _does_ have kittens. They're his pride and joy. He only shows them to people he knows won't hurt them. You _might_ get to see them tonight."

"Where have they _been? I've_ never seen them."

"You think the rooms you can see are the _only_ rooms this penthouse has? They're also in my room when guests are over."

The doorbell rang and there was sudden silence. After a few moments, Director Fong and Tatiana opened the kitchen door. Tatiana was breathing heavily and her pupils were blown wide, which, considering the group of curious young women behind her, wasn't surprising. Kevin was intimidated by them, too. Director Fong walked Tatiana up to Kevin and made sure she was looking at him. 

"See? He's here. Miz Miranda is here, too. Santiago won't let anything happen to you. Are you okay with staying?" Tatiana reached out with a trembling hand and Kevin took it, holding it with a warm smile. She finally nodded. "Alright. I'll stay here until Santiago is free. I need to talk with him privately, but only when you're ready. Is that alright, dear?"

Tatiana nodded again and Kevin gestured with his free hand. "Would you like to sit down, Miss Tatiana? I believe Miranda is making snacks." He and Director Fong ended up sitting on either side of her. She held her cup of milk with both hands whenever she picked it up, and ate the same way, as if someone might steal the cookies Miranda had given her. Kevin wondered what had happened to her. 

Santiago poked his head in a quarter hour later, grinning. "Alright. They're occupied. Director, if you can be spared? Kevin, I'll be with you as soon as I can."

After a nod from Tatiana, Director Fong got up and they disappeared. Kevin moved slowly as he propped his chin on one hand. Tatiana was watching him out of the corner of her eye. "The carnival is in two weeks. I'm really excited."

He'd said it casually, to no one in particular. Miranda nodded. After a few minutes, the was a soft, "... I like carnivals."

"Oh, so do I. Santiago was kind enough to make sure I got the day off."

Again, it took another few minutes for the young woman's shaky reply. "... Laleh might take me."

"That's wonderful! What rides do you like?" They hadn't gotten much farther than that before Director Fong and Santiago returned. The Director went right to her partner and checked to make sure she was alright. Kevin looked at Santiago, who was smiling slightly as he leaned his hip against the counter.

Director Fong straightened and took Tatiana's hand. "Thank you so much for your hospitality, Doctor, but Tatiana needs to go."

"Of course. You ladies have a good night, and thank _you,_ Director. I'm glad we were able to reach an agreement."

"The pleasure was all mine." She started to lead Tatiana out, but the young woman hesitated. Director Fong turned to her in surprise. "Tatiana?"

She was facing Kevin and taking deep breaths, holding her arms tightly across her chest. Kevin smiled. "I had a good time, too, Miss Tatiana. Maybe I'll see you at the carnival." Director Fong gave him a hard look as Tatiana slumped and nodded, then almost ran out, dragging her partner behind her. 

Santiago let out a show breath. "... Thank you. You're very kind to Miss Tatiana."

Kevin shrugged as he pursed his lips. "She's sweet. She's ..."

"She's under Director Fong's direct care." Santiago turned him around and placed his hands heavily on Kevin's shoulders as he leaned down slightly to give him a tight-lipped look. "This does _not_ leave this kitchen." Kevin nodded. "I will _personally_ let you go if you speak about this, Kevin." Kevin's eyes bugged out and he spluttered before Santiago interrupted him. "Miss Tatiana likes you. She's comfortable with you, as much as she can be. Due to that, Director Fong has given me permission to tell you this. Is that understood?" He got a frantic nod, and Santiago's face softened just a bit. "Miss Tatiana's family tried to retrain her themselves. _Why_ doesn't matter right now. What matters is that they _did,_ and Miss Tatiana is still recovering from it. The only person so far that she has _vaguely_ trusted has been Director Fong, so you see why her attachment to you is a big deal."

"I see," Kevin whispered. 

Santiago rubbed his thumbs into Kevin's shoulders, his gestures absent. "I hope you do. Keep treating her like you have been, unless and until you're instructed otherwise. The reason female partners leave their contracted partners with me is that I will let go _anyone_ who _attempts_ to harm them, and sometimes for lesser offenses. Be that person for Miss Tatiana. Am I making myself clear?" Kevin nodded quickly and Santiago took a deep breath. "Good," he breathed out. "Miss Tatiana's health, your life, and my funding all rest on you doing this for her. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't know what I'm doing that's so special, but I'll keep doing it."

He tensed when Santiago pulled him in for a hug, his lips resting against Kevin's temple as he spoke. "Which is why you're so good at it. Come on, those monsters want to watch a movie." He led Kevin to the living room. "Alright, monsters, move over. Let me sit down." There was a brief scuffle as the girls fought over who got to sit on the side of Santiago that Kevin wasn't sitting on, and it ended with three girls at his feet, one in his lap, one by his free side, and the rest all pressing in on them. 

"Is there popcorn? You promised us popcorn."

"When can we meet the kittens?"

"Why does _he_ get to sit next to you?"

"Is he your new contracted partner?"

"What?! Is he?! I didn't hear anything. Are you abandoning us, Santiago?"

"No, not at all, never," he soothed them, kissing who he could reach and stroking the hair of who he couldn't. "My darlings, please, calm down. Kevin is my friend, and not currently part of the mentorship program. I love you all now as much as I did before, alright? A new contracted partner could _never_ change that. Alright? And you'll meet the kittens before we go to bed. Okay?"

The group was eventually mollified and settled down to watch the movie. Kevin paid no attention to it, because he couldn't -- the young women moved around too much. They seemed to have a system that allowed them all equal time near Santiago, but with how many there were -- at least fifteen -- that necessitated near-constant getting up and down and shifting. Santiago didn't seem to notice. His hair was still wet and smelled of chlorine. Kevin took deep breaths. He was sorry he'd missed watching the man swim. He closed his eyes, only to have one girl prod him and glare until he turned his attention back to the movie. After, he was dragged into a pile of games. Santiago flitted from one to another. He never seemed to miss a turn, and always seemed to stay long enough to have fun with whoever he was playing with at the time.

Finally, though, he herded the group into his bedroom. "We're going to sleep," he said as he held the last tired girl, who had celebrated her nineteenth birthday the week before. "Well. I'm showing them the kittens, first. I'll be in there with them if you need me. Are you alright out here?"

Miranda was pulling the couch out into a very comfortable-looking bed, and Kevin nodded. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"I'm sorry I was so distracted all evening. I'll make it up to you later. Goodnight."

"Good ... night?" Santiago had no reason to make anything up to him. Kevin had also thought he'd be going home that night, but apparently he'd been wrong. Instead he thanked Miranda, changed into the night clothes she gave him, and curled up to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought I was JOKING about the box of kittens?
> 
> Anyway, Santiago got up like a million times for glasses of water you have no idea.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a carnival and smut, because when _don't_ I put smut in my chapters?
> 
> Also, artistic credit goes, in order of appearance, to [Doreans](http://doreans.tumblr.com), [KittleImp (aka Agent Friend)](http://kittleimp.tumblr.com), [Tisha](http://musicandteddybears.tumblr.com), and [Mark Oshiro](http://markdoesstuff.tumblr.com). If anyone else wants to add in their interpretation of the illustration, _**PLEASE DEAR GOD SEND IT TO ME I WANT IT I NEED IT OMFG YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER YET OK.**_
> 
> Submit it to [my Tumblr](http://larissafae.tumblr.com/submit).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Kevin didn’t _exactly_ get the day of the carnival off. His show _was_ shorter than usual, though, and several androids showed up at the end of it to take care of everything else. All Kevin needed to do was shower, change, and be on his way. And by ‘be on his way,’ that meant getting into Miranda’s Ferrari, once more sitting next to Santiago in the back. The other man was dressed down, much like he’d been at the football game, and draped his arm across the back of Kevin’s seat as he took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly and smiled.

“How was your day?”

Kevin wanted to touch his hair. He _really_ wanted to touch his hair. He clasped his hands in his lap and idly dug at the dried blood under his nails. He didn’t remember the previous night. He thought that Sven might have been there at some point, but that was ridiculous. He’d probably dreamt it.

“Ah, fine, thank you. Short. A lot shorter than usual. Thank you for sending the androids.”

Santiago looked far more pleased with himself than Kevin thought a few androids warranted. “It was my pleasure. Are you looking forward to the carnival? Are your nieces and nephews coming?”

“Oh, yes. I’m meeting them there. Ricardo’s got them. Sherelle had the first half of the day off.”

“And how _is_ Ricardo?”

Kevin shrugged. “Good, thank you. He’ll probably want to talk botany with you. If you don’t mind, I mean.”

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. Miranda, how much do I mind talking botany?”

“You wet yourself with joy every time anyone brings it up, sir.”

He leveled a glare at her and she smiled slightly as she drove. Kevin covered his own smile. Santiago was sitting very close to him. No, no, he was sitting a normal distance away. Kevin closed his eyes briefly to get his thoughts in order. When he opened them, Santiago was watching him with a calm, somewhat curious look on his face. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yes. Thank you. I’m fine. I’m just not used to having short days.”

“Mm.” They were quiet the rest of the ride and Santiago held the seat forward for Kevin once they got to the flat stretch of land that housed the carnival. Kevin lit up at the sight of the tents and streamers, the rides that sliced the sky and rained crimson drops down on the townspeople. He could smell the sweet popcorn and cotton candy, and by the entrance were Ricardo and his nieces and nephews. Kevin waved and the children ran up tp him, talking excitedly about the carnival and what they wanted to do, and climbing all over him. Kevin laughed and spun them around, and then Bethy clung to his neck and stared hard at Santiago and Miranda.

“Who are _you?”_ she demanded. The rest of the children stopped and huddled behind Kevin.

Santiago smiled warmly at her. “I’m Kevin’s friend. My name’s Santiago, and this is my friend Miranda. What’s your name?”

“Your eyes are funny.”

“Bethy!” Kevin put his hand over her mouth and frowned sternly at her. “That’s not polite. Apologize.”

Santiago’s laugh interrupted them. “Oh, it’s not a problem. So few people ask.” He drew his fingers just over his warm brown eyes, then over Kevin’s hollow black ones. “I do a lot of important things for Strex. That comes with certain privileges, like my eyes. Miranda is also important.”

Bethy looked at them, then her smile stretched at her lips and she turned back to Kevin as Ricardo and Santiago greeted one another. “I want popcorn!”

Kevin was smiling again. Frowning had felt odd. It always felt odd. “Of course. Let’s go get some.”

Santiago flashed his employee badge at the cashier, who waved them all in. He could have easily let Kevin and Ricardo pay, but at that point, Kevin hardly noticed that he hadn’t had to pay. Ricardo looked more uncomfortable, but took it in stride. He and Kevin made sure that the children had their leashes on and then let them loose. Santiago watched them with a certain amount of distaste, the corner of his lip curling slightly, but Miranda had no issue commandeering two of the leashes and reeling the errant children in. She looked over at her employer and grinned. Santiago shook his head.

Less than half a minute later he held the two leashes. A slight arching of Miranda’s eyebrow had had him taking them, and Kevin looked away when Santiago looked at him. The children were safe with Santiago. And if they weren’t, well … Well, it was Doctor Santiago Herrera, so if the children weren’t safe with him, Sherelle and Ricardo’s wife could have more. If he had been anyone else, Kevin would have killed him if it had come to that.

“Ah …” Santiago reeled Lucy in as she ran for the popcorn and cotton candy. “Perhaps we should go on some rides, first.” She stared blankly up at him. He knelt and smiled. “You don’t want to throw up your cotton candy.”

“Bo ate my throw up once.”

“That’s precious.” Santiago picked her up and set her on his hip before turning a horrified look on Kevin. Kevin shrugged. “What ride do you want to go on?”

“That one.” She pointed to one of the roller-coasters.

“All right, that one it is.” He strode toward it, and the rest of the children followed. Santiago looked down at them and frowned a little. He hadn’t expected the herd to come with him, clearly.

“Doctor Herrera, ah …”

“Isn’t used to children,” Miranda finished for Ricardo. She leaned on the fence around the roller-coaster and sucked on a lollipop. “This is amazing. I’m going to get all the surveillance footage from Sven. He’s never going to live this down.” Santiago looked back at them for help as the children pushed at each other to get ahead, but Miranda just shrugged. “Go get ‘em, tiger,” she called. Then, in a normal voice, “Stay here, boys. I have to be here, so he gets to suffer. I wonder how dedicated to this he is …”

Whatever she was talking about, Santiago was apparently _very_ dedicated to it. Three hours later he was sprawled listlessly in a chair, his head tipped back and a cold beer in one hand. The children were playing with someone’s bones, the flesh still hanging from them, and Ricardo was keeping them from eating them.

“... Why do children exist,” Santiago muttered. Lucy had attached herself to him and wasn’t leaving him alone.

“Sex makes babies,” was her matter-of-fact reply.

“Yes,” Santiago agreed. “Yes, it does.” There was a short pause. “How old are you?”

“Three.”

“... All right, then.”

“How old are _you,_ Mr. Santidago?”

“San-ti-a-go. And I’m a lot older.”

“How older?”

“A lot.”

“How a lot?”

“She’s not going to stop,” Kevin said with a laugh.

There was a faint groan as Lucy stood on Santiago’s legs and patted his cheeks. “How a lot, Mr. Santidago?”

“Yeah, Santidago,” Miranda chimed in. “How a lot?”

“I hate you all.”

“Mommy ate someone she hated.”

“Your mother is a smart woman.”

“I know. How a lot?”

The sigh was a gurgling one this time. Santiago finished his beer before answering. “Forty-two years. I’m forty-two years older than you. Which makes me forty-five. Are you happy?”

She kissed his cheek before sitting down again and he jerked his head up in surprise. “Yes.”

“Don’t you just want _ten_ of your own, Santidago?” Miranda asked.

“ _No,_ I don’t.” The man’s gaze slid to Kevin, then he put his arm around Lucy’s waist. “This one is alright.”

“Draw me a picture.”

“This one is slightly less alright.”

“Picture!”

Kevin laughed as Ricardo pulled out a plastic sheet, a few pieces of construction paper, and some crayons and handed them over before turning back to Bo and Jean, who had started beating on each other. Teeth were involved. “She won’t stop asking. But I can take her if --”

Santiago sat up and pulled Lucy closer to himself. “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” Miranda snorted and he ignored her. “What sort of picture do you want, Lucy?”

She settled back in his embrace and patted his arm with alternating hands. “A unicorn.”

Santiago took a deep, controlled breath. He smiled as he let it out. “Alright. I can do a unicorn.”

“Probably.”

“Yes,” he agreed with Miranda. “Probably. Be quiet.” He leaned over the paper and pursed his lips as he considered it and made short sketching motions above it with the crayon Lucy handed him. She got an absent kiss on the head and giggled. When he was finally satisfied, he pressed the crayon to the paper and carefully drew out a unicorn. At least, Kevin thought it was a unicorn. It was probably supposed to be a unicorn. What is _was,_ well …

It wasn’t good. It was very _not_ good, in fact. In fact, if Santiago had been any lower in the company, Kevin would have said it was outright … terrible.

“Wow,” he said instead, “that’s a great unicorn.”

Santiago just looked at him like he knew exactly how bad the drawing was. Lucy shook her head. “No. Rainbow.”

“What?”

“Put a rainbow!” She pointed. “There!”

Santiago made a face. “You want the unicorn to … be … _pooping_ a _rainbow?”_

“That’s how they’re made,” she told him, looking up at him seriously. This time, Santiago was struggling not to laugh. His mouth twisted and he shook just a little, but he bent back to the paper anyway and drew Lucy her rainbow. As soon as he was done to her satisfaction, she giggled and picked it up, waving it. “Daddy! Daddy! Mr. Santidago drewed me a picture!”

  


“Wow, how nice of him. That’s … That’s a unicorn, alright. Did you thank him?”

Santiago got a hug _and_ a kiss from the child. “Thank you, Mr. Santidago!”

Santiago just nodded. “You’re very welcome, Lucy.”

It was after dark by the time they left the carnival. Lucy was asleep in Santiago’s arms and Bo had bitten a chunk out of Jean’s arm and now wore a muzzle, but other than that, everyone had made it out unscathed. The light of the burning carnival warmed their backs and lit their ways to their vehicles, and Santiago handed the little girl back to her father.

“Well. Today was a pleasure, Ricardo.”

“Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Thank you, Doctor Herrera. Kevin, I’ll see you later.”

The man took the children and left, and Santiago shook his head sharply as they walked to the Ferrari. “That was a lovely day, Kevin. Thank you for letting us come along.”

“You’re Doctor Santiago Herrera,” Kevin laughed. “How could I have refused?”

He got a serious look as Santiago paused with the door halfway open. “Very easily,” he murmured. “When we’re not involved in company business, you’re under no obligation to do anything I want. Ever.”

There was weight to his words and Kevin’s smile dropped a bit as he nodded. “Alright.”

“I’m serious, Kevin. I don’t make it a habit of ordering my friends around.”

Kevin felt brave and lightly punched Santiago in the shoulder before climbing in the backseat. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t let you order me around.”

Santiago looked surprised that Kevin had initiated the physical contact, but he grinned and slid in next to him. This time he _definitely_ sat closer to Kevin. Their thighs pressed against one another and as Kevin’s heart pounded, Santiago draped his arm not around the back of Kevin’s seat, but across his shoulders. The palm of his hand wrested on Kevin’s left shoulder and his fingers gently touched his bicep. Kevin couldn’t speak for the rest of the ride, but neither Santiago nor Miranda were in a talking mood. Santiago held the door open for him once they were at his apartment, and closed it without getting back in.

“If I may walk you to your apartment?”

Kevin’s laughter was nervous. “Uh, sure. I don’t see why not.” He didn’t see _why,_ either. He just turned and led the way, making his way up the rickety, creaking stairs toward the fourth level, and tried not to think about Santiago’s body in his apartment. He stepped over the broken steps and let Santiago know which ones to avoid. The man reached out several times as the staircase creaked, swayed, or outright sagged beneath them, gripping Kevin’s arm tightly. Kevin swallowed and tried not to hunch his shoulders when Santiago came up right behind him, pressing their bodies together as best he could while being one step below Kevin. 

“This … You walk up these stairs _every day?_ ”

Santiago sounded _incredibly_ concerned behind him, and Kevin laughed. “Oh, yes. Every day. Careful on this one, it slips.”

He could hear the man breathing. He wasn’t quite panting, but he wasn’t quite not, either, and Kevin wanted to hear more of it. He squeezed his eyes shut and walked by feel alone for a moment. “I … This is unacceptable. This is absolutely, entirely unacceptable. You could fall and die.” Kevin just shrugged and pushed a man over the railing to get him out of the way. He let out a short scream and then there was a sick thud as he hit the ground.

“Well, I haven’t yet.” He let Santiago fret until they got to his level, then led the man down the hallway to his apartment, Santiago on his heels the whole way. “Do you need Miranda here to hold your hand? I promise you won’t get lost or kidnapped.” Santiago snorted with laughter, his breath warm across the back of Kevin’s neck, and that was when Kevin was overcome with nerves and dropped his keys. “Oh! Oh, golly, I’m sorry.” He knelt to get them.

Santiago knelt, too. “No, let me.”

“I’m the one who dropped them.”

Santiago’s fingers rubbed against his as they closed around the keys. He wanted to leave red welts all over his body. Santiago smiled. “And I’m the one who’s got them.” Kevin’s cheeks heated as they stood up, and Santiago unlocked and opened the door with perhaps a slight bit of flourish. Then they both stood there for a moment. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his breathing a bit too deep and even for the situation. He glanced at the ground, then inside, then at Kevin before looking just over Kevin’s shoulder and swallowing. “Ah, I was thinking … Perhaps we could open that bottle of wine tonight?”

Dear Smiling God, _yes._ Push him in and tear his clothes off. Make it clear what had happened to everyone who saw even a hint of his skin. Kevin looked down and fumbled with his keys as Santiago gave them back. “Ah … I’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow. I need to work overtime to make up for today.”

The other man looked a bit crestfallen when Kevin stole a glance at him, but he licked his glorious lips and nodded. Kevin watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed again. He tried not to shudder at the sight. “Ah. Right. I see. Ah … perhaps another time.”

Santiago. Bed. Gasping. Panting. Grasping bare skin slick with sweat. Kevin turned to his apartment roughly. “Of course. I’d like that. You and Miranda can come to dinner, maybe.”

“I would enjoy that. Ah, goodnight, Kevin.”

“Goodnight, Santiago.” The man walked off and Kevin got inside and shut his door, hitting his knees and falling over as he undid his pants and pulled his erection free. He didn’t bother being gentle with himself. He wanted to know what Santiago’s skin tasted like. He wanted to know what Santiago’s dick tasted like. He wanted Santiago to know what _his_ dick tasted like. Maybe if he ripped it off, he’d stop being such a freak. He whimpered and moaned on the floor and bit clean through his lip as he came, then tipped over, curled into a ball, and lay there until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Miranda got like eighty copies of the picture made for blackmail and general mocking purposes, because she's a good employee.
> 
> ALSO CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT HOW MARK OSHIRO NOT ONLY READS COMPANY POLICY BUT ALSO DID A PICTURE FOR IT BECAUSE OH MY GOD I'M KIND OF FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS OK I'VE BEEN FREAKING OUT ABOUT THIS SINCE WE MET AT DASHCON OMG OMG OMG <3 <3 <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's going a wee bit crazy, Santiago is a wee bit pushy, Tatiana likes Kevin, and there's a movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.
> 
> *****
> 
> Did I say I'm updating once a month? Pish, I say. Pish! Since I had to wait until I got the art for chapter 12, I've got enough chapters that I could stop writing now, post two a month, and it would _still_ take six months until I'd need to start writing again.
> 
> So I'm going to post a chapter between the 5th & 10th and the 20th & 25st each month. And still keep writing, of course. You're all welcome. :D

There was sticky warmth in his hands, up his arms, dripping from his mouth and jagged teeth. The coppery smell filled his senses and made his eyes roll back in his head. He sat back against the slick wall and leaned his head against it, panting hard and fast. His lifeblood pounded in his veins, in his temples. He was going to choke. He was going to die. He shoved his hand in his mouth to muffle the whine that was forcing its way out because he was also outside and vulnerable, unlike the owner of the sticky warmth that plastered his ripped shirt to his chest and the new wounds there, wounds that gaped, wounds that cried as his mind shrieked at him in a rich bass.

_It's in the water, baby, it's in the pills that pick you up_

"You look like shit." A man crouched in front of him and handed him a bottle of water. He took it and drank greedily, the cool of the liquid soothing the burning in his throat. "That's two in one month. Anything on your mind?"

_It's in the water, baby, it's in the special way we fuck_

Crawling in it like maggots. The man was in uniform, which meant he couldn't lie, so he stayed silent. His headache started to recede just a little. They stayed there until Kevin opened his eyes and stared blankly at the ruined corpse in front of him. His blood-soaked stiletto was still grasped firmly in his hand. There were hot tears in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks. He licked them away as they hit the corners of his mouth and they tasted like copper. 

"You really can't keep this up, Dahmer. You're going to make a big mistake soon. I'd like to avoid that." Kevin stayed silent and Sven heaved himself up, holding his hand out. "Well, come on. Let's get you cleaned up and home."

He ended up having to haul Kevin upright himself, and draped the man's arm over his shoulder to get him out of the alleyway. Kevin was too exhausted to tense at another man's touch. He was loaded into an unmarked yellow van and pushed gently into what turned out to be a cleaning unit, then secured upright. The hot water rained down on him from above and came at him from the sides, and possibly from below, as well. It washed the worst of the blood from him, then he spent an unknown amount of time being blow-dried. Once the restraints let him go and the cleaning unit door opened, he stepped out and found Sven at a small desk that was filled with screens that were monitoring both actions and thoughts. He was on the phone. 

"I know, but this isn't acceptable. _Something_ has to happen, _soon._ I can't keep cleaning up these messes. It's the second time this has happened. You need to take care of this. That's an order." He hung up and turned to Kevin, looking him up and down with a blank face. "Are you feeling better?" Kevin nodded. "Good. I'll walk you to your apartment."

Kevin followed him tamely to the door of the van. "Am I in trouble?"

_Bite the hand that feeds_

Sven laughed as they stepped out into the night. “No, Dahmer. You’re not in trouble. Don’t worry. We’re going to clear this up soon. _Very_ soon.”

The familiar sight of his apartment complex soothed him. He took a deep breath and then his mind snapped into clarity. Kevin grinned at Sven brightly. “What brings you out here, Sven?”

The shorter man smiled with his mouth only. “Oh, just enjoying the air. Much like Doctor Herrera, I don’t care for offices. I’d rather do than direct, but I’m good at my job, and my skills are needed off the streets. How are you tonight?”

“Oh, I’m just great, thank you.” Kevin placed his hand on his forehead. He was forgetting something. “I just … Wow, I guess I got a bit distracted. I forgot why I even came out here!”

“Probably for the same reason I did. Just some fresh air.”

Kevin laughed haltingly. “Oh, yes. I enjoy walks. I …” He stopped as they came to his building. The stairs had been replaced. These ones were new, and solid. They weren’t broken, and they weren’t swaying with the wind. His mouth worked silently.

Sven stopped at the foot of them and turned to Kevin with a flat smile. “Ah, yes. Doctor Herrera had these put in. Do you like them?”

“Uhm, yes, of course.”

“Do you like _him?”_

Kevin’s heart was pounding as he looked them up and down, then jerked his head from side to side, looking for the trap. He was sure this was a trap and he didn’t even know why. Sven was watching him with a smile that was more of a faint snarl and he took a step back, and Sven took a step forward, and then Kevin whirled around and then --

_Tap the vein that bleeds_

They were sitting on the bottom step and both of them were panting. Kevin’s shoulder ached. Sven had three long slashes on his right cheek. The bass in his head wouldn’t go away. There was a fresh smear on the new stairs. His wrists burned and there was a scorch mark on his shirt, an angry red welt on the skin beneath the tear in it that perfectly matched the tip of the rod that hung loosely from Sven’s hand.

“So, like I was saying, Quality Control will be here in a month. It’s been a while since they were in town.” Kevin nodded slowly. His mind was still struggling between fog and clarity. “Which is a good thing, because it means they trust Desert Bluffs to not be messing up. But it’s an annual thing, you know.”

“Ah.”

The shorter man stood and took a deep breath, stretching and popping his back before cracking his neck. He held his hand out and pulled Kevin up, squeezing tightly as his clear grey eyes hardened. “You should tell Santiago.”

_Down on my bended knees_

He turned and left and Kevin stared after him with a frown battling his ever-present smile. “I … what? What should I tell him?” But Sven was gone and Kevin could do nothing but limp up the stairs on an ankle he didn’t remember twisting. He took a hot shower and then sat in his sunstone circle and made offerings to the Smiling God, begging for clarity and warmth and perfection, the last thought in his mind as he drifted off a soothing bass that promised endless pleasure and eternal damnation.

_I’d break the back of love for you  
I’d break the back of love for you_

*****

“So,” Santiago was saying as he leaned his hip against Kevin’s desk and idly flipped through some of Kevin’s paperwork as Kevin himself tried to finish it, “I was thinking that maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, if you’d like.” Kevin bit the inside of his lower lip and tried to ignore the man who was determined to _not_ be ignored. “There’s a nice restaurant in Pine Cliffs that I’d like to try. We’d get back fairly late, but --”

Kevin threw his paperwork down in disgust and shoved his seat back. Santiago looked at him in surprise. “ _No.”_

“I … I’m sorry?”

He stood up and grabbed at his head, then flung his arms out around himself. “No! No, no, no, no, _no!_ Santiago, _I have things to do._ Okay? _I have work to do._ I don’t just sit in that chair and talk all day, you know. I have other things I have to work on, too. Alright? I _don’t_ want to go out tonight. I _can’t_ go out tonight. _Let me work.”_

Santiago stared at him in shock as he panted and paced and glared. Kevin didn’t think he’d ever snapped at anyone in his entire life. Not even when Vanessa had tried to stab him, literally, in the back. Not even when he’d wrapped his hands around her slender neck and choked the life out of her, slammed her head against the floor until her skull had cracked. Not even when he’d flung her entrails around his booth and her body through the glass window of the sound booth. Kevin just wasn’t prone to irritation.

Santiago finally closed his mouth and looked down. “... Ah. I see.” He kept his head lowered as he stood upright and straightened the papers he’d been looking through, setting them neatly on the desk as he kept nodding. “I see. Right. Of course. I understand.” He glanced briefly at Kevin, but didn’t make eye contact, and his shoulders were slumped. “I … I’ll be on my way, then. My apologies. Good night.”

Then he was gone, and Kevin threw his chair against the door until it broke. When he finally calmed down, his booth had been redecorated and his newest intern was lifeless in the corner. Kevin slid to his knees to finish his paperwork. He tried not to think about Santiago leaving. The man had every right to let him go for being so rude. He finished his work -- the first time in a long time that he hadn’t left it until the next morning in favor of spending the evening with Santiago -- and took his shower. Vanessa was nowhere to be found. He didn’t care. He walked home that night. He met a few new friends along the way. They laughed, and they hugged, and Kevin painted the town red with them. Then he went home and sat in the shower as it rained burning droplets onto him, laughing and laughing and laughing and screaming.

*****

Two weeks later, there was a note in a pristine white envelope placed very carefully on his counter at home. His name was handwritten on it in the curving script he recognized as belonging to Santiago. He had to steady himself against the counter, close his eyes, and take long, deep breaths before he could open it. It was printed out on company paper.

_Mr. Dahmer,_

_Please forgive my rudeness. I have not given as much thought to your considerable work ethic these past few months as I should have. You have my apologies for that. I myself am used to a more flexible schedule than yours, and it was inappropriate of me to not make sure that your own work was done before putting any sort of pressure on you to socialize with myself and my companions. Please accept my full apologies. Should you wish to socialize in the future, you have my number, and are more than welcome to contact me when you have the time. I will not be distracting you further._

_Yours,_  
Dr. Santiago Herrera, M.D., Ph.D.  
Head of Science  
StrexCorp Synergists, Inc. 

Kevin sat heavily on the kitchen floor with his back against the cupboards as he stared at the letter. He had to read it several times before the reality of it sank in. Santiago was … leaving him. No, not _leaving_ him. Stepping away. Backing off. Doing exactly what Kevin had wanted him to do from the start, and doing exactly what Kevin _hadn’t_ wanted him to do from the start. He was dizzy. He needed to sit down. He was already sitting down. His heart was going to lift out of his chest even as his chest tightened on it like a vice. This was the perfect thing for him. He was free from any obligation to ever contact Santiago again, to ever be tempted by that glorious, terrible demon. He tilted his head back and stared up at the ceiling and laughed with relief, wondering why it sounded so forced, and why it sounded more like a sob.

His phone ringing caught his attention. He didn’t recognize the number. He recognized the text color, though. That particular shade of yellow was only used for the highest executives in the company. He’d be let go for sure if he didn’t answer it. He didn’t answer it.

It went to voicemail and then started ringing again. Kevin let it, until he’d counted ten times, and then finally picked it up. It took a moment for him to find his voice, but he needn’t have bothered. Director Fong started speaking as soon as he’d answered.

“Mr. Dahmer. I know you’re at home. Would it be alright if Tatiana and I came over for a while? She wanted to see you, since we didn’t catch each other at the carnival.”

He let out a long sigh. “I … Yes. Yes, Director. That would be perfectly alright.”

“Good.” There was a sharp rap at his door. “We’re outside.”

“I'll be right there, ma’am.” He struggled up and stumbled to the door, looking through the peephole before plastering a somewhat genuine smile on his face and opening it. “Director Fong, Miss Tatiana. Please come in.” He stepped aside as Tatiana clung to her partner’s arm and shook like a leaf. “I’m sorry it’s not very tidy. I wasn’t expecting guests.”

“It’s not a problem.” Director Fong waited a moment before Tatiana leaned forward a bit, then picked her up by the waist just enough to get her over the threshold. Once she was actually inside, she relaxed just a bit and glanced up at Kevin before hiding her face in the Director’s arm. He smiled at her. The Director held up a Blu-ray case. “Tatiana would like to watch a movie with you.”

“Of course,” Kevin replied automatically. Then his smile got a lot more genuine. “Why, Miss Tatiana, I _love_ your heart!”

It was on her cheek, smudged carefully in blood, and that made her smile, despite not looking at him. “... Laleh drew it for me,” she whispered after a minute.

“Well, it’s adorable. Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

The question seemed to confuse her and she bit her lip as she looked to her partner for guidance. Director Fong smiled and nodded. "I'll just take some water. If you have any juice, Tatiana will have that."

"Ah ..."

The noise the young woman made was tiny -- just barely a squeak. Kevin and Director Fong looked toward her, then Kevin clapped his hands together once, gently. "Oh, I'll see if I have popcorn, too. Would you like some, Miss Tatiana?"

"Yes, please," Director Fong said. She was having just a little bit of difficulty getting the disc in the player, but only because Tatiana was still clinging to her, and she didn't seem in any hurry to dislodge the girl. 

Kevin was waiting on the popcorn and making small sandwiches when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He continued to piece them together, but turned his head just enough to confirm that it was Tatiana he'd seen, huddled behind the wall that separated the kitchen and living room and peeking through the doorway at him. Only one hand, curled around the doorjamb, and less than half of her face were visible. He hummed to himself as he set the finished sandwiches on a plate and then pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and emptied it into a bowl. He pulled out a pitcher of water and a carton of juice from the fridge, three cups from the cupboard, and set them all on a tray before turning slowly to the doorway. Tatiana jerked back and then sprinted back to Director Fong, hiding behind the older woman and letting out short, sharp whines. Kevin raised an eyebrow and Director Fong shook her head just slightly. She turned and held her partner tightly, then settled on the couch with Tatiana in her lap, clinging to her and hiding her face in Director Fong’s neck. Kevin got a nod toward the seat next to the two women, so he sat carefully and set the tray of food and drinks on the coffee table. He was mindful of not touching either women, and of keeping his movements slow and predictable as the movie started.

It was halfway over when Tatiana spoke up in a voice that was barely audible. “Are you and Doctor Herrera fighting?”

Kevin turned to her quickly, his lips curled in a sneer of surprise. “Excuse me?”

She swallowed sharply and hid her face again as Director Fong stroked her back and watched Kevin calmly. “I’m sorry.” She sniffed. “You’re usually together.”

Kevin stared at her. Director Fong kissed the top of her head gently. “Tatiana was worried about you,” she explained. “We didn’t see either of you at the carnival.”

“Oh.” Kevin settled back. “No, we’re not … We’re not fighting.” Were they? “We were there -- I’m sorry we didn’t see each other. Some of my … friends came with us.” Director Fong nodded slowly at him. She’d caught his quick correction. She knew that Santiago had told him about Tatiana’s family.

They’d finished the movie and Tatiana was nibbling on a sandwich, holding it once again with both hands and staring hard at it, before she spoke again. “I don’t want you and Doctor Herrera to fight,” she mumbled into her food.

Kevin let out a slow, silent breath. “We’re not fighting, I promise. I’ve been really busy lately, and I’m sure he’s been busy, too.” He wasn’t sure at all, actually. Other than the one suit fitting he’d missed and the morning of the first time Kevin had stayed over, Kevin couldn’t recall seeing Santiago ever _actually_ doing any work. Then again, his note _had_ said he had a flexible work schedule. “That’s all it is. I promise.”

She made a tiny noise as she finished her sandwich, then closed her eyes with a sigh and leaned against Director Fong. The Director stood and picked her up. “I think we’ll call it a night. Thank you very much, Mr. Dahmer. We appreciate your hospitality, especially on such short notice.”

Kevin stood, too, and went to open the door for them. “Oh, it was my pleasure. Thank _you_ for honoring me with your company, Director. And Miss Tatiana, of course. You ladies have a good night.”

“Of course. You, as well, Mr. Dahmer.”

Kevin locked his door as soon as they were gone and went to bed, stopping only long enough to pick up the note that Miranda had left him. He lay in bed in his clothes and read it until he’d memorized it, then closed his eyes and went over it again, and again, and again. He didn’t have to ever see Santiago again. The man wasn’t upset at him. If they never saw each other again, maybe Kevin could forget the man’s smell, his touch, the curve of his lip, the memory of him naked in the bath, the weight of his arm across Kevin’s shoulders. Maybe he could stop wondering what it would be like to be under or in him. He should be feeling elated, not utterly dejected. Kevin set the note carefully inside his nightstand drawer, where all of Santiago’s other notes rested, and tossed and turned for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Santiago went home and cried to Miranda about how he's messed everything up and Kevin will never ever ever love him ever and got grounded for a few days. And poor Tatiana was just so worried about Kevin that she made Director Fong bring her over to check on him because she is adorable and I love her and you should love her, too.
> 
> (Also, apparently I'm fandom famous??? WTFBBQ??? Nobody told me??? I'm suspicious as to the claim, but if it's true, my first decree is that all my readers get a dessert and baby animal of their choice.
> 
> You can do that if you're fandom famous, right? Idk, this has never happened to me before)
> 
> ((But I love and appreciate all of you, no matter how many of you there actually are. Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my fics))
> 
> (((Also, a particular symbol of surrender starts updating again on January 17th)))
> 
> ((((And I started a fic-only blog, [LarissaFaeFics](http://larissafaefics.tumblr.com), so you can get all my fics in one easy-to-find place))))
> 
> ...
> 
> (((((lol, parentheses)))))


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is a menace. There's a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Kevin was repainting. He was trying to, at least. Lily and Tatiana were making it difficult, Lily more so than Tatiana. Tatiana was sitting quietly in a corner and painting the wall with her fingers, but Miz Hyun had dropped her contracted partner off with no explanation other than a cheerful admonition to behave, and Lily seemed intent on doing the exact opposite. She'd looked through every drawer and cupboard she could find, climbed up onto the counters, jumped on his bed, and stood in the shower and squealed with laughter as it ran cold water over her. Then she'd used all of his towels, yet had still somehow managed to track water everywhere.

"Give me a piggy-back ride!" she demanded, clinging to his back and hanging from him.

Kevin stumbled a bit and put his hand on the wall to steady himself, landing right in the wet blood. He took a deep, calming breath. "I'm busy. Maybe later."

" _Santiago_ gives me piggy-back rides," the young woman whined.

"Doctor Herrera is about four inches taller than I am, and outweighs me by about twenty-five pounds of muscle. He can lift you. I can't." He looked over at Director Fong for confirmation, but she didn't seem to be paying attention to him. She was writing on her tablet and occasionally assuring Tatiana that she was doing a good job.

"Yes, you can. I'm, like, ninety-five pounds soaking wet."

"Which you still are." She whined again and dug her head into the middle of his back. Kevin didn't know how Santiago put up with _any_ of the contracted partners he looked after. He didn't know how, or if he was even able, to discipline her. "Why don't you go paint?"

She’d dropped to the floor and was holding his leg tightly. “Nuh-uh. Don’t wanna.”

Kevin smiled down at her, but it was strained. She just grinned up and him and squished her cheek against his leg. “I’m immune to that. I have nieces. Go watch a movie and stay out of trouble, or,” and inspiration struck, “I’ll tell Santiago and he won’t let you see the kittens anymore.”

He got narrowed eyes as the young woman stared up at him and tried to figure out if he’d make good on his threat, and if so, if Santiago would go along with it. Then a sly grinned crossed her lips. “I don’t believe you,” she said haughtily. “Call him and ask.”

“Well, that’s the point,” Kevin told her. “You don’t know if he will or not. Do you really want to chance it? If I called him, I’d have to tell him _why_ I was calling, which means I’d have to tell him that you’re being an _absolute menace._ Consider your options.”

They watched each other for a long moment, then Lily let out a disgruntled groan and stood up, flouncing off to the kitchen to probably eat as much of his food as she could. Kevin let out a long, slow breath and turned back to the wall, leaning down to dip his hand into the broken body on his left. “I don’t know how he puts up with them,” he muttered.

“Doctor Herrera has a fondness for young women,” Director Fong commented. Kevin whipped his head around, eyes wide and heart constricting in shock. She shook her head, not taking her own eyes off of her work. “It’s a purely fraternal fondness. He seems to think that every female contracted partner is his.” Tatiana drew her head back and turned a horrified look on her partner, who smiled at her soothingly. “In a good way. He’d do almost anything for female contracted partners, or so it appears. I would trust him with your care,” she added. Tatiana blinked as she processed that information, her mouth opening to a small ‘o’. She looked honestly surprised.

Kevin turned back to his project and noticed the distinct lack of noise coming from Lily. “I don’t know what you’re doing,” he called, “but you should probably stop doing it.”

She rolled out, side over side, laughing as she did so. Director Fong put her leg out to stop her from rolling near Tatiana. Lily got up and then lay on the ground at Kevin’s feet. “Why aren’t you and Santiago talking?”

“Because we’re both busy right now. We don’t have to spend every waking moment together.”

“Why not? I spend every waking moment with Jin. It’s fun. You should be his contracted partner.”

“Kevin has not been extended an invitation to the partnership program.” Director Fong’s voice was low and stern. “And you will not say anything else about it.”

Lily hunched her shoulders a little and looked away as she nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Thank you.” Tatiana crawled up onto the couch and then into Director Fong’s lap. The Director let her, raising her arms a bit until the girl had gotten comfortable, her head on her partner’s shoulder. She looked like she was dozing off, which was normally when the Director left, but neither seemed in any hurry.

Kevin sighed and crouched down. Lily gave him one brief look of interest before he dug his fingers into her sides and she started shrieking with laughter, flailing her arms and legs and trying to get away. She managed to roll to her side and wiggle until she was crawling as fast as she could toward the kitchen, but Kevin laughed and grabbed her by the ankles. He dragged her back to him as she whined and squealed, straddling her hips and holding her hands with one of his as he tickled her. She was crying and begging, gasping for air.

“I’m gonna _peeeeeeeee!_ ” she rasped out.

“I have carpet cleaner,” Kevin replied.

“Nooooo … sorrrrryyyyy …”

“You’ve been out of control all day.” He let up a little, and she flinched and squeaked each time he let his hand drop toward her side. “This is your punishment.”

“I’m telliiiiing,” she whined.

Kevin dug his fingers into her ribs and she screamed with laughter. “And Santiago and Miz Hyun will agree with me.” It wasn’t until she’d actually wet herself that he let her up and shooed her back into the shower, then brought out his carpet cleaner to deal with the mess. He made her wait as he cleaned and dried his towels, too, and while she glowered at him with a smile trying to ruin the look, she didn’t complain. “Are you going to behave, now?”

“Maybe,” she muttered. Kevin made a move toward her and she flinched back with a short squeak. “Yeah! Yeah! I’ll behave! I swear! I promise!”

Kevin grinned. “Great! Now, you can put your clothes in the dryer, if you want. I have sweats and a shirt you can borrow.”

“Okay, but I’m stealing them.”

He just gave her a stern look. “Fine. I don’t care. I have extra.”

“Yeah!” She ran into his room and he heard drawers banging as he sat next to Director Fong after waiting for her permissive nod. He leaned his head against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling.

“Doctor Herrera overstepped his bounds, then, did he?”

That brought a groan out of him. “I really don’t want to talk about it, ma’am.”

“I would. Tatiana is worried about you.”

Tatiana was asleep, Kevin saw when he glanced at her. He took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t think he overstepped his bounds. I was unprofessional. I’m surprised he didn’t let me go.”

“He’s not going to let you go. Doctor Herrera is exceedingly lenient when he wants to be. He was also most definitely overstepping his bounds. It doesn’t matter that he’s the head of a department -- he still needs to respect that you have work to do. You were perhaps not quite correct to respond as you did, but you were absolutely within your rights to tell him he needs to give you space. Which he is.”

“Which he is,” Kevin agreed.

“You can continue the relationship at any point, you know.”

“Yes, ma’am. I know.”

“Mm.” She left him alone after that. Lily came out and sat at his feet, quietly watching the TV until Miz Hyun came to collect her. The she hopped up and hugged her partner tightly.

_“Oh,_ my _dear,_ did you _have_ a good _time?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“Did _you_ be _have?_ ”

“Uhm …”

“Oh, absolutely,” Kevin said with a grin. Lily looked at him with a surprised smile. “She can come back any time. And Miss Tatiana, of course,” he added as Director Fong stood with the young woman in her arms.

“Can I stay over next time?”

He let out a soft breath and shrugged. “Maybe. It depends on what I have going on.”

“Thanks!” He was opening his mouth to say he hadn’t _actually_ said she could stay over, but she was hugging him and he just shook his head as he hugged her back. “Santiago will be jealous. He’ll miss me.”

“I’m sure he will.” They all said their goodbyes and then Kevin locked his door and dropped back to the couch, exhausted. He _still_ didn’t know how Santiago did it. He fell asleep on the couch and didn’t wake up until his alarm shrieked at him.

*****

He hopped off the bus and was greeted with a passel of children. They got hugs all around, then he was led up to the house and hugged his grandmother as she sat on the porch and drank her sweet tea.

“Grandmother. How are you?”

“I’m fine, boy. How are _you?_ I hear you made a new friend.”

She was watching him calmly, but with an alert tenseness at the corners of her eyes. Kevin’s smile dropped imperceptibly as he shrugged. “Oh, kind of. I suppose Ricardo told you?”

“Yes, I suppose he did. And Lucy showed me her drawing.” She took a swig of her tea. “For a man as high as he is, the good doctor can’t draw at all.” Kevin snorted with laughter as he sat next to her. “At least he managed to color in the lines. Do you spend a lot of time with him?”

“Not lately, no.” He wondered why she was asking. “We, ah … I needed more time to work, and he’s busy, too. Head of Science, and all.”

“I’m sure he is.” The old woman pursed her lips through her smile and nodded. “Ricardo’s up for a promotion.”

“Really? That’s wonderful!”

“Mm. He shouldn’t be.”

“Why not? He deserves one.”

His grandmother laughed. “Not at this point. He’s talented, yes, but not really worth considering for a promotion right now. Your new friend must really want to impress you.”

Kevin was silent as he considered his options. His first instinct was, of course, to deny that Santiago wanted any such thing. It was ridiculous. His second instinct was to deny that Santiago had anything to do with Ricardo’s eligibility for a promotion. He doubted the man would flaunt protocol like that. Would he? Surely he wouldn’t. His third instinct was that yes, he felt that Santiago _very_ much wanted to impress him, and the thought sent chills down his body.

“He and Ricardo have spent quite a bit of time talking with each other,” he finally said. “I’m sure that if Doctor Herrera had anything to do with this, it was because he saw that Ricardo deserves it. Also, he told me that you’re a very valuable employee.”

Josephine snorted. “I’m sure he did. I’m sure he did. You pass on my thanks to the good doctor when you see him next. Will you be bringing him to dinner at some point?”

“I doubt it. I don’t see why he would want to come, anyway.” He got arched eyebrows and a smile that said she didn’t believe him, but she was silent. It got a bit unnerving. “Do you _want_ me to invite him?”

“It would be an honor, of course. But it’s not a pressing need, boy. I don’t think it will come up, what with him whisking you off to expensive restaurants all the time.”

“Well, that’s what he’s used to. I wouldn’t want him to have to stoop down to _my_ level.”

He got a genuine smile, tight-lipped though it was. “Yes, you always _did_ have an eye for advancement.” She got up before Kevin could argue. “Well, come inside, then.”

His grandmother could be infuriatingly enigmatic. Kevin followed her inside, where the sounds of his family filled the small house. There was warmth and laughter, and the occasional scream as someone got a bit too friendly. He hugged his parents. “Mom, Dad. How are you?”

They hugged him back and kissed him. “Wonderful. How are you, sweetie?”

He rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m thirty-five. I’m no one’s sweetie.”

He got a pointed look. “You’ll always be _my_ sweetie. Don’t argue with your mother.”

“Yes, mother dearest, whom I love and will always obey,” Kevin replied dutifully.

His mother pinched his cheek gently. “Good boy. I hear you made a new friend.”

“An _important_ new friend,” his father put in. He straightened his hair, rather than keeping it shaved like Kevin. Both of his parents straightened their hair. “I hope you don’t let him down.”

Kevin had the feeling he’d done exactly that, but nodded. “I won’t. I mean, I’ll try not to. The higher-ups can be,” what had Miranda called him? Ah, yes, “finicky.”

“And you’d better not tell him that, either.”

“Of course not, Dad.” Santiago would probably shrug and agree, actually, then want him to hold more beakers. Flasks. Whatever.

“Keviiiiin!” He turned and bent over, swooping Lucy up in his arms as she laughed. “Is Santidago here? I want a unicorn!”

“No, baby, he’s busy. He’s working,” he added when she pouted, tapping her dark nose, “and you know how important work is. Work is the most important thing we can do, isn’t it?”

“Yeah …” She was still put out, but wiggled onto his shoulders and leaned toward the kitchen. “Take me there!”

Kevin laughed and galloped off, almost crashing into Sherelle. “Hey! Watch it!”

She shoved him back. “ _You_ watch it! Just because you’ve got a fancy new friend --”

“Augh! Lucy, get down. I have to beat up Aunt Sherelle.”

“Get her!” Lucy crowed as he set her on the ground.

Two minutes later, Sherelle had him in a headlock and was punching his head. “Say it! Say it!”

Kevin just growled and flailed his arms. It wasn’t until his vision started dimming that he gasped out, “You’re the best! You’re better than I am!”

Sherelle let him go with a triumphant laugh. “You better believe it. I’m the oldest for a reason.”

“Yeah, you _ate_ the other one.”

She shrugged. “He shouldn’t have turned his back on me. He was going to push me if I hadn’t pushed him, anyway.”

“You were toddlers!”

“So?” She went over and took her own baby from her husband, cooing at her. “Uncle Kevin’s a nerd, isn’t he?” she asked the girl, who laughed. “Yes, he is. He’s a nerd.”

Kevin thought about stabbing her, but as friendly as their bickering got, he didn’t _actually_ want to permanently hurt her. Not least because she would _definitely_ set fire to his apartment if he tried. So instead he took baby Gabby from her and let his niece suck on his knuckle as they all talked and laughed. Ricardo joined them and got a hearty round of teasing before they were all ushered to the tables outside for dinner.

“Here’s to our current favorites,” Josephine said as she raised her glass, “Kevin and Ricardo. Ricardo, for getting a promotion he’s not remotely qualified for,” and the family oohed at that, “and Kevin, for finding the one person who would remotely consider giving Ricardo a promotion. Smiling God help us with _that_ sort of man in charge.”

“Hey, now,” Sherelle laughed. “Don’t insult him. I don’t need to be let go for associating with you blasphemers.”

“Well, let’s just hope that Quality Control flushes me out before I can do any real harm,” Ricardo put in.

That made Sherelle slam her glass down. “Nobody lets _my_ brothers go but _me!_ ”

“And _that’s_ not blasphemous?” their father asked.

“Family ought to have first dibs, is what I’m saying, Dad.”

“Mona, this is what you gave birth to.”

“Which is what _you_ put in me, Stan.”

“I would accept infidelity on your part for this one.”

“We can always try for a better version.”

Sherelle groaned and waved her fork at her parents. “ _Stop. No._ Stop that. You’re too old for more kids.”

“She’s just afraid you’d love the new baby more than her,” Josephine put in. That brought spluttering on Sherelle’s part and laughter from everyone else, and Kevin settled back and enjoyed himself.

It wasn’t until later that his mother found him, sitting out back and relaxing in the relative quiet. She sat next to him and they shared a smile before she tilted her head slightly. “Is he your friend?” Kevin shrugged. “Has he …” She paused, then took a breath. “Has he been appropriate toward you?”

Kevin gave her an odd look. “Of course. What could he do that’s inappropriate?”

“A man in his position could potentially get away with a good deal of inappropriate actions.” Such as smoking. And all the touching he did. Kevin closed his eyes. “Be careful around him, Kevin. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I will.” Kevin steered his thoughts away from all the inappropriate actions he wanted Santiago to get away with, instead sharing quiet work stories with his mother until it was time for him to go. He got on the shuttle and looked out the window. His heart was heavier than it had any right being. If he was honest with himself, he wanted Quality Control to let him go. Being apart from Santiago was helping his disgusting urges, but at the same time, it was making them worse. He took his phone out and stared at it. He could call Santiago, or message him, and he had no doubt that the man would be waiting at the next possible stop. Everything pointed to … But nothing could. Nothing could _possibly_ point to that. He was delusional, and he needed to confess his sins to Quality Control and hope that they retrained him, at best, or just let him go. He wasn’t sure which one he wanted more.

There was an unmarked yellow van across from his bus stop when he got there. Kevin didn’t pay it any mind. He took a deep breath and let it out when it followed him, ready to be taken in for his sins, but no one came out of it and the doors didn’t open. He got to his apartment and showered, then climbed into bed and fell asleep faster than he’d thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then Kevin's family was all like "Ok, who fucks this up first, Kevin or Ricardo?" and took bets.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is still a menace, Kevin actually _does_ have friends, I swear, and we meet an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.
> 
> White Flag is updating once again. Company Policy will continue to update twice a month, but on the 5th and 25th, with White Flag updating on the 15th, to keep an even posting schedule, and because I'm anal like that.

Kevin had taken up jogging.

He hadn't meant to. It had just sort of happened. The station had gotten three new androids, which left him with more free time after work than he'd ever had. He didn't like being alone in his apartment, because that let his illness take hold of him, and he'd already almost pressed the speed dial for Santiago three times. He'd decided not to chance it anymore. So he'd started running, trying to get away from his problems even as he knew it was a useless endeavor. Sometimes he made new friends. They never stayed long, though. He stood outside his complex and leaned over with his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Lily was staying over that night. He didn't think Miz Hyun was even out of town, but the young woman had begged and pleaded until he'd given in. He needed to shower and make sure he had extra towels before she came over. 

He was, unfortunately, out of luck. Lily was sitting on a blanket and pillow in front of his door when he got to his apartment, and she grinned up at him. "I've been being good. Jin wanted me to wait inside, but I didn't want to be rude. I brought games and movies." She patted the backpack at her side. "Can I come in, please?"

Kevin just smiled with a tiny laugh as he unlocked his door. "Of course. One moment." He stepped inside and took a quick round of the tiny apartment, making sure it was empty before going back to give Lily the okay. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. I need to shower."

"Okay! I'll set up a game. I brought snacks, too. Jin says I can't eat all your food until I know you better. Also because you can't buy as much as Santiago can. Have you talked with him lately?"

He got the distinct impression that she was fishing for information, and shook his head as he locked the front door and walked past her to his room. "No, I haven't." He wanted to ask if _she_ had, but held his tongue. Between her and the weekly visits he was getting from Director Fong and Tatiana, he was starting to strongly suspect that there was more to the situation than everyone was letting on, and that maybe his instincts weren't as messed up by his corrupted mind as he'd initially thought.

"I talked with him yesterday," was Lily's comment when he came out in a clean outfit. She had a juice box in one hand and a stick of string cheese in the other as she knelt by the game she'd set out on the coffee table. "I think he misses you. He put a kitten on my head."

"I'm not sure how that has anything to do with anything. How old are you?" Kevin sat across from her as she blinked and mouthed ages silently. "Oh, come now. Surely you know how old you are."

She grinned. "Old enough to be in the program."

"Five?"

"No!" She dealt them both cards and didn't bother explaining how to play, only saying, "Santiago always lets me win."

"I'm not Santiago."

"You don't know how to play."

"I'm a quick study."

He got rolled eyes. "We'll see. The kittens are really cute. You'll never see them if you don't start talking to Santiago again. What are you fighting about?"

"We're not fighting," Kevin replied as he rolled the dice, "and that's none of your business."

"I'll tell you how old I am if you tell me."

"That's not a bargain that benefits me in any way." She aggressively ate her string cheese at him, but he ignored her with a sweet smile. He was on the verge of winning when she upended the entire game. "Oh, don't be a poor sport. I won, fair and square."

"I'm not being a poor sport. I'm just tired of playing. I want to watch a movie, and I want popcorn."

Kevin sat back against the couch and grinned as he laced his fingers behind his head. "You know where the kitchen is."

He was betting that her every whim was catered to by either Miz Hyun or Santiago, and by the shocked and affronted expression on her face, he was right. She looked like she had absolutely no idea how to respond, her breathing getting heavier and heavier, her lower lip trembling, her eyes filling up with tears. He just watched her with the same smile, and eventually, realizing he was far more immune to her charms than her partner or Santiago, she got up in a huff and flounced off to the kitchen, slamming every cupboard she could, from the sound of it. His phone rang as he was choosing a movie and he picked it up.

"With respect, ma'am, your partner is a spoiled menace."

Miz Hyun laughed. " _Oh,_ I _know. Is_ n't she _won_ derful?" Kevin snorted, which made her laugh again. "She's _my_ con _trac_ ted _part_ ner, _though._ A _ny_ way, how _is_ my _pre_ cious _dar_ ling?"

"Sulking because I won't do whatever she wants. But she's okay. Unless you _want_ me to do whatever she wants."

"Oh, _you_ just _deal_ with _her_ how _ever_ you _want._ I _leave_ that _up_ to _your_ dis _cre_ tion." Lily flounced back out of the kitchen with the popcorn, at which point Kevin handed her the phone and she spent a minute or so complaining about how unfair he was being in not doing everything she wanted. Then she grumbled about how her partner had a point before brightening and promising to be good for the rest of the night. She hung up with the soft sort of smile that Santiago sometimes gave him, and Kevin looked away.

"Okay. I'm sorry I was a butt."

He laughed as she pulled her blanket up and over them, snuggling close and laying her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a slightly perplexed look as the movie started. "Why are you even here?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Santiago trusts you. So I trust you. I'm twenty-one, by the way. And really spoiled." Kevin laughed again and hesitantly shifted so his arm was around her shoulders. She shifted with him and cuddled closer. _"I_ want to be your friend, too."

"I'm sure that can happen." He paused, then added, "You're awfully young."

"I don't want to be your _girl_ friend. Just your friend."

"Okay." She was falling asleep by the time they'd finished the movie, so he gathered her up and took her to his room. He laid her on the bed and replaced his pillow and blanket with her own. She smiled up at him as he kissed her forehead. "You have a good night, alright?"

"Santiago always shares the bed with us."

"That's very sweet of him. I'll be on the couch if you need me." He got a sleepy pout and tucked her in before heading back to the living room to clean up. Once that was done, he peeked in on Lily. She was asleep with a stuffed spiderwolf in her arms. He smiled again. If _his_ every desire was given to him, he supposed that he would act as spoiled as she did, too. Kevin turned the lights down and sat on the couch, staring at his phone as he flipped through his contacts. He'd never been the one to reach out. It had always been Santiago. The reason was a mixture of Kevin not wanting to bother him and the fear of getting too close to the man. He sighed and laid his head back against the couch as his finger hovered over Santiago's number. He changed his mind at the last moment and chose a different one. 

+Is he mad at me?+ he sent.

The reply was only a few moments in coming. +No.+

+Why not? I SNAPPED at him.+

+You're his friend and he knows he overstepped his bounds.+ Miranda replied a few minutes later. It was a moment after that that she replied again. +He's not going to demand that you slack off at work in order to spend time with him. You're fine. He'll wait until you contact him before doing anything but cry at me.+

+Why would he cry over this?+

+Ask him.+

Kevin let out another long sigh. +I think you're all not telling me something very important.+ he tried.

+Quite possibly so. Regardless, this is something you'll need to take up with Santiago. I'm beating him senseless at the moment. I need to go. Have a good night.+

Kevin stared at the text and wondered how literal she was being. He had the suspicion that she was being _very_ literal. He didn't need the mental image of Santiago stripped naked and tied up, possibly spread-eagle, balancing on his toes with his back to Miranda as she paddled his glorious rear end with a holed paddle like some of his friends had, leaving red marks as he gasped and moaned, no doubt needing to sit with a slight grimace of pain for the next few days. He bit his lower lip to keep from groaning and then shoved his fingers in his mouth to keep from touching himself. If Lily woke up and heard or saw him, he would be in trouble whether or not she knew who he was masturbating to.

He got up and turned his faucet on as cold as it would go, filling the sink and then dunking his head into it. He held his breath as long as he could and then came up for air with a gasp. He filled the second part of the divided sink with hot water, then dunked himself again, switching back and forth until he dropped to the floor and just shuddered, arms wrapped tightly around himself. He managed to crawl to the couch as he panted, and curled up tightly for the rest of the night. 

*****

"Hey, Kelly, long time no see!" he gushed the next day as his friend opened her door. "And Bill. How are you two doing? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch."

The couple smiled brightly at him. "Oh, we know how work goes," Kelly said. “We heard about you and your intern. Are you two still seeing each other?”

Kevin shrugged. “Sort of. It’s not really an official thing.”

He got a snort from Bill. “You don’t want to settle down with a ghost, anyway. What’s the use in it? Ghosts shouldn’t even be allowed to interact with the living.”

“She does her job well.” Kevin tucked his free hand into his pocket and shrugged. “Thanks for having me over.”

“Well, you’re the one cooking, so how could we refuse?” They laughed, all jagged teeth and black eyes, so different from Santiago and his friends. Kelly tried to peek in the bag of food he’d brought, and Kevin pulled it away playfully. “You _are_ going to be cooking meat, right?”

“Oh, of course. I brought beef.”

“Well, great! Come on!” They went to the kitchen, where Bill was pulling out three beers, and Kevin started unpacking his supplies. His distaste for meat didn’t extend to cooking it, and he was well aware that it marked him as unusual. He wondered if that had anything to do with his _other_ illness. He pushed the thought away as soon as it appeared. Impossible. If there was a connection, that would mean that Santiago … And _that_ was _absolutely_ impossible. “How are Sherelle and the baby?”

“Oh, good. We were all home the weekend before last for dinner. Gabby’s getting so big. They all say hi. Maybe you can join us next time.” He started slicing the meat. “What have you been up to?”

Bill leaned against the counter. “Oh, work, of course --”

“Of course,” Kevin laughed.

“-- and we’ve been staying home a bit more. Nothing much new on our end. You?”

He took a swig of his beer and washed the knife off as he answered. “I repainted. I got some new spiders, too. They’re just adorable!” He’d taken pictures as they’d spun their webs, and showed his friends.

“Fine creatures,” Bill said approvingly.

“Aww, they’re cute! Bill, I want new spiders.” Kelly hugged her husband’s arm and smiled up at him.

He grinned back at her. “Absolutely. We’ll go get some tomorrow. Want to come with us, Kevin?”

“Yeah! That sounds swell. Thank you so much.” He was cutting his own meal, now, mixing the vegetables in with the rice and beans he’d made before coming over, in order to save time. He would wait to saute it all, as well as cook the tofu steak, until the meat was almost done.

“See, another thing about ghosts,” Bill said later as they all sat out on the balcony and ate, “is that they can’t eat or drink, so they can’t appreciate the delicious food that Strex provides for us. This meat is _amazing,_ Kevin. You sure you don’t want some?”

He took a bite of his own food and smiled through it. “Absolutely. Want some tofu? It’s really good. A friend gave me the recipe.”

“You found someone _else_ as weird as you are?” Kelly and Bill laughed heartily and Kevin’s laugh was only a little strained. “Wow. We thought you were the only weird one in the company.”

“There’s nothing in the rules about having to eat meat,” Kevin said simply.

“Well, there _should_ be.” He would have been hurt if he wasn’t used to the teasing. Everyone teased him for not eating meat. Everyone except for Santiago. Kevin laughed through his sick thoughts and it was a couple of hours later when Bill yawned. It was obviously fake, but Kevin had noticed the looks he and Kelly had been giving each other. “Well, we ought to be going to bed. It was great seeing you again, Kevin.”

“Right. Bed.” Kevin rolled his eyes and the couple laughed.

“All right, I’ll level with you. I’m going to start having sex with my wife in a few minutes, and I’d like you gone before that happens.” He grabbed a fistful of Kelly’s hair as she laughed and pulled her head back, then wrapped his other hand around her throat and squeezed until she let out a choked groan, her eyes fluttering shut. Then he slapped her rear as hard as he could and she whimpered.

Kevin cleared his throat and grabbed his bag of cooking supplies. “Ah. Right. I’m going. Ah … have fun.”

“Oh,” Bill purred as he dragged Kelly’s head back again, “we will.”

Kevin hurried out and Bill was laughing as he locked the door, then it shook like a body had been thrown against it. The last thing he heard was Kelly’s whine of pleasure before he was far enough away, hurrying down the short hall and to the elevators. He didn’t understand how people could like pain with sex -- but then, he didn’t understand how normal people could like sex in the first place. So maybe it was something that normal people enjoyed, and he was just sick on several levels. Santiago and Miranda enjoyed receiving and giving pain during sex, to be sure. 

He jogged back toward his own apartment, but halfway there decided that the company shuttle was a better idea. He barely caught it in time and slung himself into a seat in the back, laying his head back and panting softly. He heard the person next to him catch their breath ever-so-slightly, and his eyes snapped open as he recognized the sound. He turned his head just enough to confirm, then closed his eyes and swallowed as his entire body tensed and his heart started to pound.

“... Kevin.”

He tried to speak three or four times before finding his voice. “... Anthony.” Everything was coming back, every nasty thought, every dirty act. Anthony’s hands brushing against him, both of them leaning too close together over the plans for remodelling the radio station, the man’s hot breath in his ear as he explained the changes he wanted to make, Kevin’s knees going weak and having to hold himself up by the table as he shook.

“... It’s been a long time.”

Not nearly long enough. “... Yeah.” He’d been a fool to invite the man back to his apartment to continue discussing the remodel. A weak, diseased, filthy fool. And the architect had been the exact same way, and they hadn’t even had to have three beers between the two of them before they’d been pawing at each other, each hoping the other wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, each noticing that it was and not doing a damn thing to stop it.

“... How have you been?”

They were both still smiling. They were always smiling. Kevin wanted to scream and gouge his eyes out. “... Good. You?” And oh, Smiling God, the feeling of the other man’s lips against his, of their bodies molding together, pulling at each other’s clothes and grasping at each other frantically as they’d fallen toward the bedroom. They’d hidden under the covers to do what they’d done, to explore each other’s bodies with their hands and mouths, to violate company rules and flaunt their disease in front of the Smiling God, to fall so much farther from perfection than they’d already been.

“... Good. Thank you.”

And it had felt _good._ It had felt _grand,_ and they’d both been weak, so very, very weak -- weak enough to repeat their sins twice more, getting bolder with their disgusting acts each time. Kevin’s stomach twisted sickly and he pursed his lips to keep from throwing up. Not at the memory, but at how much he wanted to do it again. He wanted to be inside of Anthony again, wanted Anthony to be inside of _him._ He kept his eyes closed so he didn’t have to see the man’s fine blond hair, or the black of his eyes, his clear, pale skin and strong jawline, his broad shoulders, and the overalls that hid a very fine body, indeed.

And maybe Anthony was feeling the same way, remembering the same things, remembering that they had sworn they would never see each other again, regretting that decision. He stood up quickly at the next stop and excused himself before nearly running off the shuttle. Kevin lowered his head just enough so that the cameras that were always watching couldn’t see his face, and finally let his lips tremble and his breaths rasp out as hot tears filled his eyes and he shook.

“Well, come on, then,” Sven was saying, his hands under Kevin’s armpits as he dragged him toward the unmarked yellow van. “Do you feel better?”

Kevin blinked up at him, then looked around. His eyes widened in concern. “Oh, no! Somebody got hurt!”

“Oh, they’ll be fine,” Sven assured him. “We’ll get them all patched up and back to work in no time, as soon as we find all the pieces.” Kevin was far more aware than the last time he remembered being in Sven’s van. He didn’t need to be strapped into the cleaning unit, and sat calmly in the folding chair across from Sven as the man filled out some paperwork. They were both quiet until Sven finally looked up with a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “So, what happened?”

Kevin tilted his head with his own polite smile. “What do you mean?”

Sven’s smile didn’t falter. The corners of his eyes tightened. “Your … new friends. What made you go make them?”

He got a shrug and a shake of the head. “Oh, I’ve never met them before. Are they going to be okay, do you think?”

“They’ll be fine. What happened?”

“I’m not sure what you’re asking.”

Sven’s smile disappeared. They stared at each other for a long time before he let out a slow sigh and shook his head. “No, I suppose you don’t. Good thing _I_ do.” Then the van slowed and he slapped his leg. “Well, here we are. Home, safe and sound.”

He walked Kevin to his door, and Kevin smiled cheerily at him. “Why, thank you for the ride! That was awfully nice of you.”

Sven’s grin was more a baring of his teeth. “It was my pleasure, Dahmer. You stay safe.”

“Oh, you, too! Goodnight!” Kevin got into his apartment and shut and locked the door, humming cheerfully to himself. He made his offers and prayers to the Smiling God, and then went to bed and dreamed dreams he didn’t remember in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well _this_ is getting real serious real fast hahaha bet you all thought it would be light and fluffy forever joke's on you hahaha


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I'm not quite sure what happens in this chapter, but I suspect it's something that will make you all scream in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

“I am looking,” Kevin said into his phone, “at three bottles of _very_ fine wine that have been _absolutely_ neglected the past couple of months. Grandmother Josephine also gave me a new recipe to try out. So … Whenever you and Miranda would like to come over for dinner, just let me know. Have a good day!”

He hung up and hummed as he tapped his phone against his lips, a smile on his face. He didn’t even need to go shopping. His grandmother’s garden had been especially plentiful, and he was fully stocked with more fruits and vegetables than he really needed. The music he had on had him swaying in his living room, and he giggled to himself. He’d been feeling much better, lately. His head and heart felt lighter. Maybe he was finally attaining perfection, destroying his imperfect self and replacing it with something so much better. That was a lovely thought.

Kevin was laughing out loud when his phone rang. It was Santiago’s number, and he smothered his laughter as he answered. “Hello?”

It was Miranda on the other end. She sounded pleased. “Hello, Kevin. How are you feeling?”

“Oh, wonderful. Better than ever. How are _you?_ ”

“Oh, wonderful, thank you. Santiago is a bit, ah, busy at the moment, but he wanted me to let you know that we would love to join you for dinner whenever you’re available.”

“Oh, any day is good. I don’t have anything going on this week at all, other than work.”

There was a sound from the other end of the line -- a faint sound that almost sounded like a squeal. Miranda laughed. “Excellent. We’ll see you at seven?”

“Oh, absolutely. I look forward to it. I have meat for you, too. See you then!” They said goodbye and Kevin bopped along to the music as he went to the kitchen and started on dinner. He felt almost like he was floating. His chest felt like it was filled with helium, and that he just might float away at any moment. The thought made him laugh. He was setting out three places at his small table when his doorbell rang.

A glance at the clock said it was seven o’clock sharp. He hurried to the door and opened it to see Miranda in pressed jeans and a casual blouse, and Santiago also in jeans, and a white t-shirt with an open button-down plaid shirt untucked over it. His hair had been corralled by a lot of product into thick black curls, and his hands were in his pockets as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his gaze darting around in an almost nervous fashion.

“Miranda!” Kevin exclaimed, hugging her tightly. She exclaimed and hugged him back. “How _are_ you? I missed you!”

“Oh, I’ve been good, thank you. How have _you_ been?”

He giggled and let them in. “Oh, I’ve been grand, thank you. And Santiago -- how have _you_ been?” He extended his hand and his entire existence faltered just slightly when it was enveloped in Santiago’s own warm hand, but then his mind snapped back and he shook his head just slightly.

“I’ve been well, thank you,” the other man murmured. His grip may have lingered before he stepped away and looked around. “You have a lovely apartment.”

“Well, we can switch, then.”

Santiago laughed. “Maybe not. But you’re welcome over any time you like.”

“I’ll move in, if you’re not careful.”

They shared a laugh. “Well, I _do_ have the room. Just stay away from the kittens.”

“You know,” Kevin mused as Santiago followed him back into the kitchen, “I’ve never met them.”

There was a soft, controlled sigh behind him. “Well, I’m sure we can rectify that the next time you come over. I would enjoy introducing you.” Kevin gave him a bright smile and Santiago’s eyelids fluttered just slightly as they looked at each other. “I do apologize for my behavior,” he started.

Kevin waved him off and stirred the soup. “Oh, don’t worry. It happens. I’m not _upset_ or anything.” He giggled. “Why would I be? Gosh, that would be a terrible thing.” He wasn’t quite sure he could feel his fingers. His entire body felt oddly numb, yet not numb.

“Of course. What are we having tonight?”

“Well, tortilla soup, for one. My grandmother’s recipe, and she says thank you for your compliment. She also altered one of her other recipes to fit tofu and vegetables. I hope it comes out alright.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will be just fine.” Santiago was watching him and it warmed Kevin all over. “Do you need any assistance?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you. You and Miranda get comfortable. Lily started leaving games over so she doesn’t have to carry them back and forth, if you’d like to play something tonight. There are movies, too -- not many, but I like them.”

“Miranda, pick out a game or a movie, please,” Santiago told his assistant. She turned and walked to the living room. “You were never in trouble, you know.”

Kevin raised his eyebrows and leaned over to check the tofu baking in the oven. “Oh? For what?”

“For anything.” Kevin blinked as his mind bubbled. “Your work performance, I mean.” The bubbling subsided. “Even with me distracting you, it was always top-notch. Which is excellent. It speaks highly in your favor.”

He sounded pleased, so Kevin was pleased. He stood up and Santiago was tugging at one of his curls with tight lips. “Is everything okay with your hair?”

He got a faintly surprised look, then Santiago let his hair go and shook his head. The entire mop of curls bounced around, and Kevin watched them, fascinated. “Oh, yes. It’s fine. Everyone has imperfections.”

“Oh? And what are yours? I haven’t seen them yet.”

He got a fish-mouthed look, and then Santiago laughed that rich bass laugh of his. “Well. Mission accomplished, then. Miranda,” he called, “Kevin doesn’t think I have any imperfections.”

“You still sleep with a stuffed animal,” she called back.

“I do not! I sleep with _you._ ”

“Eh, close enough.”

Kevin laughed as the timer whistled cheerfully. Santiago helped him bring the food out, and offered the meal prayer to the Smiling God before Kevin opened the wine and poured it for them all. They talked and caught up, and then Kevin gently swirled the wine in his glass before asking the question he’d been wondering about. “So, how _did_ you end up with Miranda as your … assistant?” Santiago blinked at him a few times while Miranda snorted into her own glass of wine. “She’s obviously had a wider variety of training than personal assistants usually have.”

That brought more snorts and a mumbled “ _You_ tell him” before Santiago finally started to smile again. He might have been flushing. “Ah. Well. We met at her, ah, birthday party. I was a guest of her father’s -- I wasn’t even there for the party, just to speak with her father. And, ah, well … we were discussing business, and Miranda came up to us with a question. And things just went from there.”

A balled-up napkin hit him in the face and he scowled. “Tell him what _really_ happened.”

He sighed as Kevin drank the rest of his glass and poured himself some more. The wine was _amazingly_ good. “Fine. What _happened_ was that this _delectable_ young thing came up to us, wearing almost _nothing at all,_ and started reminding Mr. Dubashi about everything he’d forgotten in regards to our business matters.”

“And Santiago’s _first_ thought was that he was going to tap that _so fucking hard,_ wasn’t it?” Miranda asked sweetly.

She got a rude gesture. “My _second_ thought, after Miranda was introduced as the birthday girl -- who had _just turned fifteen,_ and was looking at me like she was going to _eat me alive_ in a _very_ pleasurable manner -- was that I was going to tap that _so fucking hard_ when _that_ was eighteen. And I proceeded to cease any and all flirting that I may or may not have been engaging in.” He rested his chin in his hand and nodded for Kevin to refill his own glass, as well. “And then she proceeded to _harangue_ me until I accepted her as a personal assistant. She begged her _father_ to _make_ me take her on. I was pressured into it,” he shrugged as Miranda leaned back in her chair and laughed. “And I suffered. For _three long years,_ I suffered. She didn’t make it easy.”

“If you’d learned to lock your bedroom door,” Miranda told him as she crossed her arms behind her head, “I wouldn’t have walked in on you having sex so much.”

“And if _you_ had learned to _not walk in on me having sex,_ ” Santiago returned, “you wouldn’t have walked in on me more that once or twice. You _deliberately_ did it. Admit it.”

She snorted and shrugged. “Of course I deliberately did it. If I didn’t know what you liked, how was I going to make myself completely indispensable to you? Besides, it worked.”

She got a pursed-lipped look. “I’m sure Kevin doesn’t want to know about that.”

“This fool thought he’d show up to my house at _exactly_ the moment I turned eighteen,” Miranda told Kevin, “and introduce me to the pleasures of the flesh.”

Santiago groaned and drank the rest of his wine, then poured himself some more. After arched eyebrows from Miranda, he refilled her glass, as well. It really _was_ excellent wine. “It was a flawless plan, in theory. I was going to show up, show the little girl a good time, she’d get over wanting me, and move on to other men. In theory. This food is excellent, by the way.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kevin said with a smile. He propped his chin in both hands and looked back and forth between them. “So what _actually_ happened?”

“Well … I showed up, as I’d promised when she _first_ tried to seduce me, and … well. Well.”

Kevin laughed. “Let me guess. One of you got your mind blown, and it _wasn’t_ Miranda.”

Santiago looked down with a sigh and tugged on a curl again. “... Yes,” he muttered. “That is _exactly_ what happened.”

Miranda, for her part, looked exceedingly pleased with herself as she leaned forward and crossed her arms on the table. “I’m a quick study. And I practiced a lot. It’s a good thing our … intimate interests … complement each other. I saw something I wanted, and I went for it. Now I have all the power I want, and very few of the consequences of having it.”

“That’s a good position to be in.”

“ _You_ could be in that position.”

Kevin tilted his head sharply and blinked rapidly at her as his eyes unfocused. Miranda just watched him with a slight, knowing smile on her lips. Santiago was suddenly watching him, too, and the wine was going more to his head than he’d realized, and Kevin swayed in his chair as he kept blinking and trying to process her words, because they were _important,_ somehow, they were _very important_ and he couldn’t place _why_ they were so important. Then Santiago touched the hand holding his chin and he took a sharp breath in and turned his head to the man. His smile was softer as it ever was, an invitation in it that had Kevin’s mind reeling as he shoved himself up and stumbled to the wall, leaning against it with his hand on his forehead.

“I …” He had to say something. He had something very important to say. What was it? “I … I’m sick.”

There was a soft murmur, but his hand was in the way and he couldn’t see the other two. “How are you sick?” Santiago asked. His quiet voice was closer.

Kevin shook his head. His gut twisted and his heart fluttered. He couldn’t catch his breath. “I … I’m sick. I’m a freak.” He couldn’t remember why, exactly, but he knew he was. He _knew_ it.

There was the presence of another’s body close to him and he whimpered with a shudder, shaking his head quickly. “Why are you a freak, Kevin?” Santiago whispered.

Kevin’s grinned was stretched and his jagged teeth were clenched so tightly he thought he might break them. “I’m a freak. I’m sick. I’m damaged. I’m … Oh, Smiling God …”

He tried to push Santiago away and run, run _somewhere,_ run away from the pounding in his head and the sick knowledge that whatever he was forgetting, it was huge and awful and the reason his body was reacting the way it was to the other man’s presence. His arm was grabbed and he was spun around and he let out a high-pitched whine of distress as he struggled, but the other man, the _man,_ was stronger than him and held him close to his chest as Kevin tried to beat at it and whipped his head back and forth.

“ _Kevin._ ” He managed to get himself turned around, but that only got him pressed up against the wall, his cheek rubbing in the flaking blood, sobbing and hyperventilating as he tried to thrash around. The man’s voice was in his ear, hot against his skin and he pressed back against him with a gasp that had nothing to do with distress. “Kevin. _Stop. Struggling._ I can help you, Kevin. Tell me why you’re a freak.”

“No,” he panted, alternating between rubbing back against the other man and pressing his body as close to the wall as he could. He was sick. He was diseased. He _wanted_ things -- dirty, terrible things. Sinful things. He wanted the man behind him. He needed to be let go.

“No,” Santiago whispered when Kevin’s struggles finally died down. He turned Kevin toward him again and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up. Kevin closed eyes tightly and shook. “No, Kevin. You don’t need to be let go. But I need you to tell me this when you’re sober.” The thought of it made Kevin squeak with fear and disgust. “ _Kevin._ Listen to me. _Tell me this when you’re sober._ ” His fingers were gently moving against his cheek. “I can help you, but I can only help you if you tell me this when you’re _sober._ Do you understand? Kevin? Please. Please tell me this when you’re sober. Promise me.”

“Okay,” he finally gasped. He was holding Santiago’s biceps tightly and surged forward, his lips pressing once, firmly, against Santiago’s before the man was able to pull back. He broke down sobbing, there was a prick in his neck, and then he knew only backness.

*****

He was laughing at the Sunshine Cafe with some of his friends. He’d woken up in his bed, his clothes still on but his shoes off, with the fuzzy memory of having to tell someone something very important. He still wasn’t quite sure what it was. Bill was trying to tell a funny joke and Jared was trying to correct him when he messed up, and that was even funnier than the joke itself. Bill really _was_ terrible at telling jokes.

They were leaving to go to a bar when Kevin saw Santiago’s sleek black Mercedes. The man himself was in the driver’s seat and watching the Sunshine Cafe in his side mirror. Something in Kevin’s mind threatened to break. His stomach almost dropped and he started sweating without knowing why. He met Santiago’s gaze and the man smiled with a slight tilt of his head. It was an invitation that Kevin was oddly reluctant to accept, but he excused himself and walked over anyway. Santiago looked him over and then took a long, slow breath.

“How are you today?” he asked. His voice was quiet, subdued.

Kevin kept smiling. “I’m good, thank you. How are you?”

“I’m good. Do you …” He took another breath and almost pursed his lips as he blinked. “Is there something you need to tell me?”

Something in his mind twitched and Kevin blinked a few times, then shrugged. “I don’t think so. I mean, other than thanking you and Miranda for coming over last night. Thank you.”

Santiago looked _disappointed._ He turned back to the wheel and shook his head. “It was our pleasure. I’ll be busy the next couple of weeks -- Quality Control, you know -- but I would like to have you over for dinner after that’s finished, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, of course. You’ll need to get your department in order.” Kevin looked down, then up, then to the side, then back at Santiago. “Well, ah … Let me know when you’re free, then.”

Santiago nodded, still looking at the wheel, his voice still soft. “Yes,” he murmured. “I will. I’ll see you then. If you need to tell me anything, anything at all, please call me. I can help you.”

It struck a deep chord and Kevin’s face screwed up as he stepped back. “Ah … yes. Thank you. I’ll … I’ll see you later, then.”

“Of course.”

The window rolled up, the car drove off, and Kevin stayed where he was for a moment longer before perking up and making his way back to his friends. He dodged their questions and they eventually moved on. Kevin’s mind was mercifully empty as they drank and danced. The perky techno music and the lights and the dancing and the alcohol swirled together until he couldn’t differentiate between them, until employees in the bright orange suits of Security escorted them home.

The pattern repeated each night for what felt like an eternity, and Kevin had never felt more normal in his entire life. Sometimes he sat at home and felt so normal he gripped his head in his hands and just laughed and rocked and rocked and laughed until his throat was raw from it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you? Did you scream? Was it in agony? Inquiring minds desperately want to know for amusement purposes.
> 
> And yes, that _was_ Santiago squealing in the background at the beginning, because he is a grown man and can squeal if he wants to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kevin learns to tango.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Santiago spun around in his chair to check a whirring machine, tapping out a rhythm with his hands and moving his head to the music that only he could hear. He was mouthing the words, then caught sight of Kevin out of the corner of his eye and spun around again to face him, a brilliant smile splitting his face as he took his headphones off and rested them across the back of his neck.

“Kevin! You made it! Excellent! Come here, I want to show you this. Look, I made daisy.” He gestured quickly and Kevin smiled, moving closer and leaning over his shoulder.

“I thought we were going to dinner?” It was certainly a daisy. It was a tiny thing, golden in the middle and pure white in the petals, with a delicate and slender stem and a minuscule leaf. “You really like small things.”

“Oh, absolutely, we are, we are. In just a minute. But look! I made this.”

Kevin was trying not to concentrate on the faint music still coming from the headphones, or Santiago’s freshly-washed smell. He wasn’t quite sure what the fuss was about. “And it’s wonderful. Does it do anything? Or did you just make a flower?”

He got a long sigh. “Of _course_ it does something. It’s a _daisy._ But watch this.” He reached over and Kevin watched the back of his neck, how his product-less and therefore exceedingly fluffy hair curled there. Then the lights went off and for a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their breaths in the dark and the tiny beat of the music. Then a faint glow started at the base of the daisy’s stem, dark green as it moved up toward the leaf and encompassed it. A moment passed before the center burst into a brilliant yellow from the middle out, and the white petals followed soon after, the glow starting from the inside and moving to the outside.

“Oh, _wow,”_ Kevin breathed. " _Wow._ That is _gorgeous,_ Santiago.”

The man settled back in his chair, which rested his head against Kevin’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmured with satisfaction. “It’s for my mother.”

“Oh?” Kevin drew back a bit to look at him, and he looked up, nodding as he smiled.

“Her birthday is next month. They invited us to dinner tonight.”

That made Kevin draw back even further. His stomach clenched weakly. “Wait … _us?_ Why would they invite _me?”_

“Because honestly,” Santiago told him as he set his headphones on the counter and pushed his chair back, Kevin moving out of his way, “I don’t make friends easily, and they’re excited every time I do. So,” he continued, standing and sliding his lab coat off before reaching for his suit jacket, “they want to meet each and every one.” The daisy and its pot were carefully loaded into a small box, and then he went to a mirror and adjusted his tie before smoothing his hair down. Then he wet his hands and tried it again, but the floof popped right back up again. He sighed and left the lab. Kevin followed him into his bathroom, where he took out a tub of hair gel and scooped just a bit into his hands, rubbing them together before running them through his hair. It immediately shrank into its usual corkscrew and ringlet curls, and he let out a disgusted sigh as he glared at his reflection. Then he cleared his throat and turned to Kevin with a smile. “Well. Nothing to be done, then. Let’s be on our way.”

“Is Miranda coming with us?”

“No. She’s … setting things up. For later.”

They stood in the elevator together and Kevin looked him over. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Santiago adjusted his tie again, and again cleared his throat before looking Kevin over.

Kevin looked away. “Okay.” He was fairly certain he knew what activity she was setting up for. Santiago adjusted his collar and Kevin caught a flash of gold, so he looked up again. “Is that a necklace?”

The other man paused, his fingers closing around his neck. He looked steadily past Kevin’s right shoulder. “No.”

“How long has it been since you’ve been home?” Kevin asked brightly. He swore Santiago looked relieved as he answered.

“Almost a year. I’m not able to get back often, but I do try.” He pulled a hair tie out of his jacket pocket and tried smoothing his hair back into a ponytail. Only a few stray curls bounced free, and he seemed satisfied. “How was your dinner with _your_ family?”

Kevin hadn’t realized he’d know about that. “Oh, it was wonderful, thank you.”

“Mm.” They were in his Mercedes by then, heading to the airport and his private jet. “And how is Ricardo and his family?”

“Lucy misses you and your drawing skills,” and Santiago guffawed, “and Ricardo’s getting a promotion.”

“Oh? He’s earned it. I took the liberty of looking over his employee record.”

Kevin was absolutely unsurprised. “Did you, now.”

He got a slight smile. “Oh, yes. I do like to give some slight input when people are up for promotions. Nothing concrete.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Kevin, darling. My dear friend. Do you think I would play favorites with my employees?”

The terms of endearment made Kevin’s mind shake and his hands try to follow suit, but he rubbed them together to hide it. “Oh, I’m sure you don’t. I’m sure that Ricardo’s superiors weren’t at all intimidated by having you comment on their promotion process.”

“Of course they weren’t. I’m a very likeable, open person. Why would _anyone_ be intimidated by me?”

That made Kevin laugh. “Oh, of _course._ You just _radiate_ friendliness.”

“You’re teasing me, now. I’m hurt. I’ve been plenty friendly to _you.”_

Sometimes a bit _too_ friendly. Kevin rolled his eyes. “Trying to get strong media ties doesn’t count.”

“You think I’ve been faking our whole friendship. I don’t think I can live like this anymore.”

Santiago parked next to the jet as Kevin laughed. “I’m sure you’ll get over it. Besides, I’m using you for your bathtub, remember?”

“Well, the next time you stay over, you can _sleep_ in it, for all I care.” They boarded and took their seats, and Santiago was giving him a smile that had his chest fluttering. Then he peeked into the daisy’s box to make sure it was okay. “Mamá ought to have a whole garden’s worth in a few months. She’ll like that. Does your mother like flowers? Your grandmother?”

“Well, I suppose, but I don’t know which ones.”

Santiago looked a bit put out as he nodded. “Mm. You should find out.”

They eased into Strex-approved conversation for the rest of the flight. It took less time than the last flight, and when they touched down, there was an elegantly-dressed couple waiting for them. Kevin recognized Santiago’s features in their own immediately. He seemed to be a perfect balance of the two, right down to his hair and skin tone. Santiago hurried down the steps to the ground once they’d been given the all-clear, and the dry air told Kevin they’d flown more south. He waited at the bottom of the steps as Santiago swept his mother up into a tight hug and exchanged cheek kisses with her, then turned and hugged his father. They were all speaking Spanish far more rapidly than Kevin’s meager understanding could keep up with.

Then Santiago turned with a beaming smile and held his hand out for him. “Kevin,” he said when he’d walked up, “this is my mother, Consuela Isabella Herrera, and my father, Emiliano Herrera.” His accent -- and Kevin hadn’t even known he _had_ an accent -- came out thick and strong as he pronounced their names, and even on the words in between them. “Mamá, Papá, this is my friend, Kevin Dahmer.”

Kevin wondered for just a moment if they even spoke English, and then he was being pulled into a tight embrace by Santiago’s mother. “Oh, it’s _so_ good to meet you,” she gushed. _“Mi bebé_ has told us _so_ much about you.”

Santiago winced. “ _Ma **má,** por fa **vor.”**_

She turned and shook her finger at him. “Santiago Ortega Ruiz Herrera, you will _always_ be _mi bebé._ Do you understand?” She turned back to Kevin with another huge smile. Her eyes were a muddled mix between his own black ones and Santiago’s warm, clear brown ones. “Such a handsome young man. And you will call us Consuela and Emiliano, of course.”

She handed Kevin over to Emiliano and he shook the man’s hand. “Why, thank you. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Oh, most definitely,” Emiliano said. “It’s good to finally meet you. Come, come. Dinner is waiting. Thank you for sending the limo, Santiago,” he said as they walked toward the vehicle. “Our son always takes very good care of us.”

“He’s very good at pampering the people he likes,” Kevin agreed as they all got in.

“At least he moved closer to us,” Consuela commented. Santiago was on his knees, taking out champagne and glasses for them all. He let out a soft laugh. “It was such a long flight, before, and he could barely ever come visit. Tell me, are you his contracted partner?”

Kevin was answering even as Santiago let out a muffled groan. “Ah, no, ma’am. I’m not in the mentorship program.”

“Oh. Well.” She looked at her son. “Maybe soon.”

" _Moving on,”_ Santiago declared as he sat back with the full glasses and passed them around, “I have a present for you, Mamá.” He gently patted the box next to him. “I’m sorry it doesn’t look nicer. I barely finished it in time. I can’t be here for your birthday, but I wanted to at least make sure you had something.”

“He forgot my birthday once, you know,” she told Kevin.

“No, I didn’t.”

“I waited three weeks and didn’t even get a phone call.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Miranda had to remind him.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“I thought I’d never hear from _mi bebé_ again.”

Santiago gestured wildly and almost spilled his champagne on Kevin. “You did _not!_ I was in the middle of a _very important experiment,_ and I _had Miranda record me telling you happy birthday and send it to you right away._ It got to you _one minute after midnight,_ which _wasn’t my fault._ And _I called you the very next time I was free.”_

He was flustered and his parents were laughing at him. Kevin found it endearing. Santiago got out of the limo when the chauffeur opened the door and then held it for everyone else, taking his mother’s hand to help her out. She pinched his cheek and his face screwed up through his smile. _"Te amo, mi bebé.”_

Santiago’s shoulder slumped a bit, but he was giving her a fond smile. _“Te amo, Mamá.”_

“Yes, you do. Kevin, come here, let me show you the house,” she said before Santiago could do more than open his mouth. He was left to trail behind them as they walked toward the gate of their two-story, Spanish-style home. It was essentially two rectangles side-by-side, one of them longer than the other, with a warm tan for the main color, reddish-brown on the trim, and turquoise for accents. The inside walls, he saw through the arched windows, were the same reddish-brown as the trim. It was warm and exotic, while still feeling homey. Kevin felt out of place in his brightly-colored outfit.

“You have a _beautiful_ home,” he said honestly as they got to the door, even though it _was_ lacking any visible viscera or even blood. The path led around the side of the house and to a patio with a fire pit, just barely visible from the front door.

“Why, thank you. We do try. You see the patio there, and there’s a pool in the back. Come in, come in.”

The inside was as warm and welcoming as he’d expected it to be. He was given the tour, even taking a peek inside Santiago’s old room over the man’s half-hearted protests. There were old science posters still hanging on the walls, along with various pots and planters that had been empty for years. There was a hand-made poster with pictures of what Kevin assumed were local flora, and on the desk was a picture of Santiago’s parents and an awkward, gangly young man with glasses that were huge and thick and magnified his eyes to comic proportions. He was wearing some sort of contraption on his head, and Kevin took a step forward for a better view.

“Dinner’s ready!” Santiago declared in a loud voice. He took Kevin’s arm and pulled him out of the room, pressed right up against his back as he hurried him out. “Come on, it’s being served now. Enchiladas are best when they’re hot. The tequila will get warm.”

Kevin resisted just enough so that Santiago had to stay flush against his back, and his heart rate skyrocketed as he swallowed sharply. “I thought tequila was served at room temperature.”

“It will get _too_ warm. I’m a scientist. I know these things. Come on.” He pulled back as they went downstairs, then opened the doors to the patio with a flourish and a bow. “Please, after you.” Kevin let himself be ushered out, and watched Santiago hold his mother’s chair for her as they all sat at the round stone table. The sun was setting, bathing everything in a warm glow, and the fire was warm. Santiago sat last and looked up at the employee who set a plate of steaming food in front of him with an easy smile. “Thank you, Marcela.” He seemed to know every employee’s name. Once everyone was served and had margaritas and water in front of them, he cleared his throat. “Well. Ah, it’s good to be home, and to have our family together again. And it’s good to have friends involved in one’s life and family.”

“You’re _so_ bad at toasts,” his father told him. Santiago just sighed and tilted his head back a little. “Here. Allow me. To family and friends, good company and good food,” he declared, holding his glass up.

Everyone clinked glasses, and Kevin offered Santiago a shy smile as he sipped his drink. “No tequila?”

“We’ll have some later,” he was assured. Santiago was smiling back at him. Kevin’s mouth was dry as Consuela and Emiliano asked about how Santiago had been and what he’d been doing. The conversation was as warm and pleasant as the company and home, and Spanish guitar music drifted over them. Everyone kept offering him more food and drink, and Santiago constantly brushed his hand or arm to get his attention. His touches lingered. Kevin’s skin tingled with every gentle one.

Finally dinner and dessert were done, and Kevin was feeling a slight buzz from the margaritas and tequila. The music changed, then, more violins sliding through the guitar and punctuating it, the rhythm and beat becoming more paced. Kevin swayed to it as they all laughed together and then Consuela got up and took Emiliano by the hand. He pulled his wife against him, resting his cheek against hers, holding their hands at shoulder level and curling the other one around her waist. They started moving to the music and Kevin watched, fascinated. It was structured, but with an underlying passion, and Consuela laughed as she was twirled out, and then back into her husband’s arms. Kevin glanced at Santiago as the man sat beside him, and he was watching his parents with a smile that spoke volumes about his love for them.

When that particular piece came to an end, he and Santiago clapped, then Consuela held her hand out to him.

“Dance with me, Kevin.”

He shook his head and held his hands up and out. “Oh, no. I can’t. I don’t know how. You dance. It’s beautiful.”

She took his hand anyway. “No, dance with me. I will show you how.” He didn’t have much of a choice, so he got up and stood awkwardly while Consuela put his arm around her waist, against the small of her back. He tensed just a little when she pressed her right thigh against his. “It’s alright, _mijo._ Now, take a step forward with your left foot …” Five minutes later she pulled away, laughing. “I can’t do it. I’m so sorry. Here, let Santiago teach you. Santi, teach him.”

Santiago coughed into his hand. “Ah, Mamá, I don’t think --”

“You never do. Teach him! Come now, teach him!”

Kevin was pushed forward and nearly fell into Santiago’s lap, only catching himself on the armrests of the chair. Santiago’s arms were still stretched out over the backs of Kevin’s and his father’s chairs, and they stared at each other from millimeters away before before a smile started to spread across Santiago’s lips.

“Would you like to learn how to tango?” His voice was lower than normal, almost a rumbling purr. Kevin’s lips trembled as he nodded. “Well, then. Let me up.” Kevin did and Santiago took his hand in a delicate grip, leading him to the empty part of the patio and turning to face him. He slid his hand to the small of Kevin’s back and either didn’t hear or ignored the slight whimper that escaped, then looked down at their hands, curled around each other, before pulling Kevin gently against him and placing his free hand on his shoulder. Kevin’s leg slid between his and he put his hand on Kevin’s outer thigh, gently moving him to the proper position. “Against the thigh, not between the legs. _That_ is an _entirely different_ dance.”

Kevin could barely speak as dim lights came up all around them to ward off the coming night’s darkness. Santiago’s white dress shirt gleamed. The firelight reflected in his eyes. Kevin’s stomach was in glorious knots. “I didn’t mean --”

Santiago’s voice got softer, a warm hush just between the two of them. “I know. I’m going to guide you. Your hand in mine, my hand on your back ... I’ll tell you what we’re doing next.” He demonstrated, pulling toward himself with their hands and pressing gently against Kevin’s back while taking a step back with the leg not against Kevin’s. Kevin took a halting step forward and Santiago nodded as his smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. Kevin was fascinated by his faint crow’s feet. “Perfect,” he whispered. “Take small steps, unless I …” He slid his foot forward, which slid Kevin’s back until Kevin would have fallen over if not for Santiago holding him upright. He let out a tiny gasp and then Santiago was pulling him up and around and leaning back, himself. Kevin clutched at his shoulder and tried not to pant when Santiago leaned his head down to bring their cheeks close together, but not quite touching. “Move your feet and legs with mine.” Santiago’s breath was hot in his ear and Kevin bit back a moan. “We’re just mirroring each other. Find the rhythm and move with it. Relax …”

Kevin couldn’t, not with his friend so incredibly close to him, but Santiago didn’t mention his tenseness again, nor how heavily he was breathing. It was easy to move to the unfamiliar beat with Santiago there to guide him, even when Santiago spun him gently around, his hand trailing from Kevin’s back to his stomach, and then around again. Then they just rocked side to side for a few moments, and Kevin’s laughter was breathy.

“I think this is illegal,” he finally whispered in Santiago’s ear.

Santiago’s own laugh was low and warm as he dipped him again. “I think I can do a lot of things that are otherwise against the rules. We’re fine. I promise. Trust me.”

And Kevin did. If Santiago said it was okay, it was okay. Kevin lost track of how long they danced, but by the time the music faded away into the chirping of the crickets, he was exhausted and had to lean heavily against Santiago as they said their goodbyes. He didn’t remember the ride to the airport, or the plane ride home, or getting to his own bed. All he could remember in the morning was the sweet scent of the desert air and Santiago’s cologne, and the feeling of the man’s body against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... yep, so that's a thing that happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo, Quality Control!
> 
> Also, I watched _so many_ cheesy 50's training and propaganda videos for this chapter _you don't even know I loved it so much_ I hope you appreciate my efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.
> 
> And happy birthday, Company Policy! One year old! Yay! Send cookies and the powdered sugar donuts.

The crowd filed slowly into the huge corporate headquarters that had been constructed on the edge of the mesa just outside of town. It was the fourth day of seven of Quality Control, and Kevin’s turn to go in and confess his sins and be deemed either worthy of continuing his employment with StrexCorp, or deemed unfit and quietly let go. The crowd was further divided into groups, and those groups were divided again, and again, until they were ten to a group, sitting in tiny waiting rooms with cheery, canned music being piped in, and the scent of incense filling their senses and dulling them. 

The same incense had been burning as they’d all waited quietly, smiles fixed firmly on their faces, in the large room that had been where they’d been segregated. This room, though, was full of cheery motivational posters full of teeth, and Strex rules and regulations. The cameras weren’t hidden in here. Everyone knew they were being monitored. No one could hide. All of their sins would be laid bare and judged on their severity. Their work ethic and productivity would be weighed and considered. If it outweighed their sins, they would be safe to continue their lives. If it was the opposite case, they would never be seen or heard from again.

They were all holding their cut and polished sunstones and murmuring prayers to the Smiling God to be found worthy, heads lowered as they waited for their turns. Kevin sighed softly between repetitions. He was hopeful that the terrible secrets he couldn’t quite remember wouldn’t be enough to have him let go, and at the same time, there was a curious desire for the exact opposite. It was puzzling. He murmured more fervently for guidance, forgiveness, and perfection. The one other door in the room opened and a robed and hooded Quality Control Agent stepped through, holding their clipboard and a pen.

“Dahmer, Kevin.”

He stood up immediately and followed the Agent into the dimly lit conference room. The incense in it was stronger. His head swam. His limbs felt heavy, while his body felt exceedingly light. There was a semi-circle of robed, hooded Quality Control Agents in front of him, and a metal folding chair he was directed to sit in. He offered them a peaceful smile. The yellow and orange of their robes shimmered as the overhead lights caught them. There was the shuffle of paperwork as they gathered themselves. His heart felt hollowly full.

“Mr. Kevin Dahmer,” the central Agent finally said, their voice genderless and faintly digital.

“Yes,” he replied.

“We have reviewed your employee performance. Your work ethic leaves very little to be desired, and is to be highly commended.”

“Thank you,” Kevin murmured. He wondered if he was dreaming.

“This brings us to your private performance.” For some reason, that made a sick ball settle in his gut. Kevin blinked. “Is there anything you would like to bring to our attention? Anything at all that you would like to tell us.”

“Well, I …”

He faltered, something slicing through the fog in his mind that told him he had to be honest, that wouldn’t let him be anything but. He shook his head and tried to bury the thing, but it slithered out of his grasp and opened its mouth and swallowed him whole as he let out a guttural moan and doubled over, clutching his arms over his chest and stomach as he gasped for breath. He was drowning. He swore he was drowning. He jerked his head up to cry for help but the words stuck in his throat and despite his _absolute certainty_ that he was drowning the Quality Control Board seemed to be fine, watching him, waiting for his secrets to come spilling out into the open, waiting to shine their harsh light of review onto them and judge him terminally ill, terminally unfit for continued employment.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I’m sorry. I tried not to. I tried to make it go away. I’m sorry.”

“ _What_ did you try to make go away?” the Agent on the very end of the left side asked.

Kevin shook his head and sobbed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Please. Please help me.”

“ _What_ did you _do?_ ” the middle Agent pressed.

“I …” Kevin had fallen to his knees and curled in on himself as he fought back screams. “I … I want him,” he finally whispered. Then he started to laugh hysterically. “I want him. I want him so much. I can’t stop it. I tried. I can’t stop.”

There was silence as they conferred, then another Agent spoke up. “Clarify, if you will.”

He didn’t know if he was laughing or crying. “I didn’t mean to. He was just there. He was always _there._ I couldn’t tell him no. I didn’t _want_ to tell him no.”

“And who, exactly, is ‘he’? How do you want him?”

That brought a tortured groan from his throat. Kevin hit his forehead gently against the linoleum floor. “... Santiago,” he whispered. “Doctor Herrera. I’m so sorry. Please help me.”

“How do you want him?”

“I … oh, Smiling God, I want to fuck him. I want him to fuck me. I want to touch him. I want to kiss him. I want to lick him. I need him. I’m sorry. Oh, Smiling God, his body …”

He sobbed on the floor for an eternity. After he had calmed down, one of the Agents pulled him up and helped him stand. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Dahmer. Your case will be reviewed and we will inform you of the results in five to seven business days.” He had to lean against them in order to walk, and was showed out another door and into the bright sunlight of the desert. There was a yellow van waiting for him, and as he was loaded in, the Agent put a hand on his elbow and pressed in a particular way. Kevin turned to them. “You should tell someone,” the Agent said quietly. Kevin blinked. “You have friends who can help you.”

Then they were gone and Kevin was whisked away. He woke up a few days later in his apartment, with a nurse leaning over him and making sure the IV in his arm was secured. She gave him a stretched smile when she noticed he was awake, but didn’t say anything. Kevin breathed shallowly. His head still felt like it was in a fog. He’d gone through Quality Controls before, and knew that this meant he had passed, but it felt wrong. Something was off. He lay in bed for another day before the effects of the incense wore off. Once he was up and moving, the silently cheerful nurse left, and he sat alone in his apartment and tried to remember how the review had gone. He couldn’t remember a thing, which was the norm. But he felt he _needed_ to remember it. Someone had told him something that was important.

He finally sighed and turned his attention back to his radio. Whoever was doing his show in his place wasn’t that bad, but he didn’t like having to leave his job up to another person. He had the only approved reason there was to miss a few days, but he still didn’t like it. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. Santiago’s handsome face looked back at him from the contact information, and his brain swam again before he blinked the feeling away.

+How are you recuperating?+

He didn’t know. +Fine, thank you. How have you been?+

+It’s been a long couple of weeks. Are you well enough for dinner tonight? Our friends will also be here. Toshihiko is making teppanyaki. He can help you learn to make it. Should I tell them you’re coming over?+

Friends. Helping him. Telling people things. Kevin put the back of his hand to his forehead and took a few deep breaths. Finally he nodded. +Of course. What time?+

+I’ll send Miranda. She’ll be there in half an hour. I’m glad you can make it. I’ll see you soon.+ There were five cat emojis that followed, and Kevin laughed. He took a shower and made sure he was presentable, then met Miranda downstairs.

She was watching him with a smile, her eyes hidden behind large sunglasses. “How are you?”

“Good, thank you. I … I passed, then. The quality review.”

“You’ll know for sure soon enough. You didn’t hear this from me, but I’m positive you passed with flying colors.”

That was a lie. Kevin recognized that as a lie and laughed nervously. “Oh. Good. That’s very good. Wow. Gosh. Thank you. For picking me up, I mean.”

“My pleasure. Santiago is eager to see you. He missed you.”

His mind was screaming to get his attention, but it was so tiny, so faint, that he couldn’t grasp the thought. “Oh, well, I … I missed him, too.”

They made small talk the rest of the way there, then Miranda stayed behind him as the elevator to the penthouse slid open and he walked in. Santiago was sitting in a cushioned chair in front of his balcony doors, facing the couch that Miz Hyun and Lily sat on. Toshihiko had to have been the one puttering around in the kitchen, and then Sven was beside him, putting his hand on Kevin’s elbow and pressing it in a particular way. “Come in, Dahmer. How are you feeling?”

He didn’t know why everyone was asking him that. Santiago got up and strode toward him with a welcoming, eager smile as Kevin frowned down at Sven’s hand on his elbow. “Kevin! I’m so glad you’re here.” He was taken from Sven and his shoulders were gripped as Santiago smiled down at him. “You look wonderful. How are you feeling?”

Kevin didn’t know. He didn’t know, and it terrified him. Something was wrong. They were all watching him expectantly. He was led to the seat that Santiago had left and pressed gently into it, then Santiago took a small platter from the coffee table and turned to him, kneeling just to the side of his feet and offering it to him with another warm smile. He hadn’t put anything in his hair and the waves and curls were unruly and looked so _incredibly_ soft. Kevin took the offered grapes and cheese with an automatic, blank smile. Santiago seemed pleased before placing his hand on Kevin’s knee.

“Kevin.” He looked at the man. He couldn’t look anywhere else. “You know that we’re your friends, right?” Kevin nodded. Santiago took a breath and it stretched his rich blue silk shirt across his chest. The sleeves were rolled up to his biceps, and Kevin stared at them. “You know that you can tell us anything, right?” Kevin nodded again as his brain screamed more insistently, the information he so desperately needed fighting to get through. “You know that we can help you, right?”

The information broke through and Kevin’s world shattered as the knowledge he’d always had came crashing to the forefront of his thoughts. _They were Quality Control._ He threw himself back and to the side as everyone stood calmly, if a bit in a hurry. They were Quality Control. He’d _known_ that. The heads of each department were part of the clergy. They were in charge of making sure their respective departments ran smoothly. _They were Quality Control._ And --

Kevin scrambled back on his hands and feet as a choked, animal sound filled his ears. Santiago looked worried, but everyone else was acting normally. He’d told them. _He’d told them._ He’d told them _everything._ Maybe not the group in front of him, but … No. Sven had used the _exact same wording_ the Quality Control Agent had used as he’d been loaded into the van. He’d told Sven. Sven _knew._ He’d _told Santiago._

Someone was begging and crying and it was him. He was backed against the wall as Sven walked closer to him, and then he cried out and threw himself to the side, trying to get to the balcony to throw himself off the edge. He made it through the doors before he was tackled from behind and pitched forward. They sank into the pool and he screamed, water filling his mouth and lungs as he fought. Then he started choking, and he couldn’t get air, couldn’t find the bottom to push up from, and his lungs continued to fill with water as his vision darkened.

He felt the brush of cloth against his skin, felt it tighten around his throat just enough that he wouldn’t be able to get it off, and then he was being pulled out of the pool and thrown onto the ground. He was straddled, his arms pinned to his sides, but he wasn’t in any condition to struggle. Something was forced under the black bag over his head, then it forced its way down his throat. He started to gag and throw up, then the water in his lungs came up and he was allowed to curl on his side and choke and vomit as the machine sucked as much of the liquid out of him as it could. Once it had done as much as was possible, he was pulled up again and forced back inside, then into the elevator. He was numb. He couldn’t speak. His hands were bound behind him at the wrists, his elbows likewise bound. The elevator dinged and then he was walked quickly for some time, until he was shoved into what he guessed was Sven’s surveillance van. This was the lie that Miranda had told, then. He _hadn’t_ passed Quality Control, after all. Santiago had been so pleased to see him because he knew all about Kevin’s disease, now, and had been glad that he was going to get let go. They had just wanted to rub his freakish existence in his face before taking him out to the desert and giving him a bullet to the head.

He didn’t know how long they drove, but then he was being hauled out and into a building, his breath loud in the cover of the wet cloth surrounding him. He was thrown into an elevator and then up countless flights of stairs. There was an elevator again, then more stairs, and the process repeated until he collapsed in an exhausted heap onto the floor of the elevator and whimpered. Sven -- he was guessing it was Sven -- didn’t bother keeping him upright. He was finally shoved into a room and tied to a surprisingly comfortable chair. Then he was left alone, cold and shivering, for a long time, his head bowed as he waited for his fate.

A door opened and there were sharp footsteps. “Kevin Dahmer.”

It was a woman’s voice, and his head jerked up. “Ungh?” This was how he died, then.

A hand loosened the bag around his neck and then pulled it off. He blinked into the brightness of the room and shook his head to clear it. It was a sick joke to make it look like he was back in Santiago’s penthouse. The kinky-haired, dark-skinned woman that had been at their dinner with Director Fong -- and in Santiago’s lab later that night -- and several other places they’d gone to since then -- handed the black cloth bag to Sven and picked up a clipboard as she looked him over.

“You have been selected for participation in StrexCorp’s Contracted Partnership Program, pending your acceptance of the offer and successful completion of the required training courses.”

He was hallucinating. He had to be. “I don’t know what that _is,_ ” he panted.

“Pending your acceptance,” the woman continued, “you will be assigned as Doctor Santiago Herrera’s contracted partner, will all the privileges that that contract affords.”

“His what?” Movement caught his eye and he looked up fully. Santiago was on the couch in front of him, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands laced between them. He was looking at the floor, but the tilt of his head said he was paying very close attention to what was happening. “What …?”

“What would you do,” he asked quietly, “if you were the head of a corporation with employees who sometimes had … less than productive … desires?” Kevin burbled wordlessly in his confusion. “And what would you do if enough of those employees were essential enough to the company that you couldn’t retrain them? You’re aware that there are … certain things … lost during retraining. What would you do if you couldn’t afford that?” He finally raised his head, a weary smile on his face. “Wouldn’t it be in your best interests, as a corporation, to allow those people a structured way to act on their desires? A tightly controlled program, perhaps, that allows for the development of … personal … relationships when the need arises?”

“I’m a freak,” Kevin whispered in desperation.

Santiago let out a long sigh. “No, Kevin, you’re not. You’re sexually and romantically attracted to men.” The acknowledgment hit Kevin like a punch to the gut. “Just like I am. Just like Toshihiko is. Just like Jin and Lily -- albeit, their attraction is for women, rather than -- you know what, you get what I mean.” Kevin couldn’t catch his breath and he whimpered. “That’s what the partnership program is for, Kevin. Yes, it _can_ be a mentorship program. But it is _primarily,_ it was _made to be,_ a program for people like us to be able to live naturally.”

“There’s nothing natural about this,” Kevin whispered as he stared at the other man.

“Yes, there is. There is _no_ way to change someone’s sexuality. There --”

“You have sex with Miranda.”

Santiago gave him a patient look. “Yes. I do. I am _also_ sexually attracted to women. I don’t form the emotional connection to them that I form with men, but I will _gladly_ fuck them. _Regardless,_ Kevin, I’m sorry that you had to find out about the program this way. You have been … increasingly unstable. Sven told me that something had to happen, and soon, and I couldn’t wait for you to tell me on your own. I couldn’t chance you getting hurt. If you accept, you can --”

“Get _fucked_ by you whenever you want?” Kevin snarled.

“No. If you accept this invitation, I cannot _touch_ you without your permission. I cannot touch you at _all_ for the first few months at the _very_ least. There are _very_ strict rules in place for relationships in the program, Kevin. You have a good deal of conditioning to work through, and I cannot do _anything_ that you do not _fully_ consent to. If you accept this invitation, you don’t need to be afraid of being let go for your relationships with men, so long as they’re _only_ with registered partners. All past indiscretions will be forgiven.”

“You wanted me from the start,” Kevin finally whispered. He’d been right. He’d been right the whole time.

Santiago’s smile and laugh were faint. “Kevin, I have wanted you since I first heard your voice. _You_ are the reason that I’ve stayed in Desert Bluffs. _You_ are the reason that I’ve moved my operations here. _You._ ”

“... I met you two months after the conference.”

Santiago looked to the side, and it was Miranda who answered as she came up behind him with a tray of cookies. “Because this big baby had to get the nerve up to approach you.” Kevin looked at her in surprise as Santiago just shrugged and nodded. “Ask him why he wasn’t friendlier that night. Go on, ask him.”

Kevin looked back at Santiago, who sighed and covered his face with both hands. “I was nervous,” he mumbled through them. “I didn’t know what to say. I wanted you to like me.”

That … that was so _childish._ Kevin was incredulous as he looked between the three of them. “Wait … you … you _what?_ ” Santiago heaved a sigh. “I don’t … I don’t understand.”

“We have a video for you to watch,” the dark-skinned woman spoke up. “My name is Kathy DuPree. I’m your caseworker. You need to watch this introductory video, and then you have thirty calendar days to make your decision. References as to Doctor Herrera’s excellence as a partner will be provided during that time.”

“References?”

She nodded. “A list of his past partners and contracted partners. They will give you their honest opinions of him and their relationships with him. If it helps, very few partners are able to bring contracted partners into the program, Mr. Dahmer. Doctor Herrera is one such partner. His ability to …” She faltered a bit when Miranda came over and offered Kevin a cookie. He opened his mouth automatically to accept it. She _did_ make good cookies. “His ability to ease new contracted partners into the program is one of the best we have.”

“Don’t you spoil his appetite!” Toshihiko called from the kitchen. “I’m making teppanyaki!” There was laughter from Miz Hyun and Lily. “Get out! Stop that!”

The two women hurried out of the kitchen, their hands entwined as they sat next to Santiago. Lily sat in Miz Hyun’s lap. “Please say yes, Kevin. You’ll feel _so_ much better. You won’t have to worry about _anything._ You think Santiago spoils _me?_ Hah! That’s nowhere _near_ how much he’ll spoil _you._ ”

“I don’t think we’re quite to that point in the negotiations yet, my dear,” Santiago murmured as he looked up, dragging his hands over his face. “Just turn on the video. I think Kevin can be untied, now.” The cords binding him to the chair loosened and he didn’t bother trying to run or defend himself. He wasn’t even sure he was in danger. He was mainly confused. The chair was turned so he could face the flat-screen TV, and Miz DuPree slid a Blu-Ray into the player. “This is long, and boring, and extremely out of date. But it contains the pertinent information you need right now.”

“Oooooh, I _hate_ this video,” Lily grumped. Miz Hyun shushed her as StrexCorp’s logo, albeit in black and white, appeared on the screen along with delightfully archaic instrumentals. The credits appeared shakily, then faded to a building that was barely recognizable as Strex’s main headquarters.

“Welcome to StrexCorp Synernists, Inc.,” the narrator started, his voice light and peppy. The shot panned down to employees coming in and out of the building. It cut to inside shots as he went on, of black-eyed, smiling workers happy in their cubicles, and of their supervisors and occasionally people who weren’t quite department heads, but were high-level employees, as marked by their unnaturally colored eyes. “Here at StrexCorp, we pride ourselves on our hard work ethic. We pride ourselves on our cheerfulness, and our dedication to the Smiling God and the perfection to come. We have a lot of rules here at SrexCorp, rules that our employees faithfully follow.”

The scene cut to follow one man as he worked and then left the building for the day. He walked slower than the others around him, didn’t smile as much. His shoulders hunched, too. “But some employees aren’t happy with StrexCorp’s rules. Some employees have urges that are less than natural.” Santiago snorted his opinion of that as the sharply-dressed man paused on his way into his apartment building to greet another man who was leaving, shaking his hand. The camera focused on their hands, the way the handshake lingered, then drew back to show the man watching the other one leave. “Normally, StrexCorp retrains employees who don’t follow our standards, employees who have sexual attractions to their own gender. However, that’s not always possible.” The scene shifted, to a high-level employee standing by his office window, watching the younger man walk along the path toward the doors of the building. His gaze was intense, and there was a slight smile on his lips as the other man looked up briefly.

“Some of our employees are too valuable to the company to retrain,” the narrator went on. On the screen, the higher-level employee was walking through the cubicles and stopped at the desk of the junior employee, leaning against the divider and striking up a conversation. “Take Henry Miller and Senior Administrator Edward Smith. Senior Administrator Smith is a very valuable employee. He’s been dedicated to the company for years.” The two men were then seen in what had to have been the Senior Administrator’s sleek new Thunderbird, talking and laughing together. The Senior Administrator’s arm rested casually across the back of the passenger seat, his fingers brushing Miller’s shoulder, and Kevin glanced over at Santiago, who shrugged.

“It works,” he murmured.

“Henry is eager to work his way up in the company. He has a lot of potential, and a dark secret. He could easily be let go, but he hasn’t acted on his desires for other men.” He was looking, though, furtive glances that Kevin recognized immediately. The scene cut back to Senior Administrator Smith, who was handing Miller a Coke. “If he were lower in the company, Senior Administrator Smith would have been let go by now. However, Senior Administrator Smith is part of StrexCorp’s Contracted Partnership Program -- an exclusive program only available to a very select few employees, called partners, and their lower-level partners, called contracted partners. Senior Administrator Smith has the same desires as Henry, you see. But due to his position, he enjoys privileges that are denied to lower-level employees.” The two men were sitting on a blanket, now, enjoying a meal together. Senior Administrator Smith was relaxed, while Henry was tense, but relaxing more and more with each progressive scene. “Senior Administrator Smith is interested in bringing Henry into the program, but there are a few steps he has to take before that can happen. First, he needs to make Henry his friend. And emotional bond is essential to easing new contracted partners into the program.”

Lily started making snoring noises, which made Santiago and Miz Hyun laugh before Miz DuPree shushed them. Kevin was still in shock, both over the concept of a program that let him act on his disease, as well as how exceedingly old the video was. “Then, he needs to bring in a caseworker to judge Henry’s suitability.” The video cut to Senior Administrator Smith talking with another man in a suit, going over Henry’s employee record, and then the man was in the background each time the scene changed to Senior Administrator Smith and Henry together. “Once the caseworker has been brought in, they can make a more accurate judgement of whether or not an employee is fit to be a contracted partner. In the meantime, Senior Administrator Smith builds a close and trusting friendship with Henry, and gives subtle signals to indicate his interest, but not so strong as to frighten Henry.” Henry seemed as perplexed as Kevin had been the past eight months, in fact. He and Senior Administrator Smith talked on the phone a lot, went out to dinner, and did everything that Kevin and Santiago had done -- right down to the confusingly-friendly touches.

“Now comes the difficult part. Henry is a dedicated worker and follows StrexCorp’s regulations very strictly. He knows he’s sick,” and Santiago guffawed loudly, only to have a pillow thrown at him, “but he does his best to control his urges. He prays, he doesn’t have many male friends, and he does everything he can to distract himself from the temptations of other men. What Senior Administrator Smith needs is a verbal confirmation of Henry’s attraction to him, though. Only then can the offer of a contracted partnership be extended.” Inside what had to have been Senior Administrator Smith’s home, Henry sat on the couch and held his head in his hands as Senior Administrator Smith sat in front of him, and the caseworker stood to the side. Henry seemed distraught, but he looked up with hope all over his face as the conversation went on. “Once that’s done, however Senior Administrator Smith can manage it without being the one to start the conversation, then Henry will be given one month to make his decision. He will be introduced the Senior Administrator Smith’s past contracted partners, and if Henry so wishes, his past partners, as well.” There was a montage of Henry sitting with different men and talking with them, everyone smiling and laughing. “Once his month is up and he accepts, Henry can be brought into the program and their training classes can begin.” The video ended with Senior Administrator Smith’s arm around Henry’s shoulders as they sat on his couch and laughed at a TV show. Senior Administrator Smith pressed a gentle kiss to Henry’s forehead, and the younger man ducked his head with a bashful laugh as the credits started.

“I hate that video so much,” Lily muttered. “They didn’t bother making one for the girls.”

“ _You_ hate it? I have to watch it _every single time_ I bring someone new into the program.”

“And _I_ have to hear him complain about it,” Miranda put in.

“And _I_ have teppanyaki that’s getting cold,” was Toshihiko’s input. He was wearing an apron and scowling. “Can we _please_ eat?”

Santiago turned a cold look on him. “We’re a _little_ busy at the moment, Toshihiko.” The other man huffed and went back into the kitchen, then Santiago turned back to Kevin and took a deep breath. “And that’s about it. I’m too valuable to StrexCorp to be terminated, so they allow me to take lovers in a highly controlled environment.”

“You said it was a mentorship program.”

“It is,” Lily piped up. “I really _do_ work under Jin. And sometimes on top of her.” Kevin ducked his head. “But we met when she came through and did a review of my office, and took me under her wing. And then she just kind of stuck around. Partners really are big, needy babies. They just love us sooooo muuuuuch.”

“There’s a contract,” Santiago said over her as she laughed. He didn’t deny it, though. “Hence why it’s called the Contracted Partnership Program. It lays out the rules of the relationship, and what each person can and cannot do. The _most_ important thing is _your_ comfort as the contracted partner. I cannot do _anything_ that you do not consent to. There are frequent reviews with your caseworker, as well. Not so much as you go further in the program, but for new contracted partners, they meet with their caseworker several times a week, in the beginning. As the video said, there are also training classes. They are long, and boring, and the videos used are likewise outdated. You will hate them, if you choose to accept this invitation, but they are also _essential_ to your participation in the program. Are you going to try to kill yourself?”

The question brought Kevin up sharp. He jerked and then stared at Santiago. The man watched him carefully. Kevin thought about it, then took a deep breath and shook his head. “No. I’m not. I don’t think I would be allowed to, anyway.”

Santiago nodded as Miz Dupree took notes, then looked down and up several times. He was clearly nervous, biting his lip just a little, his brows just slightly furrowed. He didn’t quite meet Kevin’s gaze as he asked one more question. “Are you … _interested_ in being a part of the program?”

He was _very_ interested in it. If it was true. If it wasn’t a trap. Kevin closed his eyes. “What happens if I say no?”

“You _have_ to take the initial thirty days to think this offer over. If you decline at the end of those thirty days, you have ninety days to reconsider. Then we retrain you and take this memory away,” Miz DuPree stated. “It will hurt, but not as badly as a regular retraining. After that, you will continue to be heavily medicated, as you have been for the past month, and the interested partner will remove themselves from your life. As of right now, you have immunity from any and all past indiscretions. After the total period, however, that immunity is taken away. Should you act on your urges after that, your employment _will_ be terminated.”

Kevin opened and closed his mouth several times. “You don’t have to make a decision right away,” Santiago told him in a quiet voice. “Take the month. Ask my references.”

“The men you’ve fucked.”

“Yes. The men I’ve fucked. Ask them about me, ask them about the program. They’re going to be honest with you. Ask _me_ any questions you have. Jin and Toshihiko are also available, and Lily will give you her perspective as a contracted partner.”

“What about Sven?”

The man snorted. “The program is part license to do illegal things, part mentorship program, and part status marker. The program is known a few levels below the lowest upper-level position, and not everyone above that is in the program. Having a contracted partner immediately tells people how important you are to the company. I take contracted partners for the status and the mentoring. I have zero sexual interest in men.”

“And you’re really missing out that,” Santiago told him.

“I’m not a heathen like you.”

Kevin let his breath out, then his head snapped up. “Tatiana!”

Santiago raised his hand to quiet him. “Is a very special case. Director Fong was taking the necessary steps to bring her into the program before her … accident. She was still allowed in after it. Again, partners cannot do anything that contracted partners aren’t comfortable with. Tatiana is in very good hands with Director Fong.”

“But she has a husband.”

He got a patient look. “Much like myself, Director Fong is capable of sexual attraction to multiple genders. Her husband is well aware of that, and is in the program, himself. I don’t know if it’s for mentorship or sex, and I don’t ask. It’s rude to, actually. Most of the time it’s obvious,” and he tilted his head toward Lily and Miz Hyun, who were nuzzling each other’s necks gently, “but not always.” Miranda set a folder on Kevin’s lap and Santiago smiled. “Thank you, Miranda. Those are all of my past lovers, contracted and not, from the most recent to the oldest. Not all of them are with the company anymore, for different reasons. But please talk with as many as you want to talk with.”

Kevin looked at the folder and flipped through it, fully expecting it to be filled with men as gorgeous as Santiago himself was. He was surprised at the range of men in it, though. Young, old, some _very_ old, different heights and weights and coloring and features. Not all of them were what Kevin would consider attractive. Some of them were more attractive than Santiago was. Most of them fell within a wide middle range. Mr. DeSilva was in there.

And there were a lot of them. He looked up with a raised eyebrow, and Santiago shrugged. “I joined the program twenty-seven years ago.” There were significantly more than twenty-seven men. “Not every partnership has to be long-term. New ones do, due to having to work through the contracted partner’s prior conditioning, and subsequent partnerships can be progressively shorter, but after a point, a partnership can be as short as the time it takes to agree to it and fuck.”

“I have to work tomorrow,” Kevin murmured. It was later than it should have been.

Santiago immediately stood up. “Of course. Miranda will take you home. My apologies for this taking so long. If I may walk you to the door?”

Kevin stood, and gave him an odd look. “You’ve never asked permission before.”

His hands clasped behind his back, Santiago just smiled at him. “That was before you were extended this invitation. _My_ rules go into effect as soon as you’re made aware of the program and your invitation into it. I can’t touch you without your permission, or even be near you without it, right now.”

“He also has a limited amount of time he can interact with you, physically _or_ verbally,” Miz DuPree put in. Santiago just smiled again and nodded. “Is he walking you to the door, Mr. Dahmer?”

Kevin shook himself. Miranda was already at the elevator. “Oh. Ah. Uhm. I … I guess?”

“ _I guess_ isn’t a good enough answer, Mr. Dahmer. Doctor Herrera needs your _explicit_ permission to do things with you now, and _only_ when you actually want to give it.”

Santiago was looking low and to the side as he waited for Kevin’s answer. It occurred to Kevin that he would stay there the whole night, if he needed to. That knowledge filled his chest and made his head light. He cleared his throat. “Ah. Yes. Yes, you may. Thank you.”

Santiago was beaming as he nodded, still not quite looking at Kevin, and walked beside and a bit behind him to the door. Lily ran up, pushed him out of the way, and hugged Kevin tightly.

“Please say yes,” she whispered. “It’s amazing. I promise. You won’t regret it.”

Kevin hugged her back. “I … I’ll think about it.” She nodded and stepped back, then Kevin looked at Santiago. “Uhm … goodnight.” He got another smile and a nod, and then the elevator door slid shut between them. Kevin’s knees gave out and he hit the floor and stared at nothing as the shock finally overwheled him.

“It’s definitely something you have to get used to,” Miranda said above him. “But it’s also a real thing. For the important and powerful, ‘bans’ are merely obstacles that the right set of permissions can do away with. You’ve been offered those permissions. I suggest you take the offer.”

“This is a trap.”

She snorted. “This is too elaborate for a trap, Kevin. If we wanted you let go, we would have let you go when you met your old lover on the shuttle. We would have let you go when you started having sex with him in the first place. We would have let you go when you first went to bed with a man -- I believe you were fifteen, yes? We don’t want you terminated. We want you alive. You’re good at your job, Kevin. You and Santiago both want each other. This isn’t an opportunity you’re going to get again.”

She put the top of her Ferrari down as they drove. Kevin stared at the passing city, not really seeing it. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Follow the rules. Go through that list. Ask them all questions. Ask Santiago and the others questions. And once your thirty days are up, go to Miz DuPree and tell her your answer. You’re not going to be thrown into bed with Santiago right away if you accept, Kevin. There’s a process. There are stages you have to go through. Your schedule might be different from another new contracted partner’s, but it’s tailored to what you yourself are comfortable with. I know there are contracted partners who were comfortable having sex before they were comfortable holding hands, and there are contracted partners who are comfortable with everything _but_ sex. It’s up to you what you and Santiago do, if you accept the invitation.”

They’d gotten to his apartment and he got out. “... I see. … Thank you.”

She smiled at him. “You’re welcome. Goodnight, Kevin.”

“Goodnight, Miranda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess how many times Toshihiko has ever gotten anyone to actually eat his teppanyaki.
> 
> Go on.
> 
> Guess.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey let's have lots of boring yet pertinent information ok? ok. let's do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Kevin sat at his table with his head in his hands and stared at the thick folder in front of him. The thick folder that held all the men who were allegedly Santiago's past lovers. Past male lovers. Past male lovers that he hadn't gotten in trouble for having. Past male lovers who hadn't gotten in trouble, either. He'd glanced through it just enough to confirm what the files claimed were the reasons some of them were no longer with the company, and none of them had been let go for their sickness.

He didn't know if he could call. He was supposed to let Miz DuPree know who he wanted to meet, but even that was a lot of pressure. Santiago had slept with the former _vice president,_ for God's sake. What was _he_ compared to that? Why did Santiago want _him?_ He was _nothing_ compared to the vice president. He groaned and crossed his arms, resting his head on them. 

His phone dinged at him, and when he looked at it, it was a schedule update. He was to report to the Sunshine Cafe that afternoon. It didn't say why, and he had just enough time to get changed and get there. He let out another groan and pushed himself up. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. He avoided looking at the folder.

He was shown to a back booth when he got to the restaurant, and sat with a Dr Pepper in front of him. It wasn't long before a man slid in across from him and smiled. Kevin's gut went cold as he extended his hand.

"Scott Nakamura. You've been invited into the program." Kevin nodded and looked away from the handsome angles of the man's face. "I'm here to provide references for Doctor Herrera. Is there anything in particular you want to know?" When Kevin didn't reply, he chuckled. "It's okay. I remember going through this when I first joined. Are you alright? I have all night."

Kevin didn't want to talk with him. He was still half-convinced this was a trap. He didn't know what to _say._

"Did you look through the entire folder?" He looked up, and Scott slid a piece of paper toward him. "I didn't think so. This is the list of questions that's in it. We can go over them in any order you like, or I can just start at the top. You're _not_ in trouble, Kevin."

Kevin scanned the paper. How did he meet Santiago, what was he like then, how did he approach the subject of the program, how supportive was he throughout the process, was he willing to take things at the contracted partner's pace, did the contracted partner ever feel pressured into anything, did Santiago make sure that intimate activities, up to and including sex, were enjoyable for his contracted partner first and foremost --

Kevin choked on his drink at that. Here, on official company paper, was explicit acknowledgement that two men having sex was allowed. He looked between the paper and Scott quickly. The man's smile was smug. 

"The answer to that one is yes," he purred. "Most _definitely **yes.**_ Doctor Herrera is _exceedingly_ attentive to his contracted partners' pleasure. He's _quite_ eager to please."

"Why?"

"Because he likes it. You're asking why he's so eager to please his lovers, right?" That hadn't been what he'd meant, but it was still a question he had, so Kevin nodded. Scott shrugged. “Because that’s what he likes. And really, is it so odd to want to please your lover? Especially when they don’t have as much experience as you do?” He leaned forward, his forearms on the table. “Think about it like this -- if he pleases you, and he _will_ please you if it gets to that point, then _he_ has made that happen. _He_ has taught you what sexual pleasure can be -- and it can be _mind-bogglingly good._ Who _wouldn’t_ want to know that _they_ are the cause of their lover’s pleasure? That it’s in _their_ hands? It’s partially an ego trip.” Kevin was looking down into his drink as he sipped at the straw. “But that’s for later. If there is a later.”

“Was there a later for you?” he mumbled.

Scott chuckled. “Yes. Not for all of his lovers, but yes, for me there was most definitely a later. Would you like me to start from the top of the list?” Kevin nodded. “Alright. I met Doctor Herrera a bit over three years ago at a conference in Whispering Lake. I was talking with a superior about the directions the communications department was going -- I’m in communications -- and he came up to talk with my superior. He was very much a gentleman, and included me in the conversation. He had another man with him -- his contracted partner at the time. And we all just got to talking. He was _very_ touchy, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.” Kevin nodded. “That’s part attraction, and part just him. He likes to go up to Miranda and just touch her, sometimes, flat hands, just kind of pat at her. Anyway, I thought the touching was odd, but I figured he was Doctor Santiago Herrera, and he could do what he darn well pleased. And I was … Well, ‘interested’ is far too mild a word for it. And I was terrified. He’s extremely intimidating. And attentive. And -- and yes, he has pretty much the same seduction technique for every new contracted partner. New to the program and new to him, I mean. New in general. He’s found what works and by God, he’s sticking with it.” 

That made Kevin snort a little with laughter. “He’s, uhm …”

“Actually kind of socially awkward.” Kevin looked up quickly and Scott was still smiling, but his brows were furrowed. “At least, that’s the impression I got while I was his contracted partner. He can handle women just fine -- he _enjoys_ handling women -- but with men he’s attracted to, he sort of … he doesn’t _bumble,_ per se, he just …”

“Knocks over all his work in order to get up and greet you?” That made Scott laugh and nod. “Gives you bottles of wine whenever he wants to apologize to you?”

The other man covered his face with one hand. “Oh, God, is he _still_ doing that? I begged Miranda to make him stop. I _still_ have about _five_ bottles, and I haven’t been his partner for eleven months.”

“So … what _was_ he like when you met him?”

“Like I said, a perfect, albeit very physical, gentleman. He introduced me to his inner circle of friends, was glad that they liked me, kept inviting me over and also out to dinner and such …”

Kevin felt brave, since they were supposed to be being honest. “He’s … he can be kind of a pest.”

Scott laughed again and slapped his open palm on the table. “Yes! Yes, he can be. He just wants your attention, and he’s not used to _not_ getting attention. Well, his friends ignore him a lot, but that’s because they know it bugs him. Have you met the kittens?”

“No, I only recently learned they were actually real.”

“Ah, they’re adorable. Anyway, he just wants your attention and affection because I promise you, he thinks you’re better than the bee’s knees. I don’t know what his criteria for contracted partners are, but if you fit it, you fit it. Anyway, it was a few months before we talked about the program. The horde had stayed over -- oh, he watches the female contracted --” Kevin nodded. “Right. The horde was over, and Lily had managed to get into his alcohol. Or someone snuck some in, because his girls are definitely mature adults.” Kevin giggled. “And Lily got her hands on some, and that child can _not_ hold her liquor. And then she started talking about Miz Hyun. And I realized that the ‘mentorship’ program went a _little_ farther than I’d been led to believe. So I asked if we needed to report Lily, and he was genuinely perplexed as to why I would want to. I told him what she’d said, and, well, she was sent to bed without supper _or_ seeing the kittens. Then he sat me down and asked what, exactly, I wanted to know, and why. So …” Scott took a drink. “So I told him. I think it was obvious to him at that point -- obvious to Miranda, at least -- that I wanted him. It was fine with me if he let me go. I was just sorry that I was sick and had involved him in it.”

“ _Are_ we sick?” Kevin asked softly.

“... I don’t know.” They were quiet for a moment before Scott went on. “Then the caseworker showed up, out of nowhere as usual, and they introduced me to the program. I had to be ordered to my first reference check, too, by the way. It was new and terrifying, but Doctor Herrera was always ready to help. _He_ says we’re not sick. I’m still not sure I believe it, but I know that I’d rather be sick in the somewhat open than sick all by myself. And if this is how Strex wants to manage our possible illness, I’m fine with that. Doctor Herrera doesn’t like it to be called a sickness, though. He’s assured me that it’s not, but … Well. Anyway. He was supportive enough of me learning about everything that sometimes I had to tell him to let me do things myself. Reading and such. I didn’t always need his input. Have you seen a grown man covered in kittens as he sulks? Because you will.”

Kevin snorted. “Miranda let him get away with it?”

“Miranda was busy setting up the ropes.”

“Ropes?”

Scott blinked, then pursed his lips. “Ah … yes. Santiago and Miranda have … interesting sexual tastes. He left it to me whether or not I participated in anything, but … Miranda keeps him on a short leash, and sometimes it’s a literal leash.”

“She told me once she had to go because she was beating him senseless,” Kevin murmured. “We were texting.”

“That about sums it up. He’s not going to ask you to do that. He probably won’t even bring it up unless you do. Then he’ll want to know who told you, and he’ll give you two bottles of wine. That’s what he has Miranda for, after all.”

Kevin looked up and blinked. “He would … He still slept with Miranda?”

Scott nodded with a shrug. “Oh, yeah. I didn’t always want to do anything, and he made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t going to change his relationship with her. But he doesn’t feel the same way about women as he does about men. Yeah, he likes sex with everyone, but I don’t think he forms an emotional bond with women. Not like he does with men. He never fully explained it to me. I never really asked. It didn’t bother me that he slept with Miranda. He always made it clear that he much preferred being with me, even when I needed to stop right in the middle of things. And he will _always_ stop if you need to. It doesn’t matter _how_ close to finishing he is, or if he’s in the middle of an orgasm, or if you’re just getting started -- if you say stop, he’ll stop. If you say you don’t want to do anything else, he won’t do anything else. If you accept the invitation, and you get to that point, try it. It doesn’t matter if you change your mind five seconds later. It … It was reassuring to know, and to practice, that he would actually stop whenever I wanted him to. Which is one of the reasons he can bring new partners in. His … not _passive_ … his desire to serve his lovers, shall we say, works really well in his favor when it comes to making sure new contracted partners assimilate well to the program.”

“So …” Kevin glanced at the paper in front of him. “He never pressured you into anything?”

That brought a bark of laughter from Scott. “Oh, great Smiling God, no. _You’re_ going to have to initiate _everything_ for a while. You won’t get permission to do something before you’re absolutely ready for it, and even then, he won’t do anything about it -- you’ll both know when you have permission to do more -- until you do. And just because you have permission, doesn’t mean you have to do it. We got permission to kiss and it took another three months for it to actually happen. I was awkward and embarrassed -- I’d never kissed _anyone_ before -- and he always just sat or stood there and waited until I’d either run off or kissed him. If you want his arm around your shoulder, you know, you’ll have to either tell him or put it there yourself. And he will _constantly_ ask if you’re alright. It _will_ get irritating, but it’s necessary. The one time he _doesn’t_ ask will probably be the one time you’re legitimately uncomfortable, and then he’ll get in trouble for not checking with you. He -- and Strex -- takes consent _very_ seriously.”

“And … you liked everything he did? For you?”

“Oh, yeah. They’re not just going to throw you in bed together. You’ll work up to it. Touching hands or arms or legs, linking arms, holding hands … It’s a long and slow process, but it’s worth it. And like I said, he won’t do anything until you give him explicit permission to do it. And then he’ll stop whenever you want him to. Try it. Call him and tell him you want him to come over so you can talk, then tell him you changed your mind once he gets there. He’ll leave and he won’t be upset. This is a really rough time for you, Kevin. And he knows that. I mean … You’ll do a lot of stuff and won’t be sure why you did it. Sometimes I didn’t know if I wanted him closer to me or farther away, and I’d yo-yo back and forth -- or make _him_ yo-yo back and forth. Once we spent an hour with him just getting up and moving closer or farther away from me, until I got angry because I didn’t know what I wanted and stormed off. And then he let me go. He sent Miranda to check on me, but didn’t come see me himself until Miranda told him I wanted him to. And then he brought me one of the kittens to pet, because I’m pretty sure that he thinks kittens and wine solve every problem.”

“Did he ever get angry at you?”

Scott took a deep breath in as he considered the question. “... Yes and no. We certainly argued at times. I’m not going to lie about that. You’re not going to always get along with your partners. But … angry _at_ me? Not just with me or whatever we were arguing about? No. Never. He never yelled at me over nothing, never yelled at me when he had a rough day at work, never yelled at all, actually. And when we argued, he was always very calm and rational, and never resorted to insults or threats. Which, I’m ashamed to say, I did on more than one occasion. But again, with brand new contracted partners, that’s to be expected. They’re _going_ to throw tantrums because they’re still adjusting to the program. There _have_ been new contracted partners who ultimately gotten violent with their partners and had to be let go, but that doesn’t happen that often. I only know about the cases that Doctor Herrera’s told me about. And when it does, _everyone_ has to take remedial courses.”

“What _are_ the training courses? What are they like?”

“They help ease you into the program. There’s a book. Several, actually. They’re made just for you, and they’ll walk you through the steps of each stage of your relationship, along with the classes. If you’re ready to hold hands, they’re not going to be describe sex positions, you know?” Kevin flushed and looked down. “The program takes this more slowly than they need to go, I think, but I understand why it’s needed. And the videos are terrible. You saw the first one. They just get worse from there.”

“Oh, God.”

“I know.” There was another long moment of silence, then Scott stretched. Kevin closed his eyes to not look at him. “Any more questions? I know this is a lot to take in right now.” Kevin shook his head, and the man got up. “Well, it was nice to meet you, Kevin. I’m sure you’ll do fine in the program. Doctor Herrera is one of the best partners there is, hands down, no matter what. Everyone will tell you that, even if they’ve never been his partner. You have a good night.”

“Goodnight,” Kevin whispered. He watched Scott leave out of the corner of his eye. He greeted a shorter man at the door, and they touched each other’s elbows briefly before the new man looked over at Kevin and nodded with a smile. Kevin turned his attention back to his drink and didn’t leave until he was sure they’d both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I didn't _have_ to keep drawing this out because it's going to be drawn out enough as it is and can I just say that I'm so sorry I've decided that the only drawing I want to do is the out of the sexual tension in this story because I am so, so sorry about that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More boring program information stuff, but at least Toshihiko's in this chapter. Also, Santiago is a really big slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Kevin was sitting at his kitchen table with a much older gentleman across from him. The second bottle of wine was open, and the gentleman had put himself in charge of how much Kevin got. He hadn't made a production of it. He hadn't even said anything about it, merely placed the bottle on his side of the table after Kevin had poured their initial glasses. They'd been sitting there ever since. Kevin hadn't said a word past greeting him and inviting him and his nurse in, and the man hadn't pressed him to talk.

He was the highest ranking individual that Kevin had ever met. That alone was intimidating. He was the former Head of Science, too, which made it worse. He'd been the Head just before the one Santiago had replaced. Up until now, Kevin had only talked with Santiago's past contracted partners. This man, though, had been Santiago's partner when Santiago had been a contracted partner.

"I'm sorry," Kevin whispered. 

"Don't be. It's to be expected," was the immediate reply. The nurse leaned over to check his vitals, adjusting the blanket in his lap. He was ancient. Santiago had been in his twenties when they'd been partners, and the man had been old then. Kevin tried not to think of them having sex. He failed.

It was a long time before he got the courage to speak. "I don't know ..." Then he put his hand over his eyes.

"Would you like me to start?" Kevin nodded. "I'm going to confirm everything Santiago's past contracted partners have told you. He is kind to his lovers, and courteous, and eager to please. He will make sure that you are comfortable with everything you do, even staying in for dinner -- or having meals with him at all. If you find you don't want him as a partner, you are not obligated to stay with him past your initial contact period. Learn from him, then move on. You _do_ know that there are limits to the time you can be with a particular partner."

"Contracts were mentioned."

The man hummed. "Yes. You can sign a new contract with the same partner as many times as you please, but each one has a set length. They get longer the longer you're in the program. These interviews will get easier."

The wine was relaxing him at last. Kevin looked up. "Why did you choose him?"

That brought a raspy laugh, and the man hit the armrest of his wheelchair. "I didn't. He chose me. He was a cocky, arrogant, talented, persistent, seductive little shit. He made it _very_ clear that he was willing to do whatever it took to get where he wanted to be. It worked out for both of us."

"You had sex?" He covered his mouth, eyes wide, but the man just waited to see if he was going to take the question back before nodding.

"Of course we did. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he insisted he wanted to please me. He has ... peculiar tendencies."

"Yes, I've heard."

"Regardless, it wasn't just sex. And at this point, I don't think he would be too put out if you didn't want to. He has Miz Dubashi for what you don't want to do."

Kevin looked down and finished his glass. "That's a bit unfair." The man made a slight questioning noise. "He can have sex whenever he wants, but his partners --"

"Contracted partners."

"-- have to wait."

The man was quiet as he gathered his thoughts. "Have you talked with him yet?" Kevin shook his head. "I suggest you bring this up with him. I don't believe he'll give up that part of his relationship with Miz Dubashi, but he may hold off on it if you agree to be his contracted partner. He gets to have sex whenever Miz Dubashi wants it, and whenever his contracted partners want it. He rarely has sex on his own schedule, unless he brings in a whore. And even then, he probably leaves it up to them. He likes the combination of arousal and denial of release."

"But he's one of the most powerful men in the company."

"Which probably encourages his natural sexual interests. He likes having one part of his life that he's not fully control of. And he's _fully_ in control of every _other_ aspect of his life, I guarantee you." The man poured Kevin another half glass of wine.

"So ... why me?"

"Why not you? He thinks that you can provide him with companionship and, hopefully, sexual intimacy. You'll have to talk with him to get the details. You _are_ going to talk with him this month, right?"

"I'm working up to it. Miz DuPree said he can't interact with me that much right now."

"If it's got to do with whether or not you enter the program, he can talk with you for any length of time. As soon as the conversation is over, the time limit starts. The time limit also starts when it becomes clear that one or the both of you is stalling for time."

His hand was shaking as he picked up his glass, and Kevin stood. "I'm sorry, sir, I've kept you too long."

"It's fine. Sit down if you like. I just need to rest a bit. Please, I'm fine. This is what prolonging aging does to you. You can’t fight death forever."

Kevin was reluctant to sit, but the nurse nodded, so he did. "How did _you_ join the program?"

"By starting it." He laughed when Kevin choked on his wine. "I was one of the pilot members. I helped convince the CEO that it was a necessary program. He ultimately agreed. And the program was, as you can see, a success."

Kevin was having a difficult time reconciling the program with company rules. He scratched at his shoulder. "But ... but it's a sin."

He got a patient look. "Boy, the Smiling God doesn't give a shit _who_ you fuck. The Smiling God is only concerned with coming into this world and the unraveling of all things. The ban against people like us is strictly a company rule. And the company," he said over Kevin's protests, "is a separate entity from our religion. Intertwined, yes, but still separate. You're not committing any sins."

Kevin sat back and took a deep breath as he tried to process that. He couldn't. "I, uhm ... I need some time. Please."

"Of course. Call me if you need to speak with me again." He held his hand out once they'd gotten to the door, and Kevin took it gingerly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kevin. Have a good night."

"You, too, sir." They left, and Kevin went to his room and lay down as he stared up at his ceiling. Then he took his phone out and dialed Toshihiko's number, which had somehow found its way into his phone.

"Toshihiko's Teppanyaki and Love But Mostly Teppanyaki Palace, how may I direct your call?"

Kevin started laughing, and it was a good release. He could hear Toshihiko laughing along with him. When he finally calmed down, he felt better. "Is it true that the Smiling God doesn't care who a person sleeps with?"

"That information is going to cost you eating one meal of my teppanyaki."

“I’m serious.”

“So am I. Do you know how many people have eaten my teppanyaki? My mother. My mother is the _only_ person who has _ever_ eaten my teppanyaki, because _everyone else is always too busy._ I mean, _you’re_ fine. You had a lot of things going on two weeks ago. But not one. Single. Person. Has eaten my teppanyaki. And it’s _good_ teppanyaki! It’s not like it’s disgusting. My mother would have told me. I don’t think it’s disgusting. I just want people to try it.”

Kevin groaned. “ _I’m_ having an existential crisis, and _you’re_ worried about people eating your cooking?”

“Well, if you put it _that_ way…”

“Yes, I put it _that_ way.”

There was a huff from the other end of the line. “Yeah, the Smiling God doesn’t care. Just Strex. It’s not productive, see, sleeping with your own gender. At least sleeping with the opposite gender has the potential to make new workers, you know?” His voice got a bit fainter. “No, that’s the right report. No. Stop that. I told you -- Look, I will decorate this office with you if you do that again. Try me.” Then it got closer. “Haha, my little joke. I’m not going to do it. But they don’t know that. So, yes. I mean, no. It’s not an actual sin. Just against the rules, unless you have permission. I’ve got permission. I’ve got all the permission. Come over and we’ll talk and you can have some teppanyaki.”

“I just had dinner, thank you.”

“Well, fine,” Toshihiko huffed. “Be that way. See if I care. I don’t want you to eat my teppanyaki, anyway.”

“Don’t sulk,” Kevin laughed. “Santiago does it much better than you, anyway.”

“Oh, yeah. He is a _master_ at sulking. Miranda’s grounded him from the kittens before. It was terrible. I mean, I got to babysit them, so it was a plus in my book, but he was a mess. Poor baby. I have no sympathy for him. He’s hilarious when he’s pouting.”

“You don’t treat your friends very well, do you?”

The other man laughed. “We treat each other _very_ well, Kevin. We also know how to bug each other. And really, have you _seen_ him sulk? You’ve seen him sulk. I know you have. You can’t say it’s not funny.”

Kevin took a deep breath and let it out “I’ve … I’ve seen my nieces and nephews behave better when they get in trouble.”

That brought a laugh from Toshihiko. “Yeah, I bet you have. But -- I am _on_ the _phone,_ ” he suddenly snapped. “Do you see this? Do you see this thing against my ear? Do you hear me talking into it? Do you? Do you know what this means? Yes? Good. Then go away. _Now._ Sorry,” he coughed. “Aides don’t know when to leave a man alone. But yes, it’s not a sin. The Smiling God doesn't care, just Strex, and you’ve got permission to disregard that rule.”

“... Okay.”

“You don’t sound convinced. But that’s fine. You’ve been told otherwise all your life. No one expects you to be okay with this right away -- not even if you accept the invitation. That’s why I only take sloppy seconds. Or thirds. It can take a _long_ time for a new contracted partner to be easy with the program, and even seasoned ones sometimes have their moments of doubt. I don’t want to deal with that.”

“What happened when _you_ joined?”

“After I got over it, I was a huge slut. Not as big a slut as Santiago, but still, a pretty big slut. I got as much dick from as many men as I could.”

“So, where do you _find_ them?”

Toshihiko sighed. “Kevin. Darling. You think we don’t _know_ who’s a contracted partner or not? Darling. Honey. _We know._ We know because there’s a registry, and we know because at some point you’ll be comfortable enough going out with your partner, to events with people who _know_ about the program, and you’ll meet men that way. You’ll also meet men in the program when you go out with Santiago on official -- or official enough -- business. Remember the football game we were all at? You met partners and contracted partners there. You weren’t introduced as anyone’s contracted partner, so they rightly assumed you weren’t. But had you been in the program, we all would have known, and you would have known who potential future partners were.”

“Do they check the registry?”

“Not really. We don’t particularly need to. Sometimes someone will, to see if a particular partner or contracted partner is available, or will be soon. I know a few people have had alerts set up for particular other people.”

“Santiago?”

“Would that bother you?”

Kevin thought about it. Then, “No. I don’t think so. I mean, well, the thought of being able to do all of this, and also to get connections to move up in the company … It’s a good decision, really.”

“Yeah, he’s good at combining business and pleasure.”

“Have _you_ slept with him?”

That made Toshihiko laugh. “Oh, God, no. He’s really not my type, and I’m not his. We’re partners, so we _could,_ but it’d be like doing a brother. And we’re not about that.”

“Partners can contract with each other?”

“Yeah.”

Kevin’s eyes fluttered shut as the memory of Anthony’s skin against his resurfaced. “What about contracted partners?”

“Only with partners. That’s another perk of being high enough in the company -- you can go to bed with whoever’s willing. But you can also only have one contracted partner -- or partner -- at a time.”

“... Oh.” He cleared his throat before Toshihiko could respond to the disappointment in his voice. “Well. Thank you. I sure have a lot to think about.”

“Yeah, no problem. Oh, ask him about how long it took him to meet you. That’s an _amazing_ story.”

“You mean it will embarrass him.”

“Yep, that’s what I said.” Toshihiko cackled. “I’ve got to run, unless you have more questions?”

“Oh, no. No, I’m fine for now. Thank you.”

“You bet. Talk with you later. Bye!”

“Bye.” They hung up and Kevin wriggled out of his clothes and under the covers. He stared at his phone for a long time. Then, +Can we talk tomorrow?+

+He says yes.+ Miranda replied a minute or so later. +Tell him to get out of my room so I can sleep.+

+Why? Is he rolling around on your bed or something?+

+That is EXACTLY what he’s doing, and I want him to stop.+

Kevin laughed. He certainly had a lot more to learn about Santiago. +Santiago, please go to your own bed so Miranda can sleep.+

+Since you asked nicely. I look forward to talking with you tomorrow. Please let me know when you’re available. Good night.+

Kevin’s heart fluttered, knowing Santiago had written the text. He knew because it contained an emoji of a spiderwolf attacking a giant gecko while a mariachi band played in the background. +I will. Good night.+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santiago just really likes emojis, ok?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I was nervous," the man who could realistically be CEO of StrexCorp one day mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **If you're one of the people who paid for White Flag art on my behalf, please contact me as soon as possible. I need to speak with you immediately.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

They were in a private booth in the Sunshine Cafe. Kevin had asked for that. Santiago's penthouse was too intimate, and he couldn't leave his own apartment if he got uncomfortable. So a private booth it was, letting them talk and giving Kevin an out if he needed it. Santiago wasn't looking at him -- he was, once again, tugging at his curls with pursed lips. Miranda was sitting quietly next to him.

Kevin took a deep breath. Santiago was always honest with him. Kevin didn't know what that honesty would bring right now. "I'm supposed to ask how long it took you to ... to meet me. How long you'd wanted to meet me before --"

"Toshihiko is an asshole." Kevin blinked. Santiago was scowling, now, tugging more rapidly and insistently at his hair. Then he sighed. "The first day of the conference. The first time I heard your voice."

Kevin tilted his head. "... Why?"

"Because I was nervous," the man who could realistically be CEO of StrexCorp one day mumbled.

"Why would you be nervous? I'm just a radio host."

Santiago glanced at Miranda. "Because he's a giant baby," she offered. "And the details are something we can go into at a later date. He likes your voice."

"It's a good voice," Santiago mumbled again.

Kevin took a long look at him. "You're nervous right now, aren't you?" He got a nod. "You're going to rip your hair out." Santiago immediately sat back and rested his arms on the table. Miranda rubbed his back as he muttered an apology. Kevin took a breath. "So ... You're not going to stop sleeping with Miranda, are you?"

Santiago finally raised his eyes. Kevin managed to not flinch. "... No," he finally said. "That's not something I'm willing to give up. However," he continued, "if it would make you feel better, we would be glad to hold off until such a time as you and I were also permitted to engage in sexual intimacy."

Kevin had been expecting that, but his breath was still knocked out of him and he leaned heavily over the table, breathing as deeply as he could and fighting through a lifetime of conditioning. He felt like he was drowning. Someone settled next to him and started rubbing his back, and Miranda had a faint smile on her lips when he jerked his head up.

"It's alright. Take your time."

"But I've got a week left to decide."

"And then you'll meet privately with Miz DuPree and let her know your decision. Santiago won't know until Miz DuPree gives him your answer. If it's a yes, you'll both receive a training schedule. If it's a no, you get ninety days to reconsider. If your answer is ultimately a no, then you'll have your memories replaced, and Santiago will no longer be in your life."

"I don't want that," Kevin blurted. Santiago just nodded once, still looking at the table. His fists were clenched and his knuckles were white. It occurred to Kevin that he was deliberately showing him his weaknesses. He shook his head. "What do you _do_ with your contracted partners?"

"Whatever they like," was the prompt answer. Then, "I do enjoy good conversation and good company. I enjoy being around my contracted partners in general, regardless of what we do. Meals -- mainly dinner and breakfast, due to our schedules -- entertainment ..."

"What sort?"

Santiago laughed a bit. "Everything you and I have already done. Dinner, movies, dancing, spending time at home, if that's what you'd like, games. I'm honestly happy doing whatever my contracted partners want to do."

"Because you like being told what to do."

Santiago met his gaze again. "And because one's contracted partner's comfort comes before one's own. And yes, I do enjoy being subservient to my lovers. But it's not a requirement -- as you've been told, that's what Miranda is for. If that isn't something you would be interested in, I have no qualms with that decision."

"Yes, you do."

He got a patient look. "And your comfort comes before my desires. Ergo, I can have no issue with you not wanting to play with me like that."

Kevin heart was pounding and he was shifting, antsy. "What if I _do_ want to?"

It came out as more of a challenge than he'd meant it to, but Santiago just swallowed as his eyes fluttered a bit. "Then Miranda and I teach you how," he whispered. Kevin's gut clenched. He wanted the man. "And if you would prefer to be on the receiving end, well, that is also something I would be happy to work out with you two."

"Us two?"

Miranda shifted beside him. "Santiago isn't prone to giving sexual orders, but he's very good at taking them. If I tell him to dominate you -- to give you orders and such -- then he will."

Kevin sat back and looked down. "... oh."

"It's entirely up to you, Kevin. I'm not going to insist that you do anything, even if it's something you enjoy. In any situation. Contracted partners have a surprising amount of control in their relationships. It's to balance out the authority their partners have over them as employees. Also --"

He cut himself off and shook his head. Kevin tilted his. "What?"

Santiago was looking at Miranda again. Then he took a breath. "My ... desire to serve my lovers ... isn't just sexual. It doesn't have to be, at any rate. I'm perfectly happy helping them dress or bathe, washing their clothes, brushing their hair, or cooking --"

"Do _not_ let him cook for you. He's _terrible_ at it."

She got a glare. "-- or any number of tasks that aren't related to sex. I simply ... wish to be of service."

"... you helped me when I borrowed your pants." Kevin's voice was soft. 

Santiago's voice was equally soft. "Yes."

"It's not something you would be shoved into," Miranda cut in when the silence got long. "You don't _have_ to direct him to serve you. I can do that, and he'll be just fine. He'll still do things for you, because he would be your partner, but it wouldn't have quite so much significance to him. And again, that would be something for us to discuss later."

"Is that why you let Miranda have so much control over your job?"

"No," Santiago said flatly. Kevin drew back a bit. "She has so much influence because she's good at it and I trust her. I don't mix business and that sort of pleasure." Then his face softened. "But a lot of people are under that impression, and I'm in no hurry to disillusion them."

"Would I have to move in with you?"

"No. Some partners live together -- Lily and Jin, for example -- but it's not required, and for new contracted partners, it's not allowed. It creates the possibility of too much dependency on the partner. It's easy for new contracted partners to develop an unhealthy attachment to their first few partners, so there are limits placed on their relationships. It's for their benefit."

"Ah." Kevin's stomach was in knots as his heart kept pounding. He wanted this. He _wanted_ it. He wasn't sure what to do about it. Even thinking about accepting put him into a cold sweat, but thinking of declining was even worse. "So ... if a contracted partner accepts, can they change their mind?"

Santiago steepled his fingers and rested the tips of them against his lips as he watched Kevin and thought. "The short answer is yes," he finally said. "But very few, if any, do. There's the training involved -- and if you think that first video was bad, well, they only get worse -- which helps contracted partners adjust. That takes a few months. Then there's a breaking-in period. That length varies, but you're fully expected to yell, scream, pitch fits, and generally be a right pain in the ass until you've pushed all the boundaries you can and have settled in to the program. That's not to say you won't still want to leave. If you do, you'll be returned to your previous life and extensively retrained. As painlessly as possible, of course. But I've yet to hear of a contracted partner in recent times who goes through the training and breaking-in period and still wants out. Even for those who use the program strictly as a mentoring program, it gives them benefits they wouldn't otherwise receive. I believe Sven is grooming a young man at the moment. You can ask him his view on that."

Kevin shook his head and liked down, then saw the time in his watch and jumped. "Oh! I have to go!" Santiago and Miranda both stood immediately. "I'm so sorry, Tatiana and Director Fong are coming over tonight. It's our movie night. I'm letting her make popcorn."

Santiago smiled warmly. "We won't keep you. Thank you for your time."

Kevin was already turning to leave. "Oh, thank _you._ I'm sorry, I'll call you later ..."

He hurried out and then noticed Miranda by his side. "I'll drive you. He can take the shuttle."

"Oh, thank you." They slid into the Ferrari and Kevin leaned his head against the headrest. It smelled like Santiago's hair gel and cologne. "That's ... a lot to take in."

"You don't have to even consider being his dom. Mainly because _I_ am, but also because he'll be just as happy without you being involved in that than if you were. He'd prefer it if you were interested -- which he can't tell you, but I can -- but that's what he's got me for. _That_ is why he won't give up the sexual aspect of our relationship. It doesn't mean he wants you less. I just give him a different dimension of pleasure than most contracted partners are willing to, or interested in, giving. He'll still pamper the living daylights out of you."

"Mm." Kevin was silent until the car stopped. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Miranda said as he got out. "Good luck."

He hurried upstairs to find Tatiana gently pawing at his door, her whole body pressed against it, and Director Fong watching with a concerned look on her face. "I'm so sorry," he panted. Tatiana's head flew up and she scurried behind her partner, peering out at Kevin. He smiled brightly at her. "I didn't mean to leave you waiting. I had ... Well, I had an interview with Santiago."

He opened the sir and ushered them inside. Tatiana stayed behind Director Fong and watched him the whole time she and her partner shuffled in. "... Santiago?"

"Doctor Herrera, yes."

Her lips trembled as her eyes filled tears. "You're ... you're not fighting anymore?"

Kevin's laugh was gentle. "We were never fighting, sweetest." She blushed and hid her face in Director Fong's arm. "He, ah ... Well, I've been invited into the program." He got a blank stare. "The contracted partnership program."

Tatiana's eyes went wide in slow motion. She looked up at Director Fong for confirmation, and when her partner nodded, looked back at Kevin with what passed for a wide smile for her. "Are ... really?"

"Yes, really. I got popcorn." He turned to the kitchen and heard a shuffle, looking back to see Tatiana still behind her partner, but pushing her forward so she could be in the kitchen, but still hidden.

"Are ... ah ..."

Her 'ah' was always adorable, a tiny, short bit of air forced from her lungs, like a kitten's squeaking meow. Kevin took out the popcorn and set it in the counter for her, set a bowl on the counter, then leaned against wall and waited for her to make a move.

"She wants to know if you're going to accept," Director Fong translated, "but we can't know until he's told his caseworker, dearest."

Her disappointed sigh was quiet. Tatiana moved Director Fong so she was still between her and Kevin, then haltingly started to open the wrap on the popcorn. She worked slowly. "... I want you to say yes."

Kevin watched her as he rubbed his chin. She'd said it even more quietly than usual, and it took him a moment to get her meaning. "Well, I'm certainly thinking about it."

That seemed to be the extent of her ability to talk. She looked exhausted as she watched the popcorn in the microwave, and Kevin realized that the attempt to slit her throat had probably damaged it enough that it was painful to speak, in addition to it still healing. She was still mostly terrified of him, as well, but had moments where it seemed like she actually liked him. She certainly wanted to come over a lot. He started to put the movie in once the popcorn was done, but by that time Kevin was starting to be able to translate her expressions and the way she tugged at her partner, so he stopped and offered to play a game, instead. She huddled in Director Fong's lap as they played, and then looked up with a shy smile when Kevin let her win.

"You ... Miss Lily ..."

He kept his laugh quiet. "She's a brat. You're not."

He got a sleepy nod, then Director Fong stood and took her to Kevin's room. She came out a few minutes later but left the door open, then sat on the couch and watched Kevin clean up.

"She likes you."

"I'm glad."

"Are you nice to her because Herrera told you to?"

"No, ma'am. She's a sweet girl. She was, ah ..."

She leaned forward and laced her fingers between her knees. "Go on."

He started to rearrange his movies. "Well, she was a bit different when we first met. If I may say so."

"You've already said so, so I don't know why you're asking permission. Per her request, she was on a lot of drugs to be able to be socially presentable. She wanted to be a good contracted partner and make a good impression. Doctor Herrera didn't know what had happened at the time. I told him the night we went to his penthouse."

Kevin nodded. "Oh. So ..."

"You have questions about the program. In general, or Tatiana and I specifically?"

He sat on the other end of the couch and drew one knee up to his chest. "Specifically."

He got a long, level look before she pursed her lips. "She was very outgoing," the Director mused. "Very sweet. And funny. Her superiors let her tease them because she was good at her job, aside from being genuinely funny. It was never malicious. She worked at a restaurant. The name doesn't matter. I had a business lunch there, and kept going back. You know how partners court potential contracted partners." The thought of Director Fong being even half as flirty as Santiago was a huge stretch of the imagination. Kevin nodded. "I'd already gotten permission to court her -- the night of our dinner was when Santiago got permission to court you, you know -- and I'm not sure how her family found out. I was going to make the offer within that month. I suspect she got scared, and rather than go through company channels, told her family about her attractions." Her fists clenched and her voice shook with dark fury. "And they broke her. They disregarded _all_ company rules and they _broke her,_ and they're lucky they aren't _dead._ "

Kevin stared at her with his mouth half-open as she shook and tried to calm herself. After a few moments she ran her hands over her face with a deep breath. "The caseworker let me know what was going on, and Security got her out of there as soon as they could. Yamada is to be commended for his swift actions. I got emergency permission to bring her into the program, and she's been healing ever since. She begged me to not let her family go. We'll see what happens to them. Retraining, at the very least. She just wants to be a good girl." That was said quietly as the Director looked at the ground. "She's offered to let me have sex with her, so long as she was appropriately drugged, because she wants to be good. She knows she's broken, and she doesn't like it. I refused, just so you know. She's in no shape, physical or mental, for sexual activity. She _wants_ it, but it frightens her. And I'm not going to do anything to frighten or hurt her." He got a sidelong glance. "Herrera would do the same for you."

"Yes, I hear he's quite a catch," Kevin murmured absently. "You're okay with not having sex?"

"I _do_ have my husband, you know. He's got to be good at _something_ for me to keep him around."

Kevin covered his laugh. "Isn't _he_ in the program, too?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. One's relationship with one's contracted partner is considered separate from one's relationship with one's spouse or opposite-gender lovers. It's not considered real, therefore it's not considered being unfaithful." The look on her face told him what she thought about _that._ She sighed. "But yes. He is. His contracted partner is quite charming. You'll meet them both one day." She looked at her watch and stood up. "We need to go. Do you have any more questions?"

"No, ma'am," Kevin assured her as he also stood. "Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure."

She collected Tatiana and left, and Kevin locked the door before going to bed. He didn't feel like talking with any more of Santiago's lovers. They would all tell him the same thing -- that Santiago was kind, and giving, and talented in all ways except for cooking, and that the only bad thing was that he sometimes got a bit _too_ helpful. Kevin sighed and thought about how it would feel to be able to touch him without fear of being found out until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santiago went to Subway once because he wanted to meet more subs.
> 
> He was greatly disappointed when he realized it was a sandwich shop.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece of paper was slid toward him. It was the answer to the invitation, with a statement as to whether he accepted the invitation to not. He signed the bottom, first, then hovered his pen over the [accept] and [do not accept] boxes. He closed his eyes, took a deep, steadying breath, and then firmly checked ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

Kevin sat in front of Miz DuPree's desk and sipped at the coffee she'd poured him. He'd complimented it and she'd politely thanked him. Now she was just waiting for him to start the conversation. He still didn't know what answer to give her.

"If I want to accept," he started, watching her eyebrow raise just a little, "but I'm not completely sure, what happens?"

She leaned back in her chair. "That depends on why you're hesitant to accept the invitation."

"I ... I don't know. It's not that I don't want to. I just ... It's all very sudden. I want more time to come to terms with it. I want to see what he's like as a partner without committing to anything. But I don't think that's possible."

"It's not." Kevin let out a slow breath. "You have, however, already seen what Doctor Herrera is like as a partner. He's acted that way from the start. His actions and attentions won't change until you explicitly want them to. And you can revoke consent at any point, with anything. You could have sex with him for a year and then decide you don't want to continue that aspect of your relationship, and he will comply with that. He may or may not choose to terminate the partnership. _You_ may or may not choose to terminate the partnership. If either of you do, then you'll both be free to seek out other lovers. You won't be tied to him forever. Your first three contracts are set lengths, but after that, you can terminate a partnership for any reason, at any time." She leaned forward. "You've been told this before. It's in your packet."

"It's really hard to believe."

"Your need for reassurance is understandable and expected. Does that help?"

He sighed and nodded. "I guess. I mean, yes. It will take some getting used to."

A piece of paper was slid toward him. It was the answer to the invitation, with a statement as to whether he accepted the invitation to not. He signed the bottom, first, then hovered his pen over the [accept] and [do not accept] boxes. He closed his eyes, took a deep, steadying breath, and then firmly checked [accept].

He let his breath out as Miz DuPree whisked the paper away. "Congratulations on you entrance into StrexCorp's Contracted Partnership Program, Mr. Dahmer. You and Doctor Herrera will receive weekend training schedules as soon as your acceptance is processed. I'll walk you out." She stood up, and Kevin rose after her. 

"We're not telling Santiago?"

He got a calm look as they walked to the door. "He will receive confirmation of your acceptance via email. Is there anything else, Mr. Dahmer?”

“How long does the acceptance take to process? And, if I wanted to, could I see him before it does?”

“Again, this was in your packet. However, the answer to your second question is no, and the answer to your first is six to eight weeks.” He hadn’t been paying attention to that part. He hadn’t been sure he’d get there. Kevin nodded and looked down. “If there’s nothing else, Mr. Dahmer, I have five other cases to work today.”

“Oh, of course. My apologies. Thank you.” She let out a small grunt and he hurried out of the building. He’d passed it many times, but he’d never had cause to go inside. It held part of the agricultural division, as well. He hadn’t known that at first, but his name being shrieked and then Lily slamming into him made it perfectly clear. He swung her around and let her jabber at him. She was too excited to be intelligible, and in any case, he’d never seen her actually dressed for work. Her hair was pulled back into a high, tight bun, and her bright orange skirt suit was complemented by the darker yellow blouse and tights she was wearing. Her heels matched her suit.

“So?!” she finally demanded. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were draped over his shoulders.

“So, what?” he asked with a bright smile. “I couldn’t understand a word you were saying. Something about contracts and dinner.”

She screwed her face up at him and huffed. “I _wanted_ to know what your _answer_ was. And you’re coming to dinner with me and Jin. Our place. You have to. You _have_ to,” she stressed when he opened his mouth.

“I can’t tell you, and I’d love to. If you start pouting, I’m dropping you.”

She looked down at the entrail-covered, blood-slick floor, then dropped her legs and stood on her own, smoothing her outfit and hair down. She adjusted her lapels and raised her chin. “Well. All right, then. We’ll come get you after your show’s done.”

He tweaked her nose and she jerked back as she covered it with her hands, her eyes wide. “Good. I’m looking forward to it. If we stop by my place, I still have a bottle of wine from Santiago.”

“Jin says I’m not allowed to drink.”

“That’s because you’re a menace when you do, dear. I’ll see you later.” He got a hug and then she was walking off as professionally as the excited bounce in her step would let her. He slid back into his chair at the station just as the techno beat of the weather was ending. “Construction on the 800 is still going strong in both directions, Desert Bluffs. Make sure you take that into account on your commute. We don’t want you late to work! Oh, and it seems that this Friday, Bantam Records is having a sale! Bring all your old music and pay them to take it. The past is behind us and better forgotten, the future is bright and shining with the light of the Smiling God, and the present is the best time for hard work. So work hard, Desert Bluffs. Work hard.”

He still wondered when, exactly, Santiago and his friends worked. Logically, they _had_ to, but their exact work hours eluded him. Although, he supposed he was going to find out about Santiago’s work habits soon enough. He was going to be able to slide Santiago’s suit jacket and shirt off of him when he got back. He was going to be able to watch him over breakfast. He was going to be able to watch his body as he bathed, and not have to worry about Santiago catching him doing it. Kevin rubbed his arm and shoulder as he himself bathed and wondered what Santiago’s skin felt like. Vanessa was at the next shower head and he turned to her, kissing her softly. They helped each other and he was grateful. It was easier now that he knew he would, most likely, get to do what they did with Santiago.

Miz Hyun was holding Lily back when Kevin and Vanessa left the station. She jumped up and down and waved frantically at him, and he laughed as he strolled over. He got a big hug. “It took you so long! Come on! I’m hungry!”

Kevin shook hands with her partner. “Miz Hyun. How are you today?”

“Oh, _I’m_ just _great,_ thank _you. And_ your _self?_ ”

“Great, thank you. Ah, did Lily mention the wine?”

“She _pout_ ed _some_ thing a _bout_ it, but I _did_ n’t _get_ the _de_ tails.”

The driver opened their doors and they all got in. “I still have a bottle from Sa, uhm, Santiago. We can get them, if you’d like.”

“ _Oh,_ I’d _be_ de _ligh_ ted, _thank_ you."

"Can I at least have a sip? Please?"

She got an affectionate look and a pat on her hand. "Well. _Just_ a _sip,_ I sup _pose._ "

"Yay!" Half an hour later, she was making a nasty face and smacking her lips in disgust as Kevin and Miz Hyun laughed at her. "Ewwwww. That's gross. Why would you drink it?"

"Be _cause_ we _like_ it."

" _Why?_ It's _gross."_

"Not once you get used to it. Thank you for dinner, by the way. It's delicious." He'd been expecting the lack of meat in his own meal. They were Santiago's friends, after all. Miz Hyun thanked him and then he frowned. "Ah ... I mean, this is a ridiculous question, but neither Santiago nor I eat meat, and we both, well ... Is that part of it?" he asked in a hurry. "Of why we're this way?"

Miz Hyun tilted her head and smiled slightly. " _ **Well.** I'm_ no _doc_ tor, _but_ I _doubt_ it. _San_ ti _a_ go _al_ so _likes_ wo _men,_ while _you **don't,**_ and _Li_ ly _and_ I _both_ eat _meat_ , so I _think_ that _proves_ your _theo_ ry _false._ "

"How can he also like women?"

"Because boobs are great?" Lily guessed. Miz Hyun started laughing and Kevin just stared at her before shaking his head. "What? They are. They're the greatest. You don't have to like women to think so. Look, they're soft and squishy." She grabbed hers and pushed them in and up, squeezing them as she grinned. Kevin covered his eyes.

" _Li_ ly. I'll _play_ with them _la_ ter _for_ you."

She let them go and pursed her lips to the side. "Santiago won't touch them. I tried. I said 'Look, Santiago, aren't my boobs great?' And he said," and she did her best impression of Santiago's low voice, "'I presume so. Please get off my desk.' He didn't even look up! I said 'Look! They're great! Touch them. They're soft! This bra makes them look even better.' And he said 'I'll pass, thank you. Please get off my chair.' So mean. It's not like I wanted him to suck on them, or anything -- just admire them."

Kevin was covering his face and laughing. "Y, you're twenty-one," he gasped out. "You could b, be his daughter." Then it hit him that _she was twenty-one,_ and that _Santiago could be her father._

Miz Hyun saw the look on his face and laughed. "He's _not_ ex _act_ ly a _spring_ chi _cken._ But I _hear_ he _gets_ the _job_ done."

"So I've been told," Kevin murmured. "But he could be your _father."_

"Or my brother. I prefer brother. He's a good older brother. Did I tell you he put a kitten on my head?"

"Yes, you did."

"He made me promise to hold as still as I could. I didn't know he was going to do it. It was fun! Oh, Jin, he said he'd teach me how to swim, too. Is that okay?"

"Of _course,_ my _dear._ I _want_ you _to_ be _safe._ "

"Thanks!" She ate for a bit, then commented to her broccoli, "If you say yes to the program, you'll get to do lots of fun things. And you'll make lots of friends. And lots of men will want you. Women hit on me all the time. I like it. But I'm not going to leave Jin. This is our second contract together. The first one is two years, the second is a year and a half, and the third is a year. After that, they can be any length of time. Miz Petunia was asking me today when our contract is up." Miz Hyun made a questioning noise as she ate. "Yeah. I told her I'm not interested in a different partner, but thank you all the same. She told me to give it time."

She was frowning a bit through her smile, and Miz Hyun put her fork down. " _Did_ she _make_ you un _com_ for _ta_ ble?"

She got a nod and a shrug. "Kind of. I'm flattered that she wants me, but I told her I wasn't interested, and the way she told me to think about it made it seem like I didn't really know what I wanted, or that she could get me to change my mind."

Miz Hyun let out a long sigh before turning to Kevin. "You _need_ to _tell_ your _part_ ner these _sorts_ of _things,_ Ke _vin._ Our _job_ is to _keep_ you _fee_ ling _hap_ py and _safe._ Not _ev_ ery _part_ ner _takes_ an _ea_ sy _no._ I'll _talk_ with _her_ to _mor_ row, _dear._ It _won't_ hap _pen_ a _gain."_

Lily's frown disappeared and she got up to kiss Miz Hyun. "Thank you," she whispered.

" _A_ ny _thing_ for _you."_

They were at ease and affectionate with each other. Kevin lowered his head but watched them, then sighed once Lily had sat down again. "How long did it take you to get used to everything?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Lily hummed a bit. "Oh, about a year and a half. I still get tense sometimes, though. It's a really big change. I used to cry to Santiago a lot because I thought Jin would get sick of my tantrums and terminate the contract as soon as she could. But, you know, it gets easier. Last week we were ..." She looked at Miz Hyun and then cleared her throat. "Well, I had to stop. I couldn't. My chest felt all tight and awful and my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest and I was sick to my stomach in a weird way and I started crying and I couldn't stop. So Jin stopped right away, just let me cry and freak out, and left the room when I needed her to. I felt awful. I hadn't freaked out like that in a long time. And she didn't get upset. She didn't even want to finish by herself. She made sure that I was okay and taken care of, and that I calmed down. And then we talked about it. I was fine a couple of days later, but she was still careful with me."

Kevin had no idea how women had sex together, but he didn't want to be rude and ask. Santiago would tell him if he asked the man. He nodded. "Do all partners do that?"

He got a chuckle. " _There's_ a _rea_ son not _all_ part _ners_ can _bring_ new _peo_ ple in _to_ the _pro_ gram. _No_ part _ner_ would _dare_ to _hurt_ their _ward,_ but _not_ eve _ry_ one _has_ as _much_ pa _tience_ as they _should."_

Kevin let out a long sigh as he finished his meal. "Okay. But we can't even touch each other without permission. What happens if, uhm, if we're not able to wait?" He got raised eyebrows and a friendly smile and corrected himself. "What happens if _I_ do something I shouldn't? Kiss him or something?"

“Then _San_ ti _a_ go will _end_ the _si_ tu _a_ tion as _gent_ ly and _qui_ ckly as _pos_ sible. _You_ won't _get_ in _trou_ ble un _less_ it be _comes_ a re _cur_ ring _pat_ tern. You'll _al_ so be _gra_ dually weaned _off_ the li _bi_ do sup _pres_ sors _you've_ been _on_ \-- and _yes,_ you _have_ been _on_ them -- but _no_ bo _dy_ ex _pects_ you to _have_ com _plete_ con _trol_ o _ver_ your _self."_

"I tried to get Jin to have sex with me _so_ many times," Lily sighed. "But she wasn't ever mean when she turned me down. Santiago had to pry me off of her once or twice, and he was always nice, too. When they're taking you off the suppressors, sometimes you'll have no libido, and sometimes you'll have more than you can handle. It's not an easy transition."

"It doesn't _feel_ like I've been on them."

"Then imagine how much worse off you'd have been if you _hadn't_ been on them."

Kevin didn't want to. He vaguely remembered seeing Anthony on the shuttle and barely being able to control himself. The next thing he remembered was Sven’s company. He finished his wine. "I don't even know if I want to sleep with him. I do. But I don't. I don't know."

"Oh, yeah, that's gonna happen all the time. Even after you're okay with sex. But really, you won't be able to have sex with him until you're _really_ ready. Your caseworker isn't going to say 'Well, you're mostly okay with the thought of sex, so go ahead.' No. They're going to say 'You've had to be pried off of Santiago every day for the past three months, so we guess you can have limited sexual context with him.' Oh, yeah, you have a sex limit at first. You can't do it every day. Or multiple times in one day. It's terrible. But in a good way. It lets you build up to things. I mean, I don't know how guys have sex, but I'm pretty sure it involves things going places that don't stretch as much as they could."

"Mm." That part with Anthony had been a bit awkward until he'd thought of using some olive oil. Then it had gotten a _lot_ better. Uncomfortably, disgustingly better. "Well, that's ... good to know."

"I want dessert!" Lily declared. She'd apparently decided that the serious part of the evening was over.

She was wiggling with excitement as Miz Hyun got up and got it for them, and Kevin looked her over. "So ... How old is Miz Hyun?"

"Jin! You can call her Jin. She's Santiago's age." Kevin's eyes went wide and she grinned. "Asians look twenty until we're forty billion, and then we _really_ look forty billion."

"You could be _her_ daughter."

Lily nodded and looked down, twisting her hands in front of her. "Mm-hm. It's ... uhm ..."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No, I want to! Jin, Kevin can call you Jin, right?"

She set the tray of mousse on the table and started dishing it out. "Of _course_."

"Good. So, uhm ... Jin, _you_ tell him."

She got a tender smile as Jin sat down. “ _Li_ ly _wasn't_ quite _ho_ nest a _bout_ how we _met._ I _did_ the re _view_ of her _of_ fice and was _do_ ing some _pri_ vate _in_ ter _views_ with _the_ em _ploy_ ees, and she _sim_ ply _blur_ ted _out_ that she _wan_ ted _wom_ en. The _poor_ dear _was_ in _tears._ And, well, _af_ ter the _time_ I'd _spent_ with _her,_ as _well_ as re _view_ ing her _work_ per _for_ mance, I _wasn't_ a _bout_ to _let_ her _go._ So I _told_ her the _Smi_ ling _God_ was for _giv_ ing, and _that_ I would _help_ her. I _got_ a _case_ work _er_ in _vol_ ved right a _way,_ and we _went_ from _there._ It _on_ ly _took_ a _bout_ three _months_ after _that. But_ it can _take_ a _year_ or _two._ It de _pends_ on the po _ten_ tial con _trac_ ted _par_ tner. _E_ veryone _moves_ at _their_ own _pace,_ and you'll _see_ that _when_ you _meet_ your _class_ mates."

Kevin paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Classmates?"

 _“Oh,_ yes. _San_ ti _ago is_ n't the _on_ ly _part_ ner in _De_ sert _Bluf_ fs, you _know._ Not _now_ that _Science_ is _head_ quartered _here. There_ will _be_ a _small_ class of _new_ con _trac_ ted _part_ ners, _and_ you'll _all_ learn to _ge_ ther. _Oh,_ I _know_ it's a _sca_ ry _thought,_ but _it_ will _make_ things _ea_ si _er,_ I _pro_ mise. You'll _all_ be _un_ der the _stric_ test _ob_ li _ga_ tion _not_ to _talk_ a _bout_ the _pro_ gram, nor _out_ each _o_ ther in _a_ ny _si_ tu _a_ tion. _Some_ times _new_ con _trac_ ted _part_ ners _have_ a hard _time_ ad _mit_ ting their _sta_ tus _e_ ven to _peo_ ple _in_ the _pro_ gram, so you _won'_ t be _pres_ sured to _so_ cia _lize_ with _them. I_ sug _gest_ you _do,_ though. _Ha_ ving _friends_ who _know_ a _bout_ the _pro_ gram _and_ are _go_ ing _through_ it _with_ you _real_ ly _helps."_

He should have known there would be multiple people in the training classes, Kevin realized as his body went cold and his gut clenched in a sickening way. He didn’t _want_ people to see him. He didn’t _want_ them to know that he was sick, or that he would eventually be having sex with a man -- no matter that he would _know_ that they would be doing the same thing, that they were the same way he was.

“It _does_ get easier,” Lily offered.

“Oh, I’m sure I just need to get used to it,” Kevin told her, keeping his voice as cheerful as possible. They moved on to some games after that, and the thought of being Santiago’s contracted partner got easier the more he watched the two women together. Lily was an intelligent girl, he thought. She had an admirable exuberance, and was clearly spoiled, yes. But she was intelligent and quick-witted, and he felt that her apparent immaturity was largely due to how incredibly spoiled she’d become, as well as the nature of both herself and her relationship with Jin. He got a hug and a kiss on the cheek when they finally said goodnight. On the ride home, alone in the car with the driver, he took a deep breath and thought that maybe this contracted partnership wouldn’t be as nerve-wracking as he’d thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're fuckin' nerds if you thought he was going to check anything other than [accept].
> 
> i love you all
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Again, if you're one of the people who paid for White Flag art on my behalf, please contact me immediately. I only know of two, and one's already talked with me. I really need to speak with the other(s), please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, first day of class. There's _no_ way _anything_ could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.

“You have two choices,” Miranda told him. Kevin stared down at the training schedule he’d just received and grunted a bit. “Either you take a van with your new classmates on Saturday, or Santiago and I come pick you up.”

“I think we _all_ know which one _Santiago_ would prefer.”

“It’s not up to _him._ It’s up to _you._ ”

He stared at the wall. “Are you still sleeping with him?”

“Are we having sex? No. We put that on hold, as promised. Are we sleeping in the same bed? Yes. Are we doing _other_ things that fulfill his particular needs? Yes. But we haven’t had sex since you told us you didn’t want us to.”

“I never --”

“You said it wasn’t fair. Which is close enough. Are we picking you up, or are you taking the van?”

Both options were terrifying. “He can’t touch me, right?”

“Correct. He’ll sit in the back and you’ll be in the front.”

In that case … “I’ll go with you two.”

There was a pleased smile in her voice. “Excellent. We’ll see you at seven-thirty on Saturday, then. Eat before if you like, but Santiago will bring you something to make sure you’ve eaten.”

The thought made Kevin smile. “He really wants to take care of me, doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Miranda replied. Her voice was quiet. “He does.”

“Well. I’ll see you both on Saturday, then. Tell him … tell him I say hello. And … that I’m looking forward to it.”

Her laugh was as soft as her voice. “I will. He says the same thing. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

*****

Seven-thirty in the morning that Saturday had Santiago and Miranda standing outside of Kevin’s door. Miranda had a pleasant smile and Santiago was looking at the ground. He was in a full business suit and had an insulated box in his hands, which he handed to Miranda, who handed to Kevin.

“Thank you,” Kevin told them as he took it. “Ah, come in.” He stepped back and Miranda followed him, leaving Santiago outside. It was okay. He’d gotten a more comprehensive list of the current rules, and Santiago wasn’t allowed in his living space at the moment. So he and Miranda sat at his table. “I, uhm. You said I’d probably get food, so I didn’t eat anything. Not that I was assuming, I just --”

“It wasn’t an assumption. I told you he’d bring you breakfast. I made it, since the last time he cooked, he nearly burned the penthouse down.”

Kevin tried not to let Santiago hear him laugh, but the man sighed anyway -- possibly because of what Miranda had said. Breakfast was cinnamon apple pie oatmeal with cinnamon apple hot cocoa and apple juice. He caught Santiago peeking in out of the corner of his eye, so he made sure to eat everything and compliment it.

“Thank you,” he told his new partner once they were leaving. “That was really good.” Then he paused. “Am I under-dressed?”

He could talk to Santiago for limited amounts of time, but Santiago couldn’t talk to him at the moment. He just put his hands in his trouser pockets, looked up at the sky, and smiled. His hair had been braided in such a way as to make it appear a lot shorter than it was -- at least, Kevin was assuming it had been braided. The curls made it difficult to tell.

“No, he’s just over-dressed,” Miranda told him as she directed him to the front seat of her Ferrari and put Santiago behind hers.

The drive was silent except for the poppy techno music coming out of the radio. When they got to the training center, there were pairs of people trickling in. It was clear who the partners were and who the contracted partners were. The partners were all dressed like they were meeting the CEO, calm and confident in their strides and body language, while the new contracted partners were dressed more casually and looked like they’d all bolt at a moment’s notice. They were also studiously _not_ looking at one another. Santiago’s hand hovering just out of touch of Kevin’s lower back kept him from hesitating as they walked in. There were two tables and two lines, and Miranda walked him to the one on the right. Everyone was getting checked in, given a badge and a thick binder, and directed to one of two side-by-side doors. The partners were all greeting each other and smiling. It was a stark contrast to the new contracted partners, who looked at the ground and didn’t meet each others’ eyes.

“Hey, Santiago!” Toshihiko called from the doorway. Everyone looked over at him as he sailed in. “I’m ready!”

Santiago rolled his eyes. “What are you doing here? You can’t bring contracted partners into the program.”

He got a companionable arm slung over his shoulder, and Kevin got a grin and a wink. “You have _no_ idea how much I unironically love these training videos. They’re pure perfection. Excuse my blasphemy. I love them. And I brought teppanyaki!”

“No one wants your teppanyaki. Food is being provided.”

“Don’t be a spoil sport. I make great teppanyaki. Besides, you’ll be bored without me.”

“We’d be bored _with_ you, too,” a short woman said. “We know these videos by heart. We could act them out. You’re making our contracted partners nervous.”

None of the partners seemed too upset, though, and Kevin was more amused than nervous. Toshihiko’s easygoing nature was soothing. The others seemed a little confused, but also a bit more relaxed. Toshihiko turned, looked at them all, then started to meander over. Santiago’s hand gripping the back of his collar stopped him.

 _”Don’t._ It’s their first day. Harass them later.”

“Fine, fine. You’re the boss. Well, sometimes.” He grinned and got a slap on the back of his head. “Okay! Come on! Let’s hurry!” He shooed the partners through the registration process, and it brought a titter from the contracted partners.

He was saying something else, but Kevin had gotten his badge and packet and was through the door to the classroom. The two rooms were actually one, with a divider to section them off from one another. There were twenty desks all lined up neatly with their names marking which one belonged to whom. Kevin took his seat and kept his eyes on his name. He didn’t want to find out that he knew any of the men and women around him. Once they were all there, the android at the front of the classroom -- an extremely old one, judging by the black knee-length A-line skirt that belted at her waist, cream silk blouse with a huge, floppy bow on the collar, and victory curls in her hair -- turned to them with just a few erratic movements. Her smile was plastic and her eyes didn’t move right as she looked them over.

“Welcome to StrexCorp’s Contracted Partnership Program,” her only slightly computerized voice told them as it flowed from a mouth that didn’t quite move as it should have. “You’ve been accepted into a very exclusive program, one designed to both reward and mentor. StrexCorp has graciously allowed you a place where your otherwise illegal inclinations can be guided in more productive directions. This is a privilege, not a right, and you should remember that.

“Now,” she continued, “let’s all introduce ourselves.” There was a sudden murmur of surprise and reluctance, but she talked over it. “You’ll be together for the course of the training, so you need to know each other. Please pair up.” There was a moment of silence, then awkward shuffling as they did as they’d been told. Kevin ended up next to a younger man whose brown hair was only slightly less curly than Santiago’s. They glanced at each other without making eye contact. “What you’re going to do is --”

 _ **”No!** This statement is **false!”**_ was yelled through the divider. The android twitched and Kevin could _hear_ her circuits grinding as the simple liar’s paradox overloaded her system.

A few moments later the door flew open and Santiago led his fellow partners through it, a scowl on his face as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. All the male contracted partners looked away as his button-down shirt stretched across his chest. “I _told_ them not to do introductions at first. It messes everything up.” He got to the front of the room and turned with a brilliant smile as his coworkers took places both by him and around the room. “Hello. I’m Doctor Santiago Herrera -- Head of Science,” and he waved his hand idly, “multiple degrees, and so on and so forth. You don’t need to introduce yourselves. Not now, not ever, not unless you’re comfortable with it. Exclusive invitation, able to freely be attracted to your own gender and not be punished for it, and everything your partners and caseworkers have already told you.”

He leaned against the podium and loosened his tie. “The first thing you need to know is that everything that happens between you and your partner will be consensual. We’ll know if it isn’t, and _we_ will stop whatever’s happening -- even just being around you -- if you stop wanting it to happen. We also need you to tell us _before_ it gets to that point. We’re never going to be upset with you for wanting your boundaries respected. _Your_ comfort is our priority.”

“You’re no fun!” Toshihiko called from the back of the room. “Turn the videos on!”

He got a nasty face. _“You_ go into the other room and watch them yourself. _We’re_ going to make sure our contracted partners have a comfortable learning experience. This is why you can’t take new contracted partners, Toshihiko.”

“Blah blah _blaaaaah,”_ Toshihiko laughed. “Get on with it, then.”

Santiago was trying not to laugh as he shook his head. “I don’t know why they don’t all have us in the same room. That would be _so_ much better, I think. Is there anyone who _wouldn’t_ be more comfortable working one-on-one with their partner?” He raised an eyebrow as he looked around, then nodded. “All right, then. Samantha?” The redhead by the opening end of the divider nodded and unlocked it, then pushed it back to its hiding place. The partners immediately gestured for everyone to stand up, and shuffled the desks around themselves before urging their contracted partners to sit with them. The atmosphere relaxed almost immediately.

“It’s amazing what being around someone you know and trust can do,” Santiago told Kevin as he leaned his hip against Kevin’s desk and smiled down at him. Kevin smiled and looked to the side. “So,” he continued in a louder voice, “we’re going to do an experiment. We’re going to see how long we can get away with this arrangement before I get yelled at.” He got faint titters of laughter. “Let’s look at these ridiculous workbooks.” He tilted his head when Kevin opened his, reading upside down. “Day One: Get Thoroughly Traumatized Because You Had To Get To Know Each Other Before You Were Comfortable With It.” That brought louder laughter. “Hm. Let’s skip that part. Ah … You know what, let me just clear up some common misconceptions. You’re not broken. You’re not sick. How you are is not a sin. Company rules don’t normally allow for same-gender relationships because it’s not productive. There’s no possibility of producing children, so how could it benefit the company? I’ll tell you. It keeps _us,_ the people who _run_ the company, happy. It’s easier to give us what we want than it is to re-train or replace us. And what we want is you, in a general sense. But also in a specific sense. If _we’re_ happy, we’re more productive. If it hasn’t already, I guarantee that your own productivity will go up, now that you don’t have this secret to hide. Oh, you still have to hide it from most people, but you don’t have to be afraid of being let go for it.”

“You don’t have to be afraid that we’ll accost you, either,” Samantha spoke up as she stood. Santiago sat next to Kevin and propped his chin in his hand. “Or that we’ll pressure you into going places or doing things with us. There _are_ gatherings and meetings and such where you’ll be welcome, if not outright invited, but it’s always up to you. Some new contracted partners are okay with going out where people will know about the program and know their status, and some aren’t. We can’t even talk directly to you outside of the classroom environment right now, or unless you have a question pertaining to what you’re learning. We’re not just _happy_ to take things at your pace, we’re _required_ to. And your partner not being able to talk directly to you doesn’t mean you can’t ask another partner questions. Please do.”

“I’m not even sure why we can’t talk to you anymore,” another man spoke up. “We’ve talked to you fine so far.”

“New contracted partners were thrown into the program with no structured training about it, in the beginning,” Santiago answered. “That necessitated them needing to take even talking with their partners at their own pace. It’s a holdover from that.”

“Ahhhhh, I see. Well, that’s ridiculous.”

“It also keeps you fools from blundering around like love-sick puppies,” Miranda said. She got groans from the partners. “It keeps _you_ under control. Don’t give me that look, Santiago. I will tell him _so many things,_ I swear I will.” He covered his face with one hand and she grinned at him. “Your partners are required to have complete control over what you all do. Not as in them getting to tell you what to do, but as in keeping things from getting out of hand. They need to be able to stop you _and_ themselves if you try to do more than you’re currently allowed to do. They’re already good at it, which is why they can take new contracted partners into the program, but we all need remedial courses now and then.”

“There’s always the excitement of having a new contracted partner,” Samantha put in. She got a murmur of agreement. “We didn’t just pluck you off the street. We _like_ you. We like being _around_ you. And yes, the vast majority of us would like to have sex with you at some point, too. Trust me, if that’s why you’re in the program, and not just for the mentoring, your partner has thought about that. A lot. So _we_ also need a reminder to keep things appropriate. Any questions so far? You can ask your partner, and they’ll relay it.”

There were a few soft murmurs, then a man with skin as dark as Kevin’s spoke up. “How will the program’s management know when couples are ready to do more?”

“We’ll be having to pry you off of us to keep things appropriate,” Santiago said. He wasn’t laughing, but the humor was in his voice. “You won’t move to the next step, whatever that is for you, until you’re _more_ than ready. Your caseworker will be working closely with you to ensure that you’re ready to move on, and so will your partner. The three of you will work together to make sure everything is consensual and that you don’t move on until you are, beyond a shadow of a doubt, ready to. And then you’ll be notified. There’s an app that’s been downloaded onto your phones that tells you exactly what you and your partner can do at any given time.”

“What if the contracted partner decides they want to go back to earlier steps and not do the later ones anymore, even when they’re allowed to?”

“Then they go back, and their partner makes sure there’s no severe underlying reason.”

“Like what?”

Kevin remembered what Lily had told him, just as the young woman herself came flying in. “Santiago! You started without me!” She skipped over and forced herself into his lap. “Hi! I’m Lily! Jin Hyun is my partner. Ladies, Santiago is now your big brother. He’ll keep you safe. He loves female contracted partners because we’re amazing. He’s the best. Guys, you’re on your own. Sorry.”

“How did you even get _in_ here?” Santiago asked her.

“Toshihiko let me in.”

The man in question got a glare and gave a grin. “So, uh, what sort of underlying reasons would make a contracted partner want to go back to earlier steps, again?”

Lily’s hand flew up as she took the lollipop that Santiago was holding up for her. “Oh, I know! Can I tell them?”

“Yes, dear.”

“It’s a huge change. We’ve been told all our lives that we’re wrong and unnatural and that we won’t ever be perfect. Even when we’ve been contracted partners for a while, that still gets to us.” She held her lollipop up to Santiago and whined a bit until he unwrapped it, then put it in her mouth and talked around it. “We can hear something on the radio, or from a boss or coworker, or even from our friends and families, and that just makes us freak out. What if we’re really damaged? What if we’re really sick? It gets to you, even when you think you’re okay. Am I right?”

“Absolutely,” Santiago answered as he handed her a second lollipop. “You partner will understand. We’ve been through the same thing you’re going through now.”

“And they’ll spoil you rotten!”

“And we’ll spoil you rotten. Yes. Thank you for your input, my dear.”

He got a kiss on the cheek and smiled tightly. “You’re welcome!”

“And now, we really do have to watch some videos.” Samantha didn’t sound pleased. “But they’re necessary, and we’ll all suffer together.”

“I’m going to go get food,” Lily said as she hopped up. “See you later!”

“I’ll go with you,” Miranda told her.

“You’re missing out,” Toshihiko told them when they passed him. He got a snort.

The projector and screen were moved to the long wall, and the entire group moved closer together to be able to see. It was a few decades younger than the initial video, and went over, down to the millimeter, exactly how close they could be to their partners, and exactly what they could and could not discuss. The 70s decor had all the contracted partners tilting their heads. The stilted, over-scripted acting had _everyone_ groaning. All that Kevin got out of it, between the atrocious outfits and acting and Santiago sitting next to him, was that he didn’t like these training videos and he couldn’t talk to Santiago about anything interesting other than the program -- which he _also_ didn’t like.

An excruciating hour and a half later, the video finally ended and the android perked up.

“What an educational video,” she told them all. Santiago rolled his eyes. “Now we have half an hour for lunch. Meet back here at twelve thirty.”

It was barely ten in the morning. She must have been timed to the video, and not the actual time. The grins on the faces of the partners as they all stood up, however, said that they’d known that.

“On, no,” Samantha said dryly. “It seems we have a lot of extra time on our hands.”

“We’re allowed to freely mingle and talk during lunch,” Santiago commented. “And it doesn’t count toward our total daily interaction time.”

“Whatever shall we do?”

“Argue over who has the best contracted partner, as usual,” Toshihiko piped up. He got a few pens thrown at him and laughed as he hurried out of the room.

“After you,” Santiago told Kevin, bowing him out the door.

“Thank you,” Kevin replied with a smile. “Ah, that was … educational.”

“Terrible. Awful. They need to update this whole training program.” He got a fond smile. “How are you doing?”

Kevin shrugged as he took a deep breath. “I think I’m doing better than if we’d had to introduce ourselves. Thank you.”

“Santiago likes being a hero for his contracted partners,” Samantha laughed.

“Don’t we all?” was his easy reply.

“Well, that’s true.” Santiago was ignoring her contracted partner, and Samantha was ignoring Kevin. “Do you think they’ll have something you can eat?”

“They had better. I specifically told them we would need vegetarian options for two.”

Her eyebrows went up and she turned her head toward Kevin without actually looking at him. “Two?”

“He managed to find someone as odd as he is,” Kevin said quietly.

Samantha threw her head back and laughed as Santiago looked down at him in disbelief. _”Thank_ you,” he said sharply. Kevin smiled up at him and he relented, smiling back. _”Yes,_ I found someone with my own eating habits. I hope you stub your toe, Samantha.”

“What? _I’m_ not the one who said it.”

“Yes, but I like _him_ more than I like _you.”_

“Pfft, how rude.” Her contracted partner and Kevin made eye contact and they both raised their hands to their mouths to cover their laughs. Both partners immediately smiled at them, then Samantha raised her eyebrow at Santiago. “How does he taste?”

His smile disappeared as Kevin looked up at him in surprise. “Better than you. Excuse us.”

He held his hand out for Kevin to go to the tables that held the food, and then followed him. “What did she mean?” Kevin asked.

“It’s nothing. I’ll tell you sometime later. What would you like?” He was holding two plates in one hand, and his other was hovering over some bread.

“Oh, I can get my own,” Kevin started, then stopped when he got a slightly uncomprehending look. He glanced around, and almost every partner was getting their contracted partner food. He swallowed and gave Santiago a nervous smile. “Oh, uhm …” He managed to tell Santiago what he wanted as they moved through the line, smiling at the courtesy. Santiago filled both their plates and got them both drinks, as well, without spilling anything.

They sat and ate in silence for a few minutes before Santiago spoke again. “It gets better,” he said quietly, looking down at his plate. Kevin made a small noise. “Easier. The program and classes.”

“I believe you.”

“You’re not … you’re really not obligated to do anything you don’t want to do. Except the classes. And you don’t have to --”

“I know.” Santiago took another breath, so Kevin reached across the table and poked him with his fork. He looked up in surprise, and Kevin grinned. “I know. It’s alright. I’ll get used to it. I _want_ to get used to it.”

“I should have told you sooner. I shouldn’t have let it get to the point it did.”

“You _couldn’t_ tell me, and I wasn’t about to say anything. I had hoped … Well, I had hoped that Quality Control would let me go.” Santiago’s lips and eyes tightened, but he didn’t seem surprised. “I’m glad they didn’t. I’m glad _you_ didn’t.”

“I wasn’t part of the group that interviewed you. Sven was the only one of us in it. If there’s a Quality Control for the employee being considered for the program, their potential partner can’t interview them. Too much bias.” He took a quick drink. “And even if Sven hadn’t been part of your group, you wouldn’t have been let go, anyway. I’d already gotten permission to introduce you to the program, so you were safe from being let go because of how you feel about men.”

“My attraction to them?” Kevin dared to say.

He had the satisfaction of watching Santiago flush as he nodded. “Yes. Your attraction to them.”

“To _you.”_

Santiago looked up and then to the side while clearing his throat. “Yes. Precisely. Do you like the food?”

He said it with an arched eyebrow and slight edge to his voice that told Kevin he was treading the line with what was appropriate, so he just smiled and nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

Santiago relaxed when he saw that Kevin wasn’t going to push his boundaries. “I’m glad. Usually it’s complete schlock.”

“But you had words with the caterers.”

He got a teeth-baring grin. “Exactly. I was very polite.”

“Oh, I’m sure every sentence started with ‘please’ and ended with ‘thank you.’”

“They did. I groveled.”

Kevin laughed out loud, which brought curious looks, but he didn’t mind. They took a walk around the first floor of the building when they were done eating, and Santiago told him all about what he’d been doing since they’d last talked. He started out reserved, but became more and more animated and open as Kevin encouraged him to talk. Kevin’s own life hadn’t had much new happen in it, and he liked that Santiago’s days had so much variety to them. They were laughing when they got back to the classroom. They weren’t the last there, but they weren’t the first by far, and Miz DuPree and who had to have been the other caseworkers were at the front of the room.

“I think I’m in trouble,” Santiago said with a grin.

“You’re not in trouble,” Miz DuPree told him coolly, “but we would have appreciated you _telling_ us that you were hijacking the class, so we could have had time to restructure it.”

He leaned one arm against the wall behind her and grinned down at her unsmiling face. “I tell you every time there’s a new class that you need to restructure it. Look, everyone’s happy. I was only thinking of making _your_ job as easy as I could.”

She wasn’t having any of his flirting. “Sit down.” Santiago obeyed with an unrepentant smirk, but he was right. Everyone was more relaxed, and the people who weren’t smiling were pleasantly neutral, at worst. “There is a _reason_ that these classes are structured the way they are. _However,_ seeing as your partners believe that they can do a better job of teaching you than _decades_ of refining and perfecting the program’s curriculum, and seeing as they’re making at least a token effort of including the instructional videos, we’re pleased to allow this rather unorthodox approach to continue, if and _only if_ you all learn how to _properly_ participate in the program.” She gave Santiago a pointed look and he just grinned as he laced his hands behind the back of his head. “And cut your hair.”

“I will not. It’s professional the way it is. Miranda braided it for me.” He got a dark look before she turned and led the other caseworkers out of the room. Then he clapped his hands once. “Oh, let’s role-play. That’s _always_ fun, and _never_ awkward in the _least.”_

“I’ll start!” Everyone had forgotten Toshihiko was there. He’d eaten his teppanyaki all by himself at lunch, grumbling the whole time, and everyone had ignored him. The entire room jumped when he bounded up to the front and whirled around. “I need a volunteer! You, right there! Next to that giant nerd. Come here! If you want to. Please want to.”

‘That giant nerd’ was clearly Santiago, and Kevin was clearly the ‘you’ next to him. He looked at Santiago and got a nod, then stood up and moved to stand awkwardly next to Toshihiko. He kept his head lowered just a bit as Toshihiko clapped again.

“Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. With your permission, I’m going to pretend to be your partner. I’ll need to touch you. Is that alright with you?”

“Ah …” It was Toshihiko. He trusted Toshihiko. “Yes.”

“Good! Let me see if I can do this.” He dropped his voice as low as it would go and clasped his hands in front of his chest. “Kevin, I really like that you’re my contracted partner.”

 _”I do not sound like that!”_ Santiago nearly yelled.

The entire class laughed. “Be quiet,” Toshihiko told him, still in that atrocious imitation. “I’m talking to my darling contracted partner.” He turned back to Kevin. “What would you like to do today?”

Kevin could barely speak through his laughter. “Uh … eat some of Toshihiko’s teppanyaki.”

“Unfortunately, we can’t do that because I’m a jerk and never want any of his delicious cooking.” He ducked the knife that Santiago threw at him, but it wasn’t meant to hit him, anyway. “Let’s go for a walk?” He reached out for Kevin and Kevin tensed and pulled back a little despite his laughter. Toshihiko immediately stopped and let his arm drop. “I’m so sorry. I’m a jerk. Let’s call Toshihiko and beg him to make teppanyaki for us.”

Kevin was laughing so hard he had to lean against the wall until he’d caught his breath. “Y, you’re the b, best,” he wheezed. Then he hugged Toshihiko, who looked shocked that he’d done so.

Gentle hands on his shoulders pushed him back. “Okay, let’s hold hands, then. I’ll tell you about plants.” They linked hands and Toshihiko started talking about plants -- which just consisted of him saying ‘plants’ over and over in various tones as Kevin tried not to fall over from laughter.

At one point in their walk back and forth across the front of the room they’d stopped holding hands, and Toshihiko paused and held his hand out with an inviting, eager smile. Kevin knew what he was doing. He shook his head. “No, thank you.” Toshihiko immediately clasped his hands behind his back and continued their walk. Occasionally Kevin would push their boundaries, and each time, Toshihiko would gently redirect him without ever condemning him or even mentioning what he was doing. It was what Santiago’s older partner had done, Kevin recognized. He’d simply commandeered the wine bottle and rationed it out without a single word.

Finally Toshihiko bowed as the class clapped. “Very good! Now, who’s next? One of the ladies?” He pulled a wig out of his jacket and plopped it on his head, which made everyone howl with laughter.

“Why do you have a wig?!” Santiago demanded.

He got a serious look and a high-pitched voice. “There is _so much_ about me that you don’t know, Santiago.” He coughed and then curtsied. “May I have a volunteer, please?”

“Oh, great Smiling God, sit _down,”_ Samantha ordered as she pushed him out of her way. “Let me. Anyone?” No one raised their hand, so she nodded. “Alright, let’s move on.”

“Wait! I’ll do it!” Lily bounded up and jumped on her. “Let’s have sex!”

Samantha sighed and dodged Lily’s kisses while untangling herself as gently and quickly as possible. “Oh, what a lovely thought. Jin, your contracted partner is a menace.”

“Mm- _hm,”_ Jin agreed from the doorway. “She _is,_ in _deed.”_

“But I waaaaant youuuuu,” Lily whined. She was trying to climb back onto Samantha, but kept getting twirled around until they were dancing.

“Oh, but imagine what it will be like when we finally _can,”_ she was told with a warm smile. “You can … take care of things … and then tell me later. I’m interested in hearing _all_ about it.” Lily froze up, her eyes going wide, and Samantha immediately let her go. She scampered back to Jin and hugged her tightly.

“I didn’t think she’d do that,” she squeaked.

That got more laughter. “I’m sorry I upset you,” Samantha started.

“Oh, gosh, you didn’t! I just didn’t expect you to say that!” Jin sat beside Santiago and Lily sat in her lap, then started unbraiding Santiago’s hair in order to play with it. He let out a huge sigh, but she ignored it with a laugh.

There were a few more videos to be seen and a few discussions, mostly between the partners, and they were let out promptly at five o’clock. The contracted partners still weren’t talking to each other as everyone filed out, but they were more at ease and not deliberately avoiding each others’ gazes. Kevin felt his own ease with Santiago slipping away as they walked to Miranda's car. His breathing and heart rate sped up as his stomach clenched. He looked away from Santiago and tensed every time the man moved or brought attention to himself. A whine was trying to force itself out of his throat and he didn't know where his sudden fear and distaste was coming from.

Miranda was beside him and hugging him. "Take a deep breath in." It was an order, and he obeyed as he leaned into her embrace. "Good. Let it out slowly." She had him repeat his breaths until he started to relax, then held his face in her hands and looked his own over. "Listen to me. This is normal. Your reaction right now is normal. It doesn't feel good, and it will come and go with no warning, but it's normal and we understand. Santiago understands. He went with Toshihiko. You haven't done anything wrong. You did _very_ well today. _Very_ well. Better than we expected. You had an emotional high and now you're coming down from it, and that's okay. Tell me that it's okay. Tell me what's going on, and that it's okay for you to feel like this."

Kevin was breathing through his mouth and shaking, but he licked his lips, cleared his throat, and managed to tell her, "I had an emotional high. I'm coming down from it. It's okay to feel this way."

He got a shining smile and a kiss to his forehead before she hugged him again and rubbed his back. "Good," she murmured in his ear. "Very good. You did _amazing_ today, sweetest, and I'm _so_ proud of you. I'll take you home and make you dinner."

She made sure he was buckled up and then they left. Kevin closed his eyes as his brief panic turned to exhaustion. "Is that what you and Santiago do?" he asked when he could manage the words.

He got a low hum. "After, yes. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you." A _lot_ better, actually. Her praise had relaxed him as much as the deep breaths had, if not more. "Wow. Really. Thank you."

"I take care of him, he takes care of you. Ergo, I also take care of you, because you're important to him."

"He doesn't just do what you tell him to?"

"With his consent, yes. We make sure we're both okay with what we want to do, and I check in with him once in a while to make sure he's still okay with it. If my pet's happy, then he makes _me_ happy, and he's _mine._ Why would I damage _my_ pet?"

"Pet?"

"Yes. He's moved up from object."

Kevin nodded. "Oh. What's that like?"

"Amazing. He's a _very_ good boy. Sometimes I have to discipline him, but he likes it. For the most part."

Kevin frowned. "For the most part?"

They'd gotten to his apartment and Miranda pursed her lips as they walked up the stairs. "He's consented to it."

Kevin had a _lot_ more questions, but held his tongue. He sat at his table and read through the chapter they'd been assigned as homework, and by the time he'd finished the excruciatingly simple exercises, dinner was ready. It was more delicious than he'd thought his pantry would allow for, and told Miranda so.

She laughed. "Thank you. I learned _very_ early on that Santiago can't cook. So I got good at it."

"Well, I'm glad."

They finished dinner and she directed him in an easy, kind voice to get ready for bed, including taking a shower. She had his night clothes laid out when he was done, and came back into his room once he was in bed to make sure he was okay. She fussed with his blanket and pillows a bit before kneeling next to the bed and smiling at him.

"Will you be okay if I leave?"

He was already falling asleep, and nodded. "Mm-hm. Thank you."

He got a kiss on his forehead. "You're welcome. We'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Kevin."

"G'night ..."

He was asleep before she left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is best domme, trufax.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a date. And science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CuddleFuddle made a [soundtrack](http://8tracks.com/twelvefiftyone/company-policy) for the fic, and it is perfection.
> 
> Also, I see all of you who give kudos without commenting, and I want you to know I really appreciate you reading my stories and liking them enough to leave kudos. Feel free to comment any time you want, which I love because I get to personally thank you for reading, but even if you don't ever comment, please know that I see you and I love and appreciate you. Thank you.

"... and he hasn't done anything inappropriate. I wish he would. I mean, wow, no, I _don't_ wish he would, but ... I wish he would. But then again, I don't. Am I making sense?"

"Yes." Miz DuPree was typing and not looking at him. "Do you feel that you're ready for a new stage of your relationship?"

There were _lots_ of stages he felt ready for, but he and Santiago had talked about it and reached an acceptable answer. "I'd like to be able to talk with him more. Spend more time with him. I mean, not in the context of the program. Personally. An hour a day is nice, but it doesn't leave much time to do anything. And Miranda's always there," he added quickly, "so we don't -- well, so _I_ don't get ahead of myself."

"And do you feel that, given a longer interaction time, you _would_ get ahead of yourself?"

Also something they had talked about, which Miz DuPree knew full well. She had the entire transcript of that conversation up on her screen -- Kevin had seen it before he'd sat down. "It's possible. It's possible even with how long we can be around each other right _now._ But I'm confident that between him and Miranda, I'll be fine. I _have_ taken breaks before, to make sure I didn't overstep my boundaries," he reminded her.

"Yes, I'm aware. You're good at that. You're also good at _pushing_ your boundaries."

Kevin's cheeks warmed, and he looked down. He'd been hoping she wouldn't mention that. "I like it when he gets flustered," he explained.

"Yes, he's quite amusing when that happens. I'll send your request up for review. You'll be notified within five to seven business days. Is there anything else, Mr. Dahmer?"

"No, ma'am. Thank you very much."

"I'll see you on Friday, then. Please see yourself out."

"Thank you, ma'am. Have a good day."

"Mm."

Kevin strolled out as if he wasn't concerned that she might throw a knife at him, and made a note to ask Santiago why the higher-ups never seemed to smile that much. They were that much closer to perfection and contributed so much more to the company, so they should have been even happier than they let on. But he supposed that that level of perfection and contribution brought a lot of stress, no matter how welcome it was. Miranda and Santiago were waiting for him when he got outside. The front seat was leaned forward, and he gladly got in the back and buckled up, then flicked a smile toward Santiago. He'd had a bad moment the previous day and had spent most of their hour hiding under a desk in Santiago's lab. Santiago had just sent Miranda in with some food, something to drink, a blanket, and a pillow.

"I'm --" He stopped when Santiago's eyebrows went up just slightly. He kept trying to apologize for when he couldn't handle being around the man, but it had been made clear that he shouldn't, because he wasn't doing anything wrong. He started again. "I'm feeling a lot better today."

"I'm glad," was the reply. "There's a meteor shower tomorrow night, if you'd like to watch it. I've gotten permission for us to watch until the end, if it goes past the hour."

"Yes, please. I'd like that." Sweet Smiling God, he was feeling faint. Santiago smelled wonderful. The way he was looking at him made Kevin _feel_ wonderful. He was having difficulty breathing, but it was a good sort of suffocation. He slid his hands beneath him not because he necessarily needed to, but because he’d learned to notice the slow breaths Santiago took when he noticed Kevin doing something that indicated he was holding back from physical contact. “Will the hour start when the meteor shower does?”

“It will start once I pick you up, as usual. It will be close to the time the shower starts.”

“And are you going to be doing an experiment during it?”

Santiago took a deep, obvious breath and leaned his head back slightly. “I’m not sure I like your implication that I would use time with you for anything other than solely being with you.” Kevin snorted. “Observing the meteor shower and taking readings on it is a good activity to do together. Much better than holding flasks.”

Kevin snorted again as he smiled. “Beakers.”

“Flasks.”

“Beakers.”

" _Flasks.”_

" _Beakers.”_

Santiago rolled his head to the side and gave Kevin a dark look through his long eyelashes. Kevin just grinned, and after a moment Santiago rolled his eyes and smiled. “Fine. Call them whatever you want. I don’t care.”

The urge to giggle was too much. Kevin rocked side to side a little, but not enough to bring him very close to Santiago. “Yes, you do.”

He got another look. “I’m not going to win this right now. So I’m not going to try.”

“How would you win it later?”

Santiago turned to Kevin with a wide smile and rested his arm on the back of the seat. “I’d throw you into the pool, my dear.”

Kevin raised his eyebrows as his own smile widened. “And then join me?”

“You don’t _join_ people for punishments.”

“But what if I was drowning?” Kevin asked with a gasp.

Santiago chuckled. “Then of course I would do what I could to rescue you. But you can swim, so …” He trailed off as Kevin shook his head. “You can’t swim?”

“I live in the middle of the desert,” Kevin explained with great patience. He got narrowed eyes and a mouth that was trying not to smile. “That means there’s no water around to swim in, unless I found a pool, and I’m not important enough for a pool.”

“Great Smiling God,” Santiago mumbled as his head fell back and his eyes closed. He swallowed several times and Kevin stared at his throat. He wanted to run his tongue over Santiago’s Adam’s apple and dip it into the hollow of his throat. Kevin’s gaze traveled up the line of his neck and the tense muscles there, and over his ear. He’d seen what had happened when Miranda had leaned down when he’d been sitting and gently taken his earlobe between her teeth, running her tongue over it. Santiago’s entire body had spasmed like he’d been electrocuted, and his coffee mug had crashed to the floor while he let out a high-pitched whine. Miranda had laughed and let him go, and he’d spent the next few minutes just shuddering and twitching, rubbing his ear and neck, and trying to uncross his eyes as he panted. He’d seemed like he’d almost been in tears, and had excused himself and come back a few minutes later, drying his hands off on his sweatpants.

Kevin wanted to be the one to make him do that.

“Alright, get out of my car.”

They headed up to Kevin’s apartment, where Santiago hovered as Kevin sat on the couch, then tugged at the couch pillows to get him more comfortable. Kevin let him fuss with a smile. “Thank you,” he said when Santiago was done.

He got a small, pleased smile before Santiago went into the kitchen and came out with a tray of snacks and drinks. He knelt and put it on the coffee table, then started to offer Kevin some cheese on bread before stopping. His smile stiffened and he blinked at the food and then not quite back at Kevin before slowly putting the bread and cheese back on the platter. Kevin was about to ask what was wrong when he caught Miranda out of the corner of his eye. She was shaking her head. So Kevin leaned forward and picked up the piece of bread and cheese that Santiago had set down, offering it to the man with a grin. Santiago raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Come on,” Kevin told him softly. " _You_ pamper _me_ all the time.”

Santiago was maybe not _blushing,_ but he was _definitely_ turning as red as his natural complexion allowed. He looked down with a shy smile and an almost tittering laugh, and then looked up at Kevin once more through his lashes. “I … Well, that’s my job. I’m your partner. I’m supposed to make you happy.”

“And it would make me happy if you let me feed you this.” He paused as something Miranda had mentioned tugged at his memory. “You’ve been really good with helping me learn everything.”

Santiago’s smile broadened and he closed his eyes, opening his mouth dutifully and gently closing it when Kevin slid part of the piece of bread into it. Kevin turned his head to Miranda and raised his eyebrows. She was nodding again, this time with a smile. Kevin turned back and fed Santiago the rest of the bread. His partner kept his eyes closed and smiled the whole time, and when he was done, opened them and gave Kevin a look that could really only be described as ‘adoring.’ His lips were parted in a slight smile and just barely quivering, his eyelids almost completely closed, and his eyes unfocused. Kevin barely heard his ‘thank you.’

Miranda sauntered over and placed her hand on Santiago’s shoulder, squeezing gently. " _Santiago.”_ He immediately turned his head, still bleary-eyed, and let Miranda pull him up. She cupped his face in her hands and guided him to look at her. “Checking in.” He didn’t move. She shook him just a little. “Santiago, _checking in.”_

That snapped him out of his daze and he cleared his throat as he shook his head. “Green. Green. I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Then he dragged his hand over his face and sighed, shoulders slumping. “Kevin, I’m so sorry. I --”

“You’re fine.” Santiago looked at him, but Miranda was still watching Santiago. Kevin offered him a smile that was only slightly nervous. “I didn’t know you would do that.”

“Neither did I.” He cleared his throat again. “Ah … maybe Miranda can get us refreshments for now.” Miranda sat on the coffee table itself, but between them, and handed out the snacks and drinks. It took a few minutes for Santiago to regain his composure. He spent most of them absently taking fistfuls of his hair and pulling on it. “I really do need to cut it,” he murmured.

“I like it.” He looked up at Kevin in surprise. “I wish mine did that, but it just poofs. I could straighten it, like my parents and sister do, but I don’t like how it looks on me. So bald it is. But _your_ hair is amazing.”

Santiago took his hair out of its ponytail and pulled one lock out as far as it would go. He looked at Kevin with a doubtful curl of his lips, then let the lock go and watched it bounce back and hit him in the face. “You think _that_ is _amazing?”_

Kevin ran his hands all over his own head. “Uhm, yes. Yes, I do.” He turned toward Santiago and tucked his legs up under himself, and Santiago mirrored him. “How are your experiments?” he asked.

“Oh, wonderful. The StrexPets have hit a glitch, so they’re going on the backburner for a while. We’ve got more important things to work on. How’s Vanessa?”

Kevin blinked. “Ah … She’s good. We haven’t … I mean …”

Santiago was nodding. “I have someone who would be interested in meeting her. I’ll bring him when I pick you up from work tomorrow. For the meteor shower.”

“Oh, she’ll like that. I hope you’re bringing a lot of beakers, because I’m ready to hold all of them.”

They were both smiling at each other. “Flasks,” Santiago murmured.

“Whatever,” Kevin replied. They both chuckled. “Bill and Kelly want me to go out with them on Saturday.”

“Good. Keeping up with your non-program friends is important. We _do_ need lives outside of each other.”

That brought a mental image that Kevin was certain Santiago hadn’t meant to bring up, but he thought he did a good job of not showing what he was thinking. “I know. I’d just … I’d rather spend it with you.”

“I’d spend every waking moment with you if I could,” Santiago told him. “Which is why we can’t. Shutting out the rest of your life -- your family and friends -- creates an unhealthy relationship dynamic.” Kevin nodded. “But we’ll be able to spend a _lot_ of time together in the future.”

They sat like that for the rest of the hour and didn’t talk. They always had plenty to discuss, but it was nice to just sit and give each other soft looks and gentle smiles. Kevin liked being able to focus on Santiago’s presence without the distraction of voices, and Santiago seemed content with the same. Once their time was up, they stood in the doorway and Santiago leaned down just enough to whisper ‘goodnight’ in Kevin’s ear. Kevin’s laugh was more than a little shaky as he returned the farewell.

*****

Kevin had expected Santiago and his friend to be at the station when he was finished. He hadn’t expected them to be _in_ the station when he and Vanessa got out of the showers. Santiago’s friend was a short man, with hair that said it had been recently surgically implanted, and grey eyes. They both turned with smiles, and Santiago stepped forward.

“Ah, Kevin, Miss Vanessa. This is Doctor Timothy King, Director of Parapsychology. He’s --”

“Absolutely _enchanted_ to meet you, Miss Vanessa,” Doctor King gushed as he moved past Santiago, not quite shoving him out of the way, but definitely making full-body contact with little regard to Santiago’s comfort or physical location. He swept Vanessa’s hand up and kissed it as he looked her over with an absolutely enthralled expression. “You’re far lovelier than Doctor Herrera gave you credit for.”

Vanessa’s cheeks were glowing pink. “Oh, why, thank you, Doctor. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Her gaze went to Kevin and Santiago, and Santiago smiled. “I was telling Doctor King about you, and he insisted on an introduction and possible interview. He’s an absolute gentleman, I promise.”

“Oh, yes. Miss Vanessa, I would be _honored_ if I could interview you. You’re a good friend of Mr. Dahmer’s, who is a good friend of Doctor Herrera’s, who is a good friend of mine. May I please have this honor?”

He hadn’t let her hand go, but Vanessa didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get it back, either. She looked Kevin over, then looked Doctor King over, and then quite clearly made her choice between the two of them. Her entire body posture relaxed and her smile broadened. “It would be my pleasure, Doctor King. Ah, there’s an empty office this way … Kevin, are you okay with him staying after?”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Kevin assured her. He was itching to get away. “Just lock up when you leave.”

“Of course.”

“Santiago, thank you so much for this opportunity,” Doctor King said.

Santiago waved his hand. “My pleasure, Tim. Have a good night.”

They left and once they were at Miranda’s Ferrari, Kevin let out the giggle he’d been holding back. “They’re going to have sex.”

“A lot of it,” Santiago agreed. He flashed Kevin a grin as they got in and buckled up. “I didn’t want to leave Vanessa without a suitable distraction. Tim read her file, and he _is_ genuinely interested in her. Are you ready for the meteor shower?”

Kevin nodded. “Oh, yes. I reported on it.”

“I heard. You sounded amazing. I like it when you’re excited about something. We brought food."

Kevin's chest filled with the desire to scoot across and lean against Santiago. He bit his lower lip, shifted in his seat, and swallowed as he fought the urge. “Thank you.” His voice was rough. Santiago mouthed what was probably ‘you’re welcome’ as he nodded quick, short nods, and he kept licking his lips. He coughed and turned away from Kevin, and Kevin turned away from him. The pushing could only go so far.

The sun had almost set by the time they got to the mesa and started setting up Santiago’s equipment. They offered their sunset salutations and then Santiago slipped into his lab coat and turned on the various gadgets and instruments he needed to record and test whatever it was he was recording and testing. Miranda set out three chairs and sat in one, then Santiago gestured for Kevin to sit and took the last seat by him, pointing out over the desert and approaching night.

The meteor shower had started. It streaked across the sky in diagonal sheets of glittering rainbow and Void, punctuated by the violent lightning that always accompanied a meteor shower. It crept closer, reaching its tendrils to wrap around everything it touched, and as the light faded behind them with an unholy shriek, an all-encompassing silence followed it, muffling every noise. Kevin turned to Santiago and tried to say something, but it was like speaking with cotton stuffed in his ear. There was a throbbing under it all, a pulsing in his ears and a deep pounding in his chest. It was a terrifying darkness and Kevin wanted to run back to the light, to chase the sun until it had enveloped him and burned him to the bone.

Santiago gave him a gentle smile, an understanding smile. He took Kevin’s sleeve and pulled him up and to the equipment, making sure they were as close as permissible. Kevin relaxed a little next to his comforting warmth. He watched Santiago watch the sky, watched the look of wonder on his face as the meteor shower reached them. Santiago twisted a few more dials and pushed a few more buttons, then turned to Kevin and gestured behind him. There was a blanket laying on the ground when Kevin turned, and Miranda was already stretched out on it. Santiago lay in the middle and Kevin settled beside him. They all looked up at the flourescent streaks raining down towards them, and Kevin turned his head to watch Santiago's reaction. The lights flashed across his face in alternating colors, and unlike the matte black of Kevin's eyes, which reflected no light, the sky glimmered in Santiago's. He held one of Miranda's hands in both of his against his chest and tapped a rhythm on it with his fingers before looking at Kevin with a wide smile. Kevin smiled back before turning his attention once more to the sky.

The tendrils of cosmic light finally made their way down to the trio. Santiago lifted a hand up and let one dance along his arm, coiling around and around it like a friendly snake. Soon they were covered in a crawling mass that hugged every contour of their bodies and left a tingle that was followed by numbness. The strands slunk through Santiago's hair, and, when he ran a hand through it, broke into glittering pieces before sinking through the blanket and into the ground, leaving the faint smell of cinnamon in their wake. Kevin couldn't see Miranda, but he and Santiago were laughing, and when they looked at each other again, Santiago raised his hand above Kevin's face and wiggled his fingers, droplets of light and Void pattering onto his cheek and making him twitch as he laughed.

At one point Miranda leaned up on one arm and cupped Santiago's cheek, and when he turned to her she kissed him, sliding on top of him and straddling his waist as she slid both arms under his shoulders and held the sides of his head, her fingers running through his thick locks. Santiago's eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. Kevin watched them. They were beautiful together, and just as self-doubt was starting to creep in, Miranda pulled back and kissed the tip of Santiago's nose before turning to Kevin and leaning over to him. She raised an eyebrow as she cupped his cheek and hovered her lips over his. Kevin laughed and raised his head up just enough to touch their lips together. She followed him when he lay back again, her lips firm against his, and when he opened his mouth, the taste of hers definitely belonged to Santiago. Kevin groaned a little as their tongues slid over one another. He raised his hand to her hair and knew Santiago was watching them. As soon as the man's taste faded from her mouth she pulled back, returning to Santiago and kissing him once more, and Kevin watched Santiago's hands grip her back, watched his eyes flutter. Miranda was still touching his cheek and he turned his head just enough to kiss her palm. Her fingers curled gently against his skin.

She finally pulled back and settled down again with a smile, and they lay like that for the rest of the shower, occasionally flicking bits of it at each other as they laughed. As soon as the waves passed, Santiago got up and went back to his equipment, tracking their path away from Desert Bluffs. Kevin sat on the blanket and watched him as Miranda set out some food.

"We won't get in trouble for that, will we?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows, still smiling. "For me kissing two different men? Of course not. That was a nice kiss. Thank you."

If she wanted to split hairs, Kevin wasn't going to stop her. He got up and brought Santiago some juice, tapping his arm repeatedly with it until he got the scientist's attention. "You have to stay hydrated," he told his partner.

Santiago grinned at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He took the juice and sipped it, then offered it to Kevin. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Kevin took a small drink and they shared the rest, then went back to the blanket to eat before the last of the meteor shower disappeared and their time was up. The ride back to Kevin's was quiet. Santiago stayed in the car while Miranda walked Kevin to his door, and he hugged her. 

"Thank you," he told her. Then he hesitated. "Uhm ... about last night ..."

"Yes?" Miranda prompted him when he fell silent.

"What Santiago did ... Was that normal?"

She pursed her lips and put her hands in her pockets while rocking back and forth. "Yes and no," she finally answered. "Yes, that's something that happens when we play. No, it shouldn't really have happened last night. Yes, it's understandable that it did. Santiago lives to serve his lovers, and you hit a few buttons. We also played a bit before coming over, so it just added up. You didn't do anything wrong, and that's why I stepped in. You were doing quite well, actually. Doms take care of their subs as much as, if not more than, subs take care of their doms."

"Will he want me to do that? What you do with him?"

He got an even look. "Does he want you to? Yes. Will he ever ask or hint about it? No. I've got him covered on that front, and if I didn't, he'd find someone who did. Whether or not you learn how to play with him is up to you, and it's not something you need to decide any time soon. But I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

"I didn't mind," Kevin assured her. Miranda just smiled slightly. "Mostly. I wasn't expecting it, and I didn't know what to do. It's just odd that he has so much power and wants to give it up in any way. I know you told me about it, but it's still odd."

She shrugged. "Possibly. He works better when he can come home and not have to make decisions. He loves his job and his position, mind you, but it _does_ carry a lot of stress with it." Then she looked down the hall. "I need to get back to him. Have a good night."

"You, too," Kevin said. She smiled again and sauntered off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miranda/Santiago/Kevin OT3, and did you _really_ think I'd leave poor Vanessa out in the cold?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. More training, Kevin makes a new friend, and ... stuff.

His skin burned. His stomach was tight. He was taking deep breaths in and trying to keep them from shaking as he carefully let them out. His heart throbbed in his ears. He had a pillow in his lap to keep his arousal from showing, but Santiago was probably well aware of it. That he wasn’t giving any indication of that awareness wasn’t as comforting as it could have been. Kevin was having a difficult time keeping himself under control, and Santiago was _so close,_ smelled _so good ..._

His breathing got a bit more ragged and he just wanted to lean to the side until he could rest his head on Santiago’s shoulder, wanted to press their thighs together, wanted, in all honesty, to slide between Santiago’s legs and undo his pants and --

“Kevin.”

His name was soft, more of a breath than an actual word. He let out a soft whimper and rubbed his face into Santiago’s upper arm, his hands wrapping around it and squeezing tightly.

“Kevin …”

It was the same whisper, and as much as Kevin tried to cling to Santiago, the man slipped out of his grasp. He didn’t do it unkindly. He wasn’t abrupt about it. He simply moved, and knelt on the floor as Kevin tipped over and curled up into a tight ball, panting and shaking and trying not to throw himself onto the other man. He was whispering apologies over and over. He should have had more self control. He’d had great self control the previous night -- Santiago being next to him had just sent pleasant chills down his spine and let loose a metaphorical swarm of carnivorous butterflies in his stomach. He’d been able to concentrate just fine on his paperwork. He’d been able to concentrate just fine the entire week, actually. Why Santiago’s presence was hitting him so hard at the moment was a mystery.

“ _Because_ you’ve been at ease all week,” was the answer. Kevin jerked a little and tried to focus his eyes on Santiago’s face. His head was tilted slightly as he knelt beside the couch. “It builds up. And it took you longer than normal to get to this point. You have _amazing_ self control, my dearest.” The guttural groan Kevin let out at the term of endearment had Santiago’s eyes fluttering and throat convulsing as he swallowed. Kevin did it again and again got the same reaction, this time with Santiago licking his lips and taking deep, controlled breaths. Kevin groaned a third time, and Santiago let out a slight laugh before standing up. “I’ll have Miranda bring you some water and a towel.”

Kevin had his pants undone before Santiago had made it to the hallway. He was finished a minute or so after that, and then Miranda was pressing a glass of cold water to his lips with one hand and using a warm, damp towel to wipe off with the other. He lay on his back with one arm over his eyes and wondered why he’d ever thought joining the program was a good idea. Miranda re-did his pants and then paused, her hand resting lightly on his groin.

“Kevin …”

“Mm?” She was quiet for long enough that Kevin dropped his arm and looked at her.

She smiled slightly at him. “You know that I’m not available for Santiago.” He frowned against his smile and nodded. “I _am,_ however, available for _you,_ should you need me.”

“... What?”

“Should you want it, I’m available to take care of your needs until you and Santiago can be sexually intimate. I can teach you a lot about sex in general and sex with Santiago in particular.”

“You’re offering to have sex with me?”

“Yes. You don’t need to find me sexually appealing in order for me to help you get off. And I’ve been having sex with Santiago for twelve years. There is a _lot_ that I can teach you.”

He blinked. “About sex with men.”

Miranda gave him a broad smile. “Oh, yes. It’s not that difficult. I can teach you how to suck a dick, and give or get anal sex. I can teach you what Santiago likes.”

Kevin’s smile was twisted as a frown tried to fight through it. “You don’t have a penis.”

Miranda laughed. “Oh, I have a penis. It’s just not attached. I’ve got several sizes, actually, and a harness to wear them with in order to keep them in place. Would you like to see?”

“Did Santiago tell you to do this?”

“No. He doesn’t know that I’m offering, and he doesn’t _have_ to know, either. He has no control over your relationships with women.” She pat his knee and squeezed it a little before standing and leaning over to kiss his forehead. “I know you’re worried about being good enough in bed for him -- all new contracted partners are. _He_ won’t care how good you are, but the offer still stands. Dinner’s almost ready.”

She left, and Kevin stared up at the ceiling. He wasn’t quite sure what to think of that exchange, but she had a good point. He often lost sleep over the vast difference in he and Santiago’s sexual experience and how he could possibly please the man. He wasn’t optimistic. And that made Miranda’s offer tempting, in addition to plain curiosity about how _she,_ exactly, could teach him about sex with another man.

“Uuuugh …” He got up as the scent of dinner wafted over him and trudged into the dining room. Miranda was silently filling everyone’s plates as he sat down, then placed them on the table once she was done and left to collect her employer. Kevin wasn’t allowed to help with dinner. Neither was Santiago, though he offered every time.

“Sit.” Kevin looked up as Santiago obeyed, fingers laced together and hands resting on the table. “How are you feeling, Kevin?”

She was checking in on him the way she checked in on Santiago. Kevin wasn’t sure when that had started, but he was grateful for it. Sometimes it was easier to tell Miranda when he was uncomfortable than it was to tell his partner. He nodded. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Good. Eat. We’re having Dippin’ Dots for dessert.”

The way Santiago jerked his head up, his eyes widening just a slight bit and his lips twitching, made Kevin smile. He was going to see why Santiago liked Dippin’ Dots so much, it would seem. Dinner was chicken curry in a coconut sauce, thick naan piled high to take the edge off the spice and replacing forks and spoons. There were also dishes of scrambled spiderwolf eggs, tart goat’s cheese, and honey. He and Santiago dug in with plenty of compliments -- Miranda hadn’t underestimated her cooking abilities, nor how varied her culinary talents were. Kevin finally asked about it. Miranda smiled as Santiago groaned.

“And that,” she finished fifteen minutes later, “is why Santiago is no longer allowed to cook.” Kevin was wheezing with laughter as Santiago stared at his plate with a frown and pursed lips. “The cost to rebuilt the top three stories alone got him officially banned. The taste of the food got him _mine._ ”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad,” Santiago muttered under his breath.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, smiled, and waved a fork at him. “Officially. Banned. From. Cooking.”

“I, ah … think I remember that, actually,” Kevin murmured as the memory surfaced. Miranda and Santiago both turned to him with incredulous looks. “Three years ago, right? It wasn’t a big thing, and it was only significant because someone high up had actually gotten banned from something, and something as small as cooking, at that …” Santiago covered his eyes with one hand and grumbled what Kevin was learning were Spanish swear words. A laugh slipped out and he tried to make his smile as sympathetic as possible as it drew Santiago’s irked attention. “I didn’t remember it until just now.” Santiago let out a sigh. “It was probably better than Toshihiko’s teppanyaki, anyway.”

His partner finally started laughing, and shrugged with a nod. “Probably. Probably. All right, yes, I managed to burn three stories of a building down -- _including my personal lab_ \-- because I got distracted. I learned my lesson. It’s never going to happen again. Would you have eaten it?”

Kevin laughed. “Oh, gosh, no. I have survival instincts.” He held some naan and curry up to Santiago’s mouth and his partner rolled his eyes as he took a bite. “But I’ll certainly eat anything you watch Miranda make. Is stirring allowed?”

“Not without prior approval, probably.” Santiago was smiling again as he offered Kevin some of his own naan and curry.

“You two are disgusting.”

“You have zero romantic inclinations.”

“That doesn’t make you two less disgusting.”

“You’ll want romance one day.”

“I could dump out the Dippin’ Dots.”

She got a sour look and smiled. Santiago turned all of his attention back to Kevin, and they nibbled at each other’s food until Miranda stood up with an elongated sigh and an eyeroll. She started cleaning the table off, and when Santiago half-turned with raised eyebrows, just shook her head. He turned his attention back to Kevin and dabbed a napkin against his mouth once Kevin had nodded slightly. Kevin didn’t trust himself to return the favor, but Santiago didn’t seem to have thought he would. He just wiped his own mouth and dropped the cloth napkin on his plate as Miranda took it away.

Kevin was staring at him. “Why are your eyes brown?”

He got a blink, then Santiago raised two fingers and pressed them gently at the corner of his left eye. His smile faded slowly as he slipped into thought. Kevin was patient -- Santiago was figuring out what to say without telling him things he didn’t have the authority to hear. Miranda came to the kitchen door and leaned against the doorjamb, holding with a tray with bowls on it. She was watching her employer, who was now staring with an unfocused gaze just to the right of Kevin’s head.

“Because,” he finally said, his voice low and measured, “there is a certain amount of … clarity … that comes with corporate rank. A certain amount of … responsibility … that requires that clarity.”

Kevin tilted his head just slightly. “Your parents’ eyes aren’t as … clear?”

“No. They don’t … have as much responsibility as I do.”

“Secrets are bad,” Kevin stated, “but I suppose not needing to know something isn’t the same as it being a secret.”

He’d gotten sharp looks, then Santiago and Miranda smiled. “That’s true,” she said warmly. The bowls, when she set the tray down, were filled with small, frozen orbs of multi-colored ice cream. There was only one spoon, and Kevin raised his eyebrows. Miranda pulled a chair closer to Santiago, and he half-turned away from Kevin and toward her. “This is how Santiago has to have his Dippin’ Dots.” She slid her index finger into her mouth up to the second knuckle, then into the bowl of ice cream. It was covered in the tiny dots when she drew it out, and Santiago leaned forward when she moved toward him, taking her finger into his mouth and humming with pleasure as she slowly withdrew it, free of the tiny bits of ice cream. Miranda dipped her finger into the bowl again as she continued talking. “He doesn’t like how cold it is. He’ll eat regular ice cream just fine, but not Dippin’ Dots.”

“They freeze to my mouth and don’t taste good, but body warmth melts them just enough that it doesn’t bother me.”

“And you can’t just dip your own finger in?” Kevin asked lightly.

Santiago gave him an overly-perplexed look. “But then my finger would be cold.”

“What about Miranda’s finger?”

“That’s what it’s for.”

Kevin nodded. “Oh. Okay. Maybe she’ll teach me to do that one day.” Santiago slid out of his chair and onto the floor, lying on his back and holding his hands over his face. Kevin laughed. “Are you okay?”

“No,” the other man mumbled.

“Are you _going_ to be okay?”

“No. Just leave me here to die.”

“If you die, I can’t feed you Dippin’ Dots. I’ll be forced to feed them to Toshihiko.” He pulled his phone out.

Santiago jerked his knees just above his head and planted his palms on the floor, and once the momentum had curled his back up, he arched his it while pushing up with his hands and flinging his legs out, flipping himself upright. “I’m fine,” he declared. Miranda was laughing at him. “I’m fine. I’ll survive. I’m fine.”

“Well, if you’re sure …”

Santiago nodded and sat down again. “Absolutely. Perfectly. Absolutely.”

Kevin put his phone away with a chuckle. “All right. I believe you.” It was an hour later when they said goodnight, and once he and Miranda were on their way to his apartment, he leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes, sighing. "I ..." Miranda made a small noise, but only swerved just slightly to avoid a body in the road. Kevin let out a sigh and didn't say anything else.

~~~~~

“And therefore, it is highly important that once you _are_ allowed the occasional, light touch, you ensure that it is discreet and unobtrusive. It is not wise to begin your first touching while in public, although you and your partner will be the best judges of that. It is always best to proceed with extreme caution, and to discuss your options with your caseworker -- public touches, even the slightest, most innocent ones, can quickly become less so, and often, what seems innocent to you may not be so innocent to others.”

All the partners were paying strict attention to the video. Santiago was even nodding his head just slightly in time with the swanky 70s background music as actors with too much mustache and not enough beard sauntered around on screen. Kevin wasn’t quite sure how they were managing it. Eight weeks in, and the classes were just introducing the barest of physical touches. Kevin wanted to bang his head against the desk. The video droned on and on and on. More than one contracted partner had to be prodded back to wakefulness. It seemed like days before they were let out for lunch.

“How are you not falling asleep in there?”

Santiago’s warm laugh washed over him as they sat down to eat. He was actually wearing brighter colors than his normal muted ones, though not the neon colors that Kevin favored. Kevin watched him rub his neck and finger the collar of his burnt orange shirt.

“Practice. A lot of it.” He held up a forkful of food, and Kevin leaned forward to take it as Santiago smiled. Santiago liked feeding him, and truth be told, Kevin liked it, too.

“Are you sure you’re not actually doing mental science?”

Santiago’s grin broadened, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He’d been caught and he was enjoying it. “And that. Mostly that. I could probably act out the videos at this point -- but don’t you dare tell Toshihiko.”

The man in question was lounging in a corner, and Kevin laughed. “I won’t. He’s really very flamboyant, isn’t he?”

“Well, the head of PR should be, shouldn’t he?”

Kevin nodded. “Well, that’s true. He _is_ in charge of all of StrexCorp’s media, after …”

“... Kevin?” Santiago’s smile faltered a bit after Kevin had been silent for a few moments, eyes widening and mouth slowly dropping. “Kevin? Are you alright?”

Kevin mouth was trembling, his body frozen as his mind caught up with what he’d already known, but had overlooked. Santiago was reaching out for him just as he pushed himself out of his chair. It clattered to the floor while he ran across the lunch room. His blood pounded in his ears and his heart pounded in time with it. He skidded to a halt in front of Toshihiko and his plate of teppanyaki, pointing a shaking and accusatory finger at the man.

Toshihiko blinked lazily up at him while tilting his chair precariously far back. “Yes?”

“You’re the head of PR!”

Kevin had squeaked it out. Toshihiko took a moment to consider the accusation, shifting his eyes side to side. Santiago’s hand was on Kevin’s shoulder. “Well … yes. At least I think I am. I was the last time I checked.”

“ _You’re the head of PR!_ ”

He got a perplexed, sideways look. “Is that alright with you?”

“ _You’re my boss!_ ”

That had Toshihiko howling with laughter, falling all the way back to the floor and laughing harder as the back of his skull cracked against it. Kevin was shaking like a child in a spiderwolf’s jaw. Toshihiko was the head of Public Relations. Which headed the Media department. Which Desert Bluffs Community Radio fell directly under the jurisdiction of. Which Kevin was an employee of. He reported, in a direct line, to Toshihiko. Which meant Toshihiko had heard Kevin’s confession of his attraction to Santiago before Santiago himself had. Which explained of lot of the smug looks Toshihiko gave his friend when the subject of the partnership came up.

“You’re my … _boss._ ”

The declaration was plaintive. Toshihiko pouted at him in what was possibly actual sympathy, and then Santiago’s warm hands were cupping Kevin’s cheeks and turning his face. His partner was frowning, now, concerned. Kevin couldn’t even concentrate on the fact that they were actually touching. Toshihiko was his _boss,_ and really, he’d _known_ it from the start, but it wasn’t something he’d ever actually _thought_ about. He’d been too preoccupied with his attraction to Santiago.

“ _Kevin._ ”

He snapped back to reality with a start and stared at Santiago with wide eyes. “I’m … I …”

A soft smile graced Santiago’s lips. “Had other things on your mind?”

“Yes.” Kevin nodded as he started to relax. “Yes, that’s right. I had a _lot_ of other things on my mind.” Like the thought of Santiago splayed beneath him. His heart rate started to lower, his muscles started to relax, and Kevin dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. “I … oh, my. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I reacted like that.”

“The shock of knowing Toshihiko has actually obtained any sort of degree of responsibility in this company, no doubt,” and Toshihiko snorted as an attractive younger man held a bag of ice to his head, “much less _that_ much responsibility.” There was tittering from the contracted partners and partners who had come over to watch the theatrics. Kevin relaxed, too, as he giggled. “Are you going to be okay?”

Toshihiko was making dramatic dying noises on the ground. Everyone was laughing at him, and not paying any more attention to Kevin. He certainly knew how to redirect people. Kevin nodded and leaned into Santiago’s warm hands with a soft sigh. It turned disappointed when Santiago drew his hands away, but that was the only protest Kevin gave. He just prodded Toshihiko with his toe before turning back to he and Santiago’s table. His boss yipped a little. Kevin and Santiago ignored him.

Fifteen minutes later, he was back in the classroom, the sharp end of a pencil occasionally making him jump and hiss, but ensuring he stayed awake for the next few minutes. He was dozing off again when Toshihiko started clapping.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch! Look at the screen! Watch it! Watch it!"

"No--"

Santiago was too late. The room burst into titters and downright guffaws as the video transitioned to a live demonstration and a very young Santiago sauntered onto the screen. He was at the side of the older gentleman whom Kevin had spoken with during his month of interviews, with a very slight smirk on his lips that bordered on smug. He was _incredibly_ young. He was also sporting as hideous a mustache as almost every other man in the video, his polyester suit a wild display of various neon colors. 

At the back of the room, Toshihiko was nearly shrieking with laughter. Santiago was staring at the screen. He was tight-lipped and not quite snarling as his younger self and the older man greeted various other people. The two touched each other occasionally, but it all came off as very professional, and any lingering touches were easily explained away by one or the other of them turning, distracted. Kevin was jealous. He was incredibly jealous. It didn’t matter that this had happened decades ago. It didn’t matter that the older gentleman had been knocking on Death’s door almost since then. He had gotten to touch Santiago, and Kevin couldn’t. He had gotten to have sexual contact with Santiago, and Kevin couldn’t. It didn’t matter that Kevin _would_ be able to -- it mattered that he couldn’t _right that instant._

“You’re not the only one,” Santiago whispered. Kevin jerked with a blink and looked at him with furrowed brows. His partner was smiling as he gestured with his head. “You’re not the only one. Everyone’s upset that they can’t touch their partners yet.” Kevin ducked his head and glanced around the room, and true enough, the other contracted partners seemed to be almost as miffed as he himself was. Kevin felt his own irritation was more earned, as it was _his_ partner on the screen, but he just nodded in acknowledgement and opened the training book as the video ended.

“And if you’ll go to page seven hundred sixty-nine,” the android began, “we’ll start on subsection seventy-three.”

~~~~~

"Well, hey there, Mr. Important!" Bill called as Kevin made his way to the table he and Kelly were sitting at. "How's your super-important new friend?"

"He's fine, thanks." Kevin sat and leaned over to hug Kelly. "How are you two?" He was glad to be out of class. He'd read ahead as much as he'd been allowed to, and done the exercises in his apartment, with Santiago watching Miranda cook a snack. He'd even been convinced by Miranda to push Santiago’s ability to stop when he wanted him to. He'd spent a very pleasant, titillating afternoon leaning in as close as he could get and talking with Santiago in low voices. Santiago enjoyed his voice a lot -- he'd kept licking his lips and swallowing. Kevin had also moved across the room at that point, not out of the desire to test the man, but out of the need to _actually_ be away from him. Santiago had just shaken his head sharply and continued their conversation. He'd let Kevin move closer and farther as he wished, and had moved, himself, when Kevin had asked him to. Or told, in a few cases.

"And that ghost?"

"Vanessa," Kevin replied, slightly distracted. "She's fine. We're not seeing each other anymore." He'd walked in on her and Doctor King that morning, in fact, when he'd had to stop by the station before class. They hadn't noticed him.

"Well, you can move on to the living, now." Bill sniffed dramatically. "My little boy's growing up so fast. Brings a tear of joy to my eye."

"You can cry?" Kelly asked as she and Kevin laughed. 

"I'm actually not even sure what that _is._ Is that a thing we're allowed to do?"

"Only out of joy, I think," Kevin told him. "And as long as it doesn't interfere with our jobs."

Bill nodded. "Right. Got it. I'll keep that in mind. You up for a promotion any time soon?"

"I'm as promoted as I'd like to be. Really, I love my job. And with Vanessa there, nobody will think it's a good idea to try to take it."

"That's true," Bill conceded. "We can't _all_ have high career aspirations."

There was a slight barb in his words, but Kevin ignored it with a smile. "I'm right where Strex needs me to be. And I'm happy there." And if he'd been promoted higher, he might not have ever met Santiago. And if he'd never met Santiago, he probably would have never learned about the partnership program. And if _that_ had never happened ... He shook his head with a grin. "Besides, now I have an important new friend. More particularly, an important new friend with an _amazing_ bath. Have I told you about his bath? I could live in it. It's amazing. Fantastic."

His friends were laughing. "Yeah, you told us about the bath. We won't believe you until we've experienced it ourselves."

Santiago would probably gladly let them, if Kevin asked. The man had managed to figure out what sorts of fruits and vegetables his grandmother liked -- mainly just by asking Kevin -- and was not-so-secretly working on something for her. Kevin liked to poke his head into his lab and make a vague attempt at spying on the progress. He was always shooed gently out, unless Santiago felt in particular need of validation, in which case he was pulled excitedly in to admire his partner's work. Kevin made a note to ask to just watch Santiago work. Santiago always loved to listen to him talk, and Kevin felt that he should return the interest more often.

"Oh, right, let me just stroll up to the Head of Science and say 'Mm, yes, by the way, my friends don't believe me about your bath, so they'll be over at six to witness its glory for themselves. I do hope you're not busy then.' Yes, that will go over _perfectly."_

"Not if you don't say 'please,'" Kelly laughed.

"You know what? You two get your _own_ important new friends. You can't have _mine."_

"What, are you putting him in a collar or something? Marking him as your own?"

Kevin was pretty sure that Santiago already had a collar. And that it was gold. And easily hidden beneath the collars of his dress shirts. And that Miranda held whatever leash it came with.

He cleared his throat as jealousy filled him. "That's going a bit far." His friends lowered their heads a little and murmured apologies to the Smiling God. Santiago would have just laughed. "Anyway. There's a new movie out, if we want to go see it." A Dr Pepper was set in front of him and he smiled up at the waitress. "Thank you, Maybell."

"Of course, sir. Tofu steak?"

He wasn't surprised that she knew what he would order -- he and Santiago were at the Sunshine Cafe on a regular basis -- but he _was_ pleased. "Yes, thank you."

"Oooooh, you're a _regular,"_ Bill cooed.

Kevin laughed as Kelly ordered. "And it means I don't have to go through the hassle of ordering and convincing the cooks not to put meat in my food."

"I bet you couldn't tell the difference," Kelly said with a roll of her black eyes.

Kevin tossed an eyeball at her and it slid down the front of her blouse. She made a disgusted noise and fished it out while he laughed. "I _can,_ and even if I _couldn't,_ I'd rather not find out. So. Movie? Bar?"

"Tomorrow's a day off. Let's do both."

"Excellent." He wasn't going to get to spend his hour with Santiago. They toasted each other. "I have the smartest friends. It's like attracting like, I suppose."

"More like us being a good influence on you."

"If you'd like to believe that, yes."

Bill's grin widened. "Oh, oh, tell him, Kelly."

Kevin raised an eyebrow as Kelly just shrugged with a pleased smile. "I'm thinking of going for a promotion."

" _Really?_ That's _wonderful!_ I hope you get it. Be careful."

"Oh, I will. I still haven't decided if I want it that much, yet. But I'm keeping my eye on things."

They talked throughout dinner, then headed to the shuttle to the theater. Kevin didn't pay much attention to the movie, but then, neither did Bill and Kelly. They were all sitting in the back row and laughing to themselves, far enough away from the other patrons that they wouldn't be heard, and thus wouldn't be bothered to be quiet. It was an amazing movie, of course. All Strex-approved entertainment was amazing. Kevin and his friends just so happened to think that their running commentary improved upon it. _They_ enjoyed it more that way, at least. They were also courteous enough to keep to themselves while enjoying entertainment in public, so as not to bother employees with less sophisticated ideas about what humor was than they themselves. Kevin wondered if Santiago would also enjoy the running commentary. He would find out when they were approved for more time together. And possibly meet the kittens, which he was still half-sure didn’t actually exist. And even if they didn’t, he still might get to meet them. Eventually.

There was a dance floor at the bar, and he’d been dancing with a pleasant woman for a few songs before he realized that he was completely relaxed and not making a show of it. He pondered that for another song, twirling her around as they both laughed, before he came to the conclusion that it was because he didn’t _have_ to prove that he was attracted to women now. He didn’t have to worry about being found out, because that had already happened, and he didn’t have anything to fear. He needed to continue to not let most people know, of course, but he felt no more pressure to visibly conform to company standards. The only useful thing he’d learned in class that day had been that if anyone asked why he didn’t have a lover or wife, all he needed to tell them was that Strex had decided that a relationship at this point would do his productivity more harm than good. He had an official email to back it up, if someone got pushy and he didn’t feel like being their friend.

Someone bumped into him from behind and he spun around. Caitlin was turning, too, and they both stepped back a bit in surprise and possibly a little unease. It was the first time he'd met any of his fellow contracted partners outside of class -- they were a lot more at ease with each other, but not quite to the point of publicly socializing. They looked at each other even as they continued swaying to the music, then Caitlin's smile unfroze and Kevin laughed. She relaxed a little. 

"Hi, Caitlin! How are you?"

"I'm good! How are you?"

"Great! Here with friends! You?"

She shook her head. "No, just myself!"

They were having to yell to be heard over the music, and Kevin gestured toward Bill and the others. "Come join us! You can't be here alone!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Come on!"

She hesitated. "Are they, uhm ..."

She gestured between the two of them and Kevin shook his head. "No, but we've been friends a long time!" She hesitated, then grinned and took his arm. He led her to the table, where they didn’t have to yell so loud. "Guys, this is Caitlin. She's a friend of mine."

Greetings were cheerily exchanged, questions about the contracted partnership program were dodged, and it turned out that Caitlin enjoyed running commentary during movies, as well. Kevin was both relieved and nervous about his friends getting along so well with his classmate. He didn’t think either of them would give away the program, per se, but he didn’t want Bill and Kelly to have any reason to suspect anything. He pulled Caitlin onto the dance floor as often as possible to keep the inevitable questions at bay, spinning her around as they moved to the energetic beat. By the time the club shut down in a spray of blood and viscera, Bill and Kelly had Kevin and Caitlin squished between them, and they were grinning far wider than normal. Kevin found himself shoved into a cab with Caitlin tumbling in after before he could register what his friends were doing. Bill leaned down before he shut the door, and winked.

“You two kids have fun. See you later!”

“But --!”

“Shh!” Kevin pulled Caitlin back as she tried to open the door. She turned to him with a perplexed smile. He gave the taxi driver his address before grinning at her. “So what if they think we’re going home together?”

Caitlin started to return his grin. “Oh. Well. I see.” They watched each other shyly before she finally laughed. “I mean, everything’s okay now, right?” Kevin nodded, th tilted his head when she pulled her phone out. Her raw umber skin darkened slightly. “I, uhm, I’m letting Samantha know where I’ll be …”

“Oh!” Kevin clapped his hands. “That’s a great idea! I don’t want her to worry about you. Oh, let me tell Santiago … I mean, if that’s okay.”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. I mean, I don’t mind.”

“Great!” They texted their partners, and had gotten positive responses by the time the taxi pulled up in front of Kevin’s apartment. They both scrambled out. Kevin was thrilled to not have to pay the taxi driver. She was being paid, of course -- just not on Kevin’s dime. It felt exhilarating and almost wrong. He loved it. “Come on up! Santiago got the stairs replaced -- I miss the old ones.” 

Caitlin was giggling. “Samantha got me a new balcony. Did Doctor Herrera tell you he was upgrading your stairs? Samantha didn’t say a thing.”

“No, he didn’t. He walked me up one night, and the next day, wham, new staircase. He was _very_ concerned about my safety. And his.” They waited to talk more until they were in his apartment with the door secured, then Caitlin pulled her hair down and looked around curiously.

“This is nice!”

“Thanks! Here, let me get some blankets, then you can have the room.”

"Oh, I couldn't take your bed."

"Well, it _can_ fit two, but really, you're my guest, so you should have it."

Caitlin was rummaging in his fridge. "We could both sleep in it. I mean, I'm pretty sure you're not going to accost me in my sleep."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Mmm, vagina. Yummy."

"Right?!" she exclaimed, turning with a laugh. They met eyes as they both giggled, then they realized the joke she'd made and both of them started to cough, embarrassed. “Uhm, well …”

Kevin was looking at the ground. “I mean, well .. it’s okay now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess it is … Cute spiders!”

Kevin perked up and cheerfully introduced her. They took turned snatching flies from the air and carefully sticking them in the webs before sitting down for a snack. Caitlin didn’t mention the lack of meat. It was late when they went to bed, and for a while they lay there, staring up at the ceiling and talking about their partners.

“She’s just … she’s so amazing, Kevin. She’ll do anything I want her to.” Caitlin sighed as her fingers plucked patterns at the blanket. “And she’s _so_ beautiful. _So_ beautiful. I just … It’s so hard to not touch her. I don’t know if I can wait until we’re able to touch. I don’t know if I’ll be able to _stop_ touching her.”

She sighed again, deeply. Kevin nodded. “I just want to scream, sometimes. Well, sometimes I _do_ scream, and Santiago just lets me. I don’t know how he does it -- last week the only thing I would tell him was that I didn’t want to be in the program anymore. And he just … he let me. He says he’s been through the same thing, but I don’t think he has. I don’t understand how he can be so patient.” He curled on his side and sighed. “I don’t know why a man as gorgeous as he is wants someone like me. I saw him naked, once,” he confessed. Caitlin raised her eyebrows. Kevin’s cheeks burned. “It was before I knew about the program. I was staying at his penthouse, and he made me sleep in his room. I woke up and he was bathing -- his bath is _in his room,_ in the floor. It’s gorgeous. _He’s_ gorgeous.” Slipping his hand under the covers wasn’t as embarrassing as it could have been, since Caitlin had been fondling herself since she had started talking about her partner. He brushed it against his erection, enjoying the feel of his underwear against his skin. “He’s just … his body is so amazing. I just saw his back, but …”

Caitlin was sighing each time she breathed out. “Samantha and I went swimming. She wore a bikini, and it was so small. Her hips, her breasts, her legs … I let myself touch her. She had to have known what I was doing, but she let me. I tried to make it all look like accidents. But … ohhh …”

They were both breathing harder. Kevin swallowed. “Santiago taught me how to tango. I thought I was going to die. Have you seen him in just a t-shirt? His arms are … hhhhh … ohhh …”

He and Caitlin took turns describing their partners’ bodies until they’d both orgasmed, quietly, neither acknowledging what they were doing until they were breathing deeply in the aftermath. Kevin was too tired to get up and wipe himself off or change underwear, and so was Caitlin. She just curled up against his side and he slid his arm under her neck, supporting her head. His last thought was that he hoped they wouldn’t get in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you all kudosing. Thank you so much -- I love you all! <3 <3 <3


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is this thing moving forward, yet? Can they do stuff, yet? PLEASE???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how I said last year that I could stop writing and still had enough pre-written chapters to post 2 a month for the next 6 months?
> 
> Do you know how fast 6 months can go by?
> 
> Yeah, neither did I. Sorry about that. From now on, CP will update on the 1st only. Sorry ...

Kevin didn’t know who to turn to. It had become a weekly thing, Caitlin spending the night and the two of them masturbating while talking about their partners. They’d even helped each other, closing their eyes as the other went down on them while they talked about how they wanted Santiago and Samantha to do it. The thought of anyone -- of Santiago -- finding out filled him with terror. Relationships between contracted partners were forbidden. They’d get kicked out of the program, at the least. Let go, at the most. Santiago had even asked him point-blank what was bothering him, but he couldn’t tell the man. So Kevin stayed miserable until he finally couldn’t take it anymore and called the one person he was positive wouldn’t react too terribly badly.

“Toshihiko’s Love and Teppanyaki but mostly Teppanyaki Pallace, how may I help you?”

“What will get you in trouble in the program?”

If his boss was perturbed by the frantic urgency of Kevin’s words, he didn’t show it. Kevin heard a yawn from the other end of the line and belatedly realized it was almost three in the morning. “Dunno. I’m always in trouble. What’s going on?”

Kevin clutched at his phone. “What … what sort of things will get you in trouble?”

“Tellin’ people ‘bout it. Uhm. Not eating my teppanyaki. And, uhm, relationships with other contracted partners …” He trailed off as Kevin caught his breath. Then, too lightly and too alertly, “Why? What happened?”

“I, uhm …”

Toshihiko’s voice was firmer. “ _Why?_ What. _Happened?”_

“I just … we …”

“ _We **who,** Kevin?”_

Kevin hadn’t felt this horrible since before joining the program. He’d been given this amazing opportunity and he’d completely squandered it. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed for forgiveness. “... Caitlin …”

“Wait, what?”

The surprise in Toshihiko’s voice got Kevin’s confused attention. “What?”

“What?”

“What?

“Who?”

“Uhm, Caitlin.”

“Caitlin? Samantha’s contracted partner?”

“Yes.”

Kevin hadn’t been expecting the burst of laughter from the other end of the phone. He stared at it in confusion. “Oh, great Smiling God, Kevin, you _do_ know how to give a guy a heart-attack. Bah, whatever. She’s a girl. Girls don’t count. Yes, I know they say you can’t have relationships with other contracted partners,” he interrupted Kevin’s protest, “but they don’t mean _opposite sex_ contracted partners. Goodness. You scared me! Here I thought is was something _important._ ” He continued to chortle as Kevin’s face heated and absolute embarrassment and humiliation flooded him. He muttered something into the phone and hung up, only to have it immediately ring and answer itself. “Excuse me, Mr. Dahmer, I don’t recall giving you permission to end this conversation.”

Toshihiko’s voice was sterner than Kevin had ever heard. Swallowing sharply, he clenched his phone harder in his hand. “I … My apologies.”

Then Toshihiko laughed. “Ah, whatever, it’s fine. Look, you’re not going to get into trouble, ok? You don’t have to tell Santiago --- although, between you and me, he’s worried sick about you --- and you don’t owe anyone an explanation. Besides, it’s probably a nice release until you and Santiago can screw. Right?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, it is.”

“Great! Now, since I’m awake at three in the unholy night, I’m going to get this guy to suck my dick, if it’s all the same to you. Anything else, or can he get to it?”

He wasn’t in trouble, and a weight lifted from Kevin’s shoulders. He sighed with relief. “No, I’m good, thank you. Uh, have fun.”

“Will do. Goodnigh--!”

The line went dead before Toshihiko finished speaking, and Kevin fell over sideways on his bed as Caitlyn poked her head out of the bathroom. “I could have told you all that, you know,” she informed him.

Kevin blinked at her. “Excuse me?”

She crawled onto the bed in one of his shirts and lay next to him with her head hanging off the edge. “I could have told you this was fine. I asked Samantha after the first night. I’m sorry, I thought you knew.”

Kevin found that information oddly hilarious, and it was a minute or so before he caught his breath. He picked his phone up again and dialed.

“Are you alright?”

Santiago was wide awake and concerned, and it was endearing. Kevin giggled. “Oh, yes. I’m just fine. I’m sleeping with Caitlyn.”

“... Is that why you’ve been upset lately?”

“Yeah. Toshihiko let me know it was ok. Wow, I sure do over-react sometimes, don’t I?”

The laugh he got was soft and not at his expense. “Yes, you do. It’s part of being new to the program.”

“Were you like this at first?”

“I was … not born in a Strex town. Things were different back then. But I’ve had plenty of experience with new contracted partners, and this is entirely normal.”

“Oh. Alright. Well, you ought to get back to sleep. You have your meeting right after morning salutations.”

He got the soft laugh again. “Yes. Yes I do.You’re sure you’re alright?”

“Absolutely. Are _you_ alright with this?”

“Of course. If it helps you cope, why shouldn’t I be?”

“Oh. Well. Get some sleep. Goodnight, Miranda.”

“Goodnight,” she replied.

“Goodnight, Santiago.”

“Goodnight, Kevin.”

~~~~~

Miranda and Caitlyn certainly had different fellatio techniques. Kevin was paying strict attention to Miranda’s. It was getting easier to control himself when his desire for his partner got to be too much, and it helped that Miranda gave him the sort of blowjobs that Santiago enjoyed. He hadn’t worked up the courage yet to practice on any of the dildos that Miranda had --- but that was alright, because he wasn’t going to be ready to for quite a while. He also hadn’t told Santiago that Miranda helped him, but he suspected he already knew.

“Thank you,” he said once she was done.

She spit into a napkin and quirked her lips. “You’re welcome.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you?”

The curled lip and sideways look she gave him gave him her answer. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Oh … alright …”

“Sex is not a priority for Miranda,” Santiago commented as he walked by. Kevin jumped, and even Miranda looked a little surprised that he hadn’t stayed in the bedroom until called for. Santiago ignored thm and circled the living room, clearly looking for something. His phone was in his hand. “Ah …” He picked up a folder from under a floor plant and moved his phone to his shoulder, tlting his head to keep it there, as he flipped through the papers. “No, that was Cycle Two. Cycle Three was transferring the enzymes to … Yes, exactly. … You’re certain? Do you need me there? I can be there in … If you’re absolutely certain.” He glanced over at Kevin and Miranda and his lips twitched into a slight frown at the sight of her still kneeling between Kevin’s legs. “Very well. I expect a full update tomorrow, and three-sixty-degree video of everything. … Good. Thank you.” He snapped the folder closed and tucked his phone into his pocket, and frowned at them again. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course.” Miranda stood up smoothly as Kevin’s phone buzzed. “Trouble?”

“No one’s been killed.” Santiago slide his phone back out just enough to glance at the screen, and smiled tightly at what he saw before tucking it away again. “I’m sorry, should I go back to the bedroom?”

“You were in your lab -- don’t even try to deny it.”

“I wasn’t going to,” he said smoothly. He came over and crouched by Kevin’s knee, watching his contracted partner with a smile. “Are you hungry?”

Kevin was, actually. They’d only had snacks before he’d needed Miranda’s help. He nodded. “Yes, please.” His phone buzzed again.

Santiago stood with a grin. “Excellent. I’ll assist Miranda. Do you need a footrest?”

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

“Alright. We’ll be back.”

He turned and followed Miranda into the kitchen, and Kevin let his breath out slowly. Santiago was breathtaking in loose grey sweats and a slightly form-fitting white t-shirt. Kevin watched his biceps until he’d disappeared into the kitchen, then shook his head and pulled his phone out when it buzzed insistently at him again. The Partnership App was blinking and when he tapped it, a full-body schematic popped up. Kevin didn’t really think that the two bodies shown needed to be _complete_ replicas of him and Santiago, but he was too preoccupied by the tiny blips of green on his fingers and Santiago’s elbows. The previously empty activity list on the right side of the app now had “Restricted Touching” in it, along with a time counter set at five seconds. Kevin blinked at it for a while as his heart quite cautiously started to speed up.

“Ah … Santiago?”

His voice cracked a little and he wasn’t sure he’d been loud enough, but Santiago was standing in front of him only moments later. He knelt and placed his hands on his knees, smiling up at Kevin. “Yes?”

Kevin waved his phone at the man. “Ah … this … this means …”

“Absolutely. But only when you’re ready.”

“Uhm …” Kevin had thought he was ready. He’d been so sure of it. Santiago had been gently dodging his touches for the past couple of weeks. Kevin had thought he might die if he wasn't allowed to touch his partner soon, but now that he’d just gotten permission to, he was afraid. His stomach was in knots and he was starting to shake oh dear Smiling God, was he starting to _cry?_ “I … I’m so sorry … Oh, my … I’m so sorry …”

“It’s alright. This is normal.” Santiago’s low voice was lower, softer, and Kevin started taking deep breaths to relax. “It’s expected that you’ll be ready to take a step forward and then be unsure once you get permission. It would be noteworthy if you _weren’t_ feeling anxiety about this right now. Here, drink some water. It has a low-grade sedative in it.”

Kevin took the offered cup in both hands and drank it all in one gulp. “Thank you.” The sedative might have been low-grade, but it was fast-acting, and he started to relax immediately. He sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. “Wow. Wow.”

“Are you feeling better?” Kevin patted the spot next to him and Santiago sat, turned toward him with his hand hovering just under the glass, in case Kevin dropped it.

“... Yes. I think so. I can think clearly.”

“Good.” He had to let Santiago know if any sedatives he was given affected his thinking, just like Santiago had to let him know when he was being given sedatives. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“I …” He lowered the glass and let Santiago take it, then took a deep breath. “I don’t know? Now i don’t know what to think. I was okay with extending our interaction time, and I’ve been trying to touch you for a while. Not on purpose -- a little on purpose. Sometimes on purpose. But …” He grinned brightly as he thought about it. “I don’t know,” he finally said. “It’s weird to be able to … do things. I mean, I can move my arm, or touch you, or walk down the street, or talk, or not talk. I can _do things,_ and it’s _weird._ Have you ever thought about how you can just _do_ things?”

Santiago reached his arm out in front of himself and waved his hand through the air, wiggling his fingers as he rotated his hand at the wrist. “I understand. Sometimes there’s a moment when it _hits_ you that _you exist,_ and you exist three dimensionally. You take up space. There is _space_ around you, and for one moment, you become _absolutely aware of it.”_

“ _Exactly,”_ Kevin breathed. “It’s just … We’re _here,_ and we’re _existing,_ and we’re _doing things._ Wow.” Then he laughed and turned his head to look at Santiago, raising his hand just enough to touch his pinky finger’s jagged nail to his partner’s elbow. Santiago grinned without a word, and Kevin dropped his hand almost immediately. The whole touch lasted not even a second, and his face was burning, but he didn’t move and didn’t mention it. Miranda brought out dinner, and Kevin got Santiago talking about his latest pet project. Santiago’s laptop was pulled out and he talked excitedly as he showed Kevin charts and graphs and videos and formulas and pictures of his plants. Kevin would occasionally brush his pinky nail against Santiago’s elbow, and all Santiago did was smile without taking his eyes off of the screen. Kevin stared at the screen, too, and only barely glanced at either Santiago’s face or his elbow.

“Alright, I’m tired. Kevin needs to go home now.” Kevin and Santiago glanced up, partway through Santiago helping him design a plant. Their four hours were up -- had been up for almost a quarter hour. Kevin started to jump up, and Santiago tugged on his sleeve.

“It’s fine. The time limit can be altered from time to time, depending on the circumstances. Clearly, it was felt that we should have extra time together.” Miranda was shooing them toward the door, and they were moving maybe a little slower than they could have. “Besides, Miranda wouldn’t let us overextend our time.”

“Which is why I’m going to push you down the elevator shaft if you don’t hurry.”

“Fine, fine, we’re going.” They all stood in the elevator, and Santiago put his arms around Miranda, pulling her back against him and resting his chin on the top of her head as he grinned at Kevin. “She’s so tiny. I could put her in my pocket.”

“If you wanted your penis cut off.”

“This is true. If I wanted my penis cut off. Which I don’t. Why would you be so rude to your employer?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s in my job description.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“I’m fairly certain I read it in there.”

“I don’t see how you could have. I wrote it, after all.”

Miranda drummed her fingers on Santiago’s arm as he winked at Kevin. “Hmm. You ought to learn to read your own fine print, then.”

“Yes, I’ll work on that.” The elevator stopped and opened to three cars waiting outside. “Ah, here we are. The Lamborghini, Kevin?”

“I’ve lost track of how many cars you have. I really don’t care.”

“The Lamborghini, then. Come along.” Miranda held the door open and Kevin and Santiago slid in. She got in the passenger side next to the driver, and nodded for her to take them to Kevin’s. “I only have five. Six, if you count the Ferrari.”

“You don’t count the Ferrari.”

“They’re all visually distinguishable, as well.”

“You never count the Ferrari.”

“I prefer black, of course, but they let me get away with black accents on most of them.”

“Because it’s my Ferrari.”

“Yes, the Mercedes is black, but that’s the only black vehicle I was allowed. I had to work very hard for that privilege.”

“It’s not your Ferrari.”

“I don’t think Miranda wants you to count the Ferrari.”

Santiago laughed and reached out to pat the back of Miranda’s head. She swatted at it. “No, she never does. Come, now, dear, don’t be upset.”

“I’m not one of your girls -- you can’t sweet-talk me into forgiving you.”

“Nor would I want to be able to. They’re all coming over all next month, by the way.”

Miranda whipped around in the seat and glared at Santiago. “ _What._ ”

“The girls. They’re all coming over all next month.”

“They’re _all_ coming over?”

“Oh, yes. All of them.”

“ _All_ of them.”

“Yes. I’ve taken the liberty of having the suite expanded down another floor. It wasn’t my idea.”

Miranda heaved a sigh and turned back around as she took her tablet out. “Of course not. I would have heard about it if it had been. Damn it, Sven …”

“Don’t worry,” Santiago told Kevin. “We’ll still spend our time together.”

Kevin tilted his head. Miranda was legitimately upset, and Santiago was adding another _floor_ to his penthouse. “Ah … how many girls are _all_ your girls?”

“About forty.” Kevin choked and Santiago grinned. “Big things are happening in Desert Bluffs, Kevin. A lot of very important people are coming to visit. I’m sure you’ll do fine around them.”

“I have to meet them?”

“In your capacity as the host of Desert Bluffs Community Radio? Absolutely. As my contracted partner? Only if you want to. And while I’m sure that everyone is aware by now that I’ve taken a contracted partner, no one will ask, or pry, if we’re at events together.”

“I guess you’re popular.”

“Extremely.”

Kevin was silent for a moment, then smiled. “Well, lucky me, then.”

“ _One_ of us is certainly lucky.” Kevin met Santiago’s eyes briefly and giggled, and was only slightly mortified that he’d done so. Santiago liked to fluster him like that. Kevin liked it, too. “So. You’ll get a schedule of the week’s events. There will be gatherings of differing levels -- public gatherings, semi-public gatherings, and program-only gatherings. The schedule will indicate which gatherings you have to attend, and which are optional. The only mandatory gatherings will be in your capacity as DBCR radio host.”

The car stopped and Miranda opened the door for them. “They’ll tell us in class tomorrow, right?” he asked as they started up the slick red stairs.

“Oh, yes. I’m sure the other partners have already told their contracted partners. The dates were just finalized last night.”

“Oh. Well, that sounds fun!” Kevin unlocked his door and let Miranda take a look around inside his apartment. “I had a good time tonight,” he told his partner shyly.

Santiago was grinning down at him. “Good. So did I. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Goodnight, Miranda! Goodnight, Santiago!”

“Goodnight,” they replied. Kevin closed his door and locked it. He was excited that his little city was going to be getting so much attention. He stretched out in bed and thought about it until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Kevin get married? I think Kevin should get married.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm a loser who can't update on time

The glass vase shattered against the wall, inches from Santiago’s head. His only reaction was closing his eyes against the shards, and Kevin was screaming as many obscenities as he knew, including whatever words of Spanish he could remember Santiago saying. His shaking hands clutched at his head and his nails sliced through his skin as he howled and threw himself about the room.

“I hate you! _Dinero!_ I hate you! _Puta!_ Asshole! Fucker! _Lo siento!_ Go away! Leave me the hell alone! I want to die!” He started screaming incoherently and didn’t stop until he’d worn himself out, collapsed on the ground with a raw throat and fists sore from pounding the floor. He fell onto his side and just lay there, panting and unable to move. His head felt heavy and throbbed with the beat of his pulse. His vision, when he could pry his eyes open just enough to see, was blurry. He tasted blood in his mouth. It may or may not have been his.

Someone was touching him and he whimpered. A soft, soothing noise drifted through the muddle of his mind, constraining his thoughts, calming him by thrusting him into a sea of barely-conscious oblivion. He didn’t know how long he floated there, unseeing, unhearing, feeling only the slightest of pressure -- time _must_ have passed, because when he opened his eyes it was dark out, and it had been midday when his tantrum had started. At least, he thought it had been. He was in Santiago’s pool, his face covered with a breathing mask, Santiago’s arms around his shoulders keeping him afloat. Kevin took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as he could. He felt numb. He thought numb. Everything about him was numb. His throat was still raw when he swallowed.

“Are you feeling better?” He sighed as Santiago’s baritone voice in his ear vibrated through his partner’s chest. “Shh, it’s alright. You don’t have to talk.” Kevin’s heart clenched -- he could feel Santiago’s warm chest against his back, his heart fluttering as he registered the gentle weight of his partner’s arms around his shoulders and upper chest. The back of his head was resting against Santiago’s shoulder. “It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Kevin rolled his eyes up to the night sky. This far above the city, the light pollution wasn’t as bad. He may have seen a flicker of the Void here and there. “Just beautiful. Just you, me, and the stars. Nothing else.” Santiago let out a soft breath. “Oh, sweetest, my sweetest. This, too, shall pass. I wish I could make it easier for you. I wish I could take all of your pain away. You can’t go back to that life you were living, my love. You don’t want to. There’s nothing there for you anymore. Ohhhh … I would take you away from all of this, if I could.” Santiago dipped his head in order to rest his cheek against Kevin’s, and Kevin squeezed his eyes shut as hot tears seeped out of them. “ _Mi amore, mi amore ..._ ”

Santiago’s cheek was warm, and the water was cool. Kevin closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth as he absorbed the sensations and let the sounds of the night above them and the city far below cover him. His chest may as well have been hollow, with a tiny little bird fluttering around between it and his gut. He realized he had a death grip on Santiago’s arm, knuckles pressed against his chin, and slowly let it go. A little of the tension left Santiago’s body. Bit by bit, Kevin relaxed. His breathing stayed shallow, but evened out, and his arms drifted away from his body. The pool had a slight current that rocked him to and fro, or maybe it was Santiago’s rhythmic movements. It lulled Kevin, no matter what its origin was. It lulled him until the next thing he was aware was the softness of Santiago’s sheets and comforter tucked securely around him. The pillow beneath his cheek carried the other man’s scent, and Kevin nuzzled into it with a gentle sigh.

“Are you feeling better?” Santiago asked as he padded into the room, his feet bare and a tray of warm food in his hands. His black hair was unbound and curled into the tight ringlets that meant he’d been somewhere very humid, and they bounced gently against his shoulders as he moved. His shirt was V-necked and black, forming to his chest and biceps, and he was wearing his snug, almost black jeans. Kevin watched him with want, too tired to do more than follow his movements across the room. “It’s alright. You don’t have to say anything.”

“Why do you keep asking if I’m alright, then saying I don’t have to talk?”

Santiago’s gentle smile turned into a broad grin, and he knelt next to the bed and set the tray down beside himself, unlatching its legs. “Because you _don’t_ have to. I just worry. I’ve been told I fuss over my contracted partners.”

“Isn’t _that_ an understatement,” Kevin grumbled as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

“Your sarcasm is a good sign. Come on, sit up and eat.”

“Not hungry.”

“Nonsense. It’s been over twelve hours since you last ate. You’re just grumpy right now.”

“ _You’re_ grumpy.”

“Sometimes, yes, but you still need to eat. Please do me this favor?”

Kevin huddled for a few more moments, then decided that Santiago wasn’t going to leave until he’d eaten, so he threw the covers back with a dramatic sigh and heaved himself up against the headboard. He glared at his partner, who looked as happy as a clam as he held up a spoonful of Miranda’s vegetable curry. It took two reluctant bites before his stomach caught up and surpassed his grouchiness, and he nearly bit Santiago’s fingers off as he lunged forward for more. His partner snatched his hand away just in time and then sat back, letting Kevin shove his face into the bowl and eat with his hands, fistfulls of curry that he shoved into his mouth and almost choked on before he got each bit down. He jerked and growled every time Santiago moved, huddling over the bowl and glass of mango lussi. He wasn’t going to share his food. It was his - Miranda had made it for him. He was hungry - ravenous. It was _his._

“I know,” Santiago murmured as he watched Kevin eat. “It’s yours. I already ate. It’s all yours. Would you like more?” Kevin shoved the empty bowl into Santiago’s hands and snarled at him. He was provided with a second bowl, which he devoured in the same fashion, and by his fourth bowl he was slowing down. He only finished a quarter of his sixth bowl, then looked down at the mess he’d made of Santiago’s pristine sheets and thought it was a great improvement on them. He told Santiago so, and his partner laughed. “I’ll take your word for it. Are you finished?”

Kevin nodded and leaned back, resting his head against the wall. “Yes. It was wonderful, thank you.”

“I’ll pass the compliments on. And now I _do_ need to ask you how you’re feeling, and you _do_ need to answer me honestly, my dear.”

Kevin’s smile was coming back, which was good, because his face started hurting when he hadn’t smiled for a few minutes. He stared up at the cream of Santiago’s ceiling and the hooks that were used in tying the man up and possibly suspending him over the bed. His eyelids drooped a little. He crossed his hands over his stomach and took a deep breath, then let it out in little huffs that he laughed at.

“I’m ok,” he finally said. “For now. I’m ok. Thank you.” Santiago waited. “I’m … sorry. I didn’t mean anything that I said.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I broke your vase.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you still want to be with me?”

“Absolutely.”

Kevin rolled his head to the side and looked Santiago over. “You’re beautiful,” he finally said. Santiago just smiled and shook his head a little. “You are. I’m not beautiful.”

“You’re perfect,” Santiago murmured. “Absolutely perfect.”

“I haven’t done that in a while.”

“No, you haven’t. You’ve been doing very well. Exceptionally well.”

“Well, someone’s really good at helping me learn everything.”

“Sven _does_ have that talent, it’s true.”

Kevin laughed and reached his hand out to trail his fingers up and down Santiago’s arm. It was what he’d been doing when he’d snapped with no warning for either of them. He splayed his fingers around his partner’s bicep and let out a shuddering breath. He breathed in deep and felt like he was drowning in the sensations of the man’s skin beneath his fingers, his taut muscles, his smooth and pliable skin. Santiago still wasn’t allowed to touch him, even if Kevin begged. Kevin was good at begging. Santiago was better at saying no. Kevin closed his eyes and just touched the man until his desire was too much and he jerked his hand away, pulling the covers up to his chin.

“I need a moment,” he whispered.

“Of course. We’ll be in the living room.”

Santiago was gone a moment later and Kevin was quick about relieving himself. He wiped himself off on the sheets, then looked at Santiago’s bath. His grin turned genuine. He slid out of the bed and out of his clothes, splashing his way down into the tub and dunking his head beneath the warm water. He came up with a gasp and cupped his hands under the water, splashing it over his face before laying back and trying to float. He sank, tried again, and sank again. Then he crossed his arms over the edge of the bath and rested his head on them.

“Santiago?”

“Yes?” His partner’s voice was faint, then stronger a moment later. “How may I assist?”

Kevin tittered to himself. “Come here.”

“... I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re in the bath, and probably naked.”

Kevin rolled his black eyes. “What if I put my clothes on?”

“What if you came out here?”

“Naked?”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” Santiago laughed. “Fine, I’ll get dressed.” There was a flicker at the corner of his eyes and he turned his head. There was a set of clean clothes at the edge of the bath which hadn’t been there before. Kevin stood up and stepped onto the edge of the bath, and warm air wafted up from the hidden vents, helping to dry him as he pulled a towel from the basket of them that had also materialized.

Santiago was leaning against the wall when he opened the door. He was turning a small, potted succulent around and around in his hands, but set it back on its wall shelf and straightened with a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. “All clean?”

“Disgustingly so. I don’t know how you live this way.”

“Hygienically.”

Kevin brushed past him. “Boring. Miranda,” he said warmly as he got to the living room, “thank you so much for the food.” He hugged her and breathed in her subtle scent. It was warm and a little musky. It certainly suited her.

She pat his back, then they all moved toward the elevator. “My pleasure. Will you be okay tonight?”

“Absolutely.”

“Call if you need anything.”

“I will.” Kevin tried not to look too expectant as Miranda pulled Santiago down for a deep kiss. The man’s shoulders slumped a bit, and he had a dreamy look on his face when she finally pulled away and turned to Kevin, who kissed her willingly and drank in the taste of Santiago from her mouth. Then she turned to Santiago and kissed him again, and the look on his face after was one of sheer bliss. Kevin was sure his expression was nearly identical.

~~~~~

Sven was standing over him and Security agents were crawling all over his apartment. Toshihiko, always along for even the most dubious of rides, was drinking one of Kevin’s beers and listening to Kevin’s iPod. Quality control, he’d claimed. The apartment was being searched for more booby traps, apart from the one that had narrowly missed Kevin when he’d walked in the door. The man who had been lying in wait for him was splattered all over the walls, floor, and ceiling. Kevin wasn’t sure how his large intestine had ended up wrapped around the ceiling fan. He’d been struggling with the intruder when Security had burst in and made short work of him. Santiago was on Sven’s iPad, which was propped up on the coffee table. He was in a lab coat with various equipment in the background, but he was still paying close attention to the proceedings.

“Make sure he didn’t get stabbed with a needle. Sometimes they hide them in their clothing.”

“Mm.”

“Double the security on … point four zero seven millimeters … his apartment.”

“Mm.”

“... three ounces of hydrochloric acid … Don’t let ---”

“May I do my job, please?” Sven interrupted. Santiago looked at the screen and blinked. “I know how to do my job. He’s going to be fine. Quit your fussing and get back to work. I’m already missing my anniversary dinner because of this, and that means I lose a finger for each hour I’m not there. I’m going to be regrowing both arms at this rate - so may I _please_ get back to work?”

Santiago pursed his lips and let out a slow sigh. “Fine. But he’s staying with me tonight.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Toshihiko added. He nudged Kevin with a grin.

“Fine,” Kevin put in.

They all got a dark look and a faint snarl. “Alright, then.”

“Alright, then.”

“Alright, then.”

“Alright, then.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop that.”

“Stop that.”

Santiago opened his mouth to say something else, and so did Sven, Toshihiko, and Kevin. He closed it. Then he started to smile. Then he laughed, shaking his head. He kept opening his mouth and closing it. The three men kept doing the same. Finally he waved his hands in surrender. “You all win. I need to get back to work. Toshihiko, would you please drop Kevin off at my place?”

“Sure thing! We’ll get him some new clothes, juuuuust in caaaaase.”

“Thank you. Kevin, I’ll see you tonight. I’ll probably be home late.”

Kevin shrugged. “I’m sure I can keep myself occupied.”

“I’ll send Miranda on ahead.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll … goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

They smiled at each other until Toshihiko cut the feed. “Whelp, come on! Let’s go!”

~~~~~

It didn’t take too long to get Kevin a few new outfits. Toshihiko dropped him off just as Miranda pulled up, and they’d been in the penthouse not twenty minutes before the doorman called up with a delivery for Santiago. The delivery man was young, most likely new to Desert Bluffs, with just a few scars crossing his face and hands. He clearly didn’t know enough to not come in to a stranger’s home when invited. He certainly didn’t know enough to not then accept drink or food from his hosts.

The body had been cleared away by the time Santiago got home, but the blood remained, a large pool with finger tracings and blood angels in it. Kevin and Miranda were giggling and painting each other’s faces, and looked up with brilliant grins as the elevator door opened. Santiago’s smile froze as he stared at the gory scene.

“Welcome home!” Kevin sang.

“Who’s blood is that?”

“No one’s, anymore,” Miranda replied.

“You needed better decorations. The place looks great now!”

Santiago narrowed his eyes and edged around the mess, watching them with suspicion. He walked backwards into the hallway. Miranda laughed. “They’re fine!” she called.

“I don’t believe you!” he called back.

“Who’s fine? Kevin asked.

“The kittens,” Miranda told him.

“They’re real?”

“Of _course_ they’re real,” Santiago grumbled as he came back into the living room with a box. It was closed, but had holes in it, and there was some very dramatic mewing coming from it. Santiago glared at Kevin and Miranda as he edged around the pool of blood once again. He sat on the couch and Kevin scrambled to sit next to him, eager to finally see the fabled kittens. He got a faint growl, but when he sat on his hands and beamed at his partner, Santiago relaxed a little and gently opened the box. Five tiny heads popped out, disproportionately large eyes staring around in the mad wonder that all kittens had. Santiago gently lifted the first one out - a light orange baby - and held it close to his chest as he felt around for wounds. It bunted his arm and started to purr. “Fishticks,” he identified it.

The next one - cream-colored with medium-brown ears and paws - was lifted out. “Custard,” he stated. Cupcake, Nugget, and Egg were also examined, and once confirmed to be unharmed and happy, Santiago finally relaxed. He rested his hand in the box and wiggled his fingers, smiling as his babies either fought them or rubbed against them. Kevin was trying not to laugh.

“Who named them?” he asked. “A five-year-old?”

He got an offended look. “ _I_ named them.”

Kevin’s mouth fell open a little and he his eyebrows raised. “Oh. Uhm. Well. That’s … I like those names. They’re cute.” Santiago clearly didn’t believe him. Which was okay, because Kevin was lying. That didn’t stop his partner from letting him play with the kittens, bringing out far too many toys for them to play with. Santiago cooed at them and lay down at one point, letting them crawl all over him as he laughed. Kevin was rubbing Egg’s tummy when a thought occurred to him. “What’s going to happen when they get older?”

“They’re not. I engineered them to stay kittens.” Santiago picked Fishticks up and rubbed his face in her fur. “Oh, you’re a precious one, aren’t you? Yes, you are. You _are._ ”

Kevin laughed. “I think you like them more than you like me.”

“I don’t want to have sex with my cats.”

Kevin froze, his heart almost jumping out of his chest, and rolled over to hide his face from Santiago. “Ah … point well taken. I, uhm … I’m glad.” Then he forced himself to turn around before Santiago could feel bad for what he’d said, and even though he couldn’t make eye contact the rest of the night, he smiled the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey kitties!
> 
> Also, I see all of you giving me kudos but not commenting, and I love all of you. Thank you so much - I really appreciate you all reading and liking my work. <3 <3 <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's meet all of Santiago's girls!

They were on the employee shuttle. Kevin had wanted to ride it to the Sunshine Cafe, and Santiago had indulged him. So they sat close together in the back, with a torn and bloody newspaper in their laps, their pinkies entwined and Kevin’s heart metaphorically but gloriously in his throat. He was taking slow, even breaths, and Santiago hadn’t yet pulled away. They’d agreed that as soon as Kevin couldn’t keep up the facade, whichever of them realized it first would pull away - and to be honest, it was going to be Santiago, because Kevin was _not_ capable of pulling away. He could now touch all up and down Santiago’s arm with just one hand, and that morning had marked their permission to link pinkies. Except for when their hands were visible, Kevin wasn’t letting Santiago go - his partner’s girls were going to be over the following evening, and they were enjoying their last night of peace and quiet together. He was feeling light-headed by the time they stood up to leave the shuttle - light-headed enough that he swayed, and Santiago let out a breathy sigh as he steadied Kevin.

“Thank ---” Kevin had to pause at the streetlight and lean his forehead against the warmth of the metal pole. He breathed in the sticky, coppery smell of the blood that was smeared on it, and was both relieved and disappointed that Santiago stepped away to give him room to collect himself. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Of course,” was the polite reply. “May I get you anything?”

Kevin let out a whining sort of giggle and bared his teeth as he shook his head, rubbing it into the blood. The heat beat down on him, and all he could picture was Santiago the day Kevin had seen him bathing, toned and nude, with firm skin that Kevin wanted to run his mouth over, and a cock he wanted to feel slide across his tongue. He let himself savor the fantasy for a few moments longer before clawing his jagged nails into his forearm and raking them down to his hand, and the searing pain sobered him enough that he could start breathing again, stand straight, and wipe at his face. A few more moments to compose himself, then Kevin turned to Santiago with a cheery grin and headed to the diner. Santiago followed a few steps behind. 

“Hi, Dr. Herrera! Hi, Kevin!”

“Hi, Mabel!” Their drinks and salads were on the corner booth before they even sat down. Kevin’s pinkies itched with the desire to be touching Santiago again. Instead, he leaned closer to his partner and opened his mouth, but Santiago slid quickly away before he could lower his voice and murmur into his ear.

“ _Don’t._ ”

“Boo,” Kevin laughed. His voice did things to Santiago and Kevin wasn’t sure _why_ , but he was sure he enjoyed making them happen. “Don’t sulk. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“You’re bad at lying.”

“I’m great at lying. I won’t do it again _in public._ Is that better?”

He got narrowed eyes, then Santiago started grinning and chuckling. “Alright, fine. I accept that.”

“You’re _really_ going to fit _forty_ women into your apartment?”

“I _did_ have another level added. They’ll all fit just fine. And with two sharing a bed with me at a time, no one will get fussy about not having a turn.” Kevin just made a small noise and concentrated on his salad. Santiago reached out and touched his wrist briefly. Kevin blinked. “I’m not going to have sex with any of them, Kevin. I don’t sleep with female contracted partners.” Kevin kept quiet. “Is that what you’re worried about?”

“I’m not worried. I’m jealous.”

“... Thank you for the admission. Believe me, you’ll get to sleep in my bed with me _plenty_ of times. It’s just … patience.”

“What will your girls think about that?”

“They know perfectly well that my contracted partners come first, just like _they_ come first with _their_ partners. Believe it or not, they’re all rational adults.”

“Take it _back_!” Lily shouted at them.

Kevin flinched and covered his ears while Santiago whipped around and pulled her into the booth, over his lap, and delivered three hearty whacks to her rump that had the cook poking his head out of the kitchen to see what was going on. Lily was squirming and crying, apologizing and begging for him to let her go. Santiago froze with his hand up for a fourth smack, and it was clear from the look on his face that he’d reacted purely on instinct. Kevin would have killed her.

“Oh, _dear,_ what _have_ you _got_ ten _in_ to _this_ time, _Li_ ly?”

“Please control your contracted partner,” Santiago whispered. He was staring at a fixed point on the table, his hand quivering.

“Li _ly,_ ” Jin said firmly. The younger woman slid off of Santiago’s lap and huddled next to her partner, still whimpering apologies. “You _know_ bet _ter_ than _to_ sur _prise_ a _ny_ one, _in_ clu _ding_ your _friends._ ”

“I, I’m sorry …”

Placing his hands firmly on the tale, Santiago took several long, deep breaths, before nodding while he swallowed. He kept nodding until his breathing went back to normal, and only then did he shake himself and look at Lily. “Do _not **ever**_ do that again, Lily. Do you understand? I saw you when we walked in, but if I hadn’t, I _would_ have killed you.”

Lily was nodding quickly. “Yes, sir. My apologies, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

The sternness lasted all of two seconds longer before Santiago was slumping and pulling her back into his lap, shifting around so her sore bottom wouldn’t be further harmed. “It’s fine, Lily. You’re not in trouble anymore. You need to be careful, alright? You’re in public. You have to be careful of others around you.” Jin made shooing motions and Kevin and Santiago slid over to let her sit next to Santiago and rub her contracted partner’s back. “Alright? Will you be more careful?”

Lily nodded and buried her face in Santiago’s neck. “I promise.”

“Thank you. And I promise to never so much as _insinuate_ that you might be _remotely_ close to a rational adult again.”

That made Lily giggle. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Now, you’ll be over tomorrow. May I please spend some time alone with Kevin tonight?”

He got a huge sigh. “Yeah, I guess. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

“You didn’t scare me, sweetest.”

“Yeah I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Uh-huh.”

She got a gentle pinch and a kiss on the cheek. “Have it your way. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Jin stood up and Lily hissed only slightly in pain as she wriggled her way up, as well. “Bye! Bye, Kevin!”

“Bye!” he laughed. Mabel brought their food as soon as the pair was gone, and Kevin tucked into it before flicking part of an eyeball at Santiago. He got narrowed eyes. “It makes you look better.”

“It’s filthy.”

Kevin rolled his black eyes. “Oh, please. The Smiling God wouldn’t want us to be so decorative if it wasn’t a good thing!”

He just got a smile. “Well, as long as I don’t have to eat it, I’ll learn to live with it.”

“Great! Gosh, they give us something different every time we’re here, don’t they?”

“I gave them all of my recipes. They’re _most_ accommodating.” Santiago paused, then Kevin felt a gentle nudge against his foot. He looked at his partner sharply as Santiago sipped his Dr Pepper, and the nudge didn’t happen again. Kevin just smiled and kept eating. At some point, edging had been put around all the tables, hiding what was underneath from prying eyes - at least, preventing people from seeing what was happening above shin-height. He dropped his hand between them, and gradually slid it over until it bumped into Santiago’s. Santiago rubbed his pinkie against Kevin’s slightly and Kevin rubbed back, until their fingers were linked once again and his heart was nearly breaking his ribs - in an entirely metaphorical sense, Kevin hoped - with the secret deliciousness of it. He wasn’t breaking any rules, but he _would_ have been, if he’d never joined the program. So it was fine. His heart fluttered. It was a secret that wasn’t a secret, because his superiors knew about it and he had permission, so it wasn’t a secret at all. Secrets belonged in the dark, away from the light and truth of the Smiling God, and he and Santiago were linking pinkies in the broad daylight. So of course it was fine and allowed.

His moment of subtle doubt was washed away with the arrival of two women. He didn't recognize them, but he recognized the general air each of them had about themselves. They were a partner and a contracted partner, and while they nodded to him and Santiago in recognition - and got nods in return - they didn't come over; they didn't need to. It was both a professional courtesy to acknowledge one another and a Program one, as it set newer contracted partners at ease to see other contracted partners out with their partners. Kevin turned his head to look at Santiago out of the corner of his eye, admiring his strong jaw and lovely dark skin, the way his curls framed his face. He tilted his head when Santiago scratched gently at his neck, which let his golden collar peek out and catch the fluorescent lights of the diner. Then Kevin bit his lower lip gently and shifted. Santiago turned his attention to him, with a slight smile and one gently raised eyebrow.

“Hmm?”

Kevin’s heart thudded and butterflies erupted in his stomach, but he cleared his throat gently and then swallowed before answering. “Do you … want me … to do … that?”

His gaze flicked to Santiago’s neck, and Santiago’s hand stilled. He watched Kevin for a moment before patting his shirt collar back into place with an elegant shrug. “It’s not a matter of if _I_ want you to.”

“But ---”

The second eyebrow joined the first. “Would I enjoy it? Yes. Would I ask? No. Miranda has me covered in that area. Anything you would like to do in that regard would simply be a very pleasant addition.”

“Would she get jealous?”

Santiago’s laugh was warm as he shook his head. “Miranda is attracted to power, Kevin, and she has all the power she wants as my assistant. Her personal power over me is a mutually-agreed-on bonus. If anything, she would enjoy teaching you.”

Kevin groaned and held his head in his hands. “I’m sorry. We’ve been over this so many times before.”

He got a shrug. “It’s not a problem. Everyone needs reassurance.”

“ _You_ didn’t.”

“I wasn’t born in a Strex town.”

“I want to do _so_ many things to you,” Kevin whispered into his hands.

He got a low hum of pleasure. “The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you.”

Kevin threw his hand beneath the table and linked his pinky around Santiago’s, squeezing as hard as he could. The pressure was returned, and then Mabel was coming back with their desserts.

~~~~~

There were women. There were women _everywhere._ In the living room, in the kitchen, in the bedroom, on the balcony, in the pool, on the new stairs leading down to the second level, all over _that_ level, so much noise and so many bodies that it seemed impossible that there were only forty of them … Kevin ducked and weaved in and out of them, trying not to attract _too_ much attention to himself, but also trying to be as friendly and welcoming as possible. Occasionally he’d be pulled into a smaller group and interrogated mercilessly about his and Santiago’s relationship. Sometimes he’d have one or two or five of them following him, spinning around when he turned and pretending they weren’t, or just stopping and staring at him.

Their curiosity was natural. He was a brand-new contracted partner, and he was _Santiago’s_ brand-new contracted partner, and from what he gathered, Santiago was very discerning with both who his contracted partners were, and who he brought into the program. So Kevin understood. There was an awful lot of pressure, both from the attention and the general throng of women, but he thought he was holding up well. He was getting somewhat used to people touching him without getting friendly with knives. Still, enough was eventually enough, and through the haze of hookah smoke and deafening laughter and talk, he ducked into Santiago’s lab and closed the door, sliding gratefully down the wall as the sounds of gaiety disappeared almost entirely. The bassline of music from downstairs still thumped up at him, but the rhythm was soothing. Mostly it was the quiet hum of Santiago’s personal lab equipment around him and the coolness of the entire room, of the wall he was resting against. It centered him and let him take deep, calming breaths. When he opened his eyes, he flicked them around the lab, taking in the blinking of lights, the different positions of dials, the various flasks and beakers, some empty, some partially full, some full, and some bubbling with different colored liquids. There was a small greenhouse full of various plants in the corner. Kevin got up and went over to it, and the warmth from the heat lamps in front of him was a nice contrast to the cool of the room behind him. Some of the plants shuddered as they recognized him. Some pulled back, some bobbed in friendly waves, and one or two lunged up and hit against the glass - those were the territorial ones. They were fine with the other plants, barely tolerated Santiago, and were downright homicidal towards anyone else.

He liked them. He tapped gently on the glass and they went into a frenzy, whipping themselves back and forth as they tried to get out of the greenhouse. Their antics upset the other plants, though, and Santiago hated it when his plants were stressed out. Kevin turned away and settled into Santiago’s chair instead of antagonizing them further. He idly rotated himself back and forth. His head leaned back against the headrest and he stared up at the cool ceiling as the air conditioning wafted over his skin and chilled it. After a while his phone dinged very politely - a blood-curdling shriek that tapered off into gurgling sobs - and Kevin smiled at Santiago’s text. He wanted to know if Kevin was alright, and if he might like company. One reply later, the lab door was easing open and Santiago was holding a small tray of food, two glasses, and a bottle of sparkling cider. Kevin grinned and cleared the desk off, then let Santiago arrange things to his pleasure. They ate quietly for a few minutes, pinkies once again linked, until Kevin cleared his throat.

“I’m having dinner with my family next Sunday.”

“That’s wonderful.”

He took a deep breath. “Would you like to come?”

Santiago paused with his fork just touching his lower lip. He looked straight ahead as he considered, then laughed slightly - more of a huff of air - as he smiled. “Yes. Yes, I would. Thank you for inviting me.”

He sounded _so_ incredibly pleased that it made Kevin’s cheeks heat up. “Well, I’ve already met _your_ parents,” he mumbled.

“True, but yours don’t know about the program.” Kevin’s brows furrowed slightly - a half a second, really - before smoothing out, but Santiago noticed. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” was the automatic, ingrained, Strex-approved reply. Then Kevin shrugged. His parents and grandmother had asked some very pointed, yet subtle questions when he’d first met Santiago. “I don’t … I don’t know. I mean, I’m not entirely sure. Sometimes my family gets … odd … when they talk to me. About my friends.”

“Your _male_ friends?”

Had they been so questioningly guarded when he talked about female friends? “I don’t remember. Maybe. I … my mother had asked me if you’d, if you’d behaved appropriately toward me.”

Santiago let his breath out slowly while he noddd. “Do you think they suspect anything?”

“About you and me? Or just me?” He got a shrug and shrugged back. “I don’t know. Maybe. I’m sure they would have reported me if they’d thought I was breaking company rules. They love me, but they love their jobs more - like we all do.”

“Like we all do,” Santiago murmured. Kevin wasn’t sure if he was agreeing or just repeating. Then he shook himself and perked up. “Well, things can be explained to them. If I say we’re not breaking any rules, they can hardly argue, and even if they had a mind to, who would they tell? Their superiors? Who would _they_ tell? _Their_ superiors? It would go higher and higher until it reached someone who knows about the program, and that would be the end of it.” He seemed very pleased with himself for following the scenario through to its logical end. Kevin laughed and dragged the palm of his hand from Santiago’s shoulder to his wrist before linking their pinkies again. He got a brilliantly white smile, but that was fine - he liked Santiago’s minor imperfections. “And I think I’ve got Grandmother Josephine’s gift ready to go. You’ll tell them I’m coming, right?”

“Of course,” Kevin agreed. “... What do I tell them?”

“About why? Whatever you like. I’m your great and powerful friend - I do as I please.”

“Ah, so you want to see how the plebes live.”

“That’s what I said, yes.”

“I’m stealing your bath. It’s mine now. You can’t have it anymore.”

Santiago had the look on his face that said he was _not_ going to take Kevin’s words the way he wanted to, then shrugged and held his hands out, palms up. “That’s fine. Miranda’s bath is even better, once it’s cleaned.”

“She won’t let you clean it.”

“You’re probably right. The pool will do.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Kevin laughed. “Dinner will at least get you away from the horde for a bit.”

“I enjoy their company, but Miranda will take good care of them.”

Kevin turned fully to Santiago suddenly and got a surprised look. “Is Miranda in the program?”

He expected a yes or no, but Santiago pursed his lips and frowned as he scratched the back of his neck, then fingered his collar through the shirt. “... Yes? I think? I’m not sure. I’ve never asked.”

“How can you _not be sure?_ She’s your assistant. And your … your …”

“Domme, yes.” He got a shrug and upraised palms again. “It’s just honestly never occurred to me to ask, really. I suppose I _could,_ but again, I’ve never thought to ask. Would you like me to?”

“You don’t have to. I just realized I didn’t know. You said that a lot of the higher-ups in the company are in it, and I know she’s your assistant, but she’s still pretty high-ranking --”

“In practice, if not in title.”

“-- so it makes sense that she _would_ be, but … but she’s _Miranda._ ”

“It’s certainly odd to think about.” Now Santiago was pursing his lips and furrowing his brow, heavily considering the question. His brows were so furrowed, in fact, that his eyes were almost squeezed shut, and he was snapping a little. “I don’t know …” He pushed himself out of his chair and opened the lab door. “Miranda! Miranda! Oh, hello. Yes, that’s wonderful. One moment - _Miranda!”_

Kevin finished his food and drink quickly and made sure the door latched shut when he left the lab. Even though Santiago hadn’t had much a lead on him, he was nowhere to be seen, and no one would tell Kevin where he’d went. He eventually found Lily, and a few minutes later was sitting at the shallow end of the pool, his pants rolled up as far as they would go, and his legs up to his calves in the water. Lily was leaning against them, splashing every other woman that got near them. He’d been expecting a lot of nudity, but the women were all wearing very modest bathing suits. He asked Lily about it and she laughed.

“Because boobs are great, and we all agree. It helps us to keep our hands to ourselves.”

He thought of seeing Santiago or Anthony in nothing but swim trunks, and swallowed. “Oh. That makes sense.”

“Yep. Hey, look! S’mores!”

Santiago had started a bonfire on the roof, and looked up at Kevin with a smile as Lily dragged them over. Eventually the entire horder wandered over, but it was Kevin who got the first s’more. He got the last s’more, too, as the women started yawning and trickling off to bed. Eventually it was just Kevin, Santiago, and Miranda, who was enjoying the quiet of the pool as the two men sat close to each other and talked. Santiago walked him to the living room and waiting couch bed when he started yawning, bid him goodnight, then disappeared down the hall and to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freely admit that I'm sad trash garbage for not writing for so long. But the need to write hit all of a sudden and here we are. Thank you everyone who reads, kudoses, and comments - I love and appreciate you all. Thank you for being so patient with me, as well. Kisses!


End file.
